¡Niñera al rescate! Al estilo Chino
by Hanayo Rice
Summary: ¿Necesitas de alguien que cuide de tu molesto hermano menor? ¿Tu hermanita no deja de llorar por unas galletas? ¿Tienes hijos que no saben cuidarse solos? No te preocupes, todo tiene solución y Yao te ayudara a cambio de unos billetes con tus problemas de niños. Él junto con su asistente Iván cuidaran de todo lo que les pidas así que llámalos.
1. Mi niñera se llama Yao

**Aclaraciones: Todo es el punto de vista de Yao**

**Capítulo I: Mi niñera se llama Yao**

¿Qué harías si una gran colección de tu personaje preferido se ofreciera en una subasta? De seguro juntarías todo el dinero que tienes ahorrado y lo comprarías, ¿No? Pues yo no tengo la misma suerte, me acabo de enterar que en unos tres meses se organizara una subasta en la ciudad y uno de los artículos a subastar en la gran colección de Shinatty-chan. Claro que me la compraría pero no tengo ni un centavo.

Me pare de la cama y suspire, solo tengo: Posters de Shinatty-chan, peluches, Cd´s, almohadas y cobijas. Pero la subasta incluye: relojes, lapiceras, gomas, lápices, mochilas ¡Todo lo que he deseado! ¿Por qué no soy rico?

-Hermano- una voz me llamo.

-¿Qué quieres Kiku?- ¿Acaso no ve que estoy deprimido? No se cómo juntare tanto dinero.

-Escuche tu monólogo y decidí ayudarte- Kiku te amo me darás un préstamo ¡Sí!

-Busque en google y dice que si te falta dinero puedes vender…- ¿Mi cuerpo? – Tus cosas por internet-.

-¿Estás loco?- le cuestione – No quiero deshacerme de mis cosas, ¿Qué tal si eres un buen chico y vendes todo ese manga tuyo?-

Me miro con cara de "Estas loco" y luego me siguió hablando de un sinfín de cosas, no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en la manera de vender las cosas de Im Yong Soo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Y si trabajas?- Me sugirió – Sabes cocinar-.

-Ni loco me meto en un restaurante para terminar lavando platos-

¿Qué puede hacer un adolescente sin experiencia laboral y urgido para ganar dinero? Sin llegar a algo pervertido claro. Tal vez me postule para ser un chico anuncio o entregue comida china en una moto, si eso suena bien.

-Niñera-.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con asombro.

-Has cuidado de todos nosotros por tanto tiempo, tienes experiencia cuidando niños-.

-Buena idea- le aplaudí – Solo necesito un ayudante…- en eso me volteo para ver que desapareció.

¡Traidor! Me sugiere una idea y luego huye como una chica que está a punto de casarse con el hombre que no ama, en conclusión debo de dejas de ver las novelas de Yong.

Niñera no es mala idea pero necesito de ayuda, no puedo hacerlo todo yo. Entre en la habitación de Kiku, pero algo me deslumbro tanto poster de anime me cegaba.

-Oye Kiku- lo sorprendí leyendo -¿Qué lees?-.

-N-nada, solo son cosas- intentaba quitar su manga de mi vista.

-Vamos quiero verlo- insistí para quitárselo de las manos y lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo -¿Son dos hombres teniendo…?-.

Me distraje y me lo quito de las manos, ya sabía que le gustaba lo que él llama "Hentai" y "Yuri", ¿Pero no sabía de esto?

-Solo estaba investigando- me dijo –Nada malo, solo curiosidad-.

No dejaba de ruborizarse y se veía tan lindo que me daba ganas de apretarle las mejillas, pero esto es serio, como hermano mayor debo de saber las actividades ilícitas de los demás.

-Kiku- suspire.

-No es nada ilegal- ni siquiera me dejo hablar – Solo fue pura curiosidad, ahora si me disculpas necesito terminar mis dibujos y no me puedo concentrar si me estás viendo-.

Kiku nunca actuaba así, incluso para sacarte del baño o cualquier otro cuarto te lo pedía amablemente, debió de estar muy exaltado en ese momento.

Mi siguiente objetivo fue Li, corrí hacía su habitación y…

-No- me contestó.

-Pero si no he dicho nada- me queje.

-Pero no me quiero involucrar en una de tus aventuras- me dijo sin apartar la mirada de su celular.

-Está bien- le advertí –Pero si quitaras tú vista de tu aparato verías mi cara de decepción, mírala-.

-Se ve igual-

Ese niño era muy listo ¿Qué tanto vera en ese teléfono? Parece que estuviera hablando con alguien, ¿Acaso los críe tan mal?

Me abstuve de preguntarle a Yong puesto que luego se pone raro conmigo y con Kiku así que mi siguiente víctima fue Mei.

Entre a su habitación y el rosa invadió mis ojos, toda su habitación estaba decorada con cosas que según ellas son "lindas" y tenía prendido el estéreo con música infernal.

-¿Qué haces?- Me sorprendió por detrás -¿Acaso quieres que te maquille?-.

-¡Aiyah! Claro que no-.

-¿Entonces?-

Le conté toda la historia y esperaba que eso la convenciera para que me apoyara en estos tiempos difíciles.

_We dance in a disco ball, in this disco world~_

Esta niña definitivamente carecía de oídos, escuchar la misma música todo el día.

-Hermano no quiero que te sientas mal pero no te ayudare-.

Me lo suponía, no estaría mal que compartiera algo de su dinero.

_In the disco we kiss, in the night we love~_

-Pero no estés triste puedes acompañarme y escucharemos música juntos-.

Al escuchar esto salí corriendo del pasillo, no de la casa. Ya era malo escuchar su música a alto volumen todo el día.

Me acosté en el jardín y reflexione un rato, necesito de alguien que me ayude con el trabajo de niñera ¿Quién podría? En ese momento llame a todos mis amigos pero recibí la misma respuesta…

-Perdón Yao, pero necesito entrenar si quiero ser el mejor bateador- me dijo Alfred.

-Lo siento, pero ser el presidente del club de magia y del consejo estudiantil es agotador- sentenció Arthur.

-Me gustaría mon ami, pero necesito concentrarme en esta nueva receta- contestó Francis.

-Me alagas pero, tengo prácticas de fútbol- respondió Antonio.

-Ve~ sería genial, amo a los niños pero necesito terminar unos cuadros para el club de arte-

Fue un horrible, gigantesco y rotundo "No". Siempre que necesitas de alguien por alguna razón todos están ocupados ¿Coincidencia? El alma solidaria de la gente se pierde día a día.

En eso escuche unos ruidos en los arbustos ¿Sera una ardilla? Y entonces apareció, el ángel que el cielo me quiso dar y el que me ayudaría con mi misión.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó.

-Iván- corrí a abrazarlo hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –Perdón, es que estaba desesperado-.

-No te preocupes- tartamudeo –Esta bien-.

-No sabes cómo necesitaba de alguien que me ayudase a cuidar niños, apareciste en el momento justo- estaba muy alegre –Espera ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-.

Vaciló por un momento, se veía muy nervioso y empezaba a ponerse como uno de los tomates de Antonio.

-Solo estaba recolectando ¿Nueces?- me sonrió –Nada extraño-.

Decía todo eso mientras recolectaba unas nueces que se encontraban esparcidas en el jardín.

-¿Por qué no las compras?-.

-Porque son más ricas si vienen del jardín de Yao- contestó alegre.

Se veía tan tierno, pero debo de concentrarme y no dejar que su dulzura afecte mi sistema nervioso.

-Iván- lo mire mientras le sostuve ambas manos -¿Aceptarías ser mi compañero? En las buenas y en las malas; aunque los niños griten, pataleen y lloren, y tal vez no ganemos mucho-.

-Acepto-.

-Muy bien- sonreí –Nuestra misión ahora es encontrar trabajo, pegaremos anuncios por toda la ciudad y nos promocionaremos en toda la escuela-.

-Suena divertido-.

-Sí que lo será- le contesté.

Esa misma tarde Mei nos ayudó tomándonos muchas fotos para los anuncios y Kiku nos ayudó con el diseño del letrero.

-Muy bien- dije – A pegar letreros-.

Y como ejercito de hormigas cada uno de nosotros se dedicó a pegar letreros por toda la calle hasta que no quedaba ninguno.

-Ahora solo es cuestión que lo anuncien en la escuela, muchos tienen hermanos menores- comentó Mei.

-Tal vez deberías crear esas canciones que usan como mensaje subliminal- añadió Yong.

-Cálmate Yong, solo es un servicio de niñeras- le regaño Li.

Nos dirigimos a la casa e Iván nos acompañó para la cena, nos despedimos y me dirigí a dormir.

-Mañana será un gran día-.

_Ring Ring~_

Ese molesto despertador me levantó antes de tiempo, pero cuando tenga mi hermosa alarma de Shinatty-chan todo será mejor y solo se escuchara su…

_Meow Meow_

Por ahora tendría que conformarme con mi horrible alarma y correr si quería ser el primero en el baño, cosa que conseguí. Me duche y me vestí listo para este día.

-El desayuno- grite y como si tratase de un ejército todos mis hermanos bajaron.

Inmediatamente después de comer corrimos hacía la estación de autobuses más cercana.

-¿Todos traen dinero?-

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Yong?- volví a preguntar.

-Te juro que sí-.

Nos subimos en el primer camión que nos dejara cerca de la escuela. Yong terminaba sus deberes de anoche, Li seguía embobado con su tecnología, en serio ¿A quién le habla? Mei escuchaba su música del demonio, Kiku leía algo de manga y Linh estaba absorta en su libro.

Nos bajamos y estábamos listos para dar la gran noticia "Yao abre su servicio de niñera". Sería un éxito.

-Buenos días- saludó Iván con la misma energía de ayer -¿Paso algo?-

Negué con la cabeza, aún tenía la esperanza de que algo llegaría. Llegó, tarde pero llegó.

Era la hora del almuerzo y me senté con mi compañero esperando alguna noticia. Él jugaba con su comida y yo estaba contemplando lo blanco del techo.

-Mon dieu! Que caras tan largas- se nos acercó Francis -¿Por qué la tristeza?-.

-No hemos conseguido nada- conteste sin dejar de mirar al techo, ese techo tiene algo atrayente.

-Pero si consiguieron trabajo- nos guiño el ojo –Mañana no estaré en casa y…-

-¡Enserio! Gracias Francis- Lo interrumpí.

-No es nada- guiño de nuevo – Espero que no sea una molestia-.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¡Giselle Bonnefoy es un desastre!**

Nada más para agregar Li es Hong Kong y la persona con la que habla es Emil ok no XD pero eso quiero pensar. Uds imaginen a quien quieran.

Se me ocurrió la idea ayer que me desperté no sé porque imagine un Yao de niñera y aquí lo traigo. Como verán esto es un humilde prólogo, la historia comienza más adelante.

Y Linh es Vietnam.

. Comenten por favor 3

Los amo


	2. ¡Giselle Bonnefoy es un desastre!

**Capítulo II: ¡Giselle Bonnefoy es un desastre!**

No sé cómo sucedió, realmente nos metimos en problemas ¿Te ha pasado que empiezas por hacer algo y terminas haciendo otra distinta? Nosotros empezamos por cuidar a una niñita y terminamos jugando póker. Narrare lo sucedido…

Luego de que Francis nos haya contratado fui a casa a cambiarme, luego llegaría Iván, salude a todos mis hermanos que parecían zombis contemplando al televisor.

-¿Cómo se viste uno cuando va a cuidar niños?- pensé.

Agarre mi confiable camisa de Shinatty-chan, la acerque a mi nariz y absorbí el hermoso aroma a camisa de hace 5 años. Me peiné con una coleta alta y baje a ver a mis hermanos hipnotizados ¿Qué le veían a un ninja rubio? Como sea, me despedí de ellos y corrí hacia nuestro punto de encuentro.

-Y-Yao llegaste- me saludo Iván -¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien- le sonreí.

-Te ves tan adorable en esa camisa- empezó - ¡Waaa! Dije eso en voz alta ¡Perdón!-.

Le dije que no había problema, pero él empezaba a ponerse nervioso y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Iván cálmate-.

-Perdón, pero es que nunca te había visto así- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Si fuera profesor de matemáticas te diría que esa camisa aumenta tu ternura a la décima potencia-.

Sinceramente no sé de donde saco eso, otra vez venía una sesión de disculpas, ya parece esto telenovela. Luego de esta extraña situación caminamos hasta casa de Francis.

-¿Dónde dijo que estaba?-.

-Arriba de esa colina- me contestó mi compañero.

¿A quién se le ocurre vivir en una colina?, ¿Acaso es Heidi? Subimos esperando encontrar a nuestro príncipe de la colina o en este caso a la amable persona que me ayudara a conseguir mi colección de Shinatty-chan.

Iván toco a la puerta y esperamos.

-Toquen el timbre-.

-Pero ya sabes que estamos aquí- le respondí.

\- Pero es que el timbre tiene una bonita melodía-.

Me resigne y toque el timbre, ciertamente era una hermosa melodía, parecía unas trompetas seguidas de un acordeón. Enseguida nos abrió Francis y tenía cargada a una niña de pelo castaño y anteojos.

-¿Qué tal?- nos saludó – Ella es Giselle mi…-.

No tenían nada en común será ella su ¡Hija! Lo que le faltaba, embarazar a alguien y quedarse con el trabajo. Realmente Francis no jugo muy bien sus cartas, la mamá se fue y Francis ahora vela por su hija. Pero fue culpa de él por no protegerse.

-Mi dulce hermanita-.

¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que Francis era el padre.

-Solo aléjenla de cualquier cosa dulce y que duerma a las ocho- nos guiño –Fácil, ¿No?-.

Asentimos y entramos a su casa, no era muy grande pero se veía acogedora.

-Vuelvo a las nueve- sonrió.

-Si claro- le respondí.

\- Y si por alguna razón la hacen llorar o no se duerme a su hora les va ir mal-.

¿Desde cuándo Francis era tan atemorizante?

-Ella es un dulce ángel, inocente y puro, no la quiero ver triste- amenazó – Si no hare que se arrepientan de haber nacido-.

-N-no te preocupes- respondimos al mismo tiempo –Ella estará bien-.

\- Me alegro- su semblante atemorizante cambio a uno más alegre –Nos vemos-.

Cerró la puerta y nuestra ardua tarea comenzaba.

-Hola pequeña- Iván la saludo –Soy Iván.

-Yo soy Yao-.

-Disculpen señores, me ayudan con algo- Esa niña era tan adorable que no nos pudimos resistir.

Nos guio a la cocina y nos señaló el refrigerador.

-Es un refrigerador- le respondí –Sirve para guardar comida-.

-Eso ya lo sé- su tierna aura cambio drásticamente –Yo quiero el tarro de arriba-.

Iván lo alcanzó y lo abrió.

-Pero son galletas de chispas de chocolate- replicó el ruso.

-Dame- ahora volvía a ser la niña tierna del principio –Por favor-.

-Pero tu hermano- Iván trataba de negarse.

-Ya sé lo que dijo, ahora dame las galletas- gritó - ¡Ahora!-.

En eso la niña con una extraña agilidad se trepo a Iván para quitarle el envase de las galletas.

-¡Aiyah! De eso no- agarre el envase para devolverlo a su lugar – Nada de azúcar-.

-Ustedes dos parecen mi abuela- nos acusó – Le diré a mi hermanito que me golpearon-.

Que niña más manipuladora aru~

-Está bien, no comeré ni una galleta- resoplo –Pero me tienen que ayudar con mi rutina de ballet-.

Aceptamos, nadie nos iba a ver de todas formas.

-Solo tenemos que vestirnos- acto seguido nos mostró unas ¿Prendas? –Es un traje de ballet, pónganselos-.

-Oye niña ¿Cómo conseguiste ropa como esta de nuestra talla?- le pregunté.

-Son de mi querido hermano- respondió – Lindas ¿No?-.

La imagen de Francis en esas mallas fue traumante, esas mallas estaban muy ajustadas. Debo de dejar de pensar en eso, imagínenselo haciendo piruetas y girando.

-Vamos pruébenlo-.

No teníamos otra opción que acatar sus órdenes.

-Yao no me veas-.

-¿C-cómo crees?- le respondí –No digas esas cosas-.

-Pero yo solo lo dije por si la curiosidad te ganaba-.

-¡Aiyah! Deja de decir eso-.

-Entonces ¿Cómo nos cambiamos?- me preguntó –Esa niña nos encerró aquí hasta que ambos salgamos cambiados-.

-Bueno, pues ves esta revista, fingiré leerla así que no te veré en lo absoluto- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Y-Yao- estaba más rojo que nunca –Eso es una revista de m-mujeres-.

-Si ya se, tienen chismes y todo eso, sabes mi hermana también las compra- respondí – No me sorprende que Francis compre estas revistas, tienen recetas y esas cosas-.

-D-digo una revista de esas señoritas, ya sabes del conejo-.

Voltee la revista y efectivamente era una de esas revistas. Francis ¿Qué rayos compras? Y al alcance de una pequeña, ese tipo estaba loco. En ese momento solté el grito más masculino y escondí la revista en uno de los cajones del lavabo.

-¿Qué fue ese grito de vieja?- exclamo Giselle al otro lado de la puerta.

Ese grito no fue de vieja, quería responderle pero Iván me tranquilizo.

-Déjalo así- intento sonreír –No fue nada-.

Suspire y me fui al rincón del baño, le indiqué a Iván que me taparía los ojos mientras se cambiaba. El tiempo paso y sentía que estaba a punto de dormirme hasta que una voz de despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- seguía medio adormilado - ¿Dónde estás Iván?-.

-En la tina- asomo la cabeza como si se tratase de un perro de las praderas –Hola-.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-.

-No me gusta cómo me veo-.

-No hay problema solo sal- trate de convencerlo sin éxito.

-Me dices cuando acabes de cambiarte- se ocultó en su escondite.

Me quite mi ropa y trate de ponerme las mallas, sentí que todo el cuerpo me apretaba ¿Quién puede bailar así? Me voltee, al menos mi trasero se veía firme.

-Iván ya termine- le llame y volvió a asomarse.

-Yao te ves bien- me sonroje –No como yo-.

-Vamos, no puedes verte mal-.

Salió de la tina todo avergonzado, tomo una toalla con el propósito de cubrirse.

-Iván quítate esa toalla-.

-No te rías-.

Le di mi palabra, de todos modos yo estaba vestido igual, no había diferencia. Guardo la toalla y pude ver su cuerpo marcado por la ropa, tenía mejor cuerpo que yo ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan enclenque? Salimos del baño y la pequeña nos esperaba medio dormida.

-Ya era hora-.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- interrumpí para que esto fuera más rápido.

-Solo ayudarme en mi rutina- explicó –Nada más-.

Luego de muchas piruetas, plié, pas de deux, arabesque y fouetté, terminamos por fin la rutina. Nunca hice algo tan raro, nos tuvimos que estirar mucho y seguir el compás de la música. Aunque yo sinceramente baile como mis instintos me guiaron.

-Me duele la caída- se quejó Iván – No puedo levantar tanto el pie-.

Y como no, Giselle prácticamente lo obligo a levantar el pie a una altura espeluznante.

-Dímelo a mí, sigo mareado por tanta vuelta-.

Nos acostamos en el sofá esperando a que Giselle viniera.

-Excelente- aplaudió – Serían buenos bailarines-.

No quería levantarme del sofá, estaba cansado de tanto bailar.

-¡Oh! Miren la hora, ya casi es hora de dormir- señalo Iván.

-Si es cierto, así que cámbiate y vete- añadí.

-Pero si me divertí mucho- dijo Giselle –No me puedo dormir así, necesito algo en donde drenar mis energías-.

No había entendido lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿Les gusta apostar?- pregunto con cierto tono burlón.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-.

-Bueno, me gustan los juegos- empezó – Y pienso que sería divertido hacer un juego antes de dormir-.

De la nada saco un juego de póker.

-Si ustedes me ganan me iré a dormir, pero si no tendrán que darme cien-.

-Pero, son dos contra uno- dijo Iván.

-No me importa, confió en mí- sonrió – Y no se lo digan al hermano-.

Esa niña lleva una doble vida como apostadora, me preguntó cuánto dinero ha ganado. Guiño el ojo antes de repartir las cartas.

-No se preocupen ya las había revuelto- guiño el ojo.

-Disculpa, pero no sabemos jugar- le dijo Iván.

Hizo caso omiso a nuestras quejas y nos dio cinco cartas.

-Como es un juego rápido evitaremos las apuestas con fichas- explicó -¿Quieren descartar sus cartas?-.

-Yo lo hare- grite –Me desharé de todas-.

-¿Yao viste tus cartas?- me preguntó Iván.

Tan rápido como lo dije la pequeña me dio cinco cartas al azar.

-No las vi, eh-.

Las observe por un momento, no sé qué significaban pero espero que sea bueno, tiene una reina así que supongo que sí.

-¿Alguien más?- Giselle trataba de convencer de Iván de descartarlas.

Viendo que nadie decía nada añadió: ¡A cortar cabezas!

-¿Qué?- dijimos al unísono mientras la niña reía.

-Muestren-.

Mostramos las cartas sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Trío- gritó la niña –Gane-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

-Pues tú no tienes ningún par, y tu amigo solo tiene doble par-.

-¡Tonterías!- exclame – ¿dos de tres?-.

-Trato-.

-No creo que sea buena idea- menciono Iván.

Giselle volvió a repartir.

-¿Descartan?-.

No iba caer en la misma trampa pero Iván decidió cambiar dos de sus cartas.

-Muestren-.

Mostramos las cartas y…

-Gane de nuevo-.

¿Pero cómo? Que niña más suertuda.

-Carta alta- guiñó-Tengo un rey y ustedes un diez y una reina-.

-cuatro de seis-.

-Está bien- dijo tranquila la niña mientras repartía.

No importa cuántas veces jugábamos ella siempre ganaba, solo Iván le ganó una vez porque tenía una escalera. Pero no entiendo como una escalera te ayuda a ganar, solo sirven para llegar al siguiente piso.

-Una más- trate de decir –Me siento con suerte-.

-Lo siento pero te ves deplorable, ya es suficiente- razono la chica – Además me divertí mucho al verlos perder-.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté mientras Iván se despertaba de la mesa.

-Me iré a dormir, pero me tienen que contar un cuento como lo hace el hermano-.

Y por supuesto aceptamos.

-Antes de que se me olvide, cámbiense se ven horribles-.

Y como balde de agua fría hasta habíamos olvidado nuestra ajustada ropa.

-¿Quién diría que una niña sería tan buena con las cartas?- pregunte volteado mientras Iván se cambiaba.

Nuestra charla se prolongó hasta que Giselle llamó a la puerta.

Tratamos de leerle un cuento pero me dormí mientras Iván lo contaba, hasta donde supe era la cenicienta o ¿Blanca nieves? Pero ya me sabía esas historias, se las leía a Yong cuando era pequeño.

Me desperté en el sofá, ni siquiera supe como llegue ahí. Tal vez desperté unos poderes psíquicos o algo así ¿Qué hago abrazando una almohada?

-Ya despertaste-.

-¿Qué? Iván, tu-.

-Te quedaste dormido cuando narraba la historia de caperucita-.

Ni siquiera preste atención a lo que dijo, soy miserable.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Ya soy mágico?- le pregunté.

-Pues solo te cargue hasta el sofá, te intente despertar pero solo murmurabas cosas sobre gatos- me dijo –Tal vez eso te haga mágico-.

-¿Qué hora son?-.

-Cuarto para las nueve- respondió Iván.

En eso se abrió la puerta.

-Llegue temprano a casa, ¿Cómo está mi ángel?-.

-Muy bien- respondí.

-Yao dijiste que ¿Tú eras su ángel o que Giselle está bien?-.

Realmente estaba muy confundido.

-Aquí está la paga, pero por favor sácalo de mi casa-.

Sentí que me levantaban unos grandes brazos, era Iván.

-Iván, si ves a mis hermanos diles que los amo- dije antes de acurrucarme en sus brazos.

-No te vas a morir ¿Verdad?- me pregunto a lo que yo pude refunfuñar que no.

-Falta poco para mi colección- dije entre sueños.

-Si falta poco- respondió mi compañero.

Me desconecte del mundo, ni siquiera estuve seguro si mis hermanos acosaron a Iván cuando llego a la casa. Pero conociéndolos de seguro lo hicieron y dijeron cosas vergonzosas para humillarme. Tal vez lo llamaron cuñado o algo así. Pero no importa la vergüenza que pase tengo el dinero y falta menos para llegar al paraíso Shinatty. Me esperan muchos gatitos y cosas lindas.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Cuidando de los Vargas.**

**No pongo el aru~ por que se me hace medio tedioso ponerlo al final de cada oración XD sé que China habla así pero para leer no creo que sea tan necesario más que unas veces.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mi cosa rara esta XD y comenten por favor. **

**¿Qué hizo Francis? Se los dejo a su imaginación, tengo mi propia idea pero bueno :3**


	3. Cuidando de los Vargas

**Aclaraciones: Ángelo es Seborga.**

**Capítulo III: Cuidando de los Vargas**

Luego de nuestro éxito cuidando a Bonnefoy, el director nos llamó a su oficina. Tal vez por fin me dejen vender de nuevo en la escuela, mi mercancía era la mejor y no, no son drogas. Era lo que las personas clasificarían como "baratija", pero eso no significaba que no eran populares, a las chicas les gustaba mucho los accesorios para el cabello.

-Señor Wang, señor Braginski- nos llamó una voz femenina –Pasen con el director-.

Nos levantamos, debo de admitir que estaba nervioso, no se Iván pero yo tenía los nervios de punta. Caminamos el largo pasillo que separaba a las personas corrientes del mandamás de la escuela, hasta que chocamos con la puerta.

-Abre tú- dijo Iván

-No mejor tú-.

-Insisto, Yao tienes que abrir-.

-Los rusos son mejores abriendo puertas-.

-Los chinos son mejores en todo-.

-Pero mi horóscopo dijo que no debo de abrir puertas hoy- le dije.

-Hoy abriste la puerta del salón-.

-Pero no debo abrir puertas de directores- Trate de argumentar con lo mejor que tenía-.

-Hola- la voz del director nos espantó –Estaba tan cansado de escuchar su discusión marital que decidí abrir la puerta-.

¡Discusión marital! No estábamos casados, tonterías. Primero tendría que casarme con Iván y ser Yao Braginski o ¿El será Iván Wang? De todos modos no me casare con él. Nos disculpamos y entramos a su oficina. Estaba decorada con fotos de sus tres nietos, de mujeres y…el ¿subdirector? Los italianos sí que son raros.

-¿Tienen idea de por qué los llame?- el semblante del director cambio de uno feliz y atolondrado a uno serio.

Espero que no me hayan atrapado vendiendo.

-No señor, no tenemos idea- respondió Iván.

-Adivinen- respondió el director.

-No es para dar lastima a las mujeres y que salgan con usted, ¿Verdad?- trate de decir en un hilo de voz.

El director soltó una carcajada y continuo –No, para eso tengo tres adorables nietos, los llame para que cuiden de ellos-.

-Disculpe señor Vargas- comenzó Iván -¿Pero no son los suficientemente grandes para cuidarse?-.

-Perdón por las molestias- el director comenzó a rascarse la nuca –Por lo general le digo a Ángelo que los cuide, pero tiene un importante partido de Fútbol-.

Ángelo acababa de cumplir los ocho años, y él se encarga de cuidar a los que le doblan de edad. Vaya sorpresa, es como si pusiera a Yong a cuidar de todos.

-A todo esto ¿A dónde se va ir?- preguntó Iván.

-Pues el amable subdirector y yo, vamos de un viaje de pesca a conquistar a todas las mujeres del mundo-.

Y como relámpago apareció el subdirector, agarró un libro y con él golpeo la cabeza del director.

-No seas idiota- le regañó el subdirector –Solo vamos a pescar, no vamos a ningún motel-.

-Oye fíjate- se quejó el señor Vargas – Eso me dolió-.

Dicho esto empezó a hacer un berrinche que el subdirector, el señor Beilschmidt, no podía controlar. Pasó el tiempo y no terminaban su acto. Levante la vista al reloj, ya teníamos 25 minutos en la oficina del director sin resolver nada ¡Más vale que recupere mi recreo!

-¿Por qué eres tan malo?- chillaba el director.

-Solo te golpee suavemente- respondía el otro.

Al parecer ambos ignoraban el hecho de que aún seguíamos aquí.

-Ya no eres mi amigo- el señor Vargas sollozaba.

-Si te compro una paleta ¿Te callas?- dijo el subdirector ruborizado.

Para sorpresa nuestra, el director abrazó al subdirector mientras balbuceaba cosas en italiano.

-Como les decía- ¡Qué rápido recupero la compostura! -¿Pueden cuidar de Feliciano y Lovino?-.

Se me hace increíble que ellos mismos no puedan cuidarse solos.

-Por supuesto- aceptamos de inmediato.

-Muy bien, el sábado vengan al medio día- guiño – Y si pueden traer algo que los distraiga mejor-.

Salimos de la oficina del director disfrutando de nuestros últimos cinco minutos de recreo que jamás recuperaremos.

-¿Quieres leche de chocolate?- me ofreció Iván –Tiene minerales-.

Acepte gustoso, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos nos encontramos con los tres chiflados.

-Tenemos que llevar todo esto al club- dijo Arthur.

-¡Qué suerte que el jardín de la escuela tuviera todo esto!- exclamo el supuesto vampiro -¿No Lukas?-.

-Si Vlad- respondió secamente el mencionado.

-Ustedes- apuntó Arthur –Ayúdenos con esto-.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Iván.

Arthur pareciera que quería decir algo, pero se abstuvo y solo asintió.

-¿Por qué traen tanta cosa?- pregunte extrañado, esos tipos sí que son raros.

-El fin de semana vamos a salir- contesto Vladimir – Construiremos casas de hadas en el club para dejarlas en el bosque-.

Nos quedamos en silencio procesando la información.

-No hay tiempo, solo ayúdenos a cargar todo eso- interrumpió Arthur.

Caminamos hacía su querido club, ellos estaban por delante de nosotros y escuchábamos todo lo que hablaban sin entender nada.

-Yo quiero que mi casa parezca un castillo abandonado- decía Vladimir emocionado.

-No digas eso, las hadas les gusta más las casas naturales que las fortalezas raras que quieres hacer- señaló Arthur – Mi casa en cambio, será como un paraíso tropical para ellas-.

-Mi casa va a ser de piedra- expresó Lukas. Vaya que es chico es más seco que una pasa.

Seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos.

-La próxima actividad la propongo yo- grito el "vampiro" –Vamos a buscar cadáveres-.

-Es mi turno, y digo que mejor busquemos troles debajo de los puentes- menciono Lukas.

-Dejen de pelear- Arthur interrumpió –Podemos hacer ambas cosas, y ustedes dejen todo eso en el rincón de allá-.

Dejamos sus materiales y rápidamente salimos de ahí, esos tres pueden llegar a espantar.

-Buscar cadáveres- repitió Iván horrorizado.

-Buscar troles- repetí igual de horrorizado –Realmente me llegan a espantar-.

…

La mañana del sábado llegó rápido, me dispuse a hacer el desayuno y servir la mesa. Deje a mis hermanos dormir un poco más. Pasado un tiempo los llame a que bajaran.

-¡Buenos días!- salude con alegría.

Pero nadie respondió, cada uno estaba inmerso en su mundo. Se sentaron y Li no despegaba su vista del celular, Kiku de su manga, Mei tenía sus audífonos, Linh leía su nuevo libro y Yong estaba inmerso en su dorama.

-¡Todos ustedes!- grite -¡Pásenme sus cosas!-.

Acto seguido les quite todo objeto de distracción, me suplicaban y chillaban para que se los devolviera pero me negué.

-Vamos a actuar como una familia feliz, así que alguien hable de su semana- indique –Y no nos iremos hasta que convivamos como una familia-.

-Mi celular- susurro Li.

-Li vas a ser el primero- ordene.

-Pero yo no…- guardo silencio cuando vi mi cara súper amistosa.

-Está bien- dijo –Pues fui a la escuela, fin-.

-Vamos Li, porque no nos hablas de mi cuñado Emil- se burló Yong.

-¿Te vas a casar hermanito?- pregunto Mei.

-Que prematuro eres- añadió Linh

-N-no solo es un amigo- temblaba Li –Además, ¿Te parece si hablamos de cierto chico Tailandés?-.

Le había pasado la papa caliente a Linh.

-Cuéntanos Linh- dijo Yong con un raro tono.

-Hermanita- susurraba Mei.

-Y-ya paren, además ¿Desde cuando estás tan interesado en Grecia Kiku?-.

La papa caliente ahora se dirigía a Kiku.

-Intercambio cultural- se apresuró Kiku –Solo eso-.

Kiku estaba rojo a más no poder, parecía tomate de Antonio.

-Oye Yong, ¿Nos podrías platicar de tu altar hacía Lee Min Ho?-Pregunto Kiku con tono burlón.

Y la papa quemaba a Yong.

-¿Y-yo? Amar a alguien tan carismático y talentoso como el- los nervios lo comían –Con su piel tan perfecta y cabello de ensueño- Ahora Yong empezaba a fantasear con las personas de nuevo –Pero que quede claro que su pecho me pertenece-.

-Qué lindo que la familia se reúna para desayunar- exclame sin ganas.

Luego del desastre que fue el desayuno, cada uno de mis hermanos volvió a su mundo. Tenía que llevar algo para distraer a los dos hermanos.

…

Llegamos a la casa de los Vargas y nos recibió un contento Feliciano.

-¡Buon Giorno!- nos saludó - ¡Qué alegría que estén aquí!-.

Le devolvimos el saludo, el siguiente en venir fue Lovino, que se quedó helado al ver a Iván.

-¿Qué haces aquí b-bastardo?-.

Inmediatamente se escondió en su hermano, y es que Iván aún poseía esa aura intimidante. Pero en realidad no era tan malo.

-¿Esto es lo que consiguió el abuelo?- Lovino no dejaba de temblar.

-Ve~ fratello no te escondas- suplicaba Feliciano.

-No me estoy escondiendo grandísimo idiota, solo me gusta contemplar la alfombra- contesto -¿Algún problema?-.

Luego llego el señor Vargas con atuendo de lo que creo que es un pescador.

-¿Les gusta lo que ven?-.

-Abuelo te ves genial- respondió Feliciano.

-Abuelo te ves ridículo- contestó Lovino.

La respuesta hizo que el director riera –No tienes sentido de la moda-.

-Claro que lo tengo- vociferó Lovino –Soy italiano-.

-Abuelo- la voz de Ángelo resonó – Ya es hora de irnos, deséenme suerte chicos-.

-Claro que sí-.

-Como sea-.

Nos quedamos solos en la casa.

\- Es cumpleaños de Luddy, quiero dibujarle algo-.

-Pues adelante- le dije.

-¿Me pasan el papel? El abuelo lo deja en lugares altos-.

Fuimos a la biblioteca e Iván saco un paquete de hojas blancas.

-Gracias- sonrió Feliciano -¿Quieres dibujarle algo a Luddy Fratello?-.

Lovino se le quedo viendo muy poco convencido. Al final acepto por insistencia de Feliciano. Los sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para que dibujaran, al final nosotros también acabamos dibujando.

-Voy a agregarle mucha brillantina- sonreía el menor de los dos.

Lovino le escribía una carta que iba así:

Querido, que va, mal nacido bastardo:

Espero que el idiota de mi hermano te haya dado algo que valga la pena. Lo único que hace es tontear por doquier.

Todo es tu culpa, tus patatas del demonio idiotizaron más a mi fratello, pero no dejare que se quede así.

El día que menos lo esperes, voy a eliminar las patatas del universo para que te arrodilles ante mí y pidas perdón por tus pecados.

Espero que este cumpleaños te la pases muy mal junto con tu hermano bastardo, y si contagias a Feliciano tu enfermedad patatosa te advierto que yo si te doy.

Te voy a golpear tan fuerte que desearas no haber nacido bastardo. Morirás y reencarnaras en una patata que herviré, comeré y vomitare.

Con odio: El guapo Lovino Vargas

Este tipo tiene algo mal en la cabeza, pero qué más da, mientras no hagan nada raro estaremos bien. De repente Feliciano empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado.

-M-me corte con la hoja- sollozaba –Arde-.

-No pasa nada- tranquilice – Solo vamos al baño a lavarte- salimos de cocina y lo lleve a lavarse. Vi a Lovino tenso diciendo cosas como: ¿Qué me miras idiota? No hago nada ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Suspire ese niño sí que le teme a Iván.

Al llegar al baño lave su dedo índice y le puse un curita.

-¿Lo ves? No dolió-.

-Ve~ gracias-.

Regresamos a la cocina para ver a Iván dibujando girasoles y a Lovino debajo de la mesa temblando.

-Se tardaron mucho- nos regañó -¿Por qué me dejan a solas con él?-.

Decirle que no tenía por qué temerle a Iván era como explicarle a un niño como resolver una ecuación de tres incógnitas. Decidí que sería inútil y me concentre en mi dibujo. Mi dibujo era una Shinatty-chan en una nube.

Luego ayudamos a Feliciano con su regalo para Ludwig, debo de decir que es un buen regalo. Era su dibujo y un peluche de un perro adornado con un listón de color rojo.

A determinada hora los Vargas nos suplicaban por comida, ellos sabían cocinar, pero no sabían cómo prender el viejo horno de su abuelo.

-Solo agarran un encendedor- explique –Y listo-.

Les pase el encendedor, Lovino lo puedo prender pero a costa de que se quemó el dedo. Como un deja vú, fui de nuevo al baño y le coloque un curita. En ese momento entendí por qué no los podían dejar solos, se accidentan a cada rato.

Luego de que prepararan la comida, nos invitaron bueno más bien Feliciano nos invitó a jugar fútbol. Hicimos los equipos pero a Lovino no le gusto estar con Iván, hizo un puchero para que lo cambiarán con el pretexto de que los hermanos se entienden mejor.

Debo de admitir que son muy buenos en el fútbol, más Lovino que Feliciano.

-A todo esto ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Ludwig?- pregunté.

-Es ahora, invite a muchos a que vinieran- respondió el menor.

-A qué bien- ¡Espera ahora! La noticia nos cayó como balde agua fría ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una fiesta? Y peor, si viene el director nos matará ¡Qué irresponsable soy! En eso se escuchó el timbre, Feliciano fue a abrir y de la puerta entró un español.

-Feli ¡Te ves genial!- dijo.

-Muchas gracias hermano Antonio-.

Lovino solo gruñía por lo bajo, sus celos eran demasiado obvios.

-Tú también Lovi- Antonio acariciaba su cabeza.

Antonio nos saludó y dejo un plato de churros en la mesa. Luego llegaron Gilbert y Francis, que trajeron el pastel y las papas.

-Hola a todos- gritó Francis.

Poco a poco la casa se iba llenando y mi preocupación aumentaba ¿Cómo sacaríamos a tantas personas? De pronto sentí algo en el hombro.

-Cálmate Yao- sonrió mi compañero ruso –No es tanta gente, además el señor Vargas se fue a pescar a algún lugar lejos de aquí-.

En eso tenía razón, no debía de preocuparme tanto. Solo son diez personas más, no es para tanto.

-Ya viene- dijo Elizabetha, la chica húngara.

-Escóndanse- pidió Francis.

Ludwig toco la puerta y salió Feliciano a abrirle.

-Feliciano, te traje el queso de cabra montés de las montañas del Congo con el treinta por ciento de calcio, con leche semi- descremada, adicionado con vitaminas y minerales que ayudan al crecimiento y formación de los huesos para una mejor calidad de vida y parcialmente frío que querías- apuntó el alemán – Y lo corte en triángulos isósceles como querías-.

¿Esa era la distracción? ¡Un queso!

-Gracias Luddy, por favor pasa-.

Cuando entro todos gritamos: ¡Sorpresa! Pasamos a felicitarlo y me acababa de acordar que no teníamos un regalo. Lleve a Iván a los baños…

-Van a hacer cosas en los baños y apenas empezó la fiesta, kesesese~-.

¿Por qué cuando dicen baños se tiene que malpensar?

-Necesito una cámara- dijo Elizabetha

-¡Aiyah! No vamos a hacer nada aru~- Me salió mi tic.

Como decía me lo lleve a los baños sin hacer nada malo.

-¿Qué pasa Yao?-.

-Este es el único lugar que tenemos para estar solos-.

Era la tercera vez que iba a los baños en este día.

-Y-Yao no me vas a hacer nada, ¿Verdad?-.

-¡¿Por qué todos piensan en eso?!- exclame – Solo quería decirte que no teníamos ningún regalo-.

Iván suspiro aliviado y me dijo que no hay problema. Solo era cuestión de agarrar un periódico y cortar todos los cupones. El plan parecía terrible, y lo era pero acepte y terminamos por hacer recortes en el baño.

Cuando salimos muchos estaban comiendo papas y bebían refresco, no parecía fiesta sino más bien una reunión. Si eso era. La música no estaba tan alta y eso era bueno, no nos echarían la culpa.

-Si Beethoven estuviera vivo, de seguro diría que esa música es horrible- se quejaba Roderich, esa era su forma de decir que la música no le agradaba.

Gilbert y Elizabetha solo asintieron. Era mala idea interrumpir la lista de quejas de Roderich porque si lo hacías la volvía a repetir hasta terminar.

-Luddy mira- dijo Feliciano a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Ludwig lo evito. Esto parece película de comedia romántica –Ten es para ti-.

-Danke! Feliciano- acto seguido todos se apresuraron en darle los regalos.

-¡Mira West! ¿A que son monos?- comentó Gilbert señalando a un nuevo par de boxers.

-Creo- contestó.

-Gilbert no seas idiota- regaño Elizabetha.

Seguíamos nosotros, teníamos que vender la idea de que los cupones son los mejores.

-Como sabemos que te gusta ahorrar, pensamos en regalarte mi colección de cupones, no tienes por qué agradecer-.

Paso el tiempo, incluso olvidamos que se suponía que estábamos trabajando. Comimos, reímos, bailamos. Incluso Elizabetha desafió a Gilbert a un duelo de vencidas, y como era de esperarse la chica ganó. Nos la pasamos tan bien que olvidamos por completo al señor Vargas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz confundida.

Esa voz era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo señor Vargas. Ahora sí, estábamos destrozados nos va a acusar de malos niñeros. Esperábamos la condena eterna.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luddy- respondió Feliciano.

Al director se le prendió el foco.

-¿Era hoy? Pensé que era la próxima semana- expreso –Si me hubieran dicho no hubiera ido de pesca-.

-Pero te recordamos- le dijo Feliciano.

-Bueno, lo hubieran escrito en un papelito para pegármelo en la frente-.

-¿Usted sabía de todo esto?- preguntó Iván.

-Pues claro, ¿Ustedes no?-.

Negamos con la cabeza.

-Pues, perdón- se disculpó –Como recompensa les daré veinte billetes más de lo acordado-.

-Gracias director- estábamos muy felices por su oferta.

-¿Qué hacen todos inmóviles? La fiesta continua- grito el señor Vargas -¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?-.

Silencio.

-Nadie me quiere- lloraba -¿Ni siquiera las señoritas?-.

La única chica del grupo negó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hay tan pocas chicas?-.

-Ve~ es que la mayoría no pudo venir- explico Feliciano – Vash prohibió que Lily viniera, Emma se quedó ensayando su obra y Michelle se fue a una competencia de natación-.

-Que mal- le respondió el director – Castigare a Vash en detención por dos horas-.

-Vamos no seas tan malo abuelo-.

-Tiene el derecho, Vash es el provocante que una damisela no asistiera- añadió Lovino con aire ¿Romántico?

-Pero vine yo Lovi-.

-¡Tú no eres mujer idiota!-.

Luego de la interrupción continuo la fiesta.

-Saben, creo que olvide algo-.

-¿Qué cosa abuelo?-.

-No lo sé, pero es una sensación-.

**Fin del capítulo III**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¡No confíes en las hormonas de Emil!**

**Omake:**

-Tonto abuelo, me dijo que iba llegar hace dos horas- dijo un niño afuera de un campo de fútbol –Esto no puede estar peor-.

Se escuchó un relámpago y empezó a llover.

-Al diablo me voy en autobús, si es que pasa uno- el niño trataba de cubrirse la cabeza –Abuelo, si te vuelvo a ver esconderé todas tus revistas de adultos-.

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Encontraron la referencias al anime del capítulo pasado? ¿Saben de quién hablaba Yong? ¿Encontraron la iluminación? Por favor coméntenlo en un review.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. ¡No confíes en las hormonas de Emil!

**Aclaraciones: A partir de la separación (…) El punto de vista es de Li (Hong Kong) El principio es el punto de vista de Yao.**

**Capitulo IV: ¡No confíes en las hormonas de Emil!**

Era la hora del recreo, Iván y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio de la escuela reuniendo energías para lo que quedaba del día.

-Yao-.

-Yong, déjame ir al baño, no te metas-.

-Yao despierta-.

-Li, deja ese estúpido teléfono-.

-Yao-.

-No niñas, no vamos a ir a ningún concierto-.

-¡Yao!-.

-¡No lo comas!-.

-Perdón, no comía nada- dijo Iván –Te lo juro, he estado en ayunas-.

-Iván- trate de calmarlo –No te lo decía a ti, era una plática entre sueños-.

Reí un poco para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Mientras empezaba la sesión de disculpas se nos acercaron dos personas, eran Lukas y Emil. Me daba miedo la mirada de Lukas, te miraba tan frío que desearías ser de fuego.

-Cuidan niños ¿No?- pregunto Lukas con esa mirada tan fría.

-Disculpa, pero nosotros tenemos títulos en pedagogía y cuidado infantil- exprese indignado de su indiferencia.

-Yao no tenemos ningún título- arruino mi compañero.

-Son niñeros, cuídenlo- dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano Emil –No dejen que enloquezca por sus hormonas alborotadas-.

-Lo único alborotado aquí es tu cabeza- respondió Emil.

¿Hormonas? Este tipo está loco.

-Además no necesito niñeras- Emil inflaba sus mejillas – Solo me quieres fuera de tu cita con Mathias-.

Lukas regresaba esa mirada que solo un danés despistado amaría.

-Hermanito- Lukas tenía voz firme y suave –Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que conseguí boletos de primera fila para el partido que casualmente Mathias jugará, no lo voy a venir a apoyar o algo por el estilo-.

-Lukas- dijo Emil.

-Hermano Lukas- regaño Lukas.

-Lukas, nadie te cree-.

-¡Que me llames hermano!- Lukas empezaba a picar las mejillas de Emil –Como sea, el viernes los quiero en mi casa para que vigilen a este puberto loco-.

El título de "Puberto loco" me recuerda a mi hermano Li ¿Por qué los adolescentes de ahora son unos pubertos calenturientos?

-Como usted diga jefe- dije con sarcasmo.

Cuando se fueron esos dos me volví a acostar en el césped, pero sin dormir como la otra vez.

-Sería genial tener un panda en este momento-.

-No hay problema- respondió Iván –Traigo uno de emergencia-.

-El panda para emergencias- abrace al pequeño panda de peluche –Gracias Iván, te amo-.

-Yo también te amo-.

Reímos hasta recaer en lo que acabamos de decir ¿Acaso fue una confesión de amor? Inmediatamente nuestras caras se volvieron narices de Rodolfo el reno ¡Claro que no ese tipo de amor! Uno amistoso, como al que le tienes a tu perro o al que le tienes a un rico tazón de arroz.

-P-pero no esa clase de amor- conteste rojo.

-S-sí, ya lo sabía-.

-Q-que bien-.

Realmente no funciono en este tipo de situaciones, parece que alguien me destornillo o algo así.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos jugos?- ofrecí para olvidar todo esto.

-M-me parece bien-.

Fuimos por nuestros jugos y nos sentamos en una banca. Intente saborear lo más que podía mi jugo de manzana, Iván eligió el de uva ¡Me encanta un jugo fresco luego de una situación extraña! Hace que los ánimos vuelvan hacía ti.

-Podría tomar todos los jugos de manzana y jamás sentirme satisfecho- exclame –Es tan delicioso-.

-Y yo podría darte todos los jugos de manzana que quieras-.

Mis ojos brillaron como focos de navidad.

-Gracias Iván- lo tome de las manos –Eres el mejor-.

-No hay de que- sonrió –Tu también eres el mejor-.

Nos quedamos fantaseando en nuestro mundo de felicidad y armonía hasta que el timbre sonó ¿Por qué cuando piensas que el recreo duró mucho se acaba? ¿Es obra del destino? ¿Quién se encarga de hacer esas bromas? De seguro el padre tiempo juega con todos nosotros, claro como él puede controlar el tiempo a su antojo nosotros no podemos hacer más que acostumbrarnos.

Sería genial vender tiempo, todos los comprarían porque siempre se te acaba el tiempo. Las presentaciones de un día, vendrían en un frasco; Las de una semana en una botella y la de un mes en una inmensa bolsa. Ganaría mucho dinero como para comenzar mi restaurante y viajar por todo el mundo estableciendo muchos más restaurantes, sería el chef más famoso de China o del mundo.

-Yao- Iván me despertó de nuevo de mis fantasías –No quería interrumpirte pero no respondías, estabas perdido-.

Mi mirada se clavó al suelo, de pronto el suelo se volvió tan interesante ¡Mira una hormiga llevándose a otra! ¿Pero qué hacen?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con esa mirada de preocupación que lo hacía adorable.

-Sí, si lo estoy- afirme-¡Estoy mejor que nunca!-.

-Me alegro- sonrió –Solo quiero que te encuentres bien-.

-Yo soy el que debería de decirte eso- le dije –No has comido-.

-Bueno si, pero es que no podía dejarte solo en el césped- respondió –Podría venir un secuestrador o una nave espacial te raptaría para hacerte experimentos. No quiero que eso te pase, si te pasara algo me sentiría mal-.

¡Qué lindo! Iván podía ser tan adorable, no entiendo porque le temen tanto, es una bolita de ternura.

-Mire jovencito, en la próxima hora libre comerás- sentencie – Prepare mucha comida y no comeré solo-.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó contento –Gracias-.

-No hay de que-.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando que llegaríamos tarde. Diría una grosería pero mejor me contuve y decidí llevar a Iván al salón.

-Yao puedo caminar solo- seguíamos con las manos unidas.

-Tonterías, diremos que te patearon y te ayudo a caminar-.

De pronto Iván dejo de caminar.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperas?- le dije –Llegamos tarde sin ninguna excusa-.

Pero Iván solo sonrió y me levanto del suelo…como un esposo carga a la esposa en las bodas, estilo marital o como se llame.

-Iván- estaba rojo, pero no de la ira sino de la vergüenza -¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Y si mejor decimos que te caíste y te lleve a la enfermería?-.

Quería refutar pero ya era tarde, me venía cargando por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al salón. Abrió la puerta sin dejar nuestra posición.

-Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero Yao se lastimo y lo lleve a enfermería- volvió a sonreír –La enfermera dice que está bien-.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, al parecer solo sirvo para sonrojarme sin control.

-Claro- dijo el profesor –Pasen-.

Fue fácil de convencer. Iván me sentó en mi lugar y se fue al suyo con una cara de felicidad. Yo por el otro lado me sentía tan apenado que no despejaba la mirada del libro, sentía que me comían con la mirada como si me estuvieran acechando, yo soy el conejo y el salón es el predador.

El profesor dejó una actividad que muchos la dejan para los últimos minutos de la clase. Yo trataba de hacerla rápido para tener tiempo para mí.

…

Era una hermosa mañana del viernes, me senté con Emil en la azotea, era el único lugar libre de hermanos desquiciados.

-Has estado muy callado- comente -¿Qué te pasa?-.

-No te rías- me amenazó con esa mirada que comparte con Lukas –Pero mi hermano me consiguió una niñera-.

Era imposible no contenerse la risa, pero me puse firme y lo logre, bueno solté un extraño ruido en el intento pero todo está bien.

-Porque no logra la forma de dividirse en dos para ir a ver el partido de Mathias y cuidarme al mismo tiempo- contestó –Pero le dije que no necesito niñera-.

-Y no te escucho- complemente.

-Exacto-.

-Y a todo esto ¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunte con ligero tono de malicia.

-Tu hermano-.

-Buen chiste- reí –Ya dime-.

-Tu hermano- volvió a decir.

¿Es enserio? Él tiene que cuidar de Emil, solo hará que pase vergüenza el resto de mi vida.

-N-no te puede cuidar, sería como…-.

-¿Vergonzoso?, ¿Raro? – añadió.

-Esto- respondí – Va a ser un infierno-.

-Li- Emil llamo mi atención -¿Él sabe?-.

-No sé, pero a estas alturas sospecha de todo-.

-¿Cómo?- Emil estaba intrigado.

-Pues hace tres meses pensó que era novio de Roderich solo por hablar con él en la salida-.

Emil se me quedo viendo extrañado.

-Y hace seis meses pensó que no era virgen-.

-¿Y lo eres?- preguntó Emil completamente rojo.

-No te preocupes, que si lo soy-.

-Me alegro-.

No quería decirle, pero él era la primera relación que tenía. Emil me tiene en un concepto de ser súper social que saldría con todo el mundo, aunque en realidad sea igual de cerrado que él. Tal vez por ser más "Atrevido" en cuestión de que si algo me molesta no dudo en decirlo o gritarlo, si es necesario. Él es más callado en ese aspecto.

-Bueno, voy a ver a tu nana para pedirle dinero-.

-No digas eso- me regaño.

-Solo era una broma- sonreí.

-Oye- jaló de mi manga -¿Crees que puedas quedarte hoy en mi casa? No quiero quedarme con tu hermano-.

-No hay problema, convenceré a mamá Yao de ir-.

-¿Mamá Yao?-.

-Es que así le decimos, literalmente es una mamá para todos nosotros-.

Emil se me quedo viendo.

-Aunque sin ya sabes-.

-Si eso lo sé-.

Regrese con todos mis hermanos a casa, mi misión era convencer a Yao de que me dejara acompañarlo.

-Hermano Yao- dije -¿Me harías un favor?-.

-No tengo dinero-.

-No, no es eso- cree que solo soy una máquina de pedir dinero –Solo quiero acompañarte a tu trabajo-.

Su cara en ese momento era un poema.

-¿Por qué?- Buena pregunta y yo no tenía la respuesta ¿Qué le tenía que decir?

-Porque E-emil vive ahí, y el profesor nos asignó un trabajo y que mejor momento para iniciarlo que en esta tarde-.

Espero que se la crea, créetela.

-Está bien, mientras más mejor-.

Esa respuesta sonó a campanas de gloria. Habían pasado dos horas desde la respuesta de mi hermano, estábamos caminando hacía casa de Emil.

-Yao-Yao, ¿Qué prefieres los pandas o los pandas rojos?-.

Iván y mi hermano estaban en una plática de preguntas y respuestas, pareciese que fueran parte de un test para adolescentes.

-Difícil pregunta, ambos son igual de lindos pero elijo al panda normal- respondió mama Yao –Porque su lindura no tiene límites-.

Yo caminaba tras de ellos, no quería ser parte de su extraña platica, lo bueno es que no parece importarles que no hable.

-¿Si tuvieras el dinero suficiente comprarías un robot con forma de dinosaurio?-.

Esos dos parecían dos niños, no parece que fueran mayores que yo.

-Claro, pero solo si escupe fuego-.

A veces desearía ser el hermano mayor, no es justo que Yao lo sea.

-Oye Iván, ¿Tú crees que pueda ser tan alto como tú?-.

No, nunca lo serás.

-Bueno, no lo sé- respondió el ruso de altura descomunal –Tal vez-.

Si estuvieras en unos zancos.

-Es que soy demasiado pequeño, todos están más grandes que yo- soltó mi hermano.

Es Karma, si fueras mejor hermano serías más grande.

-No te preocupes por eso- sonrió el gigante.

No Iván, ¿No ves que lo quiero ver triste y sin esperanzas?

-Tal vez tengas razón-.

No, no la tiene.

-Solo olvídalo- volvió a sonreír.

Esos dos se veían como una pareja de casados ¿Cómo sería si se besaran? A lo mejor mi hermano tenga que usar un banco, el hecho de pensarlo sería tan gracioso. Me imagino a Yao cargando su banco por todos lados, aunque el banco es algo exagerado tampoco es para tanto, que lastima. Entonces si se casaran Iván pasaría a ser ¡Papá Iván! Podría humillar a Yao con eso.

-¡Ya llegamos!-.

La voz de mi hermano me saco de mis fantasías. Iván toco el timbre.

-Son ustedes- dijo Lukas tras abrir la puerta –Y traen compañía-.

-Sí, es mi hermano Li-.

Lukas se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

-Escúchame peinadito- ¿Peinadito? ¿Qué es eso? Sé que tengo un cabello genial pero…- Si te acercas a mi hermano hare que Odín envié a las valquirias para que recojan tu cadáver-.

¿Odín? ¿Valquirias? ¡¿Qué coño significaba eso?!

-Cálmate Lukas- interrumpió Emil –Yo no lo conozco-.

¡Me negó!

-¿Me lo juras?- pregunto Lukas -¿Por Asgard?

Emil me dedico una "tierna" mirada de: Si hablas te castro.

-Por Asgard-.

Luego de eso Lukas me soltó.

-Como sea, ya me voy- respondió mi cuñado –No dejen a mi hermano solo con ese tipo-.

Pero que cree que vamos a hacer ¡No me voy a tirar a tu hermano!

-Adiós Lukas- se despidió mi hermano para cerrar la puerta –Ese tipo da miedo-.

-Yao, vamos a estar en el cuarto de Emil, para trabajar- le dije.

-Claro- sonrió –Les aviso cuando este la comida ¿No has comido verdad Emil?-.

-No-.

-Pues con más razón- a veces mi hermano me asustaba, no paraba de sonreír.

Arrastre a Emil a su cuarto, eso se malpiensa.

-Ya estamos a solas- exclame.

-Perdón por lo de Lukas, pero si no te negaba me iba a regañar por todo un año-.

-No hay problema- le respondí -¿Qué quieres hacer?-.

-Eso-.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunte –Es muy temprano-.

-No me importa he estado reprimiendo el impulso todo el día-.

-Está bien- le respondí –Pero fue tu decisión-.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

Me dirigí donde él se había sentado, me agache y procedí a abrir el cajón de su escritorio. Agarre una caja y saque una bolsita.

-¿Qué sabor?-.

-Chocolate-.

Se la entregue.

-¿Qué sabor vas a tomar?- me preguntó.

-El de chicle está bien-.

Las abrimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos nerviosos.

-T-tu primero- articulaba Emil.

Accedí, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás. Tome el contenido y me lo metí a la boca.

-Sabes, deberíamos dejar de comer dulces en secreto- le dije.

-Es que no podía esperar hasta la hora de la comida, desde que los compramos se me antojaron- inflaba sus mejillas – Hace una semana que los compramos y no los terminamos-.

-¿De quién fue la culpa?-.

-No es mi culpa cuidar de mi higiene bucal- alegó.

Tratábamos de comer la menor cantidad de dulces, pero es que estaban exquisitos.

-Me encanta el chocolate blanco- Emil se veía muy feliz –Es tan delicioso y cremoso-.

-Y yo amo los bombones- confesé –Son tan esponjosos y dulces-.

Seguíamos en nuestro paraíso azucarado mientras nos tomábamos de la mano.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Esa era la voz de mi hermano arruinándolo todo.

-Nada- le respondí.

-¿Cómo que nada? Si vi cómo se estaban restregando- regaño –Li, silbando y aplaudiendo-.

¿Está loco? No hare eso.

-Vamos Yao- esa era la voz de Iván –Solo se tomaban de la mano, nada malo-.

¡No sabes cómo te amo! Por fin alguien que usa la lógica.

-¿Tu que sabes? Ahorita pueden parecer muy inocentes, pero conforme pasen las horas querrán revolcarse en las sábanas- Yao había perdido la razón.

-Vamos Yao- razonaba Iván –Debes de confiar en tu hermano-.

-Confió en él- claro – Pero no en él, en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre Li y ¡Pow!-.

¿Pow? Mi hermano esta desquiciado, ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Lo sé, para una pareja es raro no besarse pero así funcionamos nosotros, no somos como los demás. Lo único que hacemos es disfrutar de la compañía del otro, incluso tomarse de las manos es muy raro para nosotros, solo lo hacemos en momentos muy especiales.

-Solo bajemos Yao-Yao, continuemos cocinando- se volteó hacía nosotros –Perdón por la interrupción-.

-Eso fue raro- dije para romper el silencio.

-Mucho-.

-Perdón por lo de mi hermano-.

-No te preocupes, Lukas hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿Sabes? Vivimos en un mundo liderado por hermanos mayores controladores- apuntó.

-Tienes razón- me reí – Los hermanos mayores son lo peor-.

-Pero aun así, si se fueran los extrañaríamos-.

-Tienes toda la razón- reflexione -¿Quieres jugar unos videojuegos?-

-Por supuesto-.

Luego de oír los gritos de mi hermano llamándonos para comer, Emil y yo bajamos tomados de las manos solo para molestar a Yao-Yao.

-Hola chicos- su sonrisa perturbadora apareció –Vengan a comer-.

Luego de que mamá se fuera con papá.

-Oye Emil- le guiñe el ojo.

-Me niego a lo que quieras hacerme-.

-No, no es eso- indique – Solo sígueme la corriente a todo lo que haga-.

No parecía muy convencido.

-Solo hazlo, no es nada malo-.

-Está bien- respondió.

-Ustedes dos- interrumpió la niñera -¿Van a estarse viendo todo el día o ya van a comer?-.

-Ya vamos- arrastre a Emil conmigo.

Nos sentamos y Emil me dedicó otra de sus muchas caras de molestia.

-Hermano, hiciste fideos que rico- le comente.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió.

Es hora de comenzar el plan.

-Emil cariño- dije con dulzura mientras Emil se me quedaba viendo raro.

"Por favor sígueme la corriente" suplique con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-.

-No puedes comer tus fideos así, vamos yo te daré de comer- sonreí lo mejor que pude.

Lo siguiente fue épico, mi hermano escupió su comida e Iván se atragantó con las verduras. Intentamos concentrarnos e ignorar los golpes en la espalda que Yao le daba a Iván, pero vamos ellos dos son muy graciosos. Ahora Yao le hacía cosas raras a Iván ¡Li concéntrate!

-Mira Emil amor mío- me sonroje mientras tomaba los fideos se los insertaba en la boca.

-Más dulce quieres- susurro Emil regañándome.

-Perdón- murmure.

Se me quedo viendo.

-Mira el avioncito mi amor, quiere entrar a tu hermosa boca- le dije.

El acto de mi hermano paro y solo se nos quedaba viendo como si fuera a hacerle algo indebido a Emil, Iván solo se concentraba en su comida.

-Cariño- interrumpió Emil.

-Si mi dulce ángel de azúcar- ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?

-¿Te…?- esa era mi oportunidad para darle un infarto a mi hermano.

-¿Qué si me casaría contigo? Por supuesto- Emil se paralizo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Y ese era mi hermano subiendo su tono de voz a altos decibeles.

Iván pareciera que iba a decir algo pero tenía mucha comida en su boca.

-Ya oíste hermano me casare con este hombre- señale a Emil.

Yao solo parecía estar perdido en algún lugar del espacio, no reaccionaba. Emil por el otro lado esta tan rojo que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento por un sobrecalentamiento.

-No asustes así a tu hermano- Iván hizo acto de presencia –Sé que puede ser injusto contigo, pero por la noticia creo que su alma no ha regresado a su cuerpo-.

-Perdón- respondí.

-No hay problema, solo tienes que buscar a tu novio- señaló –Tiene tiempo que se fue-.

¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras Emil? Me pasee por la sala y al no encontrarlo fui a la cocina.

-¿Emil qué haces?- pregunte extrañado.

-El refrigerador me enfría- Que afirmación más extraña.

-Emil vámonos-.

-¡No!- gritó –El refrigerador me enfría, tu solo haces que sienta calor pero este refrigerador me devuelve a mi estado natural-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Hablo de que el refrigerador es mejor novio que tú-.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora me remplazan por un refrigerador.

-Emil estás delirando-.

-No, no lo estoy-.

-Ven Emil, vamos a tu cuarto- ofrecí.

-No quiero- dijo mientras abrazaba al refrigerador ¿Por qué a él lo abraza y a mí no?

-Emil, me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero-.

Seguía atado al electrodoméstico.

-No quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas otra alternativa- espero que mis conocimientos me ayuden en esta situación.

-Golpéame no me importa- respondió.

-Tú lo deseaste- me acerque a él.

-Mira como tiemblo- se burlaba.

Le agarre la cara suavemente, Emil se sonrojaba.

-¿Dónde está tú refrigerador ahora?-.

Tome su delicada barbilla.

-¿Entonces?-.

Seguía sin responderme, entonces decidí actuar de una vez por todas. Me puse a una altura razonable y acerque mis labios a su frente para besarla.

-Li- dijo mientras le besaba -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Porque en los cuentos de hadas el príncipe ayuda a la princesa con un beso- respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eres un tonto- exclamó –Si vas a hacer eso hazlo bien-.

Con sus manos tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo.

-¿La princesa puede besar a su príncipe?-preguntó.

Afirme sonriendo.

-Si es lo que el príncipe quiere- acerco sus labios a la punta de mi nariz y la beso.

Salimos de la cocina para encontrar a mi hermano desmayado sobre el sofá e Iván dándole aire con un papel.

-¡Qué bueno que estén aquí!- sonrió Iván.

En eso llega mi querido cuñado Lukas con su no novio.

-¿Qué hace él en mí sofá?- pregunto.

-Mira Lukas- Iván trató de sonreír pero la mirada de Lukas lo impidió- Yao sufrió un accidente y lo tuve que acostar en el sofá-.

-Solo quítalo de ahí- respondió.

Iván trato de acomodar a mi difunto hermano en sus brazos.

-Aquí está lo acordado- me dio dinero y me hizo una seña para que nos largáramos.

Al irnos cerró la puerta, me imagino que Emil está siendo interrogado en éste momento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Aleluya mi hermano revivió.

-Ya nos corrieron de la casa- respondí.

-¿Iván?- preguntó Yao -¿Estoy de nuevo en tus brazos?-.

-Ciertamente- sonrió el ruso.

¿De nuevo? Estos dos traen algo que no me quieren contar.

-Iván ¿Me puedo bajar?-.

-¿A Yao-Yao no le gustan mis brazos?-.

-No, no es eso, solo es que sería incómodo para ti-.

-¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que Lukas venía despeinado?- interrumpí la escena de los tortolitos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ustedes creen que…?-.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

**Siguiente capítulo: Un asombroso club de mascotas**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^-^ Mañana regreso a clases ¡Yeih! A veces es aburrido no pensar XD (?) Bueno pero disfrute de mis vacaciones y este capítulo de lo dedicó a alguien especial para mí…si tú inútil XD ok no es para mi amiga el conde Contar "MeridaDiAngelo" ¡Felicidades por tu cumple! Te dedicó HongIce (Pero muy virgen XD es que son jóvenes y sin experiencia uvu ) y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. **

**El siguiente capítulo tendrá a un personaje muy nuevo y especial… ¡Luxemburgo!**


	5. Un asombroso club de mascotas

**Aclaraciones: Luxemburgo es Nathan.**

**Capítulo V: Un asombroso club de mascotas**

-Yong quédate quieto-.

-No quiero-.

-Estoy tratando de peinar ese rizo rebelde tuyo-.

Agarre un puñado de gel para deshacerme del rizo rebelde de mi hermano, parecía una pelea eterna entre león y domador.

-Déjame- suplicaba Yong.

¿Por qué peinar a Yong? Porque era el día de la foto en secundaria y no iba llevar ese estúpido rizo colgando por doquier.

-No, no sé qué tendré que hacer pero no vas a ir a la escuela despeinado-.

-¿Qué tiene? Este rizo es asombroso y nunca podrás quitármelo-.

-Yong, no vas a tomarte una foto para el anuario con ese rizo colgándote-.

Trataba de sujetarlo para que se quedara quieto, pero era imposible este chiquillo tiene mucha fuerza.

-Li, ayúdame- suplique.

Pero él estaba en su mundo de música y mensajes en su estúpido celular.

-¿Kiku?-.

-Lo siento Yao-san, pero estoy estudiando-.

¿Por qué nadie apoya en esta familia? Por suerte logre peinar a Mei y a Linh.

-Hermanito- dijo Mei -¿Ya nos vamos?-.

-No hasta que peine a Yong-.

-Pero es imposible, mejor déjalo así- exclamó – Quiero llegar temprano para que sea de las primeras en que le tomen la foto y deshacerme de esta coleta incómoda-.

Tuve que acceder a las peticiones de mi hermana, deje a Yong con su cabello de pandillero y nos dirigíamos a la secundaria que no estaba lejos de la preparatoria ¡Qué suerte!

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que salgan bien en la foto del anuario- exprese –Niñas vigilen que Yong no haga nada estúpido-.

-¡Hermano!- se quejó el menor.

Nos despedimos y caminamos a la preparatoria.

-Lindo día ¿No?- Comente para romper el hielo.

Nadie respondió, Kiku seguía en sus estudios ¿Cómo puede leer y caminar al mismo tiempo? Mientras que Li seguía en el teléfono chateando y escuchando música. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Camino hacía la escuela nos topamos con Feliciano y Kiku inmediatamente se separó de nosotros para estar con su amigo ¡Desgraciado! Llegamos a la entrada y perdí a Li entre la multitud que luchaba por ver sus calificaciones mostradas en los pasillos de la escuela. Llegué a las calificaciones de mi año, logre colarme y encontré en primera fila a Arthur.

-¡Ja!- exclamó -¡Te gane!-.

-Solo baje por el proyecto de historia- esa era la voz de Alfred –Además te gane en física-.

-Pero yo soy la mejor calificación de nuestro semestre- replicó Arthur.

-Bueno pues, eres el mejor ¿Feliz?- cedió el de lentes –Aunque solo quede en tercer lugar-.

-Sin excusas, tendrás que darme la chaqueta y ser mi esclavo por un día-.

-Está bien- suspiro Alfred –Pero quede en tercer lugar, ¿No hay premio de consolación?-.

-Puede- respondió Arthur –Te puedo comprar helado, si eso te hace feliz-.

-Sí- los ojos de Alfred parecían estrellas – ¿En Ice Dreams?-.

-Ese lugar es carísimo- señaló el inglés –Pero, está bien, si eso te complace será tu premio-.

Alfred bailaba por el lugar.

-Oye cálmate- pidió Arthur.

-Es que es como una cita- sonrió Alfred.

Luego de su charla eterna y que se fueran, proseguí a ver mi calificación.

-Cuarto lugar- susurre.

-¡Yao-Yao!-.

¡Ah! Iván debería de parar esto, al menos que me quiera ver muerto.

-Iván me espantaste-.

-Perdón- se disculpó -¿Qué tal te fue?-.

-Bien, cuarto lugar- respondí -¿Y tú?-.

-Treceavo-.

Procuramos salir de ahí lo más vivos posibles, pero era muy difícil todos parecen una bola de animales salvajes.

-Suerte que salimos vivos-.

Iván afirmo con la cabeza.

El resto del día se pasó rápido y en un parpadeo me encontraba en el club de gastronomía, mi club.

-Yao, ¿Qué tal las guarniciones?- preguntó Sadiq.

-¿Las condimentaste?- esta vez el que pregunto fue Francis.

-Están más que perfectas- respondí – Vamos a ser los mejores-.

Y es que en esas fechas se celebraba el "Clubtatón", donde cada club exponía lo mejor de sí para presentarlo ante la escuela. Aunque la realidad era muy distinta, era una batalla a muerte para coronar al mejor club y ganar como mejor club significaba: Fondos para mejorar el club, popularidad para que entren más miembros y patear el trasero de todos. El año pasado ganó el club de literatura, liderado por un chico amante del yogurt llamado Dimitri, por la gran cantidad de escritos que impresionaron al jurado.

-¡No olvidemos que vamos a ganar!- animó Francis –Somos los mejores-.

La vez pasada nuestro buffet de tres entradas fue derrotado, pero ahora todo es diferente. En lo que estábamos en nuestra plática motivacional una voz capto nuestra atención.

-Disculpen- era la voz de Emma.

-Emma- saludó Francis -¡Qué gusto verte!

-El gusto es mío- sonrió la chica –Les traje algo-.

-Emma- interrumpió Sadiq –No tienes que traernos comida cada vez que entres al club-.

-Perdónenme, pero me siento mal entrando de la nada-.

La chica nos entregó su tesoro, unos exquisitos waffles belgas, ninguno de nosotros hacía waffles tan ricos como los de Emma.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte amablemente.

Emma sonrió

-Pues veras, mañana el club de teatro estrenara su más reciente obra- explicó –Pero nos citaron desde que acabaran las clases hasta que se termine la obra, nos quedaremos a ensayar. Yo actuó y Tim ayuda con la escenografía, por lo que no habrá nadie en casa y mi hermanito se quedaría solo-.

-¿Quieres que lo cuide?-.

-Si por favor- dijo –Perdón por las molestias.

-No hay problema- respondí.

Y esa no era la única sorpresa del día. Ya se había ido Emma y preparábamos unos filetes cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Sadiq- dije rápidamente para no tener que abrir.

-Francis- ahora era turno de Sadiq de joder al francés.

Francis quería decir algo pero recordó que somos los únicos del club.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta!- Y como si no tuviera suficiente Arthur por un día.

-Eres tú- Francis se paró en frente de la puerta sin abrirla -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Tu saben bien que día es hoy-.

No puede ser, es día de la visita del presidente del consejo.

-Lamento decir esto pero no sé qué día es hoy- Así eran ellos, eran amigos y rivales al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estúpida rana!- gritó Arthur -¡Mira el clima está de la mierda y quiero acabar con esto!-.

Francis estalló a carcajadas.

-Típico de los ingleses, siempre se quejan del clima-.

-Francis- Arthur empezaba a calmarse –Abre la puerta-.

-¡Pero que coincidencia!- Francis se negaba a abrirla –Me pregunto ¿Por qué las visitas del presidente siempre coinciden con el Clubatón?-.

-¡Abre!-.

-Tal vez sea porque quieres vigilar que están haciendo otros clubes- señaló el francés – Para usarlo en su contra y que tu club de magia barata gane, con el dinero podrían comprar muchas de las cosas raras que les gusta-.

-Por sí no lo sabías, uno de mis labores es vigilar que cada club este haciendo lo que le corresponde-.

-¿No hueles el olor de la comida? Es obvio que si hacemos lo que debemos- replicó Francis –Aunque claro, un inglés como tú no sabe apreciar el arte de la cocina-.

Así comenzaba la pelea eterna entre ingleses y franceses. Pero no teníamos tiempo, necesitábamos preparar el buffet para la competencia y Francis solo se estaba distrayendo.

-¡Aiyah!- grite –Dejen de pelear, Francis tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

-Nadie hará nada hasta que me dejen entrar-.

No teníamos más opción que dejar a Arthur pasar o sino la pelea podía durar todo el día.

-¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil- Arthur entró con una mirada desafiante.

-Como sea- respondí.

Arthur revisó unas cosas y estaba a punto de irse hasta que…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-Es lo que hará que pateamos los traseros de todos- respondió Francis tapando el alimento –Fue un gusto haberte tenido-.

Arthur estaba por argumentar pero mejor se contuvo y se marchó de aquí.

-Muy bien, continuemos- guiño Francis.

Continuamos con nuestra actividad hasta entrada la tarde.

-Chicos ya me voy- anunció Sadiq –Nos vemos-.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que recoger a mi hermanita de sus clases de ballet- ¡No me recuerdes el ballet! Fue espantoso.

Me quede solo, no tenía intenciones de ir a casa ahora, lo más probable es que todos estén viendo el televisor como si no hubiera mañana. Todo se sentía tan solitario, me encontraba preparando una salsa para acompañar a la carne.

-Listo- sonreí satisfecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

¡Ah! Solté mi grito masculino por segunda vez en el día.

-Perdón-.

Y la causa, la misma persona de la mañana.

-Iván- comencé -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo te preguntaría lo mismo, sabes ya son las siete-.

-¡De la mañana!- grite.

-No Yao, de la tarde- me calmó.

Gracias al cielo.

-Yao debe de estar cansado-.

-No mucho-.

-¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tarde?-.

-Estaba haciendo una salsa, es todo- explique.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, el silencio no era tan incómodo como pensaba.

-¿Quieres jugo?- ofrecí.

-Claro-.

Saque del refrigerador mi armada de jugos.

-Con estos podría conquistar al mundo- afirme.

-Yao- Iván parecía sorprendido –Son demasiados, y de diferentes sabores-.

-Elige el que quieras, va por cuenta de la casa- ofrecí.

-El de naranja está bien-.

Le di el de naranja y yo tome uno de exquisita manzana.

-Iván, mañana vamos a ir a casa de Emma-.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Al parecer tiene un hermano menor-.

Iván se sentó en el suelo y yo me acomode entre sus piernas mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Esta era nuestra posición en los recreos, si no queríamos dormir claro.

-¡Este jugo de naranja esta delicioso!- exclamo contento.

-¿A qué si? Los que venden en la cafetería no se comparan con estos-.

Seguimos bebiendo mientras platicábamos amenamente.

-¿Yao?-.

-¿Sí?-.

-He querido decirte algo- comenzó.

-¿Qué cosa?- La curiosidad me mataba.

-Yo…- lamentablemente lo tuve que interrumpir.

-¡Espera!- le dije –Quiero observar mejor el momento-.

Saque mis lentes, no tenían mucho aumento pero me gustaba ver las cosas a detalle, raro ¿No?

-Es que quiero ver tu cara, porque supuse que era importante-.

-Yao es que- No me veía a los ojos ¿Qué le estará pasando? –T-tu-.

¿Yo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No puedo- se rindió.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-.

-No dejas de verme- Es igual a cuando nos pusimos las mallas.

-Iván, si tienes algo importante dímelo- Le abrace –Juro no burlarme-.

-¿Lo juras?-.

-¿Te he fallado?- sonreí.

-Está bien, la verdad es que…-.

-Hermano- interrumpió la voz de Li –Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?-.

-Iván quería decirme algo importante-.

-No, no es nada-.

-¿Enserio?- pero se veía muy serio.

-Sí, mejor olvídalo-.

-Hace rato que me he querido ir de la escuela pero eres el único con dinero- Ese Li, solo sirve para pedir dinero y para mandar mensajes en tiempo record.

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté.

-Fui a la biblioteca y estuve en internet-.

Los tres salimos de la escuela, ya se encontraba muy poca gente en el edificio, los que se quedaban era por algún club o a hacer un trabajo.

-Li, ¿Cómo rayos caminas y chateas al mismo tiempo?-.

-No estoy chateando- exclamo –Es un juego donde tengo que hacer mi imperio de chocolates-.

¿Imperio de chocolates? Ya decía que las drogas son malas.

Caminamos hasta la parada de autobús y me despedí de Iván. Al llegar a casa el grato desastre de mis hermanos me dio la cálida bienvenida, pero no tenía ganas de limpiar.

-Todos ustedes- ordene –Si no me limpian este desastre estaré obligado a hacer una reunión familiar-.

Y como hormigas se apresuraron a hacer lo que les ordene. Me encantaba usar la amenaza de la reunión familiar, odian el afecto de las tías Ming y las historias del tatarabuelo Mao. En lo que limpiaban me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi almohada de Shanatty, mañana será un pesado día.

…

Llegamos puntuales a la casa de Emma y nos recibió un joven de aproximadamente doce años de edad, muy elegante por cierto.

-¿Eres Nathan?- pregunté.

-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Nathan y amo el flan- me extendió la mano -¿Y sus nombres?-.

Debía de introducirme como él lo hizo ¿Cierto? -Yo soy Yao y me gusta ¿El arroz?-.

Iván me dedicó una mirada dudosa – Y yo soy Iván y me gusta la comida-.

-¡Interesante!- exclamó el niño -¿Les ofrezco algo?-.

¡Aiyah! ¡Qué niño más amable! Es el mejor de los que hemos cuidado hasta ahora.

-Claro- contesté.

-Si quieren de beber tengo: Jugo de ciruela, jugo de arándanos, agua mineral, limonada, agua de manantial y té-.

-Yo quiero un té- levante la mano.

-Y yo una limonada-.

-Enseguida se los traigo-.

Ya dejándonos solos enseguida confronte a Iván.

-¿Sabes?- le dije mientras le veía a los ojos-.

-¿Q-qué?-.

-Todos nuestros niños deben de ser como él- apunté mientras le sacudía los hombros.

-¿N-nuestros?- estaba rojo.

-Pues claro Iván-.

Apenas escuche unos 'Ah' antes de que cayera al suelo ¡Zas!

-Aquí traigo lo que me pidieron- sonrió el niño –Tu amigo ¿Está en el suelo?-.

-¿I-Iván estás bien?- en ese momento me sentía paralizado.

-Me tendrás que disculpar- comentó Nathan – Pero no sé qué hacer en caso de que las personas estén en el suelo, aunque creo que traeré una almohada-.

Sacudía a Iván para que se levantara ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? A ver, nos iban a traer nuestras bebidas y le comente que buen niño era Nathan ¿Qué salió mal? Nathan trajo la almohada y la colocó en la cabeza de Iván.

-No sé qué le haya pasado a tu amigo- Yo menos –Pero, mi más sincero pésame-.

¿Iván estaba muerto? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y si le dio un infarto? ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarlo muerto en una casa ajena. Tendré que cargarlo hasta el cementerio o jardín más cercano, enterrarlo y esperar a que nadie lo encuentre pero la policía me puede arrestar y creer que yo lo mate ¡Yo nunca lo mataría! Él es muy importante para mí, jamás haría eso. Y si sus hermanas se enteran de su muerte Natalia me mataría, les diré que él no se hallaba aquí y que para cumplir sus sueños de bailarín profesional de salsa tuvo que mudarse a Puerto Rico y sus hermanas tendrán que cumplir la voluntad de Iván de dejarlo ir ¿Y si lo quieren visitar?

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto una voz.

-Nada, solo que un querido amigo- trague saliva –Murió-.

-¿Estás bien Yao-Yao?-.

¿Yao-Yao? Solo había una persona que me llamaba así. Me volteé y lo vi, efectivamente era él. No dude ni un segundo, corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Estás bien!- grite.

-Espera Yao que…- ambos caímos de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez riendo y murmurando cosas el uno hacía el otro.

-Ya se recuperó- esa voz era de Nathan.

Mientras nos reíamos una extraña creatura se nos quedó viendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- señale a la creatura.

-Es mi perrita Pelze- respondió el chico –Es muy linda ¿A qué no?-.

Pelze le dedicó una mirada a Nathan.

-Tienes razón- ¿Me lo decía a mí?, ¿A Iván?, ¿Al perro? ¡Este niño hablaba perro! – Tú sí que eres muy inteligente-.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Iván.

-Pelze me dijo que ya es hora- sonrió, ese niño sí que es raro.

-¿Hora de qué?- era mi turno de preguntar.

-Perdón por no haberles dicho, pero soy presidente del club de macotas del barrio- respondió con suma calma – Todos los que aman a los animales nos reunimos para expresar ese amor-.

¿Qué?

-Y hoy hay reunión, Pelze siempre se acuerda de todo-.

-¿Y dónde es esa famosa reunión?- pregunté.

-En un edificio cerca del parque- sonrió – En treinta minutos, ¿Podemos ir?-.

No nos pudimos negar, este niño era muy amable y adorable.

-Solo deben de traer a su mascota-.

Mierda no tengo mascotas, mis pandas los deje en China.

-¿Tienen mascotas?-.

-Bueno- Iván se rascaba el cuello –Mi hermana tiene una gata que me da miedo-.

-¡Ya sé! Mi hermano Kiku tiene un perro-.

Nathan parecía complacido.

…

-¿Quieres qué te preste a Pochi-kun?-.

-Por favor- Saque mi cara de tierno hermano mayor.

-No estoy seguro-.

-Vamos Kiku, Pochi podrá convivir con otros-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

Luego de mucho rogar pude convencerlo de que prestara a Pochi.

-No se preocupen, pronto llegaremos al club-.

Nathan nos guio hasta un edificio en donde entramos y subimos demasiados escalones.

-Estoy muerto- exprese.

-Si quieres te cargo- añadió Iván.

Pronto recordé que tampoco sería la primera vez que me cargaba ¿Cuántas cosas no he hecho con él?

-No gracias, mis piernas me dan para más-.

Caminamos un poco más, no veía por donde caminaba hasta que…

-¡Auch!- me golpee contra la puerta.

-¿Estás bien Yao-Yao?-.

-¿Está bien señor Yao?-.

-Espero que sí- respondí.

Nathan abrió la puerta y me encontré con una multitud de animales y personas.

-¡Escuchen todos! El día de hoy nos acompañaran el señor Iván y su novio el señor Yao-.

¿Novio? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El golpe con la puerta hizo que no reaccionara bien a las cosas, todo se veía tan raro.

-Yao, ¿No importa que...?-.

-No, no importa- no deje a Iván terminar pero seguía sin reaccionar a lo que pasaba.

-Espero que se sientan bienvenidos- Nathan se volteó hacía nosotros –Para darles la bienvenida nos presentaremos-.

De pronto, un rostro familiar se presentó.

-Hola Yao, hola Iván- saludó.

¡Era Michelle!

-¡Qué alegría que nos acompañen a mí y a mi pez Mer!-.

-Buenas tardes- ese era Ludwig acompañado con tres perros –Ellos son: Aster, Blackie y Berlitz-.

¡Qué presentación más seria! Luego de la presentación de Ludwig vino Tino junto con Berwald.

-Esta es nuestra perrita Hanatamago-.

-¿Quién le puso el nombre?-.

-Fui yo- sonrió Tino.

Me pregunto cómo diablos puede pronunciar ese nombre, aunque si puede pronunciar su apellido no me sorprendería que pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa.

-Hola- saludo un chico de cabello alborotado –Soy Aran y él es mi amigo Toto-.

Esa apariencia me recuerda a alguien, espero que no sea el chico del que Linh habla tanto.

Las demás presentaciones estuvieron bien había: Perros, gatos, cabras, ovejas, cosas raras. Cuando hablo de cosas raras me refiero a un chico que traía algo que parecía un perro con orejas de conejo y ladraba muy extraño.

-Este es el gato más elegante del mundo- Tengo que encontrarme con Arthur en todos lados, parece una broma cruel del destino.

-Y yo digo que esté es el gato más asombroso del mundo- Y ese era su compinche Alfred.

-Chicos, cálmense- Gilbert tenía razón en algo –Si hablamos de asombroso, este pajarito se lleva el título-.

Los tres empezaron a discutir, por lo que Nathan tuvo que calmarlos.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte a la persona más calmada del club, Tino.

-Pues compartimos experiencias con nuestras mascotas, intercambiamos consejos, los cuidamos entre todos y hacemos que convivan con los demás- explicó –Por ejemplo, Pelze se lleva muy bien con Aster-.

Tenía en mis brazos a Pochi, parecía que quisiera decir algo.

-¿Qué quieres Pochi?-.

Saltó de mis brazos y se dirigió a las cabras de Vash.

-Vaya perro- suspire.

-¡Vamos Liet!- gritó alguien en un tono un poco agudo –Montemos en el pony mágico-.

-Hola Yao- ¿Qué hacía Li aquí? ¿Por qué se me aparece en todos lados?

-¿Li?-.

-Si preguntas porque estoy aquí es que Emil es parte del club- Tenía que seguir a las hormonas de Emil como si fuera un perro faldero, este chico no tiene remedio –Trajo a su pájaro y luego de esto vamos a tomar un café o algo-.

Cuando las cosas por fin se calmaron Nathan los sentó a todos en el centro.

-Bueno, como habíamos acordado la sesión pasada este día será el momento perfecto para conocer las mascotas de los demás. Así que escojan una pareja para intercambiar mascotas-.

Parecía un deja vú, como si estuvieras en la escuela en el momento que el profesor indica que se formen parejas y todos corren como una horda de pokémons salvajes para conseguir un compañero y no ser el "Sin pareja".

-¡Esperen!- exclamo el joven líder – Así no funcionaran las cosas, mejor hare las parejas-.

Se escuchó el típico "Ah" colectivo cuando el profesor forma a las parejas, no te deja estar con tus amigos y puede tocarte con alguien que odies.

-A ver, Tino y Berwald formarán equipo con Feliks y Toris- anunció.

Espero que nos toque con alguien agradable.

-Jett y Thomas formaran otro equipo- La dulce cara de Thomas se transformó en una de odio, el chico de las ovejas ya no parecía tan tierno como antes.

-El señor Yao y el señor Iván formaran equipo con Emil y Li- ¡Es en serio! No basta con haber cuidado al chico, ahora formaremos un equipo.

Siguió formando a los equipos –Perdón si me equivoque, pero ¿Hay alguien sin pareja?-.

Arthur y Alfred levantaron la mano.

-Perfecto, ustedes dos serán otro equipo-.

Las chispas volaban entre ellos. Gilbert no paraba de reír, hablando de Gilbert no veo a su pareja por ningún lado, solo a un oso polar, en serio ¿Quién les deja tener estás mascotas?

-Muy bien reúnanse- Los que les habían tocado con alguien que les cayera bien se movieron rápidamente, mientras que el resto parece una manada de zombis.

-¡Qué lindo que la familia este reunida!- exclamo Li cuando llegamos hacía ellos.

-¿Familia?- preguntó Iván.

-Si ya sabes, los papás, el hijo y el nuero-.

-¿Papás?- fue mi turno de preguntar.

-No gracias, ya comí-.

-No te hagas el gracioso Li, ¿Por qué nos llamaste papás?-.

-Porque son una pareja, Nathan lo oficializo-.

Quería argumentar, pero no tenía nada que decir.

-Bueno olvidemos esto- interrumpió Emil – Solo hay que convivir sin matarnos por una hora-.

Al principio parecía fácil, cuidábamos de Pochi y ellos de lo que sea eso. De repente, para molestarme, Li tomo la mano de Emil ¡Parecían tan felices! Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

-Hace frío-.

-¿Seguro Yao? Estamos en verano- respondió Iván.

Empecé a frotar mis manos una contra la otra –Si, es el viento-.

-Pero hay mucho sol afuera-.

Eso no funcionaba, Iván no me daba su mano. Al no hallar la forma que me la diera decidí actuar.

-Y-Yao-.

-¿Qué pasa Iván?- sonreí mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-N-nada- se sonrojó ¿Por qué será?

Li se nos quedaba viendo, yo lo notaba.

-Emil- comenzó –Te he dicho lo hermosa que es tu mano-.

¡Desgraciado! Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Iván, tu mano- dije.

-¿Qué tiene mi mano?-.

Mierda ¿Qué le podría decir sin que suene raro? Piensa Yao, las manos de Iván son: Grandes, calientes, suaves, acogedoras, se sienten bien ¡Ahora yo soné raro!

-Tiene cinco dedos- Es lo mejor que pude haber dicho.

-¿Gracias?-.

-Si, por que muchos pueden nacer con cuatro o seis dedos y tú tienes cinco- ¡Qué original soy! Me daría otro golpe contra la puerta.

Volteé a ver al par de tortolos y Li le estaba besando la mano a Emil ¡No puedo hacer eso con Iván! Acepte mi derrota, Li ganaste está vez pero la próxima te derrotare.

El resto de la hora me la pase dormido y Pochi jugaba con las cabras de Vash.

-Termino la sesión-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Despertaste Yao- ese era Iván.

-Iván-.

-Yao, si no te importa ¿Podrías levantarte por favor?-.

No entendía lo que me decía ¿Levantarme de qué? Baje mi cabeza y reaccione ¡Me había dormido sobre Iván!

-Lo siento- me disculpe lo más rápido que pude –No fue mi intención, juro tomar toda la responsabilidad-.

Iván soltó unas risitas –No te preocupes Yao-.

-Hermano, voy con Emil a comer, no me esperes-.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondí.

Mientras mi hermano y su novio hormonal se iban se acercó Nathan hacía nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos-.

-No hay de que- respondimos.

-Al parecer nuestros perros se llevan bien- sonrió el chico.

Pelze y Pochi parecían felices.

-Si quieren venir otro día con gusto los recibiremos-.

No gracias, no quiero volver a ver a los tortolos.

-Lo pensaremos- respondió Iván.

Luego de arreglar unas cosas volvimos con Nathan hacía su casa.

-Mis hermanos no llegarán sino hasta más tarde ¿Quieren hacer algo?-.

-No se me ocurre nada- comenté.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Juegan Monopoly?- Los ojos de Nathan parecían estrellas.

-Supongo- Iván se rascaba la cabeza.

Nathan salió disparado por su juego.

-¿Cuál de todos quieren jugar?-.

-¿Cómo que cual?- preguntó Iván.

-Pues tengo: Monopoly clásico, Monopoly deluxe, Monopoly mundial, Monopoly cartas, Monopoly Disney, Monopoly Scrabble…-

Lo único que faltaba es el Monopoly chorizo.

-El clásico está bien- conteste mientras le tapaba la boca.

Nathan preparo el tablero, debo de admitir que jamás he jugado Monopoly pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

…

-Ya llegamos-.

-Lo siento señor Yao, pero tiene muchas deudas conmigo y su amigo está en la cárcel-.

-No lo digas-.

-Está en quiebra, no pudo pagar las hipotecas y usted señor Iván debe de pagar sus impuestos y $50 para salir-.

Este niño era muy bueno, demasiado. Pero no es justo ¿Quién puede entenderle a ese endemoniado juego? Es demasiado complicado, nadie puede jugarlo.

-¡Nathan!- ¿Desde cuándo esta Emma? –Volviste a ganar-.

-Si- sonrió – Seguí todos los consejos del hermano mayor-.

¡Con razón nos ganó!

-Bueno, Tim es muy bueno jugando- reconoció Emma –Pero ni yo entiendo esos juegos-.

Nadie lo hace.

-Gracias a ustedes dos por cuidar a Nathan y perdón por que les haya ganado-.

-No te disculpes Emma- sonreí.

Nos entregó el dinero e Iván lo conto.

-Emma, esto es más de lo acordado-.

-Tim quería pagarles menos de lo acordado pero lo convencí para que les pagara más- explicó.

Salimos de la casa antes de que Tim se arrepintiera.

-Nos quedamos en la quiebra, ese niño es muy bueno-.

-Yo jamás había jugado monopoly-.

-Yo tampoco- respondí.

-Yao ¿No sientes que falta algo?-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-No sé-.

En ese momento reaccione.

-Pochi- grite.

-¿Qué?-.

-Olvidamos al perro de mi hermano-.

**Omake:**

Dos pequeños perros se encontraban vagando por las calles.

-¿Qué pasa Pelze?-.

Ladrido.

-Yo también pase una maravillosa tarde contigo-.

Ladrido.

-Sí, la pasta estuvo deliciosa-.

Ladrido.

-¿Qué si quiero ir a tu casa? No sé, debes de tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones- dijo Pochi –Además soy un perro joven, con aspiraciones no puedo lanzarme como si nada-.

Ladrido.

-Perdona, adiós Pelze-.

Ladrido.

-No hagas esto más difícil, por favor-.

Ladrido.

**Fin del capítulo V.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Un pirata llamado Peter**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^-^ Pronto hare un especial para Iván, ósea un capítulo desde su punto de vista. El siguiente capítulo será dedicado para la familia Kirkland. **

**Nos vemos .3. Si la escuela lo quiere xD**


	6. Un pirata llamado Peter

**Capítulo VI: Un pirata llamado Peter.**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?, ¿Disfrutan de mis horribles aventuras con unos niños espantosos? A excepción de Nathan, claro. Pues hoy recibí una llamada del señorito perfección Arthur, quiere que cuide a su hermanito Peter porque todos sus hermanos lo odian y no lo llevaran al partido del sábado y sus padres se fueron de viaje.

-¿Pasa algo Yao?-.

-No, nada Iván solo estaba pensando-.

-¿En mí?-.

-Eh, no- ¿Qué fue esa pregunta?

-Solo era una broma Yao- se rascó la nuca –Nada serio-.

Las cosas entre Iván y yo estaban tensas, bueno complicadas eso suena mejor. Luego de confesar nuestro amor por accidente gracias a un panda, que nos llamaran novios y tomarnos de la mano, ya no sabía qué tipo de relación sostenía con él. Piensa Yao, lo conoces desde preescolar porque le pediste un lápiz y luego fueron inseparables.

¿Un lápiz? Sí señor, así nos conocimos, como olvidarlo…

Era un pequeño niño, sí más pequeño que ahora, y no tenía nada con que escribir. Pensaba pedirle a Arthur pero estaba embobado con la plática que mantenía con Lukas y Vladimir sobre demonios, desde pequeños eran raros, Alfred no tenía lápices solo crayolas y Francis estaba en su siesta entre clases de belleza. No tenía más remedio que pedirle al chico alto de la clase, ese que intimidaba a todos, tres niños se sentaban cerca de él y lo único que hacían era temblar ante su presencia.

-I-Iván te hemos traído las galletas que querías-.

-Muchas gracias Toris- sonrió el alto.

-Y son de c-chocolate- dijo un chico de lentes, que más tarde descubrí que era Eduard.

-C-como te gustan- agregó el más pequeño de los tres.

-Vaya ustedes tres son muy amables- esa sonrisa les causaba pavor al trio.

-G-gracias por sus halagos- respondieron los tres lloriqueando ¿La maestra era ciega? Era imposible no notar este espectáculo.

-Vamos no tengan miedo- ese chico puso su mano sobre el más pequeño de los tres -¿Verdad Raivis?-.

-Tiene- el tal Raivis tragó saliva –Mucha razón-.

¡No podía permitir eso! Sé que no hare gran cosa pero puedo distraer al gigante por un momento para tranquilizarlos. Ver como ese tal Iván presionaba la cabeza del pequeño me desagradaba.

-Hola- salude lo más tranquilo posible -¿Me prestan a su amigo?-.

-¿Cuál de todos?- preguntó el gigante.

-A ti- respondí con la cabeza en alto.

-¿A mí?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-.

-Una pequeña charla, eso es todo-.

-Está bien- sonrió, esa sonrisa era diferente a la que mostró con esos tres niños, se veía más sincera - Toris estas a cargo-.

-Como digas- tembló el mencionado.

Lo lleve hacía el fondo del salón, la esquina para ser más preciso, para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Si quieres hacer algo solo dilo-.

-¡Aiyah! No pienses en esas cosas-.

Iván solo comenzó a reírse mientras su bufanda se caía a mi cabeza.

-Perdón por lo que dije- me quitó la bufanda –Solo que al pensarlo me dio mucha risa-.

-¿Siempre la traes? Estamos a 30 grados-.

-Es un regalo de mi hermana, ella se fue un tiempo a Ucrania con mis tíos y antes de irse me la regaló-.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-.

-Tengo dos, una mayor y una menor-.

-Yo tengo cuatro y en unos meses serán cinco-.

-Son demasiados- comentó -¿Cómo van al baño?-.

-Nos turnamos- confesé –Pero nuestros problemas de baños no son lo importante, quiero que tú…-.

-De verdad eres muy pequeño-.

¡Ya basta! Es odioso que la gente y los objetos te recuerden que eres un maldito microbio.

-Y tú un gigante-.

-Pero eres un pequeño muy lindo-.

Me sonroje a más no poder, como un chico se atrevía a ¿Ligar? Con otro, si mis santos padres me hubieran visto me matarían. Al recordar todo esto, reflexiono sobre lo tan pervertido que era mi amigo de pequeño.

-Tú y yo deberíamos salir algún día- propuso -¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Y-Yao-.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! Definitivamente deberíamos casarnos- En el pasado sus hormonas sí que estaban alborotadas.

-¿Pero cómo?-.

-Haremos una gran boda y vestirás el mejor traje que consiga, será el traje más hermoso- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Somos muy jóvenes genio-.

-Puedo esperar-.

-Además nunca te podre dar hijos- Si yo también era un pervertido, sabía exactamente como se fabricaban los niños.

-Adoptamos- Todo el problema que yo encontraba el hallaba la solución.

-¡Somos hombres! Ya sabes que tenemos- tenía que oponerme.

-No me importa que duela-.

-¿Y lo que opinen los demás?- le pregunte.

-Está de más- respondió.

-¿Cómo mantendremos una familia?- tenía que debilitarlo.

-Yo trabajare como un científico y tú tendrás un restaurante- ¿Cómo sabía que quería uno? –Serás el dueño y el chef-.

Me congele, ese niño lo sabía todo.

-Una cosa más- interrumpió mis pensamientos -¿Te gustan las familias grandes o pequeñas?-.

-Grandes- había sido derrotado.

-Excelente, tendremos muchos hijos-.

-¡Oye! Esto no es la razón por la que te llame- lo detuve –Quiero un lápiz-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-¡Ahora!-.

…

Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, Iván parecía que sepultó su pervertido pasado.

-Yao, otra vez te fuiste-.

-Lo siento Iván- me disculpe –Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos-.

-¿Cuándo en cuarto de primaria fuimos vestidos como pollitos?-.

-No y no me recuerdes ese día fue horrible- le regañe.

-Pensaste cuando fuimos al laboratorio en secundaria y nos echaron por explotar a Alfred, fue divertido-.

-Tampoco-.

-¿Entonces?- sonrió.

-Cuando estábamos en preescolar y te pedí ese lápiz-.

-¿El que perdiste con dibujos de peces?-.

-Ese mismo y no me hagas sentir culpable- exprese – No tengo la culpa que Vladimir lo haya tomado para hacerle de varita mágica-.

-¿Por qué te acordaste?-.

-Bueno, así nos conocimos- explique.

-¿Cuándo te pedí que saliéramos?-.

-Si-.

-Perdona por ponerte los pelos de punta Yao, pero ya he cambiado- abrió los brazos, esa era la seña de un abrazo amistoso o algo así.

Nos abrazamos por unos segundos mientras reíamos, en esa época éramos unos loquillos.

-Bueno, mañana te quiero ver temprano que tenemos que cuidar a un nuevo niño-.

-¿De quién?-.

-De Arthur-.

-¿Acaso tiene un hijo?-.

-No- exclame –Es su hermano-.

Iván respondió con un 'Ahh' y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con su puño.

-Perdona Yao-.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy "divertido".

…

-¡Despierta hermano!-.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-Es sábado y es día de desayunar en la sala mientras vemos la televisión-.

-Yong, déjame dormir-.

-Pero hermano- protestó –Tú nunca ves la televisión con nosotros y es la oportunidad perfecta-.

-Sólo quiero dormir, hoy tengo que trabajar y necesito energías-.

-Desde que eres niñera solo pasas tiempo con Iván ¡Piensa también en tus hijos!-.

-En primer lugar son mis hermanos- exclame –Y dejen de decirle a Iván papá-.

-Confiésalo Yao- apareció Li de la nada –Son nuestros padres-.

-¿Es cierto?- perturban a Mei.

Kiku veía la escena divertido –Parecen esposos-.

Y Linh no se entrometía en nada, definitivamente esta niña era mi favorita. Mis hermanos no paraban de hablar mientras trataba de levantarme.

-¡Yong suéltame!-.

-No quiero- se aferró a mi pecho.

No tenía más remedio que hacer mis actividades diarias con un Yong encima. Me coloque mis anteojos, que no necesitaba pero me hacían ver genial y proseguí con mi vida.

-Yong si me sueltas puedo hacer un desayuno más decente-.

-No quiero perderte- Esa frase me llego, mi hermano podía llegar a ser muy tierno –Porqué yo te inventé- Y se le fue lo tierno.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que en esta casa nadie invento a nadie-.

Así eran las mañanas, regañando a mis hermanos mientras desayunábamos.

-No te vayas- suplicó de nuevo.

-Yong, voy a trabajar- agarró mi pierna.

Luego de que Linh viniera a salvarme me dispuse a ver a Iván, habíamos hecho planes para vernos en el parque.

Me encontraba en nuestro punto de encuentro cuando el sol se fue de mis ojos, de pronto todo se volvió obscuro y sin vida, tenía miedo ¿Me volví ciego? En cinco segundos ¿Me secuestraban? Pero no tenemos dinero para un rescate, ni siquiera para una maldita subasta.

-Adivina quién soy-.

Era él, que alivio, por un minuto me da un infarto.

-Iván-.

-Correcto, te ves radiante Yao-.

-Gracias, tú también-.

¿Pero qué hacíamos? Parecía una cita o algo así.

-Mejor nos vamos- sugerí, no quería que esto fuera más raro –Arthur Cejas nos espera-.

-Está bien- Que bien que no preguntó nada.

Caminamos un rato hasta localizar la casa del inglés.

-Aquí es- apunté –Toca por favor-.

-Y si me abre su hermano-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

-El pelirrojo alto-.

-Tendrás que ser más específico Iván-.

-El de los cigarros-.

La razón de esto es que la familia de Arthur venía por docena. Sus hermanos son unos matones, sus padres los desatienden demasiado, Arthur es un creído pero tiene un lado amable y raro. Las únicas personas dignas de ver ese lado son sus amigos Lukas y Vladimir, aunque recientemente hay alguien más

-Ya vinieron- abrió Arthur -¿Por qué carajos no tocan?-.

-No queríamos interrumpirte- mentí.

-Como sea, solo entren-.

Estábamos a punto de dar nuestros primeros pasos.

-Limpien sus asquerosos pies en la maldita alfombra ¿Creen que la tengo de adorno?-.

Dios que humor.

-Perdonen lo de antes- se ¿Disculpaba? –Es que mis hermanos se tardan mucho y el juego es en unos minutos, no es como que me interese el juego solo no quiero gastar mi dinero en vano-.

Asentimos.

-¡No piensen mal!- ¿Qué le sucedía a este chico?

Me acorde que una vez mi hermano Kiku lo describió como "Tsundere", no sé qué sea eso pero suena terrible ¿Sera una enfermedad contagiosa? Entonces si paso mucho tiempo con Arthur ¿Seré tsundere? Aunque Lukas y Vladimir pasan mucho tiempo con él y según Kiku no son tsunderes, Arthur puede ser un caso especial.

-¡Ahí estas pequeño!-.

Iván y yo nos estremecimos, era la voz de Scott el mayor de los Kirkland. Scott era conocido por ser un bromista de primera y el mejor en disimular su adicción al tabaco, hace dos años salió de la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones pero con una conducta digna de un pelirrojo traído del averno.

-¿Quién es el alto y la chica bonita?-.

Perdón ¡Me llamo chica! Odio cuando esto sucede ¿De dónde parezco chica? Quería golpearle contra el piso, asfixiarlo, matarlo, revivirlo y asesinarlo de nuevo; Pero mejor lo pensé, no quería problemas con los que me pagarían ¡No es que tuviera miedo o algo así! Al menos dijo que soy bonita.

-Los niñeros de Peter, ¿Nos vamos?-.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a los otros dos- contestó el pelirrojo - ¡Kyle, William apúrense! El pequeño y yo los estamos esperando-.

Luego de tal llamada bajaron otros dos pelirrojos, uno con pecas y otra copia de Scott pero sin las adicciones y caballeroso.

-Perdón- comenzó el pecoso –Es que la tía Emily les manda saludos-.

-¡No metas a tita Emily en esto!- regaño Scott –Solo veías tus revistas pervertidas-.

-La defiendes porque a ti te quiere más, incluso le dices tita-.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- dijo la copia de Scott –Estamos ante los invitados-.

-Solo son las niñeras del bebé- respondió el pecoso y luego se me quedo viendo –A que la chica es linda-.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta gente? Necesitan clases de sexualidad porque parece que no saben la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Deberíamos conocernos mejor- se me insinuaba el pecoso –Estas un poco plana pero tienes bellos ojos y una hermosa cabellera-.

Me volteé a ver a Iván y un aura obscura lo rodeaba.

-Vamos Iván-susurré mientras que mi pretendiente se unía a la discusión familiar –No es para tanto-.

-Pero, no es justo que te confundan con una mujer y te coqueteen-.

-Estás loco si quieres hacer enojar a un Kirkland- dicho esto se calmó.

-Solo vámonos- intervino Arthur –Luego peleamos por la tía Emily-.

-El pequeño tiene razón, vámonos-.

Los hermanos se dirigieron hacía la entrada no sin antes que el menor de ellos, Arthur nos dirigiera unas palabras:

-No dejen que toque mis cosas o están muertos-.

Lindas palabras de aliento.

-Me encargare yo mismo de conjurar a la luna si encuentro mi cuarto con huellas de Peter-.

Al terminar su regaño se fue con la ola de pelirrojos.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Peter?- no lo vi por toda la pelea.

-¿Peter?-.

-El que vamos a cuidar- En eso un relámpago hiperactivo se posó frente a nosotros.

-¡Identifíquense!-.

-Yao-.

-Iván-.

-¿Para quién trabajan?- el chico nos amenazaba con una espada de madera –De seguro para el idiota cejón-.

¿Cuál de todos los cejones de esta familia? Debe de estar ciego si solo ve a un cejón entre su álbum familiar.

-Para Arthur- respondió mi amigo.

-¡Lo sabía!- chasqueó la lengua –Ustedes son el par que se cree capaz de vencer al capitán Peter-.

No entendía nada de lo que decía, ¿Cómo que capitán? ¿Había más de esos?

-Solo vinimos a supervisarte, si eso es lo que querías saber- respondí con calma, sabía cómo lidiar con hiperactivos.

-Ustedes son solo enemigos que vienen a robarse mi oro, pero no lo permitiré- acto seguido se fue corriendo al piso de arriba.

-Yao, ¿Lo seguimos?-.

-Me da flojera-.

-Y si va a la habitación de Arthur-.

Abrí los ojos como platos, Iván tiene razón no podemos dejar a este niño suelto -¡Vamos por él!-.

-A la orden capitán Yao-.

Corrimos tras de él hasta llegar a una puerta negra y sin vida, la abrimos y nos encontramos una pila de restos de cigarros y camisas regadas por doquier.

-Es el cuarto de Scott- afirme -¿Por qué vendría por aquí?-.

-Yao la puerta del baño está abierta-.

¿Vendría a fumar a escondidas? Marchamos hacía el baño pero no había nadie solo la ventana abierta ¡Se habrá caído por la ventana! Y solo para huir.

-No puede ser, ese niño se coló por la ventana-.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Iván.

-¿Tengo cara de saberlo? Bueno la solución es fácil, solo salimos por la ventana y caminamos por el pequeño estrecho, agarramos al niño y lo devolvemos al baño-.

-¿Quién va primero?- esa era la pregunta definitiva, solo un idiota se ofrecería a hacer tal acto.

-¡Son unos idiotas!- esa era la voz de Peter, se escondió en el cuarto todo el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera ahorcarlo con mis manos cerró la puerta ante mis narices.

-Es la segunda vez que me golpeo con una puerta-.

-Van a quedarse encerrados hasta que Scott venga y les dé una paliza-.

Era la tercera vez que estaba con Iván en un baño ajeno.

-Vamos Yao no es tan malo-.

Solo escuchaba las risas del niño, cuando salga de aquí las iba a pagar.

-Ese chico del demonio-.

-¡Iván derrumbaremos las puertas!-.

-Pero si es madera fina-.

-¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!-.

Corrí hacía la puerta solo para que el mocoso la abriera y me estampara contra el suelo.

-¡Te la creíste!- se burlaba el menor.

-Yao ¿Estas bien?-.

-Mi orgullo-.

Peter corría por toda la casa y era nuestra misión atraparlo, me sentía tan concentrado como cuando Kiku va a atrapar un pokémon.

-¡Vamos tras de él!- ordené.

-A todo estribor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nunca prestaste atención a los cuentos de las maestras de prescolar-.

Silencio.

-¿Yao?-.

-Solo vámonos-.

¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño? Registramos la segunda planta hasta encontrarlo en una habitación limpia y ordenada con un ligero aroma a limón.

-Esta habitación esta impecable- ¿Sera la de Arthur? No, él tendría una combinación de punk y cosas mágicas.

-¡Cayeron en mi trampa! Ahora caminaran por la plancha-.

Peter dejó caer un montón de libros del estante.

-¡Yao el libro de álgebra me pego!-.

El álgebra lo odia.

-Y a mí el ¿"Arte de amar"?-.

El amor me odia.

-Muy bien ahora son mis prisioneros-.

-Estás loco si crees eso- apunté.

Peter salió corriendo hacía otra habitación, lo alcanzamos en un cuarto lleno de leñadoras y fútbol.

-Es el cuarto de ese idiota pecoso- exclamo Iván con una mirada furtiva.

-No creo que esto sea apto para un niño-.

-Prisioneros, ahora entréguenme su oro- al terminar su frase comenzó a quitarnos nuestras pertenencias, mis lentes y la bufanda de Iván –Debo de admitir que te ves más escalofriante sin la bufanda-.

Ahora había otro motivo para matarlo, teníamos que recuperar nuestras cosas.

-¡El botín es mío!-.

Corrió escaleras abajo, lo seguíamos de cerca pero era cansado perseguirlo por todos lados sin romper nada. Al llegar al jardín nos encontramos con Peter llenó de tierra.

-Enterré mi tesoro como buen pirata- comentó –Solo puedo tocar tierra cada diez años-.

-Deja de decir tonterías y dinos donde están nuestras cosas- realmente empezaba a molestarme.

-Claro- Eso fue fácil –Pero se me olvido donde las enterré, supongo que tienen que ver en el mapa-.

-¿Cuál mapa? El de Dora la exploradora- exprese -¡Ojala estuviese aquí para decirme las direcciones para patear tu trasero!-.

No tuvimos más opción que cavar, se nos prohíbe matar al cliente.

Luego de veinte minutos cavando nos dijo: "El tesoro no está enterrado, son unos idiotas por créelo". No sé qué fuerza sobrenatural me impedía matar al chiquillo.

-Solo tienen que buscar donde su corazón les diga o en este caso les puedo prestar mi brújula-.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- cuestiono Iván.

-Pues para verse como buenos marineros- respondió –Hagamos una búsqueda del tesoro, les dare instrucciones para llegar a sus pertenencias mundanas-.

Al parecer no había otra alternativa.

-Aceptamos-.

-El partido acaba en treinta minutos, sí para entonces no encuentran sus cosas me las quedare pero si las encuentran les daré algo mío- propuso – Les puede ser útil o pueden empeñarla-.

El juego comenzó, Peter nos daba unas instrucciones algo extrañas pero bueno es un juego de búsqueda.

-¿A qué se refiere con: La primera habitación de la mañana?- Iván estaba realmente confuso.

-Pensemos, ¿Cuál es la primera habitación que uno visita por la mañana?-.

-¿El baño?-.

-Eso es, lo primero que hacemos es asearnos-.

Subimos hacía el baño para encontrar un pato de hule.

-¡Que decepción!- indique –Solo venimos a contemplar un pato amarillo potente-.

Iván tomo al pato en sus manos.

-Parece que hay algo escrito, dice: A donde nadie debe de ir-.

-¿Al infierno?-.

-No lo creo Yao, debe de ser un lugar semejante en esta casa-.

-¡Arthur!- exclamamos.

Abrimos la puerta de su habitación y encontramos…

-¿Vladimir qué demonios haces aquí?-.

-Cuando Artie no está en casa me quedo a descansar, es más tranquilo aquí que mi casa- empezó a leer su revista –Este mes protagonizan los vampiros en la revista de "Time with witches"-.

-¿No has visto algo extraño por aquí?-.

-Aparte de mi hermosura no, pero vi una hoja pegada en esa repisa- respondió –Se ve misteriosa para mí-.

-Gracias- respondimos-.

-Pero antes de que vayan a buscarla necesito su consejo: ¿Si salieran con un chico amante del yogurt le darían como regalo un yogurt helado o es demasiado yogurt?-.

-Tal vez a Dimitri le guste algo más que un yogurt, tal vez otra cosa que le apasiona- sonrió Iván.

-Espera grandote, nunca mencione a Dimitri- el chico se sonrojaba –Fue solo una pregunta que vino a mi mente-.

-Supongo que Dimitri querrá algo más bonito- intervine –Iván, ¿Me prestas tus hombros?-.

-Claro Yao- esto siempre lo hacíamos de pequeños.

-No entiendo porque Arthur tiene repisas tan altas-.

-Tal vez para esconder fotos de su amante- Vladimir empezaba a reírse –Uyy… se suponía que no debía decirlo- el tono que uso Vladimir parecía entre burlón y serio al mismo tiempo.

-Te va a matar-.

¡Pero qué! Esa era la voz de…

-¿De dónde viene la voz de Lukas?- cuestione -¿Acaso es un conjuro?-.

Las carcajadas de Vladimir no se hicieron esperar –Hablo con Lukas por altavoz, saluda Lukas-.

-Si tu hermano se acerca al mío lo castro-.

-No tenías que ser tan directo sobre tu odio hacía tu cuñado- se burló Vladimir.

-No es mi cuñado- Si supiera –Si los veo agarrados de las manos le corto las manos a ese asiático-.

En que líos te metes Li.

-¡Tengo la nota! Dice: Atrás de la caja-.

-¿Qué caja?- se preguntaba Iván –No he visto ninguna-.

-Puede ser la caja para idiotas- comentó Lukas.

-¡Gracias Lukas!- mis ojos brillaron.

-Solo has que tu hermano no se acueste con el mío-.

-Trato hecho-.

Nos dirigíamos hacía la sala de televisión y efectivamente detrás había otra nota: El helado de fresa es el mejor y debajo de él se encuentra la pista.

-Comer un bote entero de helado de fresa- me espante, eso era mucho helado.

-Juntos podemos- Iván me tomo de las manos.

-Tienes razón-.

-Yo les ayudo- bajo Vladimir –Y Lukas dará apoyo moral-.

-Como sea- dijo la voz del teléfono.

Los tres empezamos a comer el helado mientras Lukas daba unas pésimas porras.

-¡Vamos idiota!-.

-¡Lukas!-.

-Perdón imagine a Mathias-.

-No lo puedes llamar idiota todo el tiempo-.

-Claro que puedo-.

-Tienes razón, Mathias es un completo imbécil-.

-¿Qué dijiste Vladimir? ¿Quieres morir?-.

-¿Lo ves? Lo de idiota solo lo usas para ocultar-.

-¡Sigue comiendo!-.

Seguimos hasta hallar la nota al final del frasco: Ya casi acabas solo tienes que dar un sorbo al baúl.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno la familia tiene un baúl con whisky, supongo que detrás de todas esas botellas hay otra nota-.

-¿Y dónde está ese famoso baúl?-.

-En el sótano, son las botellas del padre de Arthur-.

-¿Nos guías?-.

-Sera un placer, pero necesito algo de sangre como paga-.

-¿Te parece un jugo de grosella?-.

-Suena bien-.

Bajamos hasta encontrarnos con lo deseado, era una dotación de por vida de whisky, empezamos a hurgar las botellas hasta dar una con una nota escondida en la etiqueta: Si llegaron hasta aquí felicidades les falta poco solo regresen para la fiesta del té.

En el jardín estaba puesta una pequeña fiesta de té, mordí un panecillo con una hoja, ver tantas series de mis hermanos ayuda: Los rosales son hermoso y suaves. Nos dirigimos hacía el rosal y efectivamente la bufanda de Iván estaba en la posición perfecta donde ninguna espina le tocaba.

-Te encontré- abrazó su bufanda.

-¿Disfrutaron el juego?-.

-Miño casi me das un infarto-.

-Perdón señor Yao y señor Iván, pero deben de entenderme que era la única oportunidad de jugar con alguien. Scott dice que es muy grande para jugar, William dice que jugara conmigo cuando termine de estudiar, Kyle es un matón- explicó – Y ese idiota de Arthur ¡Lo odio! Solo se la pasa ignorándome y cuando hago algo malo me nota, dice que debo de dejarlo en paz y dice que solo soy un niño, es un imbécil teñido de rubio-.

Mi perspectiva sobre Peter cambio, Arthur era el hermano más cercano en edad y los demás le llevan muchos años. Peter solo quiere llamar la atención de Arthur para que juegue con él es su única forma de no sentirse ignorado, por eso es tan travieso. El niño no tiene amigos de su edad y lo más cercano a un niño que posee es Arthur.

-Planee todo esto para que jugaran conmigo un rato, le digo a ese idiota que juegue conmigo a los piratas, cuando éramos niños lo hacíamos todo el tiempo- expreso –Pero desde que empezó la preparatoria ya no quiere jugar conmigo, era menos idiota de joven-.

-No te preocupes Peter, entiendo lo que dices también somos muchos hermanos y no tenemos tiempo para nosotros-.

Peter bajo la cabeza y me mostro mis lentes.

-Tómenlo, ganaron puede elegir cualquier cosa de mis tesoros-.

Nos guío a su cuarto y nos mostró sus tesoros: Fichas viejas, tapas de refresco, piedras brillantes, piezas de juego de mesas, barcos en miniatura, cordones, hilos, botones brillantes y telas extrañas.

-Elijan-.

Quería rechazarlo pero se veía serio, nos paseamos por la habitación.

-Mira Yao- en sus manos traía una esfera de nieve –Es muy bonita, aunque casi no tenga nieve-.

Me la quede observando un momento.

-Íbamos a ese zoológico en primaria te acuerdas, juntamos todo nuestro dinero para un peluche de panda gigante pero no era suficiente así que compramos una de las baratijas-.

-Me acuerdo- respondí –Lo perdimos a mitad de camino, incluso tenía una grieta y en plumón escribimos nuestros nombres para no perderlos-.

-¿Dónde la encontraste Peter?- pregunto mi amigo.

-La encontré hace años cuando caminaba con mis hermanos, estaba tirada en la calle y un gato jugaba con ella-.

-Es la misma de aquel entonces-.

-¡No es posible!- respondí –Fue hace años-.

-Créelo tiene la misma grieta y nuestros nombres acá abajo-.

La voltee y era verdad, esa vieja esfera que jamás pensé encontrar.

-¿Nos la quedamos?- Iván me miraba con esos tiernos ojos, no podía decirle que no.

-Está bien-.

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritaron los recién llegados hermanos.

-El partido estuvo del asco, perdimos-.

Bajamos las escaleras con Peter, Vladimir decidió quedarse en el cuarto de Arthur.

-¿No entraron a mi cuarto verdad?- Arthur nos miraba cansado.

-Para nada- respondimos.

-Yo no me pude concentrar en el partido, solo pensaba en esa bella niñera- No otra vez – Tus ojos iluminan mi día-.

-¿Qué?- respondí.

-Bella doncella- el pecas se arrodillo -¿Sería tan amable de concederme un beso?-.

-Claro que no- le golpee en la cara.

-Vaya que fuerza, así me gustan-.

Estaba a punto de caminar a donde me encontraba pero algo lo detuvo.

-Te dijo que no, ¿Podrías dejarnos en paz?- el semblante terrorífico de Iván se hacía presente.

-L-lo siento- articulaba –No sabía que era tu novio-.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero como dicen mejor callar, recogimos el dinero y nos largamos de esa casa de locos ¡Familias tan raras!

**Omake:**

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-.

-Leo una revista y Lukas esta vía telefónica-.

-Si no fueras mi amigo te patearía el culo en este instante-.

-Pero me amas-.

-¡Suéltame! Dime que no entraron a mi cuarto-.

-No, Tan temprano y ya estas checando la repisa-.

-Cállate-.

-Se ves que eres todo un acosador enamorado, ¿Qué falta? El altar con esas miles de fotos que le tomas-.

-Vladimir-.

-Y cuando estas solo de seguro besas las fotos creyendo que son sus labios y…-.

-¡No digas nada más pervertido! Lukas dile algo-.

-Vladimir, deja en paz a Arthur y sus obsesiones raras, si quiere acosar a alguien es su problema-.

-Son pésimos amigos-.

-Igual que tú, solo era una broma Artie somos amigos por que los tres estamos chiflados-.

-Los odio-.

-Vamos, si quieres te hago un trabajito para unirlos-.

-¡Cállate médium barata!-.

-Parece que llamaste zorra barata a Vladimir-.

-Solo déjenme con mis cosas, nunca les digo nada cuando tienes ese fetiche con el yogurt o cuando tú no dejas de recalcar la palabra idiota a Mathias-.

-¿Lo ven? Somos un trio de locos.

**Fin del capítulo VI**

**Especial: Un hermanito para Iván.**

**Kyle- Irlanda del norte**

**William- Gales**

**Scott- es obvio xD**

**Estaba pensando en iniciar otra nueva historia pero como Alfred de protagonista junto con Iván y Kiku luego verán de que se trata ^-^ Cuando al final del capítulo diga especial es que el siguiente no es el POV de Yao sino de otro personaje en este caso del coprotagonista, pero habrá más personajes como Pochi, Peter, Kiku, etc.**

**El segundo especial sería dedicado a Pochi y su relación con Pelze.**

**Nos leemos y perdón por el retraso pero no me gusto como había quedado el capítulo así que lo volví a escribir.**

**PD: Perdonen la dislexia**


	7. Un hermanito para Iván

**Especial I: Un hermanito para Iván.**

-Te escuchas terrible-.

-¡Aiyah! N-no es cierto-.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Podría cuidarte-.

-No te preocupes, tengo cinco preciosos hermanos que me cuidaran-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Te preocupas demasiado Iván ¡Achuu!-.

-Mejor voy, nos vemos-.

-Espera, pero…-.

¿Eh? Hola, probablemente ya sabes quién soy. Es la primera vez que narró un capítulo y esto es muy emocionante, espero hacerlo bien.

Estaba hablando con Yao, al parecer tiene gripe. No quiere que me preocupe, pero debo de ir a ver si está bien, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaría.

-Hermano, ¿Con quién hablabas?-.

-Con Yao-.

-¿Ese bicho raro? No me agrada-.

-Natalia, no te agrada nadie de mis amigos-.

-Tal vez porque se interponen entre nosotros, como sea tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-.

Ella es mi hermanita Natalia, algo sobreprotectora y muy cariñosa. Es muy bonita pero su personalidad es demasiado fría.

-Iván, escuche que Yao se sentía mal-.

Esa es mi hermana Yekaterina, es muy maternal y buena hermana mayor, aunque es algo llorona.

-Si quieres puedes agarrar algo de la sopa de ayer y dársela-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Es más importante que Yao se sienta bien, además dile que tú la preparaste para él- me guiño el ojo.

-P-pero-.

-Vamos Iván, así le gustarás-.

-Y-yo, es que, no-.

-Iván, soy tu hermana, sé lo que sientes- acarició mi cabeza –Aparte es algo obvio-.

Ella se reía mientras yo solo me sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a darle de comer-.

Salí de mi casa muy avergonzado, no puede ser que Yekaterina sea así. Camine unas cuantas calles hasta toparme con la puerta de madera número 428, la puerta de Yao-Yao.

-¡Papá Iván!- Li, Mei y Yong me abrazaron -¿Cómo estas papá?-.

-¿Qué es eso papi?- pregunto Mei.

-Es para… ¿Su madre?- No sé si a Yao le gusta ser llamado así, pero ellos insisten en llamarme papá, además ser llamado papá suena adorable y más si Yao es la mamá.

-¿Le trajiste sopa para proponerle matrimonio?-.

-N-no, solo quiero que se sienta mejor-.

-¿Mejor?-.

-Tiene gripe-.

-Con razón no salía de su cuarto- exclamó Yong –Yo pensé que era por otra cosa- Debo de decir que le puso mucho énfasis a "Otra cosa".

-¡Iván! Te dije que no vinieras- achu- Te vas a contagiar o peor-.

-Pero Yao, no puedo dejarte solo, te dije que te iba acompañar en la salud y en la enfermedad-.

-¡Miren!- señaló Yong –Mamá y papá renuevan sus votos-.

Li y Mei no paraban de chulear la escena.

-Además tengo unos lindos hermanitos que me cuidaran- Yao rompió el silencio.

-De hecho, le prometí a Emil que iba a ¿Darle de comer a su refrigerador? No sabes cómo lo siento, pero su refrigerador es muy importante para él-.

-Y yo iré con Heracles a cuidar a sus gatos y darles nombres, requiere mucho poder mental-.

-Yo tengo que alimentar a la tortuga del perro-.

Y como por arte de magia Li, Kiku y Mei se fueron corriendo de la casa.

-Hermano, quiere decir que yo te cuidare- se abrazó de Yao -¿Lo ves Iván? Yo cuidare del hermano y tú no-.

No tenía palabras, Yao tenía cara de no querer pasar tiempo con Yong, con sus ojos rogaba salir de su abrazo asfixiante.

-Ya sé, calentare la sopa que te trajo papá-.

Nos quedamos solos en la sala, esto es incómodo, ¿Qué se hace en estos momentos? Le digo que todo estará bien, no ya sé, le diré que su cabello se ve hermoso; algo enmarañado pero bonito. Tal vez debería abrazarlo, pero puedo asustarlo. Mejor lo llevó a su cama, pero lo malpensaría. Le cantare una canción, ¿Pero cuál? Recordé que tengo una lista preparada mentalmente por si tengo una situación incómoda con alguien, precaución ante todo.

-Yao, ¿Te gustaría visitar algún lugar?-.

Se me quedó viendo raro por un momento pero agregó –Siempre he querido ir a Malasia- Genial lo apuntare para cuando vayamos a viajar, p-pero no como luna de miel ¡No piensen mal! Solo como amigos. Aunque luna de miel no suena mal, ¡No es como que haya pensado en eso antes! Nunca imagine casarme con Yao, o tal vez sí, bueno un poco.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?-.

-Sí, es relajante-.

La plática se convirtió en una serie de preguntas y respuestas hasta que Yao cambió el tema.

-Iván tú…tú me-.

-¡¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?!- ¡Demonios! Así es como se arruina una escena, me puse ansioso y no sé qué paso.

-¿Te encuentras bien Iván? Si quieres puedo traerte agua-.

-N-no te preocupes Yao- comencé a jugar con mis dedos –Todo está bien-.

-Estas rojo-.

-¡No me mires!- escondí mi cara tras mis manos.

-¡Oh! Vamos grandote, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa- Yao se acercaba peligrosamente a mí –Puedes decírmelo-.

-Si te lo digo, no querrás ser mi amigo-.

-Iván, siempre estaré para ti, nunca te dejaría-.

Suspire pero no había de otra, era hoy o nunca –Yo…-.

-¡Tengo lista la sopa!-.

Es la segunda vez que me pasa, los hermanos de Yao han de estar entrenados para arruinar momentos.

Llevamos a Yao al sillón para que pudiera tomar su sopa, todo estaba perfecto hasta que…

-¡Qué demonios!- Yao empezó a sacar de su boca un cabello, demasiado largo, muy largo, extremadamente largo.

-¿De quién es esto?- preguntó Yao.

-Ves hermano, ahora mi ADN y el tuyo se combinaron en tu boca, ¿No es hermoso? Nuestro ADN, tenemos el mismo porque yo te…-.

-Nadie inventó a nadie Yong-.

-¡Hermano!-.

-Oye Iván- dijo Yao ignorando completamente a su hermano –Olvide decirte que Vladimir quería que cuidáramos a su hermano, pero-.

-¡Yo lo cuidare!- Hare lo que sea por Yao.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres…-.

-No te preocupes- sonreí –Me gusta ayudar-.

Yao sonrió y empezó a reírse –Bueno mi chow mein, si tanto insistes-.

De pequeño Yao tenía la costumbre de llamarme por el nombre de diversos platillos chinos, tenía tiempo que no me llamaba como uno.

-¡Genial! Linh y yo te cuidaremos-.

-Solo traeré la comida, no esperen que me quede a pasar al tiempo con ustedes- recalcó la chica.

Yao me entregó un papel con la dirección.

-Espero que no sea ningún problema-.

-No te preocupes Yao-.

Salí de la casa, más bien escape de la casa. A veces Yong podía ser muy raro, él era uno de los hermanos más jóvenes, si no fuera por Mei. Cuando Yao y yo estábamos en primaria, Yong llegaba a hacerle cosas raras a Yao, y esa actitud no ha cambiado para nada.

El camino a casa de Vladimir era algo extenso, en el camino me encontré con Alfred jugando béisbol con Arthur. Alfred lanzaba las pelotas mientras Arthur intentaba atraparlas, algo que le salía terrible.

-¡Deja de pegarme idiota!-.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas un cátcher terrible- se burló –El béisbol es mi vida y lo sabes-.

-Si tanto quieres jugar imbécil- Arthur parecía más que mosqueado - ¿Por qué no jugamos un deporte más fino? Como el críquet-.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- lloro el de lentes.

-Un deporte de caballeros, mucho mejor que esta porquería-.

Me aleje de ellos, era muy mala idea que te cacharán mientras se peleaban, si lo hacían correrían hacía ti y preguntarían quien tiene la razón.

Seguí con mi trayectoria hasta ver un chico moreno y de cabello alborotado, como el de Mathias pero obscuro, y con unos lentes.

-Disculpe señor- Esa cara se me hacía familiar ¡Ya sé! Es el chico que llevó un elefante al club de mascotas.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Perdóneme si la pregunta es incómoda, pero nadie parece responderme. ¿Si usted le llevara flores a alguien cuáles serían?-.

Lo medite un rato, si le llevara flores a alguien como a Yao-Yao de seguro serían las más bonitas que existieran. Todos sabes que no hay flores más bonitas que…

-Girasoles- respondí –Son amarillos y hermosos-.

-Ya veo, verá le he querido regalar flores a una muchacha, pero nunca me decido que darle-.

-No te preocupes, los girasoles son la respuesta a todo-.

Seguí mi camino, se me hizo demasiado largo, incluso me topé con otras dos personas.

-¡Hola Iván!- me saludo nada más ni nada menos que Emma -¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Bien-.

-¿Qué tal Iván?- Iba acompañada de Michelle –Deberías asomarte de vez en cuando al club de mascotas-.

-Es que mi única mascota es la de mi hermana-.

-Ya veo, no creo que te la quiera dar-.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó con Yao? Ustedes dos son uña y mugre- Emma soltó unas débiles risas.

-Está enfermo-.

-¡Qué terrible!- respondió la rubia –Espero que se recupere pronto-.

-Iván, ¿Son novios?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ah! No le prestes atención a Mimí, está loca- Emma le tapó la boca a Michelle. Apenas escuche unos susurros que decían algo así: Elizabetha dice que debemos de ser más discretas. ¿Discretas? No las entiendo.

-B-bueno, mejor nos vamos- Emma estaba demasiado nerviosa –No queremos perder nuestras clases de tejido-.

-¿Qué cla…?- De nuevo Michelle no tiene oportunidad de hablar.

-Nos vemos Iván, ¡Qué Yao se recupere pronto!-.

Eso fue raro, pero, ¿Por qué dirían que somos novios? No lo parecemos, ¿Verdad? Solo estamos juntos, crecimos juntos, comemos juntos, nos acostamos en el césped juntos, caminamos juntos y bebemos jugo juntos. Nada extraño.

Seguí reflexionando hasta que encontré la casa, más bien mansión o ¿Es un castillo? Quien sabe, pero es enorme y su jardín es impresionante. Me acerque a la puerta y toque con ese, ¿Aro? Ese círculo que sirve para tocar puertas. De hecho estoy seguro que esta casa o está en los límites de la ciudad, o ni siquiera está en ella. Tampoco es que este muy lejos de mi casa, a pie parece veinte o veinticinco minutos. No me puedo quejar, mi casa no esta tan cerca del centro de la ciudad, o es un pueblo, tal vez una villa o condado. Realmente este asunto me da vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tal compañero?- saludó Vladimir.

-¿Eh?-.

-No veo a tu compinche por ningún lado, no me digan que rompieron-.

¿Rompernos? Acaso ¿Rompí a Yao? Tal vez por eso se encuentre mal.

-Está enfermo-.

-Ya veo, eso suena terrible, que lástima que no podrás regar la lechuga esta noche-.

-¿Qué? Yo no cultivo lechugas- Vladimir debe de estar confundiéndome con el jardinero.

-Ya sabes, limpiar el horno-.

-No voy a cocinar nada- Ahora quiere que le cocine, vaya tipo.

-Me refiero a que le vas a lavar el periscopio-.

-Yao nunca me dijo que tenía uno-.

Vladimir suspiro –Lo que quiero decir, es que Yao y tú le pondrán Juan al niño-.

¿Tendremos un hijo llamado Juan? Que tiene que ver… ¡Ah ya entendí!

-Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres-.

-Era hora-.

Vladimir se refería que Yao y yo vamos a ser padrinos de un niño, lo van a bautizar con el nombre Juan al parecer.

-Bueno ya me voy, Dimitri me espera-.

¿Dimitri? Creo que es ese chico amante del Yogurt.

-Voy a jugar al mago con él- guiñó –Si sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Si- me alegro que Vladimir salga a divertirse con su amigo.

-Oye, solo no dejes que mi hermano moleste a los huéspedes-.

-¿Qué huéspedes?-.

-Pues, todo este viejo castillo es el hotel familiar-.

-Como hotel trans…- Pero Vladimir me interrumpió.

-Acuérdate de no decir marcas-.

Este chico realmente me confunde.

-Bueno voy a mojar al nene- más guiños –Nos vemos-.

Cerró la puerta. La recepción de este hotel era algo rústica, las llaves estaban colgadas, no espero ver a mucha gente pasearse por aquí puesto que no son vacaciones. De todos modos no espero que alguien se hospede aquí, da mucho miedo.

Camine por un rato, estaba completamente perdido y el elevador se veía demasiado antiguo, creo que pase por aquí tres veces.

-¿Estás perdido?-.

Voltee y vi a un pequeño niño.

-¿Quién eres? Te ves mucho más grande que mi hermano-.

-¿Tu hermano es Vladimir?-.

El niño se me quedo viendo un rato y contestó –Sí, soy Andrei-.

-Yo soy Iván, te cuidare porque tu hermano se fue a jugar con un amigo-.

El semblante del niño cambió a uno triste.

-Desde que sale con ese chico yogurt, no juega conmigo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Al parecer prefiere a ese adicto a la lactosa que a mí- Pareciera que iba a llorar en cualquier instante.

Cuando Natalia era pequeña y quería llorar la cargaba en mis hombros, supongo que eso lo tranquilizara. Al principio era algo extraño, pero luego se acostumbró al tacto.

-Señor Iván, ¿Tiene hermanos?-.

-Dos hermanas, una mayor y una menor-.

-¿Juegan juntos?-.

-No mucho, hace tiempo que no-.

-¿Qué hacen?-.

-Vivimos…y eso-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Tengo dieciséis-.

-¡Wow! Estas muy viejo- Que un niño te diga viejo no es nada motivador.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Diez-.

-No estás muy joven que digamos, en unos seis años tendrás la edad que tengo ahora-.

-Seis años es mucho tiempo, el tiempo es demasiado lento-.

-Cuando eres joven sí, pero conforme creces se pasa muy rápido-.

-No es cierto- dijo –El tiempo siempre será lento para mí-.

Este chico me recuerda a mí, de niño claro.

-¿No tiene calor? Su bufanda es muy grande-.

-No, además no me puedo quitar la bufanda que me regaló mi hermana-.

-¿Por qué eres rubio?-.

-Así nací, supongo-.

-¿Tienes amigos?-.

-Sí, no son muchos pero…-.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?-.

-Un chico llamado Yao, es muy lindo- sonreí.

-Y ¿Cómo es ese Yao?-.

-Tiene cabello de seda castaño, unos hermosos ojos y es bajito-.

-¿Cómo yo?-.

-Bueno, no tanto-.

-Mi mejor amigo es un chico algo callado y tímido-.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho-.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso eso es posible?

-¿Cómo? No te ha dicho su nombre y son ¿Amigos?-.

-Casi no habla, pero jugamos juntos-.

Que amistad más rara.

-¿Quiere jugar señor Iván?- pregunto el pequeño –Conozco muchos juegos-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- cuestione.

-Buscar al gato muerto, desenterrar cadáveres y contactarse con los espíritus-.

¡Es enserio! Eso no suena para nada divertido, debí de suponerlo, es el hermano de Vladimir. Vladimir era bien conocido por creerse el conde Drácula, odiar a Edward Cullen y por ser amante del rojo. Modificaba el uniforme a cualquier costo para que sea lo más rojo posible. Su comida siempre es roja, sus bebidas son rojas y la tinta de su pluma es roja.

-¿No podemos jugar otra cosa?- sugerí, esos juegos suenan muy atemorizantes.

-Podemos jugar a buscar ropa interior-.

'¿Eh?'

-También podemos jugar a las escondidas-.

-Eso suena mejor- respondí para no hacer más rara esta situación.

-Señor Iván usted contará y yo me esconderé-.

-¡Espera! ¿Hasta dónde debo de parar?-.

-El quince está bien-.

Hace tiempo que no jugaba a las escondidas, la última vez que jugué fue con Yao en la secundaria. La secundaria, que lindos recuerdos. Recuerdo cuando Yao llevaba unos adorables frenos y tenía acné. Se veía tan adorable como una rebanada de pizza de peperoni, aunque él odiaba sus frenos y enfermedad cutánea. Fue en secundaria cuando hicimos que Alfred tirará su almuerzo sobre Arthur, y Francis lloraba por el hecho de desperdiciar comida ¡Qué buenos recuerdos! Inclusive la vez que Yao y yo nos metimos al baño de niñas…

¡Olvide contar! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Eh…quince-.

Al menos logro su objetivo, no lo encuentro a la vista. Piensa Iván, si estuvieras en un castillo, ¿Dónde te esconderías? Tal vez en la cocina para comer o en el lugar más lejos de aquí.

-Listo o no aquí voy- Era más que obvio que estaba más que listo, demasiado listo.

Recorrí todos los lugares posibles, incluso el sótano que da mucho miedo. Pase por: La cocina, baños, cuartos, escaleras y ático, ¿Dónde estará?

-¡Andrei!-.

¡Soy un terrible niñero! No merezco hacerle eso a ningún niño ni a Yao. Sin Yao, no sé cómo encontrar niños. Le hubiera instalado un radar o algo así, pero nunca se me ocurrió.

'¡Achu!'

Gire mi cabeza hacia arriba y ahí estaba. El pequeño Andrei colgaba de una tubería altamente peligrosa.

'¡Qué bien!... ¡Eh!

-¡Espera!- grite –No te sueltes, voy a rescatarte-.

-Está bien-.

Trataba de ingeniar la manera de bajarlo mientras él cantaba con el ritmo de "Witzi araña" ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando un niño está colgado? ¿Llamo a los bomberos o al electricista? ¡No sé!

-No te preocupes Andrei, solo suéltate y yo te atrapo.-.

Corrí hacia donde estaba, cayéndome, pero valió la pena.

-¿Qué hace en el suelo Señor Iván?-.

-Salvando a un niño-.

-¿A quién?-.

-Pues... ¡A ti!- ¡Sigue vivo!

-¿Pero cómo?-mi asombro era enorme.

-Diez en gimnasia- respondió -¡Ya sé! Podemos jugar a que soy un vampiro y muerdo al señor Iván.

-Mejor juguemos a otra cosa, como armar rompecabezas-.

-¿Rompecabezas?-.

-Sí, son muy buenos para medir tu capacidad de tranquilidad y paciencia.

Jugamos un rato hasta que se tornó aburrido. Incluso me enseño uno de sus tantos videojuegos.

-Entonces saltas sobre él y lo matas-.

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por qué algo se muere al saltar sobre él?-.

-Son champiñones señor Iván, traidores-.

-¡Andrei ayuda! Esa cosa me sigue-.

-Es un bloque señor Iván, si lo golpea puede tener sorpresas-.

-¡Un hongo! Pero se fue-.

-¡Señor Iván debe de perseguirlo!-.

Luego de un rato me encontraba de nuevo en aprietos.

-Andrei, la tortuga me odia, no deja de saltar y matarme-.

-Es porque es su objetivo, matarte y que no llegues a su padre-.

-¿Qué hago?-.

-La flor de fuego-.

Fue divertido, me rendí tras que una bala descomunal me mató.

-¿De dónde sale tal bala?- pregunté.

-De la esquina del juego-.

-Lo sé, pero eso quiere decir que alguien disparo, ¿No? Una bala no flota por sí sola. Además imagínate el tamaño de la pistola-.

-Supongo- respondió el menor.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, horneamos galletas y cosimos trajes. Según él esos trajes son para Halloween, aunque no entiendo del todo el asunto de la ropa interior y Halloween.

-Señor Iván, ¿Me lee un cuento?-.

-Claro, ¿Cuál?-.

-Estoy entre estos dos: El cuervo o el gato negro-.

-Suena lindo el del gato- exclame sin saber mi error.

…

-Continúe señor Iván-.

-P-pero es muy, h-horrible-.

Andrei no escuchaba mis suplicas, hacía oídos sordos.

-¡Vamos!- le brillaban los ojos.

-C-cayo muerta inmediatamente, sin despedir u-un solo gemido-.

Andrei escuchaba atentamente.

-Pensé en c-cortar el cuerpo en pequeños t-trozos y quemarlos-.

Luego de una pequeña tortura psicológica, el pequeño parecía feliz.

-¡Me gusta mucho estas historias! El hermano mayor siempre me las lee-.

-Ya veo-.

-¿Usted asesinaría a su amada?- la pregunta de Andrei sonaba de lo más inocente pero no era nada tierna esa pregunta.

-No, sería horrible-.

-Esas historias me divierten, son geniales- expreso –Yo quiero escribir así, con mucha sangre y muerte-.

¿Qué decirle a un niño con deseos homicidas?

-De seguro algún día escribirás grandes historias-.

-Mi primera historia será de como un niño asesina a su niñera, o de como la niñera asesina al niño-.

-De seguro será un éxito- me extrañe, sentía una extrema incomodidad al escuchar todo eso.

-¡Gracias señor Iván!- me abrazó –Pase un genial día con usted-.

Quería decirle algo, pero nada sonaba bien, así que le devolví el abrazo sin refutar. Puede ser algo raro, pero es un niño muy lindo.

-Ya es algo tarde, Vladimir no aparece- dije para romper el silencio.

-Tal vez fue a asesinar gente, o probablemente está comiendo helados en la tienda de atrás- suspiro el pequeño.

-¿Helados?-.

-Adicto a la lactosa lo hizo adicto a la lactosa, ahora toma leche en lugar de jugo de grosella-.

-Suena terrible-.

-Y lo es- respondió –Aunque no puedo hacer nada, el hermano mayor se ve feliz con él, y si él está feliz yo también lo estoy-.

¡Qué lindo!

Jugamos un rato a la ronda y le prepare una simple cena, no había mucho que hacer.

-Las tostadas con mantequilla son deliciosas- dijo mientras comía su último trozo de tostada.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado-.

-La carne también es sabrosa- apuntó –Toda la carne lo es-.

Mi primer cumplido de cocina de alguien que no fue Yao, ¡Increíble!

Al poco rato de ver la tele, lo que asemeja a una caricatura, se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Oye tú! Aléjate de mi mujer, o ¿Es hombre?-.

No había dudas, Vladimir exagero con los tragos.

-Dimitri, cariño, ¿Qué eres hombre o mujer?-.

-Adivina- A veces Dimitri utilizaba las borracheras de Vladimir para hacerlo sufrir.

-Eres muy bonita, en eso sería mujer, pero tienes lo que te hace un hombre-.

-¡Cállate idiota! Pude haberte dejado en la calle-.

-Pero no lo hiciste-.

-Y me arrepiento- contestó Dimitri.

-Ustedes dos- Vladimir nos señaló –No le hagan caso a ese sujeto, esta borracho-.

-¡El único borracho aquí eres tú!- Empezaba el tira y afloja de Vladimir y Dimitri.

-No se preocupen- lo cargo el chico del yogurt –Lo llevaré a su cuarto a descansar-.

Paso un rato en donde seguía con el pequeño viendo la tele.

-Misión cumplida, Vladimir llego lo más sobrio posible a casa-.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntamos al unísono.

-Sí, mañana lo estará-.

Dimitri me entregó algo de dinero sacado de la billetera de Vladimir, con un ademán en la mano me invito a salir.

-Hermano Iván, no te vayas- Andrei se colgó de mi pierna –Hoy fue muy divertido-.

-Andrei, tengo que ir a casa-.

-Llévame contigo, podemos leer y jugar-.

-Andrei- me agache –No me estoy despidiendo de ti, nos volveremos a ver-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Lo prometo, vendré a jugar contigo, tal vez no todos los días- indique –No todos los días, pero los que pueda-.

-A-adiós, señor, digo hermano Iván-.

Cerré la puerta, este lugar es demasiado tétrico de noche, no me sorprendería unas tumbas regadas por el patio. Seguí el mismo camino que use para llegar, la luna parecía ser lo único que me acompañaba, esto se sentía algo solo.

En eso suenan unos arbustos y encuentro a Pochi con otro perro, ¡El perro de Nathan, Pelze!

-¿Qué harán a estas horas de la noche?- pensé en voz alta.

Ladrido.

No espero que me respondan, pero encontrarlos a solas es muy sospechoso. Como dice el director: "A los perros nunca les falta hueso" o algo así, no entiendo mucho sus refranes u oraciones.

Camine hasta toparme con mi casa y la "cálida" bienvenida de mis hermanas. Una preguntándome y queriendo saber detalles de Yao y la otra abrazándome hasta asfixiarme, mientras recita lo mucho que nos amamos.

Hogar dulce hogar…No hay nada mejor que estar en familia.

-Hermano te amo- decía Natalia.

-¿Paso algo entre Yao y tú?- interrumpía Yekaterina.

-Nada- respondí.

-Que lastima, la próxima vez inténtalo mejor-.

Asentí con la cabeza que Natalia me estaba quitando.

-Hermano, ¿Me quieres?-.

Sonreí –Por supuesto que sí, Natalia-.

Omake:

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-.

-No es eso, pero es incómodo-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-E-es la primera vez de ambos, deberías saberlo Li-.

-Lo sé, no me regañes Emil-.

-No es regaño, es solo que duele un poco-.

-P-perdón, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez-.

-Mis caderas amanecerán con un terrible dolor-.

-Te dije que lo sentía-.

-Eres muy precipitado, o como lo dirías tú, aventado-.

-¿Te gustó, no?-.

-B-bueno sí, p-pero…-.

-No digas nada, tu cara me lo dice todo-.

-Eres un tarado Li-.

-¡Oye! Es complicado compartir una cama individual entre dos personas-.

-Te hubieras quedado en tu casa-.

-No cuidare de mi hermano, se vuelve una princesa caprichosa-.

-Te dije que en mi cama no había espacio para compartir, no puedo creer que la primera persona con la que comparto la cama eres tú-.

-Seré más cuidadoso a la próxima, traeré mi bolsa para dormir-.

-Más te vale-.

Li soltó unas risitas antes de besar la frente de su amado.

**Fin del primer especial.**

**Siguiente capítulo: El pelirrojo primo de Berwald.**

**Perdón por el retraso TT-TT pero entre exámenes y falta de inspiración no puede continuar. Quería subirlo el diez de mayo pero no se pudo. Al menos reviví ¡Yey! Gracias por los reviews y que se la pasen bien. **


	8. El pelirrojo primo de Berwald

**Capítulo VII: El pelirrojo primo de Berwald**

Hola, ¿Me extrañaron? Probablemente no. Como sabrán me enferme, pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca, me siento glorioso. Aunque los problemas con la gripe son muy pequeños comparado con mi nuevo problema, mi hermano menor Li abrió una cuenta en una "red social", y no para de hacer cosas raras, si antes estaba pegado con su celular ahora está peor.

-¿Qué tanto haces Li?-.

-Tomo unas fotos-.

-¿A quién?-.

-A mí, por supuesto-.

-¿Qué clase de enfermo se toma fotos a sí mismo? Si quieres fotos tuyas pídele a alguien que te las tome- este niño está loco, tomarse fotos a sí mismo, que locura.

-Se llaman "selfies", aunque eres muy viejo para entender-.

-Ni tanto- respondí –Li, te ves ridículo, mejor deja que yo te tome la foto-.

-¡No! Ya no sería una selfie- exclamo.

-¿Por qué te tomas fotos? No creo que a nadie le interese verte, al menos que sea ese noviecito tuyo, espero que no le mandes fotos de otra cosa- Enserio, a nadie le ha de importar ver su cara de puberto.

-A mis seguidores sí, no tienes sentido común-.

-¿Qué seguidores?, ¿Acaso Emil se clono o algo así?- Era imposible que alguien le interese la cuenta de mi hermano.

-¡No todos mis seguidores son Emil!- me reprocho –Son muchas personas-.

-Entonces- comencé – ¿Emil se hizo todas esas cuentas?-.

-¡Deja a Emil de lado! Solo estas celoso de mi popularidad-.

-Si claro- aguante las ganas de reírme.

Me miró enojado por unos segundos hasta que volvió a su celular. La velocidad con la que escribe es impresionante, me preguntó si habrá concursos de escribir mensajes de texto o algo así, porque él ganaría y algo de plata no nos vendría mal.

Volví a mi desayuno, un pan con mantequilla con mermelada, comí con tranquilidad puesto que en este día la mayoría de mis hermanos no se encontraba en casa. Kiku se fue a casa de su amigo griego, Mei y Yong salieron a pasear a Pochi, y Linh se fue a cuidar unas plantas de su amigo. Un día tranquilo.

-Nada puede arruinar este día-comente.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que el teléfono sonó, espero que no sea propaganda o algo así. Conteste de la forma más amable posible, si era propaganda juro que lo colgaría.

-¡Buenos días señor el día de hoy le traigo una oferta…-.

¡A la mierda!

-No me interesa señora- dije sin sonar tan molesto.

-Pero señor, si usted…-.

-Ya le dije que no me interesa- repetí –Además su voz es horrible-.

Colgué. No confiaba a que el teléfono sonase de nuevo, aunque soy muy malo en las predicciones y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti!- Estos tipos de verdad me enojan, me llaman las veinticuatro horas al día.

-¿Yao?-.

¡Carajo! No era la señora de las ofertas, era Tino.

-P-perdón Tino, pensé que eras una de esas señoras que te llaman para ofrecerte maquillaje y esas cosas- intente reírme, vamos Tino ríe conmigo.

-No te preocupes Yao, sé que esas señoras pueden ser un dolor de cabeza-.

-Sí, la verdad son de lo peor, hasta creo saber todas sus frases- comente –Por ejemplo, el típico: Este producto te quitara diez años menos o si lo pruebas tus labios se harán más suaves, y querrán besarte-.

-Creo que todos nosotros sufrimos eso Yao, no paran de hablar sobre las sombras de ojos-.

-¿Las de la colección fiesta o la natural?- Tino y yo teníamos cosas en común.

-Ambas-.

-Y luego tienen esa horrible voz nasal- agregue. Sin ofender a las señoras, su voz suena peor que rasguñar un pizarrón en plena detención.

-Lo sé, es lo peor del mundo, ¡Suenan peor que la abuela de Mathias! Sin ofender, claro-.

-¿Tan mal suena su abuela?- pobre abuelita, no es su culpa tener una voz tan fea y espantosa.

-Yao, imagínate a un elefante con tuberculosis hablando mientras se tapa la nariz-.

Me quedé asombrado, nadie podría aguantar semejante castigo.

-¡Lo olvidaba!- exclamo de repente Tino –Te llame para que pudieras cuidar de Anders-.

-¿Quién?-.

-El primo de Berwald, es algo enano y pelirrojo-.

-¿Y por qué llamas tú?- perdón Tino pero la curiosidad me gana.

-B-bueno, voy a pasar tiempo con Berwald- se notaba nervioso, seguramente van a hacer algo malo.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?-.

-Cosas- respondió a velocidad luz –solo vamos a hacer cosas-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- voy a derribar la muralla de Tino, al final tendrá que contarme lo que van a hacer.

-Esas cosas que hacen las personas-.

-¿Se van a acostar?- Estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que los dos fueran así –En ese caso usen protección-.

-¡Qué!- grito al otro lado de la línea – ¡No! Berwald me quería llevar a la convención del mueble, pero su primo odia esas cosas-.

Al parecer lo malpensé.

-Perdón Tino, pero no especificas-.

-Solo vamos a ver muebles, madera y esas cosas-.

-¿Te gustan los muebles?-.

-N-no tanto como Berwald, pero son…útiles-.

Tino no parecía muy emocionado por la visita, las cosas que se hacen por amor, por suerte yo no soy de esas personas cursis y románticas. Esas personas se aguantan las ganas de reprocharle algo a su pareja porque los aman demasiado, tremenda babosada, si algo no me gustara se lo diría de frente. Si fuera Tino le diría a Berwald: Calma tus caballos muchacho, que no quiero ver muebles. Esas personas son de lo peor.

-¿Puedes venir mañana? La convención es mañana a la una-.

-Seguro- le respondí –Seré puntual-.

-Gracias Yao- con eso Tino colgó.

-Adiós Yao- sonó la voz de Li.

-Adiós- Me concentre en volver a mi desayuno –Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Emil me invito a las aguas termales-.

-¿Por qué?- No me vas a dejar solo muchacho.

-Sera porque quiere que esté con él, supongo-.

-Yo también te quiero conmigo-.

-Buen chiste Yao, nos vemos-.

Todos mis hermanos me abandonan, como los hijos que abandonan a su padre cuando este se hace mayor, que desdicha.

-¿No podrías quedarte hasta que alguien llegue?-.

-Déjame pensarlo…no- contesto burlón.

-¿Qué haré entonces? La casa está vacía sin nadie que la desordene-.

-Pues, rompe unas cosas o no le jales al baño por un buen rato, yo que sé-.

Intente agarrarlo pero se fue de mis manos y me dejo junto a esta casa, ahora abandonada, siendo yo el único guardián de ella.

-Maldito-.

-¡Oye!- grito desde lo lejos -¿Por qué no llamas a ese noviecito tuyo? De seguro te "diviertes"- demasiado énfasis en diviertes.

¡Desgraciado! Bueno quien necesita compañía, volví a mi triste desayuno olvidándome de mis penas.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si le pongo mostaza a este pan-.

Mientras cuestionaba el universo que me rodea sonó el timbre, espero que uno de esos abandonadores haya llegado.

-¡Era hora de qué llegaras!- grite.

-¿C-cómo sabías que llegaría?-.

-Pues vives aquí-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-¿No lo sabías?- voltee y me encontré con una sorpresa… ¡Era Iván! –L-lo siento, pensé que eras uno de mis hermanos-.

-No te preocupes Yao- sonrió.

-¡Perdón!-.

-Está bien Yao-.

-¡No! No está bien, te grite sin querer, enserio discúlpame- Soy un tonto –A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Se quedó mirando al vacío por un momento, como si tuviera una duda existencial –Dime Yao…- interrumpió mis pensamientos -¿Te gustan los suéteres?-.

Que pregunta más extraña, claro que me gustan, bueno solo si hace frío. Aunque, de pequeño mamá me obligaba a usarlo, si salía a la calle por cinco segundos me obligaba a usarlo, y era terrible. Además mi mamá tiene un gusto terrible por la ropa, lo bueno es que ahora está muy lejos y no me puede vestir como ella quiera.

-Sí, me gustan, más si hace frío-.

La cara de Iván pasó a tener un semblante triste.

-P-pero en el calor son muy buenos también, como cuando quieres asarte y esas cosas- Enserio, es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, ¿A quién le gusta asarse en pleno calor? Lo bueno es que Iván volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

-Es que mi hermana me está enseñando a tejer- comentó – Y tejí un suéter, pero por extrañas razones que desconozco, el suéter me quedo pequeño y justamente de tu talla-.

¿Qué extraña razón es esa? Si no conociera a Iván de toda la vida, pensaría que vino a mi cuarto de noche y me tomo mis medidas, pero como si lo conozco eso sería muy improbable.

-Así que quería regalártelo-añadió -¿Aceptarías?-.

-Acepto-.

Iván volvió a su mochila y empezó a hurgarla.

-Esto no- decía mientras sacaba todo tipo de cosas, ¿Cuántas cosas le caben ahí? De seguro un cuerpo cabría ahí sin problemas.

-Aquí esta- saco el suéter de su mochila ¡Dios mío! ¡Es el suéter más feo que he visto en mi vida! Ni el mal gusto de mi madre se compara con eso.

-I-Iván es…- ¿Qué le puedo decir? Que es horrendo o es un suéter diferente. No, ambas suenan horrible, no lo quiero. Ya sé, recuerda lo que dije de Tino y Berwald, Tino era incapaz de decirle que no, pero yo sí puedo decirle que no a Iván, no soy ningún ñoño romántico ni nada por el estilo. Solo dile que no. No, no y no –Es hermoso, extraordinario y magnifico- ¡Qué! ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿De mi boca? Me tape con mis manos el lugar donde salieron esas palabras pecaminosas.

-¿T-te gusta?- la mirada de mi amigo era perfecta. Una mezcla de felicidad, alegría y un leve sonrojo adornaban su cara, se veía adorable.

-Claro que sí- de nuevo el pecado salía de mis labios.

-Perfecto- volvió a sonreír –Te la puedes quedar-.

Exclame un leve 'Yey'. Esto no puede ser más deprimente, no pude decirle que no, ahora sé cómo se siente Tino.

-¿Qué esperas?-.

-¿Esperar a qué?- pregunté.

-A probártela, de seguro te verías adorable… ¡Digo! Genial, te verías genial- Se puso tan nervioso que empezó a jugar con sus dedos. No tenía más opción que hacerle caso, me la tendría que probar. Espero que no me quede.

¡Carajo! Me quedo, ahora empezare a llorar en un rincón como el idiota que soy.

-Te queda perfecto-.

-Si, como si alguien hubiera tomado mis medidas mientras dormía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada Iván, esta perfecta, es suave y calientita-.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, voltee a ver a mi nuevo suéter. Era de color rojo con algunas partes verdes chillón, me cubría gran parte de las manos y el cuello. Iván, tú tienes un mal gusto en colores. Mi último comentario me hizo reír un poquito.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Nada, me acorde de un chiste-.

-¿No es sobre el suéter?-.

-Definitivamente no, es sobre otra cosa-.

-¿Yo?-.

Reí un poco más, Iván me daba mucha risa, sin él mi vida sería muy aburrida.

-Soy yo verdad- empezó a hacer un puchero.

-Puede ser, no lo sé-.

-Yao, eres muy malo conmigo-.

Empecé a reírme, estas situaciones me mataban de la risa, Iván era muy gracioso.

-Vamos, entra para que comas algo, de seguro no has comido-.

Iván bajo la cabeza, por lo tanto ni siquiera ha comido.

-No entiendo porque vienes si ni has comido-.

-Es que estaba terminando el suéter-.

Suspire y lo invite a pasar.

-Vamos grandote, siéntate- ordene -¿Qué quieres comer?-.

-Lo que sea está bien-.

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Está bien que te prepare un plato de basura?-.

-Bueno, no lo que sea- se sonrojo –Algo delicioso está más que perfecto, aunque tú haces que todo sea delicioso-.

Sentí como el calor venía a mis mejillas, ni siquiera mis hermanos me dicen eso.

-P-preparare dim sum y algo de té-.

Fui a la cocina para dejarme caer al lado del refrigerador, esto iba a ser un largo día.

Prepare el desayuno/comida para los dos, comimos mientras platicábamos cosas triviales y le comente lo de Anders.

Me conto sobre una historia que acababa de leer, sobre un ogro, troll o algún parecido a eso. La historia parecía contada para niños pero tenía un significado más profundo.

-Entonces el ogro se fue de la aldea y nunca volvió-.

-Pobre de él, quería ser amable con los humanos y estos lo traicionaron- comenté.

Siguió con el tema de los cuentos, me conto muchas historias. Era impresionante la cantidad de cuentos que se sabía.

-¡Ya llegamos!- resonaron las voces de Mei, Yong y el ladrido de Pochi -¡Papá Iván estas aquí!-.

Otra vez con lo mismo, esos niños no entienden, al menos no le molesta a Iván.

-S-sí, estoy aquí- respondió.

-¿Y qué hacían tan solitos?- pregunto Yong de manera pícara, mientras corría a abrazar mi pecho.

-Yong deja de ser molesto- aunque este ignoro mi comentario.

-Le estaba contando cuentos a Yao-.

-¡Que genial!- ahora Mei se unió -¿Nos puedes contar historia papá Iván? Por favor-.

-Por supuesto-.

Al menos ellos dos estarían distraídos.

-¡Genial!- respondieron mientras se sentaban al lado de Iván.

-Quiero un cuento de donde haya muchos animales lindos- exclamo Mei.

-¡No! Mejor uno donde haya un guerrero súper genial- intervino Yong.

Antes de que empezaran a pelearse, Iván los detuvo con un cuento donde estaban ambos pedidos ¡Ojala yo supiera tantos cuentos! Así podría distraer a mis hermanos todo el día, o a la mayoría.

…

Me desperté al escuchar un ruido, voces salían de la habitación de Kiku. ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! Me acerque a su cuarto sigilosamente, no quería que me descubriera. Si tiene a alguien más en ese cuarto, lo mato. Seguía con mi trayectoria, por suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude observar a Kiku hablando… ¿Con él mismo?

-H-Heracles-san, y-yo prepare unas bolas de arroz. No eso suena terrible- se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Pero qué está haciendo?

-H-Heracles-san, prepare un almuerzo especial para usted, son bolas de arroz. Tartamudeo mucho-.

Al parecer está ensayando.

-H-Heracles-san, me permití prepararle bolas de arroz porque me dijo que quería probarlas-.

-¿Kiku?-.

-¡Yao! ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Aquí hace frío-.

Kiku me miro con cara de pocos amigos tras contarle mi chiste.

-Pues tus ensayos me despertaron-.

-Lo siento, pero debo de ensayar estas líneas-.

-¿Es parte de una obra de teatro?- pregunte algo burlón.

-N-no, es que Heracles-san comento que quería comer onigiri, y los prepare-.

-¿Y necesitas ensayar tanto?-.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo-.

-No ensayes tanto, solo te pondrás más nervioso, cuando llegue el momento solo díselo y ya-.

-Pero si no ensayo, no sabré que decirle-.

Kiku parecería un robot tratando de dar almuerzos.

-Actúa de forma natural-.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero no quiero dar malas impresiones-.

-Si te tomaste la molestia de hacerle el almuerzo, no creo que sea mala impresión-.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo-.

-¿Yong que haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Pues el monologo de Kiku me despertó-.

-Igual a mí- se quejó Mei –Hermano Kiku, si ese sujeto no acepta tu almuerzo, juro que le rompo las bolas-.

-¡Así se habla Mei!- felicito Yong.

-¡Mei, lenguaje!- regañe –Y Yong, no la felicites-.

-Es la verdad hermano Yao- contesto mi "dulce" hermanita –Es mucho trabajo cocinarle a alguien para que lo rechacen-.

-Aquí nadie rechazó a nadie- intervine –El asunto es de Kiku, así que no se metan-.

-Pero tú interviniste- se quejaron ambos.

-Yo soy el mayor, tengo más experiencia y le estoy aconsejando-.

-Si claro- dijeron al unísono.

-Como sea, ya que la mayoría está despierto, preparare el desayuno-.

La mañana transcurrió normal, todos ignoraban el hecho de que en el desayuno la familia convive, pero no puedo hacer nada si no quiero un puchero tras de mí.

Tras desayunar peine a Mei para que esté lista para su concurso. Desde pequeña, Mei se inscribía a diversos concursos de niñas y esas cosas. Según ella son divertidos, pero yo lo veo como una batalla a muerte en donde las mamás pelean para demostrar que su hija es la más linda.

-Esta coleta esta perfecta Yao-.

-¿Practicaste?-.

-Sí, toque la flauta hasta vomitar sangre-.

-Que bien, supongo- exprese -¿Quién te acompañara?-.

-El hermano Li-.

-¿Accedió?-.

-Era eso o sino le mostraría a Emil unas fotos- Chantaje, ¿De dónde rayos aprende eso? ¿Por qué las personas la consideran dulce?

-Qué lindo- comente.

-Le mostrare a todas esas…- la mire para que se abstuviera de decir malas palabras –Niñas que soy la mejor-.

-No sé de donde saliste tan linda- sarcasmo.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- se alzó de puntitas y beso mi nariz.

-Yo no soy… tan así-.

Mi comentario la hizo reír –Sera mejor que te vayas a ver a papá Iván, Yao-.

Voltee a ver el reloj, efectivamente era mejor que me fuera.

-Suerte- le dije antes de irme.

Camine unas cuadras para encontrarme con Iván, la casa de Berwald estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Tomaremos un camión para llegar- le dije.

Agarramos la ruta más cercana y nos dejó a unas cuadras de la casa de Berwald.

-A todo esto, ¿Quién es Anders?-.

-El primo de Berwald-.

-No sabía que tenía primos- agrego Iván.

-Yo menos-.

Llegamos a su casa y al tocar la puerta Tino nos recibió, cualquiera diría que viven juntos, pero no es el caso.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo- exclamo -¿Berwald ya tienes los boletos?-.

Berwald asintió.

-Muy bien, llegaremos a las cinco, si nada nos retrasa-.

-Si-.

-Buena suerte- por un momento pensé que Tino diría: La necesitaran.

Nos despedimos de ambos y empezamos nuestra labor.

-¿Dónde estará este niño?-.

Buscamos por toda la planta y ni rastro del pelirrojo.

-Probablemente este arriba- apuntó Iván.

Subimos al piso de arriba solo para encontrarlo igual de vacío.

-¡Qué tontos somos! Pudimos haber preguntado- grite.

-Vamos Yao, no creo que se haya escondido o algo así-.

-Tienes razón, tal vez supo que veníamos y se escondió de nosotros, eres un genio Iván-.

-¿Genio?- tartamudeo.

-Es como un juego de búsqueda- exclame –A ver, si yo fuera un niño ¿Dónde me escondería?-.

-Qué te parece en esa casa del árbol- señalo mi compañero –Se ve solitaria-.

Corrimos hacía el jardín, levante la vista hacia donde estaba el famoso árbol. Esa casa era enorme, hasta tenía otras escaleras que lo conectaban a otra casa. Como dos casas del árbol, pero en realidad es una dividida en dos. Espero haberme explicado.

-Niño, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Dilo por favor- suplico Iván.

-¡Niño!- grite.

-Y-Yao, no quiero incomodarte, pero tú… parte posterior está muy cerca de mi cara-.

¿Parte posterior? Que podrá…

-¡Pues no veas!- grite avergonzado –Cierra los ojos-.

-Pero no vería donde voy-.

-Pues tápatelos- respondí con mucha prisa.

-Me caería de las escaleras-.

-Solo hay una opción, imagina que es otra cosa-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-No sé- ¿Qué le puedo decir? – Imagina que es un cachorro o un hámster-.

-Los hámsteres son muy malos, te hacen feo-.

Olvide que Iván tuvo un hámster que lo trato mal.

-Entonces piensa que son un par de globos, como los que venden en las ferias-.

-E-está bien-.

Silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, solo en caso necesario de ver mi parte posterior, no necesitas verlo fijamente ahora e imaginar un par de globos-.

-Perdón Yao-.

Me sentía violado por la mirada de Iván, pero no podía hacer nada, este es el único lugar donde podría estar ese niño y no abre la puerta ¡Ábrela!

Al parecer Dios escucho mis suplicas y abrieron la puerta, ¡Gracias Dios! Ahora tendré mi preciado espacio personal.

-¿Ustedes son las niñeras?-.

-Sí, déjanos pasar-.

-Me esperaba un par de colegialas ardientes, no a una plana con voz de hombre y a un gigante- se quejó –Hasta tenía un el plan perfecto para hacer que me acurrucaran entre sus pechos-.

-Oye niño puberto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Doce y en once meses tendré trece años- contestó -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te guste tanto que quisieras ser mi novia? Es comprensible ya que soy muy guapo, pero tengo una mala noticia y es que no salgo con planas-.

¡Planas! ¡Soy hombre!

-Aunque podría hacer una excepción, sería aún más genial salir con alguien mayor que yo, seré la envidia de todos-.

-Mira niño, soy hombre- replique –Además estás feo y eres el peor niño que he conocido-.

-¡Destrozas mi corazón!- me reprimió –No tengo la culpa que parezcas niña-.

-Como yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un completo cabrón-.

-Y-Yao, cálmate, no podemos pelear con él- Iván trataba de detener la pelea sin éxito.

-Si Yao, mejor hazle caso a tu papá-.

-¿Papá?- pregunto Iván.

-Sí, tienes como cuarenta, ¿No?-.

-Cuarenta- susurró Iván mientras bajaba la cabeza, la mirada que saldría en unos momentos no sería para nada linda. Todo por culpa de este niño.

-Mira niño quítate- lo empuje un poco para que me dejara pasar, y de paso arrastrar a Iván a la casa, el comentario de ese niño de seguro lo afecto.

-Vamos Iván no deje que te afecte- le murmure –Tu eres genial, no te dejes caer por lo que diga ese niñato- Acaricie su cabello, eso lo hace reaccionar.

-Si- masculló.

-¿Son compañeros de Berwaldy?-.

-Exacto- respondí.

-Al parecer empezamos mal- Empezó –Como el caballero que soy les daré una segunda oportunidad-.

¿Nos dará? Que caballeroso suena eso.

-Me llamo Anders y mi pokémon favorito es Stunfisk-.

A veces desearía que todos los niños fueran como Nathan, ese niño es un pan de Dios. Era amable y cuidadoso.

-Yao y él es Iván- indiqué –Y si haces que Iván se sienta mal de nuevo, te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás caminar por semanas-.

-Entendido-.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Berwaldy me quito el internet, y me robo el del vecino- respondió –La señal llega bien en la casa del árbol-.

-Eso no se hace niño-.

-Lo sé, pero voy a estar atrapado unos meses con el carpintero, no tengo opción-.

-¿Y qué tanto haces? No me sorprendería que vieras páginas para adultos-.

-Juegos de rol, vendo cosas de Berwaldy por eBay y una cuenta de YouTube-.

-¿Haces videos?-.

-Sí, junto a mi amigo-.

-¿Tu amigo imaginario?-.

-Buen chiste, no, mi amigo artista-.

-¿Artista?-.

-¿Conoces a un tipo de pelo medio raro, con rizo flotante y un lunar?-.

-Roderich, ¿Eres su amigo?-.

-No de Roderichy, pero sí de su primo- contestó –De hecho en unos días será su cumpleaños-.

-Ahora a todos les nacen primos-.

-Su primo se llama Tobías, pero le digo Toby-.

-¿Por qué a todo le agregas la "y"?-.

-Porque suena lindo… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-.

-Wang-.

-Porque suena lindo, Wangy-.

Me senté al lado de Iván, si ese niño se la pasa en su laptop, no habría ningún problema. Mientras estábamos esperando a que volviera Tino, Iván sacó un tejido y empezó a trabajar con él. Parecía algo torpe con el ganchillo, tal vez por eso el suéter no salió muy agraciado.

-Se ve difícil-.

-No lo es…tanto-.

-Cada tejido es diferente, y hay que memorizar los pasos de cada puntada-.

-Los pasos, claro- no tengo idea de que habla pero suena bien.

Por suerte para pasar el tiempo traje: "El arte del queso suizo". Mi libro de gastronomía suiza, no solo soy experto en la comida china, también estoy aprendiendo de más lugares. Este libro está lleno de notas y marcadores. Incluso tiene ese rico aroma a libro nuevo.

Paso una hora sin que nada interesante pasara, lo más relevante fue ver a dos cucarachas rondando por la pared. Este lugar necesita una limpieza.

-Wangy, Ivány… ¿Me acompañan?-.

-A dónde, ¿Al baño? Eres un niño grande, ve solo-.

-No a eso Wangy, pensé que habíamos hecho las paces- murmuro molesto – A comprar un regalo para Toby-.

-Molestaste a mi amigo, nunca te lo perdonaría- explique.

-Bueno, ¿Me acompañan?-.

-Como sea- contestamos.

-¿Y qué piensas regalarle?- pregunte para matar el silencio.

-Junte dinero todo el año, él siempre se queda viendo unos colores- exclamo –No sé qué tengan, pero le gustan mucho, siempre se ve triste porque no puede juntar el dinero suficiente. Luego aparece una emergencia y hace que gaste, por eso decidí comprarle los colores yo mismo. Y no es el paquete de doce, junte para la caja de sesenta y cuatro colores, eso lo haría muy feliz- El semblante de sus ojos cambio, podría jurar que vi un brillo en ellos.

-¿Todo el año?-.

-Sí. Mis mesadas, trabajos extras, vender limonadas, hacer tareas, vender las cosas de Berwaldy y las mías-.

-¿Todo eso?-.

-Esos colores son muy caros, y también le quería comprar una de esas libretas que sirven para que dibujen lo que quieran. Y el dinero que me sobre lo gastare en un pastel-.

-Todo eso por tu amigo, lo quieres mucho-.

-Lo conozco desde que estábamos en pañales-.

-No hace mucho, por lo que veo-.

-¡Wangy!-.

Caminamos hacía lo que parecía una tienda de arte, entramos y nos sorprendimos al ver a la encargada.

-¡Elizabetha!-.

-Yao, Iván ¿Cómo están?- sonrió.

-No sabíamos que trabajabas- añadió Iván.

-Pues como ustedes, me tengo que ganar el pan de cada día, si quiero comprarme unas cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Eso amigos míos es un secreto-.

-¿No te sientes sola? No hay nadie por aquí- Este lugar estaba desierto.

-No tanto como creen, algunos días viene Feliciano a dar clases de arte- soltó unas risitas –Al parecer todos quisieron seguir su ejemplo y se pusieron a trabajar-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Bueno, Emma me dijo que su hermano se pone a vender flores. Michelle ayuda en una escuela de natación junto con Jett- explico –Feliciano me dijo que Lovino está ayudando en un restaurante, y el idiota de Gilbert empezó a pasear perros- Nótese que cuando Elizabetha usa la palabra idiota, es de cariño…aparentemente –Oigan, no está el niño que los acompañaba-.

-Ese tonto se desapareció- ¿Soy tan malo cuidando niños?

-¿No les dijo que iba a comprar?- Eso es, gracias Elizabetha.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está el área de colores?-.

-Cerca de los aerógrafos-.

Iván y yo nos quedamos con cara seria.

-Cerca de los caballetes-.

¿Caballos?

Elizabetha suspiró –Cerca de los baños-.

-Gracias Elizabetha- agradecimos al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos hacia los baños, ¿Cerca del baño de mujeres o de hombres?

-¿Y de aquí qué?- cuestione.

-Supongo que solo debemos de buscar un pelirrojo-.

-¡Buena idea Iván!- lo abrace –Es bueno tenerte cerca-.

La cara de Iván se enrojeció, al parecer se sobrecalentó de repente.

-Y-Yao- tras decir mi nombre cayó al suelo. ¿Pero qué hice?

-Iván, ¿E-estás bien?-.

Elizabetha, que apareció como un rayo, acudió al lugar de los hechos. Hizo todo lo posible para poner de pie a Iván.

-Yao, no quería decirte esto pero…-.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!- pregunte desesperado, no quiero que Iván se encuentre mal de nuevo.

-Solo hay una opción para salvar su vida- su cara cambio a un semblante demasiado serio –Yao, vas a tener que…- ¿Donarle mi corazón? ¿Mi sangre? ¿Mi hígado? –Tendrás que besarlo-.

Ah besarlo, ¿Espera qué?

-B-besarlo-.

-Sí, imagina que es un RCP, solo que sin ninguna maniobra con las manos ni esas cosas-.

-Como respiración de boca a boca-.

-Exacto, para que la resucitación sea más efectiva grabare todo con mi teléfono- Elizabetha saco tu celular verde.

-¿Y eso de que sirve?-.

-Pues para muchas cosas-.

-También tomare fotos-.

-Claro- respondí.

-Estoy ansiosa de mandárselo a Michelle y Emma-.

-¿Dijiste algo?-.

-Nada Yao, solo concéntrate en los labios de Iván-.

Observe a Iván por un momento, jamás imaginaria que mi primer beso fuera resucitando a Iván… ¡No es que haya imaginado besarlo! No es como si ya hubiera imaginado esta situación, pero diferente. Claro que no, jamás imaginaría esas cosas, y menos con él. La cara de Iván se veía pacífica…vamos Yao se está muriendo es obvio que va a parecer así. Pero esa cara, se veía tan tranquilo y…perdóneme por lo que diré pero se ve lindo.

-Yao- me regaño Eliazabetha –Que esperas, no tengo mucha batería-.

-Sí, ya voy-.

Me acerque, cinco centímetros de distancia de mis labios a los suyos –Elizabetha, no se dar respiración de boca a boca-.

-¡Sólo bésalo! Tengo 5%-.

Cuatro centímetros.

-Lo siento Iván-.

-¡Disculpas luego Yao!- me volvió a regañar.

Tres centímetros.

-Estoy muy nervioso-.

-Es normal cariño, ahora ¡Apúrate o te golpeo con mi sartén!-de una voz linda a una grave.

Dos centímetros.

-Cierra los ojos Yao-.

-Pero no sabré si le estaré dando correctamente la respiración-.

-¡Qué los cierres!- Elizabetha lo decía en serio –Solo tengo 4%-.

Un centímetro.

-¡Vamos Yao! Es poco-.

Sentía el flash del celular de Elizabetha, posteriormente se escuchó el sonido que hacen los celulares al grabar. No sé porque me siento tan nervioso, le estas salvando la vida a tu amigo Yao.

-¿Y si lo haces tú?-.

-Yao, hay más probabilidades de supervivencia si alguien cercano le da aire-.

¿De dónde saca esos datos?

-Me queda 3%, apúrate-.

-Discúlpame- con esas palabras cerré el espacio entre nuestros labios, fue un beso muy corto y extremadamente torpe, y eso que Iván esta inmóvil.

-¡Ya!- me aleje de su cara -¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas Iván? Levántate-.

-Yao creo que tendrás que repetirlo, solo que ahora introduce tu lengua-.

-¿Y eso para qué?-.

-Para que reviva-.

-¿Qué pasó?- Era su voz.

-Iván- lo abrace –Estas bien-.

-Lo que paso Iván es que Yao…- le tape la boca a Elizabetha.

-Yo te di aire con un abanico, para que despertaras-.

Sentí un dolor en mi mano, Elizabetha me mordió.

-Niña salvaje- murmure.

-Chico gallina- me respondió.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Iván.

-Solo de tu viejo amigo dándote aire-.

-Con su…- Lo siento Elizabetha pero no lo dirás.

-Con mi abanico-.

-Me costó encontrarlo, pero tengo la caja de sesenta y cuatro colores, junto con la libreta-.

Anders entraba a la escena.

-¿De qué me perdí?-.

-De nada niño-.

-¿Qué le haces a la señorita? No sabes que es muy indefensa- se acercó peligrosamente a Elizabetha.

-¡Oye niño aléjate!-.

-Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada malo-.

-Estás demasiado cerca de mí, en mis caderas para ser exacta-.

-¿Y?- pregunto con descaro el pelirrojo.

-A mí no me gusta que me toquen si no quiero- acto seguido le dio la paliza de su vida –Y no soy ninguna chica indefensa-.

-Eres demasiado fuerte-.

-Búscate a una niña de tu edad…o un niño-.

Elizabetha se alejó de nosotros, pero la volvimos a encontrar para que nos cobrara. Incluso me regalo una caja, que extraño.

-Vuelvan pronto…sin el niño- se despidió alegremente.

-Me rindo con las chicas- exclamo de repente Anders –Son imposibles-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté con desinterés.

-Todas se quejan de como soy. Hay una niña muy bonita en mi colegio, se llama Amy. Es amiga de ese tonto de Peter y lo prefiere a él que a mi ¿Qué tiene ese cejón que no tenga yo?-.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, tiene cejas- respondí.

Sus manos tocaron su frente y luego sus cejas.

-Entonces, ¿No tengo cejas? Por eso no le gustó a Amy, a ella le gusta las cejas de azotador-.

-No creo que sean por las cejas… te diré la verdad- tome aire –Eres un niño molesto, pervertido y llorón, por eso no le gustas a las chicas-.

Se quedó viendo al suelo por un momento.

-Mira, búscate a alguien que te aprecie, independientemente de su sexo. Habrá una persona que te quiera aunque seas un niño molesto-.

Levanto la mirada y me observo.

-Y tú también lo debes de querer, y no por el exterior, el interior cuenta-.

Me siguió observando.

-Pero no te fuerces por gustarle a alguien, ni seas alguien que no eres. Si alguien se enamora de ti debe de ser por el niño molesto, pervertido y llorón que eres…aunque no estaría mal que dejaras de ser un cochino pervertido e intentaras ser más amigable-.

-Entonces- hablo por primera vez tras decirle sus verdades –Debe de ser alguien que me quiera por como soy, y que yo lo quiera-.

Afirme con la cabeza.

El chico sonrió – ¡Lo tengo claro! Hare que Toby sea mi novio-.

-¡Oye espérate! No forzaras a nadie a que sea tu pareja, si algo pasa entre ustedes que sea de forma natural y no forzada-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sé que quieres mucho a tu amigo, pero no puedes decidir en unos segundos que lo amas. Además no te preocupes por esas cosas, apenas eres un niño, deberías pensar en que juego vas a jugar o cuantas cajas de jugo de manzana te quedan, no te aceleres. Espérate a que crezcas, y si tu corazón late por tu amigo, adelante-.

-Está bien- Que bueno que lo calme.

Caminamos de regreso a casa de Berwald. Al entrar senté al niño frente al televisor para que se entretuviera un poco. Yo estaba con Iván en la puerta del cuarto de tele.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté.

Iván empezó a reírse, no muy fuerte pero se veía que estaba muy entretenido.

-¿Te dio risa la caricatura que está viendo?-.

-N-no…pero creo que en la calle sacaste tu lado cursi-.

Me sonroje.

-N-no es cierto, solo lo estaba aconsejando, soy un hermano mayor por sí no lo sabías- era mi turno de hacer un puchero –Sé de estas cosas-.

-Claro- continuo riéndose.

-¡No te rías!- suplique en vano.

-Lo siento Yao, pero fue muy gracioso-.

Infle mis mejillas como cual niño, se me pegaron los hábitos de mis hermanos.

-Vamos Yao- acarició mi cabello –Debes de admitir que fue gracioso-.

En ese momento llegaron Tino y Berwald.

-¡Ya regresamos!- resonó la voz de Tino -¿Está bien Anders?-.

-De maravilla- respondí.

-Excelente- exclamo Tino –Berwald ya viene con el dinero-.

Y como profecía, Berwald se encamino hacía nosotros y nos entregó los billetes.

-¡Gracias!- gritamos al unísono.

-No hay problema- La voz de Berwald es muy lenta y pausada.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Iván.

-Adiós- me despedí y cerré la puerta.

No teníamos ni cinco minutos de salir de la casa de Berwald e Iván se echó a reír de nuevo. Por suerte estábamos en una calle fantasma, no había nadie que viera esta situación.

-¡Deja a mis cursilerías en paz!-.

-P-perdón Yao, pero nunca te había escuchado así-.

Volvió a reír, y yo no iba a dejar que se riera de mí.

-Si te vuelves a reír lo lamentaras-.

Y volvió a reír.

-¡Te lo advertí!- Me acerque a su rostro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y-Yao deja de verme así, asustas-.

-Atrévete a reír-.

Se me quedo viendo serio por muy pocos segundos, luego volvió carcajearse.

-¡Ahora va enserio!- Choque mis labios con los suyos para callarlo, y los retire rápidamente –Te lo dije-.

-Y-Yao ¡Me besaste!-.

-Calla, que no fue nuestro primer beso- le regañe, sin sonar duro claro.

-¿A no?- su cara parecía un juego de navidad.

-En la tienda lo hice- confesé.

-¿Qué no fue tu abanico?-.

-Era una mentira, Elizabetha me dijo que si quería revivirte, necesitaba besarte-.

-¿A sí?-.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y si yo quiero besarte, ¿Puedo?- me preguntó.

-No, no puedes- le conteste –Yo lo hice para salvarte y para callarte, tú no tienes ninguna excusa para besarme-.

Su cara cambio drásticamente, esa sonrisa que se traía se desvaneció. Y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-N-no te preocupes Yao…l-lo entiendo- su mirada se fijó en el suelo.

-Aunque, supongo que hay una excusa para que lo hagas-.

-Enserio, ¿Cuál?- Se secó una que otra lagrima que le había salido.

-Que yo sea tu novio tontito, ¿Cómo pretendes besarme si ni siquiera lo somos?- respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Enserio Yao?!- en su cara se dibujó la sonrisa más grande que haya visto.

-Pues claro- conteste.

Su rostro se acercaba al mío.

-¿Espera qué haces?-.

-Pues besarte-.

-Ni siquiera somos novios- reprimí.

-¡Lo olvide!- Iván podría llegar a ser terriblemente tierno –Yao ¿Podrías…digo quisieras…si puedes claro…ser…minovio?-.

-Iván, lo dijiste tan rápido que no lo escuche-.

-¡Oh vamos!- hizo su puchero de siempre –Que… seasminovio-.

-¿Qué sea qué?-.

-Mi novio- murmuró.

-Ahora no lo escuche- esta situación se me hacía muy graciosa.

-¡Mi novio! ¡Quiero que tú, Yao Wang seas mi novio!- dijo casi gritando.

-Déjame pensarlo, te responderé mañana, debo de aclarar mi mente- dije casi estallando en risas.

-¡Yao no seas malo!-.

-Está bien, solo porque tú lo pediste- sonreí.

Iván parecía más que feliz -¿Y podemos agarrarnos de las manos y abrazarnos?-.

-Sí Iván, si podemos-.

-¿Y puedo regalarte cosas?-.

-No necesito nada, pero si insistes- me rasque la nuca.

-¿Y me podrías preparar comida?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¿Y darme de comer?-.

-Miren quien es el cursi ahora, ¿Quieres que sea tu novio o tu esclavo?-.

-¡Lo siento Yao!-.

-No te preocupes claro que lo hare- respondí –Pero será mejor ir a casa, se hace tarde-.

-Sí- contesto –Espera Yao, te adelantaste-.

Cuando llego a donde estaba me tomo la mano. Su mano se sentía caliente, se sentía bien.

-Iván tu mano…- comencé.

-¿Tiene cinco dedos?- respondió divertido.

Comencé a reírme –Es suave, se siente bien-.

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, lo invite a pasar, por supuesto.

**Fin del capítulo VII.**

**Siguiente capítulo: El cumpleaños de un artista.**

**Omake: **

-Y la ganadora de la septuagésima edición del concurso "Señorita de la ciudad" es…redoble de tambores por favor-.

Abucheo de las mamás.

-Es…Mei Wang ¡Felicidades! Tu solo de flauta te lanzó a la victoria, aunque también tuviste buenas calificaciones en la parte de traje de gala y el vestido de elección libre-.

-Muchas gracias- reverencia –Quiero agradecer a todas por venir, a mi hermano Li por sacrificar su tiempo para acompañarme y a mis competidoras por ser las mejores-.

-¡Qué linda! ¿Habrá una niña más linda que Mei?-.

Tensión entre el público.

-También respondiste perfectamente las preguntas que eligieron los jueces-.

Más tensión.

-Pero no me entretengo más, el segundo lugar es para…-.

La pequeña niña se bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Ya vámonos, tengo hambre, de seguro Yao ya preparo la cena-.

-Como sea- ambos chicos salieron del edificio.

-¿Cómo estuve?-.

-Sacrificar mi tiempo-.

-Dije eso ¿O querías que dijera que sacrificaste la salida con tu novio por mí?-.

-Para empezar, usaste el chantaje-.

-Pero me acompañaste-.

-Oye, ¿Esas señoras siempre son así? Cuando ganaste te asesinaban con la mirada-.

-Eso es el mundo de los concurso, hermano-.

-Y las participantes somos iguales o peor que esas mamás-.

-Que horrible mundo-.

-Lo sé-.

**¿Cómo están? ^-^ Espero que bien. Sí, por fin Yao e Iván son novios. ¡Ya no habrá más tensión sexual XD! Pues el siguiente capítulo es sobre Kugelmugel :D y su cumpleaños. Y Ladonia tiene la costumbre de terminar todos los nombres con "Y" no porque suene lindo, solo lo hace para molestar. Si hay alguna confusión Amy es Wy, pronto tendremos un capítulo con ella ¡Yey! Gracias por los reviews y favoritos :D Actualizare con más frecuencia ya que tengo vacaciones :3 ¡Ustedes disfruten las suyas!**

**Tengo una duda existencia, ¿Hacer el siguiente especial con Pochi o con Li? **


	9. El cumpleaños de un artista

**Capítulo VIII: El cumpleaños de un artista**

-¡Yao!- Se acercaba peligrosamente una estampida conformada por mis hermanos -¡Yao!- volvieron a gritar. Estos niños no aprecian el silencio de una mañana de viernes. Desearía tener un control remoto para bajar el volumen de su voz.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-.

-Yao, ya casi es el día del padre- Como olvidarlo, ese día donde la carne se acaba y los robos de camisetas aumentan.

-Pero, los nuestros están lejos cuidando a la abuela- Y sí, me dejaron a cargo en lo que ellos cuidaban a nuestra anciana abuela.

-Ya lo sabemos- respondieron al unísono –Queríamos regalarle algo a nuestro segundo padre-.

-¿Y quién es ese segundo padre?- Que yo recuerde nadie nuevo nos ha adoptado, aún. ¿Sera un tío? No lo creo.

-Pues nada más ni nada menos que papá Iván- aclaro Yong -¡Tenemos que regalarle algo!-.

-Ya les he dicho muchas veces que él no es su padre-.

-Hermano Yao, tu eres la mamá, por ende él es el papá- explico Mei tranquilamente –Es elemental-.

-¡Qué elemental ni que nada!- estos niños no pueden avergonzarme más, o, sí pueden.

Volví al desayuno, por suerte teníamos tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases –Dejen de verme, sé que están tras mi espalda suplicándome con la mirada-.

-Yao- suspiro Li -¡Por favor!-.

-Solo un regalo- continúo Linh.

-Y los dejaremos en paz- finalizo Kiku.

-Si les digo que sí, ¿Se callarán por el resto de sus días?-.

Asintieron con la cabeza –Lo prometemos-.

-Está bien, regálenle lo que quieran- indique –Nada más que no sea vergonzoso, y que no sea ninguna idea de Yong-.

Todos se alegraron menos Yong, pero no podía dejar que él eligiera un regalo. Ya me ha pasado y no ha sido nada bonito.

Mientras continuaba con el desayuno mis hermanos discutían sobre los posibles regalos. Escuche sobre un garrote, menuda estupidez, ¿Quién desearía un garrote? También, pude escuchar que hablaban sobre regalarle una almohada, con una imagen de mí semidesnudo. ¡De seguro eso fue idea de Kiku! Mei propuso regalarle un dibujo, pero de seguro Kiku lo pervertiría con su mente enferma y podrida. Linh opinó que lo mejor era regalarle unas flores, lo más normal que he escuchado hasta ahora.

-El desayuno está listo-.

Mis hermanos me ayudaron a acomodar los platos. En la mesa no cesaba la conversación de regalarle algo a Iván.

-¿Qué les parece un álbum con dibujos eróticos de Yao?- comento Li riéndose, maldito.

-Si te atreves a regalarle eso, le regalare a ese chico pájaro tuyo, un álbum de tus fotos de bebé- amenace -¡Y créeme no son bonitas!-.

-Bueno, ya me callo- Li se hundió en su silla.

-Creo que la mejor opción, sería regalarle algo que le sea útil- razono Kiku, puede ser un pervertido, pero junto con Linh son los más razonables de todos estos niños.

-¡Dejemos esta conversación y concéntrense en comer!- Tenía que ponerle punto a todo esto, en poco tiempo empezaría la escuela.

-¡Como digas jefe!- exclamaron todos. Estos niños me hacen sentir como si en realidad fuera su madre.

Al poco rato luego de comer, empezó mi pelea matutina con mi querido Yong.

-¡No llevaras el uniforme al revés!-.

-Le aposte a un chico de mi salón que sí podía-.

-Pues dile a ese chico que perderás la apuesta- lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, y por favor no lo malpiensen.

-¡Nunca! Siempre cumpliré mi palabra porque es mi camino del…- le tape la boca para que se callara de una vez.

-Yong, sólo cámbiate-.

-¡Deja de forcejearme! No me puedes hacer nada si yo no quiero- ¿Pero de qué habla este niño? –Al menos, que me des tu pecho-.

¿Mi pecho? Todas estas peleas son por mi pecho y el de Kiku, a veces. ¿Qué hice mal con este niño? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió un pervertido de pacotilla? Tal vez ese rizo suyo lo haya afectado, ¿Y desde cuando los rizos tienen cara? De seguro es un rizo malévolo.

-¡Cámbiate!-.

-¡Nunca! Luchare por mi libertad y derechos, te acusare con los que protegen a los niños indefensos, como yo-.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Cada vez se ponía más necio.

-¡Déjame hermano! Ya sé que soy muy atractivo, pero no para que me hagas esas cosas-.

De pronto una mano separo a Yong de mi agarre y lo tendió al suelo.

-¿Pero qué?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Yong, cállate y cámbiate, me niego a salir de la casa si te vistes así- esa era Linh, usando sus poderes de semidiosa para ayudarme.

-Estas…sobre mi espalda- alcanzo a decir Yong, con el poco aire que tenía –Hermanita-.

-Si quieres respirar y dejar de trapear el suelo con tu cara, te recomiendo que te cambies-.

-E-esta- Yong necesitaba aire –B-bien, me rindo-.

Linh se levantó y Yong seguía con la cara viendo al piso. Este último salió corriendo de la sala a cambiarse lo más rápido que podía.

-Listo- me dijo Linh, esta niña podía ser muy terrorífica.

-G-gracias Linh-.

Se me quedo viendo por un rato más.

-¿Hay algún problema?- trate de reírme pero no podía.

-No- ¿Qué le pasa a todos hoy? –Sera mejor que prepare mis cosas-.

-Si- respondí.

En lo que esperábamos a Yong tocaron el timbre.

-Li, ve a abrir- indique.

-Está bien, Mei ya oíste-.

-¡Eh! Hermano Kiku, ¿Podrías abrir?-.

-Linh, ¿Podrías abrir?-.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-.

-Tengo que vencer a Steven, y proclamarme campeón-.

Li empezó a reírse con su celular –Emil me mando un emoticón bien lindo-.

-Maldición- incluso para maldecir, Kiku siempre se escuchaba calmado –Eres mi última esperanza Gallade-.

-¡Gallade! Hermano, pensé que lo evolucionarias en Gardevoir- Mei se acercó a Kiku -¿No tienes más revivir?-.

-Entre a la liga sin comprar nada, y me gaste las reservas-.

-Tenías prisa, ¿Eh? Kiku, el mejor entrenador pokémon que conozco, olvido comprar pociones-.

-Oigan, ¿Podría alguien abrir la puerta?- Pero todos estaban en su propio mundo, que horribles hermanos tengo. Li no paraba de reírse como idiota, Mei y Kiku seguían hablándole a la consola, Linh está leyendo y a Yong lo comió el ropero.

-¡Vamos hermano!-animaba Mei –Nadie puede vencerte ni a ti, ni a Gallade-.

Kiku seguía apretando botones.

-¡Vamos Gallade!-.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Voy a abrir!- mi decisión no inmuto a nadie.

Me acerque a abrir, ya que mis hermanos buenos para nada no pueden, ni siquiera les puedo confiar el abrir una puerta. ¿Qué hare con ellos?

-¡Hola!-.

-¡Iván!- grite. ¡Carajo! Acabo de abrir la caja de pandora. Me tape la boca pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Papá Iván!- ahora todos mis hermanos dejaron sus cosas para saludarlo, ¿Por qué no actúan así conmigo?

-¿Cómo estás papá Iván?-.

-¡Has crecido!-.

-Hace diez años que no nos vemos- Hace diez años no lo conocías.

Incluso bajo Yong corriendo para saludarlo –Papá Iván, dile a mamá que deje de ser malo conmigo- se aferró a él como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ignóralo- le dije –Él quería ir con el uniforme al revés-.

En lo que el pelotón se iba con Iván, y me dejaban solo recordé que era hora de irnos -¡Muy bien chicos! Sera mejor irnos, así que…-.

-¿Papá Iván nos puede acompañar?- pregunto Yong.

-¡Sí!- salto Mei –Sera divertido-.

-¿No soy yo lo suficientemente divertido?-.

Silencio.

-Me ofenden-.

-¿Puede ir? ¿Puede?- suplicaron.

-No creo que haya otra opción-.

Todos gritaron de la euforia, incluso la seca de Linh.

Camine un poco esperando a que me siguieran, aunque el único que me siguió fue Iván -¿Qué esperan? Vamos a llegar tarde-.

-Pero Yao, es la tradición que mamá y papá se besen antes de irse- explico Li.

-¿Según quién?- cuestione la fuente falsa de Li.

-Según la revista de psicología para padres, dicen que a los hijos les genera una emoción positiva cuando ven a sus padres besándose con lujuria y pasión- interrumpió Kiku –Así que sean buenos padres, y bésense en lo que preparo mi cámara-.

-¡No vamos a besarnos en frente de ustedes!-.

-¿Ah no?- escuche decir a Iván.

-No-.

El camino a la escuela fue… ¿Extraño? Por alguna razón que desconozco, a Kiku y a Li pueden estar pegados a sus aparatos y caminar normalmente, ¡Incluso esquivar personas y animales! ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento llevan para hacer eso? Sabía perfectamente que Iván quería tomarme de la mano, pero no lo haríamos frente a ellos. Si lo hacemos, enloquecerían y no pararían de molestar.

-Oye Iván- risa de Li que interrumpe mi intento de conversación –Te gustaría- otra vez la misma risa molesta –Que algún día, fuéramos a…-.

-¡Adios!- se despidieron Yong, Mei y Linh, aunque esta última solo hizo ademanes con la mano. No me había dado cuenta que ya pasamos por su secundaria.

-¿Fuéramos a dónde?-pregunto Iván, con esa cara de curiosidad que me recuerda a un gatito.

-No sé, ya sabes, esos lugares a donde va la gente- sentía que el calor venía mis mejillas, de seguro estaba rojo.

-¡¿A los baños?!- dijo, para mi gusto, demasiado fuerte –Pero Yao, yo todavía no estoy listo- empezó a jugar con sus dedos –Perdóname por decepcionarte-.

-¡A eso no!- trate de explicar, la mente de Iván me hizo ponerme nervioso -Me refería a un lugar como la playa o el bosque-.

Iván parecía aliviado y regresó a su cara normal –Perdón-.

-La próxima vez, me explicare mejor-.

Iván soltó unas risitas, sonaban adorables.

-Ustedes dos, si ya acabaron su tensión sexual, deberían de ver por dónde van- dijo Li.

¿Desde cuándo se llega a la escuela tan rápido?

-Nos vemos- fue lo último que dijo Li antes de que fuera absorbido por las hormonas que expulsaba Emil.

Y como todos teníamos que cruzar el pasillo central, tenía que verlos coquetear, o mejor dicho, ver a Li coqueteando mientras Emil se asegura que su hermano no esté a un kilómetro a la redonda,

-¿Cómo está mi slöngukaka hoy?-.

-Tu intento de islandés es terrible-.

-Y tu intento de chino también- le respondió mi hermano con una sonrisa -¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me recitaste ese poema?-.

-No me lo recuerdes, me voy a vomitar en este instante, y sobre tu uniforme-.

-No te preocupes por ello, tengo a Yao para que lo lave-.

-¡Te escuche alcornoque!- Ni crea que me tiene como esclavo.

-Querías recitarme un poema de amor- se veía a leguas que Li trataba de contener su risa –Pero en lugar de eso me recitaste como me ibas…-.

-¡Cállate!- Emil lo miro de la forma más fría y perversa, con la que se puede mirar a alguien.

Por suerte ellos se fueron a otro pasillo, pero me preocupa que vayan a hacer ahí.

-Oye Yao, ya legamos- Iván me saco de mis pensamientos.

Abrí la puerta y deje a Iván pasar, es lo que debe de hacer un caballero de todas formas. Me sentí muy orgulloso de mi acción. Nos sentamos en las bancas al lado de la ventana, contemplando la naturaleza de afuera.

-¡Mira Yao!- Iván señaló a un pájaro que se acercaba –Es muy hermoso-.

-Lo es- le respondí. Ese pájaro, efectivamente, era muy bonito.

-Y se está acercando a nosotros- comento Iván.

En ese momento me sentía Blancanieves, pero uno más masculino, con el poder de llamar a pájaros a mi ventana.

-Oye Iván, ¿No está demasiado cerca?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

¡Pum!

-¡Iván! El pájaro, s-se estampo-.

-¡Parece chicle!- exclamo.

-¿Qué esperas?- le dije.

-¿A qué?-.

-No sé, quítalo de ahí, o despégalo…yo que sé- le respondí.

-¿Seguro? No creo que sea buena idea quitarlo, le puede caer a alguien-.

Por suerte éramos los únicos en el salón. Corrí hacía la esquina del salón.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Iván.

-¿Qué crees? Estoy cubriéndolo, no quiero que nos vean como asesinos de pájaros- le dije mientras jalaba las cortinas.

-¡Tienes razón! No quiero que nos vean como asesinos-.

-Pues ayúdame-.

-Somos como Bonnie y Clyde- comento Iván.

-No nos compares, no somos una pareja de criminales-.

Terminamos el trabajo, ahora nadie vería al pájaro estampado.

-¿No se te hace raro? El pájaro debió de haber caído- Iván movía a un lado la cortina.

-¡Deja la cortina! Pueden vernos- le susurre –Además, tal vez el pájaro se sentía atraído por la ventana y no se despega-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Imagínate que el pájaro es Li y la ventana Emil, Li apenas ve a Emil y se pega como chinche- le explique.

-Entonces, ¿El pájaro y la ventana se amaban?-.

-Lo más seguro-.

-¿Cómo nosotros?-.

-¡No compares nuestro amor al de una ventana y un pájaro!- le regañe, sin sonar duro claro.

Volvimos a sentarnos, pero ahora del otro lado del salón, lo más lejos posible de la ventana. El salón empezó a llenarse un poco, incluso llegaron Vladimir y Dimitri… ¿Discutiendo?

-¡Ustedes dos!- señalo Vladimir hacía nosotros –Necesitamos su ayuda-.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- me sentía nervioso, no es normal que se peleen, se llevan pesado pero no tanto.

-Necesitamos su opinión- intervino Dimitri –Y que sea sincera, por favor-.

-Seguro- respondimos. ¿En qué clase de lio nos metimos?

-Resulta que a Dimitri no le gusta su nombre, y se lo quiere cambiar- explico Vladimir algo molesto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunte, no tiene nada malo cambiarse de nombre.

-Todavía no llego a esa parte. Me dijo en la mañana que se cambiaría de nombre y le dije que estaba bien- Vladimir miraba a Dimitri – ¡No contaba con que se quería poner un nombre tan ridículo!-.

-¡No es ridículo! Expresa mis ganas de vivir y de pelear por lo que quiero, de superarme y cumplir mis sueños. Tú eres el ridículo, por empezar este drama- Dimitri acuso a Vladimir por ser una reina del drama, no entiendo esta situación.

Suspire, en situaciones como esta lo mejor en tranquilizarse, lo aprendí de cuidar a mis hermanos tanto tiempo -¿Y podría saber cuál es ese nombre?-.

-¡Ni se los digas!- Vladimir desafió a su… acompañante con la mirada.

Dimitri lo ignoro olímpicamente y tomo aire –Eren-.

Vladimir estaba hecho trizas en el suelo, de alguna forma tras mencionar ese nombre se despedazo –Les dije que ese nombre es ridículo-.

-¡Tu solo quieres arruinar mis sueños! Te cortaría el cuello con mi espada…si tuviera una- Dimitri cruzo los brazos -¿Qué opinan?-.

¿Nos arriesgábamos a un ataque de furia del chico yogurt? O ¿Nos arriesgábamos a un ataque de furia vampírico? Sea cual sea la opción era arriesgada, debíamos de pensar muy bien lo que diríamos.

-¿Y bien?- presiono Vladimir.

Iván estaba nervioso y solo me observaba.

-Bueno, los amigos se deben de apoyar en todo- fue lo único que pude pensar en estos segundos – Dimitri, ¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre?-.

-Porque el de Eren suena mejor-.

-Pero ese nombre te lo pusieron tus papás, y si te lo cambias se perdería el sentimiento de tus padres al elegir ese nombre- ¿En qué cosas pienso? –Pero si quieres cambiarlo adelante. Vladimir como amigo, novio, conocido, o lo que sea debe de apoyarte- Suerte que pase mi juventud viendo los programas sobre la amistad de Mei.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Vladimir se levantó del suelo y Dimitri solo se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo siento Vlad- empezó Dimitri.

Por lo que sabía de Vladimir no es un tipo sentimental, así que no esperaba un discurso sobre la amistad y miles de disculpas.

-Yo también-.

Se dieron la mano y se abrazaron.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Dimitri –Me mordiste-.

-Perdonar- Vladimir soltó unas risitas nada inocentes -¿Quieres que vayamos al baño a lavarte la herida?-.

-¿Después de esto? No gracias-.

-¿Me rechazaste?-.

-¿Acaso soy tan obvio?- pregunto con sarcasmo el chico del yogurt.

Su discusión de siempre siguió en lo que entraban los demás. Luego de un rato se apareció el maestro, ya era hora.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- saludo con euforia -¿Por qué ponen las cortinas? Mis alumnos deben de admirar el sol de cada mañana-.

-¡Yo las abro!- se ofreció Alfred.

-¡Profesor! Ignore a Alfred, yo abriré las cortinas- ahora el ofrecido era Arthur.

-Profesor, ignore a cejotas y déjeme a mí abrir las cortinas-.

-¿Por qué uno no abre las cortinas de un lado, y el otro del otro lado?- respondió con serenidad el profesor.

¡Acabo de recordar!

-Iván- murmure –Las cortinas-.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- me respondió.

Ambos chicos, que siempre hacían de todo una competencia, abrieron las cortinas.

-¡Profesor un pájaro!- exclamo Alfred.

-Si Alfred, los pájaros vuelan por los cielos, es natural, nada del otro mundo- respondió el viejo.

-Este pájaro está en la ventana-.

El profesor abrió los ojos y efectivamente estaba el pájaro pegado como chicle. Me tape con el libro de historia mi cara de vergüenza.

-Pobre pájaro, tuvo una buena vida- expreso Arthur.

-Espero que no haya tenido hijos, si no, no tendrían nada de comer- comento Alfred.

No sé Iván, pero yo me sentía muy culpable, pude haber matado a un pájaro con hijos. Trague saliva.

-No podemos estudiar con la pobre creatura estampada, será mejor que la retiremos de ahí-.

Entre Alfred y Arthur trataban de despegar al pájaro.

-¡Quítate idiota! No me dejas quitar a la creatura- regaño Arthur.

-¡No es el momento para pelear Artie!-.

Arthur se lo quedo viendo un momento y asintió.

-¡Ya casi!- decía Alfred.

-Un poco más- añadía Arthur.

Entre ambos pudieron despegarla, todo el salón aplaudió hasta que se resbalo de las manos de ambos.

-¡Idiota!- regaño Arthur -¿Ves lo que haces?-.

-Fuiste tú, Artie-.

Todo el salón, con profesor incluido, se juntó en la ventana. En unos segundos se escuchó el grito de una mujer, de seguro a una maestra que pasaba por ahí le cayó el pobre pájaro. Nos asomamos por la ventana, aunque yo apenas y podía ver algo entre tanta gente, solo veía un cuerpo corriendo como loco, con lo que supongo que es el pájaro, encima de su cabeza.

-¡Lo sentimos director!- grito el profesor.

¡Ese era el directo! Pero su grito era de…de una mujer.

-¡Quítenmelo!- rogaba mientras corría por el patio.

Pude quitar a unas personas que estaban encima de mí y pude verlo todo con claridad, la desesperación del director era evidente, pero nadie podía hacer algo desde el piso en que estábamos.

-¡Ayuda!- y como por arte de magia corrió una sombra y le quito el pájaro al director. Esa sombra era nada más ni nada menos, que el subdirector Beilschmidt -¡Gracias!- el director tenía la costumbre de gritar casi todo. El subdirector movía los labios, no sé qué decía pero de seguro le dijo que tuviera más cuidado.

-¡Te debo una gran cena!- grito el director -¡Esta noche irás a mi casa!- al terminar de gritar se abrazó a él, aunque es muy difícil saber si al subdirector le gustaba, no cambiaba de expresión.

-Bueno chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver- el profesor trataba de alejarnos a todos de la ventana, con muy poco éxito.

-Espere profesor- pidió Elizabetha –Queremos ver qué pasa-.

-No chicos, ya es suficiente-.

-Profesor- Arthur levantó la mano –Solo vamos a comprobar algo, nada de otro mundo-.

La ventaja de Arthur es que era el consentido de los profesores, ese alumno que los profesores no le negarían nada. Arthur podría ser un cabrón los alumnos, pero para los profesores él era el alumno ideal. Tal vez use magia, nunca lo sabremos. Pero tiene un don especial con los profesores, y si estas en su salón, eso es una gran ventaja como una desventaja. Este chico podía hablar tan bien con los profesores, que su habla podría ser considerada eufemismo, porque Arthur tiene intenciones, que maquilla de manera que sonaran bien. Y todos teníamos la intención de saber que pasaba entre el director y el subdirector.

-Está bien, pero solo un minuto- Y quién sabe si el profesor tenía ese mismo morbo.

El director siguió gritándole al subdirector, se veía muy contento. Si son novios, el subdirector sabe esconder muy bien eso. Cuando estuve en su oficina había fotos del subdirector, de dudosa procedencia.

-¡Y preparare pizza!- el director no dejaba de bailar. Al final de toda su plática se acercó al subdirector, pero estábamos lejos para saber los detalles.

-¿Tenías mucho interés?- escuche la voz de Alfred –No conocía ese lado de ti, Artie-.

-Pura curiosidad, ¿Además a quién no harían sospechar?- respondió Arthur –Si no los conociera, diría que son una vieja pareja de casados-.

-Se parecen a mis abuelos- comento Alfred riéndose -¿Qué crees que recibí hoy?-.

-¿Un golpe?- Arthur contenía las risas.

A este punto de la plática deje de escuchar, no soy ningún chismoso ni nada por el estilo. Además el profesor nos ordenó que ya nos fuéramos a sentar.

Pasaron otras dos clases sin nada interesante, por fin tocaron el timbre. Salí con Iván del salón y recorrimos una gran distancia hacía la máquina expendedora.

-Jugo de manzana- susurre –He esperado toda la mañana- cerré mis ojos y saboree el contenido, al abrirlos me encontré con una cara no muy agradable.

-¿Qué pasa Roderich?- seguía tomando lo que quedaba de jugo.

-Verás, solo quiero que mañana cuides a mi primo-.

-¿Mañana?-.

-Sí mañana, al medio día está bien, mi tía te pagará-.

-Suena bien-.

-Mi casa está pasando el cementerio- dijo con firmeza.

-¿En serio?- siempre quise vivir cerca del cementerio, solo para comprobar que no pasa nada.

-En realidad no, está pasando por el hotel de Vladimir, como por ese bosque-.

-Es casi un cementerio, supongo-.

-Nos vemos mañana- Roderich siempre guardaba la compostura, y nunca perdía ese aire de aristócrata, vaya chico extraño.

-El hotel de Vladimir está a veinte minutos de mi casa, a pie- comento Iván.

Y es que ambos no vivíamos cerca del centro, por lo que el viaje sonaba algo fácil.

-Pero dijo que está más lejos, donde están casas perdidas en el bosque-.

-¡Mi hermana puede llevarnos!- exclamo Iván.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- me negaba ir con Natalia, no sé qué reacción tendría al verme. Sé que no es una psicópata, incluso es una chica interesante, sabe muchas trivias. Lo malo es que es muy seria y eso me asusta, además muy sobreprotectora con Iván.

-Yekaterina-.

-¿Ya le regresaron su licencia?- Aunque con ninguna de las dos me siento seguro.

-Ayer-.

Me sentía nervioso. Yekaterina era buena persona, pero muy salvaje al conducir. Espero que nada malo nos pase.

…

-¡Hola Yao!-.

Ya llegó el día de cuidar al primo de Roderich, y no podría estar más nervioso. Me asegure de ir al baño antes que pasara algo en el coche.

-¡Hola Iván! ¡Hola Yekaterina!-.

-Tiempo sin verte Yao- me acarició la cabeza, era intimidante tener sus pechos cerca de mí -¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Muy bien- le respondí.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?- Yekaterina era una chica muy sonriente, iba en su primer año en la universidad, y trabajaba en una cafetería.

-No estés nervioso- me susurro Iván, por alguna razón eso me calmo, un poco.

-¿Cinturones listos?- pregunto inmediatamente tras entrar al coche.

-Listos- respondimos.

-Muy bien, arranquemos-.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, se arrancó con una velocidad increíble.

-¿Quieren que ponga música?-.

Asentimos, demasiado temerosos como para hablar. Mientras tanto Yekaterina buscaba entre las múltiples estaciones de radio. Llegamos a un semáforo y por suerte se tornó rojo, al frenar sentí como me iba hacia delante.

-Yao, Iván me dijo que son novios, ¿Es cierto?-.

-Si- afirme, algo extrañado, no me acostumbraba a decirle novio a Iván. No podía llegar y decirle: Novio mío. Con el tiempo tal vez me acostumbre, pero por ahora esa palabra se me hace extraña.

-¡Qué maravilla! Iván hablaba tanto de ti, desde que eran niños. Supuse que este momento llegaría, el momento de verlos tomados de las manos y todo eso- comenzó a fantasear –Sé que se casarán y vivirán en una linda casa-.

-Hermana, es demasiado temprano para conclusiones-.

-Me invitan a la boda, ¿Sí?- suplico la chica -¡Miren! Al estar tan concentrada en la plática no vi cuando cambio de color, supongo que debemos de esperar más- Y el sonido del claxon no tardó en aparecer. -¡Perdón!- grito Yekaterina en un intento de disculpa con los conductores.

-¿Y se toman de la mano y esas cosas?- pregunto la hermana de Iván.

-Hermana, deja de preguntar esas cosas-.

-Pero si son tan lindos-.

-¡El verde!- apuntó Iván.

-Ya voy, ya voy- empezó a reírse su hermana.

Parte del camino estuvo normal, si no fuera porque a Yekaterina se le ocurrió poner la estación de música romántica.

-Si quieren besarse o algo no hay problema, que no miro-.

-¡Yekaterina!- Iván estaba rojísimo, eso lo hacía ver lindo.

-Miren- señalo la chica ignorando a su hermano –Una tienda de sándwiches, ¿Quieren uno?-.

-¿No se hará tarde?- pregunte.

-Es temprano- sonrió la chica –Les traeré un rico sándwich- y nos dejó a solas.

-Perdona a mi hermana, se emociona mucho-.

-No hay problema, lo dices como si no viviera con un montón de niñitos hiperactivos-.

Pasaron unos minutos de una pequeña charla hasta que Iván interrumpió.

-¡Mira Yao!- señalo hacia la banqueta –Es Nathan-.

-¡Hola Nathan!- grite desde el auto, por suerte pude captar su atención.

-¡Señor Yao! ¡Señor Iván!- camino hacia nosotros -¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Están secuestrados?-.

-Algo así- respondí -¿Por qué traes eso?-.

-Esto, verán es el cumpleaños de un amigo-.

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Iván.

-El mejor flan del universo, mi hermana lo preparo- sonrió –Es la mejor cocinando-.

-¿No le pasara nada aquí afuera?- me quede viendo la caja que contenía el flan por un rato.

-No…espero- respondió dudoso –Ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, y sería irrespetuoso que no hablaran de ustedes-.

-Tratamos de sobrevivir a una conductora maniática…sin ofender-.

-No te preocupes, también pienso que mi hermana enloquece-.

-Y vamos a cuidar un niño, el primo de uno de nuestros compañeros-.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese compañero suyo?-.

-Roderich- respondí.

-¿Van a cuidar a Tobías?- miró a la caja.

-¿Si?-.

-Si saben que hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿No?-.

Roderich hijo de… por eso prefirió pagar una niñera que cuidar un montón de críos.

-¿En serio?- mi voz sonaba desanimada.

-Bueno fue ayer, pero hoy es la fiesta-.

En medio de mi trance, Yekaterina vino con los sándwiches.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero la señora de al frente no se apuraba- nos entregó unos sándwiches de queso fundido -¿Quién es este niño adorable?- su mirada se clavó en Nathan.

-S-soy Nathan señorita…-.

-Yekaterina-.

-¿Y a dónde vas Nathan? Es muy peligroso que estés caminando solo-.

-Iba a tomar autobús-.

-Va a donde nosotros vamos- explicó Iván.

-¡Qué alegría!- salto la mayor -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-.

Yekaterina ahora tenía tres cuerpos a quienes matar.

-No sé, no quiero ser una molestia- Nathan miro al suelo, no sé si por inseguro o porque le dije lo mal conductora que es Yekaterina.

-Vamos, será divertido- divertido si no mueres.

-Está bien- el chico se subió inseguro al coche.

Yekaterina arranco con esa velocidad del demonio que la caracteriza, nosotros íbamos en los asientos traseros agarrados de lo que podíamos. Yo me agarre de Iván, Iván de Nathan y este de su caja donde venía el flan. No es por nada, pero podría asegurar que Nathan quedo traumado.

-¡Yekaterina!- grito una voz.

-Miren chicos es mi amigo Sadiq- comento antes de aullar por la ventana -¡Hola Sadiq!- de pronto esto era una conversación entre los dos autos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito Sadiq.

-¡Voy a dejar a estos tres a una fiesta en casa de Roderich!-

-¿Quiénes van?-.

-¡Mi hermano, Yao y un niño!-.

-¿Yao está ahí?- exclamo-¡Dile que tiene que comprar filetes! ¡En el club ya no tenemos!-.

-Yao- Yekaterina volvió a su voz normal –Sadiq dice que tienes que comprar filetes-.

-Sí, se escuchó-.

-¡Dice que sí!- la chica volvió a la ventana -¿Y tú a dónde vas?-.

-¡A dejar al hermano de un amigo a la misma fiesta!-.

-¡Entonces tomaremos la misma ruta!- sonrió la chica.

Al menos la conversación hizo que Yekaterina bajara la velocidad. Me pregunto de donde habrá conocido a Sadiq.

-Yekaterina, ¿De dónde lo conoces?- pregunte –No sabía que se llevaban bien-.

-Hace un tiempo, en mi último año de preparatoria, él me ayudo con unos carteles del club de coro- confeso –Desde entonces nos llevamos bien-.

-¡Oye Yekaterina! ¿Te cuento un chiste?- rio Sadiq.

La chica asintió sonriente.

-Llega un hijo y le pregunta a su papá: Papá, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo? Y el papá responde: No sé hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo-.

El terrible chiste fue suficiente para casi matarnos, literalmente, Yekaterina perdió el control del volante por un momento. La chica no paraba de reír.

-Señor Yao, señor Iván- murmuro Nathan –Tengo miedo-.

-Nosotros también- respondimos.

Rezábamos por llegar a la casa de Roderich, y nuestras súplicas fueron escuchadas. Todos nos bajamos del coche mareados, puedo asegurar que Nathan fue a unos arbustos.

-Miren chicos, una de estas casas es la de Roderich- apunto a una de las tantas casas –Son muy monas-.

Sadiq bajo del coche con un niño –Esas casas, parecen de cuentos de hadas-.

-Lo malo es que no hay nada que diga fiesta o algo- resoplo la chica.

-No te sorprendas preciosa- guiño Sadiq –Conociendo a Roderich, no ha de haber gastado en adornos-.

-Cierto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando decían que su ropa interior estaba llena de parches?-.

-¡Muy bien dejemos el chisme para después!- interrumpí su plática –Solo preguntaremos donde es la casa de Roderich-.

Justamente al terminar mi oración, Nathan apareció.

-Nathan, ¿Sabes dónde es la fiesta?-.

-Tobías dijo que es una casa verde-.

¡Qué específico! El verde es el único color que conocen en este barrio, ¿Acaso no fueron al kínder para aprender más colores?

-¿Algo más?-.

-Dijo que estaba al lado de un árbol feo-.

Que malos son los niños para dar direcciones. El niño que cargaba Sadiq, bajo de sus brazos y de dirigió a una de las muchas casas verdes.

-¡Espérame!- grito Nathan tras de él.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego- se despidió Sadiq –Hasta la vista- guiño.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Yekaterina con más entusiasmo que el resto.

Tras perder de vista a Sadiq, Iván preguntó -¿Son novios?-.

Las carcajadas de Yekaterina no tardaron en aparecer -¿Lo parecemos?- se quitó unas lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír.

-No sé- respondió Iván -¿Lo son?-.

-Para nada- Yekaterina reía cada vez con menos intensidad -¿Acaso estas celoso Iván? Porque sí es así, debo decir que yo también estoy celosa-.

-¿Celos?- Iván levantó la mirada.

-Sí, Yao es un chico tan lindo, cualquiera le gustaría tenerlo. Si fuera por mí, le mimaría y besaría todo el día- me miro por un momento –Dime Iván, ¿Estás celoso de Sadiq?-.

-No, no es eso-añadió -Hablas de Yao como si te gustara- cambio repentinamente de tema.

¿Iván celoso? Eso sí no me lo esperaba. No sé cómo sentirme, no estoy a favor de celar a alguien, pero que Iván lo haga…siento que el estómago me da vueltas, o fue la comida que hizo Yong ¡No Yao! Los celos no son buenos.

Yekaterina le sonrió a Iván antes de acomodarle unos mechones -¿Y si fue así? ¿Me odiarías?-.

¡Qué! Esta situación no me está gustando para nada. ¿Gustarle a Yekaterina? Es buena chica y todo, pero siento que se pelearan o algo así. Casi me aguanto las ganas de hacer del baño, ¡Ustedes dos apúrense! Luego charlamos.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono Iván.

-Pues de que Yao me gustaba, hace tiempo- Yekaterina ahora se recargo en el coche.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Tenías miedo?-.

-Iván, era obvio que nunca me miraría de esa manera- abrió la puerta del coche –Nos vemos, Natalia debe de estar sola en casa-.

Iván se quedó viendo como su hermana se iba –Oye grandote- interrumpí sus pensamientos –Sera mejor irnos-.

Se quedó viendo a la nada hasta que asintió –Tienes razón-.

Caminamos hasta la casa donde habían entrado ese niño y Nathan. Toque el timbre, y volví a tocar.

-¿Qué aquí nadie sabe abrir puertas?- pregunte.

Fue cuestión de esperar hasta que una linda niña con trenzas y ropa extraña nos abrió.

-¡Qué linda niña!- exclame para relajar el ambiente -¿A qué si Iván?-.

-Soy niño-.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que sabría? Tiene trenzas, y no son trenzas de hombres como los vikingos…y sus mallas.

-En cambio usted es toda una señorita- añadió con sarcasmo el niño.

-¡Soy hombre!- respondí cansado.

-Pues no lo parece- replico el niño.

-Tú tampoco pareces muy hombre que digamos-.

-Pareces una mujer- el niño y yo empezamos un duelo de miradas.

-Yao, será mejor que…-.

-¡Hermano Iván!- un niño de cabello obscuro y colmillos salto hacía los brazos de Iván -¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros?-.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió nervioso el supuesto hermano.

-¿Quién es él?- el niño de colmillos paro su abrazo a Iván para señalarme.

-Es el amigo del que te hable, su nombre es Yao-.

-¡Mucho gusto señor Yao!- saludo –Soy un vampiro deseoso de chupar su sangre-.

Sin duda este es el hermano de Vladimir.

-Hermano Iván, mire- apunto hacia el niño que Sadiq dejo -¡Él es!-.

-¿Es qué?- preguntó Iván.

-El amigo del que le hable, sigue sin decirme su nombre-.

En lo que Iván estaba absorto en su plática, y el niño de las mallas desapareció. Me quede observando la entrada a ver quién llegaba. La mayoría ya los conocía, excepto una chica y un chico de cabello castaño claro.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- saludo el chico de las mallas.

-¡Toby feliz cumpleaños!- grito Anders.

¿Cuál de todos estos niños es el supuesto 'Toby'? La niña, obviamente no. Puede ser el chico que no habla, el de las trenzas o ese castaño. Se encontraban muchos niños como: Peter, Anders, la niña, el callado, el castaño, vampirito, Giselle y Nathan.

-Perdón por la tardanza-.

Voltee a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa el director llevo a toda su familia.

-¡Hola niños!- si no supiera que es el director, pensaría que contrataron a un mago o un payaso–Traje a Ángelo- sonrió.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué me odian tanto en las fiestas?- chillo –En el cumpleaños de Ludwig fue lo mismo, y esta vez sí me acorde que había un cumpleaños-.

-Director- me atreví a hablar -¿Por qué todos ustedes llevan camisas iguales?-.

-¿Les gusta? Si quiero ser el presidente del consejo de escuelas, debo de hacer propaganda-.

Las camisas de los Vargas decían: "Vote por Vargas, el candidato más guapo". El que se le ocurrió esas líneas, debe de ser un trabajador terrible. Feliciano traía una gorra con la cara de su abuelo, Lovino cargaba con unos pines con la cara de su abuelo, y el pequeño estaba lleno de estampas que decían Vargas.

-Si quieren, les regalo a todos lápices con mi nombre, y mande a hacer estas gomas con mi cara-.

Más silencio.

-¿Tan malo soy?-.

-Abuelo- comenzó Lovino –Tu idea es estúpida, además como haremos propaganda frente a unos niños que no pueden votar-.

-Lovino lenguaje- regaño –Pensé que iba a haber miles de personas, y se me hizo buena idea-.

Lovino bufo –Mejor me largo, luego nos vemos bastardos-.

-Está bien, vete- resoplo el director –Espero que sepas llegar a casa-.

Esas líneas fueron suficientes para detener su paso –Pensándolo bien, debo de vigilar que mi hermano no haga algo estúpido-.

-Así se habla, los Vargas nacimos para las fiestas- felicitó el director.

-Disculpen- intervino mallitas –Los preparativos están en el jardín-.

Nos dirigíamos a donde estaban hasta que algo me distrajo.

-¡Tú!- señale -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-.

-Estoy comiendo papitas-.

-Pensé que te ibas a largar-.

-Vinieron para cuidar a mi primo, y que yo no tuviera que hacerlo-.

-Ya lo sé, pero ni siquiera tienes la decencia de desaparecerte y fingir que tenías que hacer algo-.

-Me dio flojera, solo revisen que no toquen mi piano-.

Nos contrata y el tonto se iba a encontrar en casa.

-Ahora silencio, ya empezó mi programa favorito- agarró una papita –Músicos candentes-.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- suena repugnante.

-Chicos guapos tocando los clásicos como: La sonata Kreutzer, Las bodas de Fígaro, La plegaria de una doncella, entre otros-.

-¿Quién se pone a hacer eso?-.

Roderich no contestó, solo comía de sus papitas y susurraba algo como: André es mejor que tú Richard.

-¿Qué carajos hacen?- Lovino estaba detrás de nosotros.

-Vemos lo que ve Roderich- respondió Iván.

Lovino tembló un poco y su vista se concentró a la alfombra -¿Es músicos candentes?-.

-La tercera temporada- explico el chico de las papitas.

-¿En serio?- Lovino dejo de mirar a la alfombra -¿Ya expulsaron a Giuseppe?-.

-Todavía no, pero Claude fallo en representar una sonata para violín-.

-Ese Claude es un imbécil, el mejor es André- comento Lovino mientras agarraba unas cuantas papitas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Roderich agarró otra papita –Pero el más guapo es Franz-.

-¿Tú crees? Para mí el más guapo es Felix- Lovino agarraba más papitas.

-Lo entiendo de Roderich, pero Lovino ¿No deberías estar en el jardín?- interrumpí su tan interesante charla.

-Yo no quiero ver críos, eso es trabajo del inútil de mi hermano, él los adora-.

-Lovino, ya se acabaron las papitas. ¿Traigo palomitas o bolitas de queso?-.

-Palomitas- inmediatamente Roderich se levantó de su asiento a preparar las palomitas.

-¡Roderich!- llamo Lovino -¡Ya retaron a Richard!-.

-Espera- se escuchó desde la cocina.

Al ver que seguían en su mundo musical, tome a Iván y lo saque de ahí –Vamos grandote, tenemos que ver a los niños-.

-Pero…-.

-No me digas que quieres ver a esos músicos- le reprimí casi riéndome -¿Acaso son más lindos que yo?-.

-¡Qué! N-no es eso, nadie es más lindo que tú- al terminar la frase tomo de mi mano y nos dirigimos al jardín –Yao, estas rojo-.

Al decir eso sentí que venía más calor a mis mejillas -¡Tú también estas rojísimo!- mentí.

-¿Enserio?- eso fue suficiente para volverlo como un tomate.

-Ustedes dos- interrumpió Lovino que llevaba una bolsa de bolitas de queso –Dejen de ligar en mi presencia, si quieren matraquear que sea lejos de mí-.

-Pervertido- le dije.

-Como sea, solo vigilen a Feliciano-.

-¡Están despidiendo a Richard!-.

-¡Ya voy!- contestó Lovino.

Continuamos con nuestro camino al jardín, al llegar el director Vargas se veía que disfrutaba de lo más lindo.

-Señor Yao, Señor Iván. ¿Dónde estaban?- Nathan se acercó –Se perdieron de la actuación de ese señor-.

-No te preocupes por nosotros Nathan, lo vemos casi siempre-.

Los niños parecían impresionados por el director, al parecer es un truco de magia o algo.

-Y miren, si muevo este dedo… ¡Me quito el pulgar!-.

-¡Señor abuelo eso es increíble!- exclamo Peter.

-¿Cómo lo hace? Berwaldy puede hacerlo y yo no-.

-Mi hermano me dijo que si robas cien almas, puedes hacer ese truco- dijo el chico vampiro al chico mudo.

-Cien almas, eso es ridículo- intervino Giselle –Mi hermano sabe hacer mejores cosas-.

-Tu hermano greñudo no es mejor que mi hermano-.

-Tu hermano es un loco que se cree vampiro-.

-¡Él no se cree vampiro, es un vampiro! La vida de vampiro lo eligió-.

-Di lo que quieras, pero el mejor hermano es el mío- Giselle parecía confiada.

-El mejor es el mío- dijo la niña que desconozco quien sea.

-No te metas Amy- Peter agarró a la niña del brazo –Mejor vayamos a comer, ¿Vienes Ángelo?-.

-Como quieran- sonrió el chico.

-Ya sé cómo resolveremos esto- sonrió Giselle –Con un juego de póker, quien gane es porque tiene el mejor hermano-.

-Suena bien- el hermano de Vladimir sonrió.

El chico mudo solo asintió, tal vez vaya a jugar, pero nadie vence a esa niña.

-Yo también quiero, dejen a este viejo jugar-.

-¿Va a apostar algo?- Giselle se acomodó sus lentes.

-Apostare- el director señalaba a varios lugares imprecisos –A mi nieto Ángelo-.

¿Va a apostar a un nieto? Eso jamás lo había escuchado.

-¿Van a jugar?- pregunto Giselle.

-No, gracias- nos alejamos de ahí, tenemos malas experiencias con el juego.

Nos dirigimos al círculo de Feliciano, los Vargas atraen la atención a donde vayan.

-Y así es como se acaricia un gato- Feliciano pasaba al gato como si de una botella se tratase.

-Es muy suave- comento Peter – ¿Verdad Amy?-.

-No me lo pongas en la cara- dijo esta –Ángelo, dile que me lo quite-.

-Vamos Peter, yo también quiero acariciarlo- pidió Ángelo.

-¿Qué haces Feliciano?- pregunte.

-Doy clases de acariciar gatos, ¿Quieren inscribirse?-.

-Claro- respondimos.

-Este es mi gato Gino, lo llevo a todos lados porque trae suerte-.

-¿Enserio? Pero es muy pequeño- opinó Iván -¿Qué suerte te ha traído?-.

-Gracias a él conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, también atrapo el ratón que asustaba a Lovino y cuando lo acaricias puedes hacer cosas asombrosas-.

Feliciano nos pasó a su gato, lo acariciamos esperando a que algo pasara.

-¿Ya ocurrió la magia?- pregunte.

-Es de la suerte, no hace ningún truco. Es como acariciar la panza de buda-.

Acariciamos al gato por un momento, ronronea muy chistoso.

-Mira Yao, se quedó dormido-.

-Tienes razón Iván-.

Pasaron unos minutos acariciando el gato, hasta que el director se acercó llorando. Dejamos al gato en el pasto donde se acomodó.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?- pregunto Ángelo.

-Sin querer…te aposte-.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-.

-Te aposte, ahora eres propiedad de esa niña durante la fiesta-.

-De todos los nietos que tienes, ¿Me apostaste a mí?-.

-Perdón- el director trato de disculparse.

-Tienes suerte que la niña es linda- con eso se fue no muy triste a donde estaba Giselle.

En lo que el director se reprimía a sí mismo y Feliciano trataba de consolarlo, llego Roderich con un pastel.

-Miren mocosos, este pastel me costó mucho- comenzó –Así que más vale que les guste o si no los obligare a comerlo-.

-Qué lindo eres…primo- interrumpió el chico de las trenzas –Espero que no este hecho de papel higiénico-.

-Oye tú, bobo- apuntó Anders -¿Y las botanas?-.

La cara de Roderich siguió siendo la misma de siempre, no expresaba ninguna emoción.

-Las botanas- Anders sacudía a Roderich.

-¿Te las comiste?- el de las trenzas parecía molesto –Te dije que no comieras nada-.

-Es que los músicos…-.

-¡A nadie le importa los músicos candentes!- grito Tobías.

-¡A mí me encantan!- el director daba saltos en su lugar –La temporada dos fue la mejor-.

-Bueno, ¡A casi nadie le importa! Esas eran para la fiesta-.

-No específicas niño, además el pastel que te compre lo compensa, más de doscientos-.

-No te vayas a morir- dijo con obvio sarcasmo el chico de las mallas.

Llego la hora de partir el pastel, Roderich desapareció y nadie sabe cómo el director se recuperó tan rápido. Cantamos al ritmo de feliz cumpleaños, Anders lanzó a su amigo al pastel y el gato seguía durmiendo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo el cumpleañero a su amigo.

-Lo siento Toby, es tradición-.

A cada uno le entregaron pastel, era de cajeta. Roderich sí que nos consintió.

-¡Pondré música!- grito Anders –Es de la colección de Berwaldy, que obviamente me robe-.

Resonó las canciones de ABBA por el jardín, baile un rato con Iván. Bueno intentamos bailar, no somos muy buenos, y puedo asegurar que le pise muchas veces. Luego de unos minutos de lo que parecía un baile, nos caímos al césped.

-Eres terrible- le recrimine.

-Tu igual-.

-Gracias…me pisaste al ritmo de Dancing Queen-.

-Y tú al ritmo de Waterloo-.

Feliciano bailaba con unos niños, Ángelo con Giselle y el director con el gato.

-Esta vez alguien sí quiso bailar conmigo- se alegró.

-¡Vamos a romper la piñata!- volvió a gritar Anders luego de un rato -¡Esta es especial! La hice con forma de Berwaldy-.

Todos los niños se formaron, y no eran nada amables con Berwald. Giselle le rompió un brazo y Tobías casi le cercena la pierna.

-¿No van a pasar?- preguntó Nathan.

-No gracias, no me sentiría bien golpear a alguien tan intimidante- respondí -¿Y tú Iván?-.

-Sería raro-.

Nathan fue el que gano la lotería, rompió la piñata lo suficiente para revelar su tesoro azucarado. Los niños se empujaban para agarrar algunos. El chico mudo no peleaba con alguien, sorpresivamente fue el que más dulces consiguió.

-Ese es mi amigo- lo felicitó el vampiro.

-¡Eres genial!- exclamo Amy.

-Yo también soy genial- Peter quería atención.

-Casi me golpeabas- reclamo Amy.

El resto de la fiesta pasó bien, le dieron muchos regalos a Tobías.

-Este es mío- señalo Anders a una caja azul.

-¿No los vas a abrir?- pregunto Amy.

-En la noche- respondió con calma el de las trenzas.

-Que aburrido-.

-¡Al menos abre el mío Toby!-.

Tobías obedeció y abrió la caja con mucha lentitud.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Son bonitos, gracias-.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No me vas a dar algo más? Eres malo Toby-.

-¿Cómo qué?- Tobías lo miraba inexpresivo.

-Como un beso- Anders se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-¡Ni lo creas viejo!- y así Tobías lo rechazó –No te voy a besar, y menos entre tanta gente-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Somos niños, cálmate un poco- ahora Tobías miraba a su regalo –Espero usarte muy pronto-.

La fiesta siguió normal. Jugamos con las sillas, y el director perdió su silla, y unos niños jugaban a corretearse.

-Qué bueno es ser niño- exprese –Extraño esa época-.

-Yo también, todo era más fácil- Iván se sentó en el césped.

-Sí, las únicas preocupaciones eran: Quien tenía los mejores juguetes o quien se atrevía a entrar al baño de niñas-.

-¿T-tu entraste?- me preguntó.

-P-pues sí, ¿Tú no?-.

-No-.

-Ahora me haces sentir raro, pensé que era una tradición entrar al baño de niñas-.

Luego de una hora los niños empezaron a cansarse y a irse, todos menos el chico mudo que tenía reservas de energía y Anders.

-Supongo que ya nos vamos- le dije a Iván.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala. En la sala encontramos a Lovino y a Roderich acurrucados. Me acerque sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Silbando y aplaudiendo!-.

-¡Qué carajos!- grito Lovino del susto –No creas que me asustaste idiota, solo me sorprendiste, así que no te des méritos- este chico era tan fácil de asustar.

-Lovino, pensé que tenías algo con Antonio- me acerque a él.

-¿Y-yo?- empezaba a sudar y sonrojarse -¿Tener algo con un bastardo como él? No gracias-.

-¿A no?-.

-No, ese hijo de puta no merece a un dios como yo- Lovino se ocultó tras una cobija, aún se apreciaba su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Roderich?- pregunte -¿Sales con alguien?-.

Sé que puedo parecer muy jodedor, pero me encanta este papel.

-N-no, ¿Qué te hace pensar que salgo con alguien?-.

-Te he visto que siempre andas con la misma persona, pasan tiempo de calidad-.

El comentario hizo que Roderich se estremeciera –No tengo idea de que hablas…si quieren pueden irse, el dinero está en la mesa de la cocina-.

-Gracias- sonreí –Los dejare a solas acurrucados-.

Antes de salir escuchamos que Lovino se iba a parar por unos refrescos para los dos, vaya par más extraño, y todo por una serie más extraña.

-¿Vas a llamar a tu hermana?-.

-Le acabo de mandar un mensaje, va a venir en unos minutos-.

Nos sentamos a esperarla.

-Hace calor- comente.

-Y mucho- respondió una voz.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-.

-Soy Hinata-.

-Eres el castaño de la fiesta, ¿No?-.

-Así es, que bien que se acuerden de mí-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Anders me saco para quedarse a solas con Tobías, vaya enfermo-.

-Ese niño no cambia- comente resignado.

-Según él, hago el mal tercio, por eso me hecho- el chico continuo con su camino, hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

En cuestión de minutos llego Yekaterina junto con Natalia. Nos subimos al coche, y nunca me había sentido tan incómodo en toda mi vida.

-Hola- saludamos.

Natalia me observo por un momento -¿Podemos cenar salchichas?-.

-Claro que sí- Mientras Natalia estaba en el coche, Yekaterina manejaba con más calma -¿Está bien Iván?-.

-No hay problema- respondió.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros Yao?- me pregunto Yekaterina –Sería genial tenerte, ¿Verdad Natalia?-.

La mencionada bufo –Claro-.

-No gracias, tengo que llegar a ver a mis hermanos-.

-Tienes razón, pero otro día comes con nosotros, por favor-.

-S-si- tartamudee.

El viaje en el coche fue de lo más incómodo. Primero la confesión de Yekaterina, y tener a Natalia delante de mí. Fue la incomodidad en su estado más puro.

-Ya llegamos, mándale un saludo a todos de nuestra parte-.

-¡Adiós Yao!- me despidió Iván.

-Pero no sean tímidos, despídanse con un beso-.

Natalia solo volteo.

-¡Hermana!-.

-Uno chiquito- suplicaba Yekaterina.

-¡No vamos a besarnos enfrente de todos!- y menos si Natalia está presente.

-Qué triste-.

Me despedí de ellos para entrar a mi hogar dulce hogar.

**Omake:**

-¡Feliz día del padre!-.

-G-gracias, pero no soy su papá-.

-Eso no importa, entre todos cooperamos para regalarte algo-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Solo para ti papá Iván-.

Los niños sacaron un misterioso bulto.

-No es un cuerpo, ¿Verdad?-.

Los chicos rieron –Claro que no, ábrelo-.

-¡Ábrelo!-repetían.

Papá Iván desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con…

-¿Una camisa?-.

-¿Te gusta papá Iván?-.

-Me encanta, pero atrás dice: Matadero del bueno-.

-Nos la regalaron en la carnicería, luego de comprar la carne para las hamburguesas-.

-Sí, porque mamá Yao está haciendo hamburguesas-.

Papá Iván observaba la camisa.

-¿Qué esperas? Póntela-.

Tras varias suplicas que se pusiera la camisa, al final accedió.

-¡Te ves muy guapo!-.

-¿Gracias?...Mei-.

-¡Chicos ya están las hamburguesas!... ¡Dios mío! Iván, ¿Qué demonios te pusiste?-.

-Me lo regalaron-.

-Ni se te ocurra usar esa camisa en una convención de vegetarianos-.

**Siguiente capítulo: El torneo de minigolf.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Hinata- Osaka (Sale en el anime y en el manga. En el nuevo diseño es castaño y parece niño, como una versión japonesa de Daniel el travieso)**

"**Aumentan el robo de camisas" La línea que uso Yao, la escuche en un reportaje en la radio. En México, en el día del padre, aumentan los robos en tiendas de autoservicio y en camisas.**

"**Tengo que vencer a Steven" Kiku jugaba pokémon ORAS.**

**Mi mamá tiene un disco de ABBA y por eso lo incluí, aparte de que combinaba con Berwald (Y yo también amo ABBA).**

**El chico mudo es TRNC, el hermano menor de Chipre, y no es mudo solo no le apetece hablar.**

**Músicos candentes es un programa totalmente inventado, y si existe pues… no sé xD**

**Romulus Vargas se está haciendo propaganda, por favor ayúdenlo.**

**Los nombres usados en Músicos candentes son de compositores.**

**Slöngukaka- Es como un pastel islandés de chocolate.**

**Se revelo que Bielorrusia sabe muchas trivias, por eso lo incluí.**

**Arthur y Alfred siempre compiten XD, igual Arthur compite mucho con Francis.**

**PD: Me gusto AusRoma, no tenía intenciones de ponerla, pero mi mente hace cosas raras y pues solo era un momento amistoso…y acabo en eso XD (Gracias a Merida Di Angelo por el nombre que le acaba de poner a la pareja, es como una diosa para poner nombres de ships) Y gracias a mi mente rara nació AusRoma (Ni idea si ya existía, pero si no yo la acabo de inventar "Línea de corea XD" )**

**De todos modos emparejo a Lovino con: España, Prusia, Austria y Malta (Un oc que vi no sé de qué usuario donde es una chica) y un poco con Feliciano.**

**Hablaba con mi linda amiga sobre hacer un fic con Prusia que sea dueño de una tienda de mascotas, y tiene a sus viejos amigos (Los del bad friends trio) pero el fic se enfocaría más al Awesome trío y como se van haciendo amigos y todo eso. No sé, por si les gusta Prusia XD y quieren checar.**

**¡Feliz día del padre! Espero que la hayan pasado bien.**


	10. El torneo de minigolf

**Capítulo IX: El torneo de minigolf**

No quiero levantarme de mi cama, mi papá vino de visita. La "sorpresa" vino ayer en la noche, cosa que ya sabíamos pero fingimos que fue sorpresa. Ninguno de nosotros está a gusto, papá no es como mamá. Mamá es genial y linda, papá es frío y estricto.

Kiku ya guardo todo su anime como: yaoi, yuri, hentai y sus figuritas; Yong sus doramas y posters de sujetos coreanos; Mei su música; Li todo lo relacionado con Emil y Linh…bueno, creo que nada, tal vez ella cambio sus libros a unos textos de derecho y sociología, quien sabe.

En contra de todas mis quejas me levante. Abrí levemente la puerta de mi cuarto, no había nada. Nadie quería encontrarse con papá. Volví a mi cama, me cubrí con las sábanas y decidí mandarles un mensaje a mis hermanos. Sí, mis hermanos y yo tenemos un grupo llamado mafia china, adivinen de quien fue la idea. Mande el mensaje, el primero en responderme fue Li, vaya sorpresa. El resto lo siguió. Discutimos un rato sobre el plan de acción, queríamos evitar a papá todo lo que fuera posible, y era obvio que no podíamos quedarnos en nuestros cuartos todo el tiempo.

Llevamos a cabo el plan, pero falló miserablemente. Fue papá quien vino a "despertarnos", y por despertarnos me refiero a despertarme.

-Despierta-.

Mi intento de actuación fue convincente, si pensó que estaba dormido.

-Despierta- se escuchaba su monótona voz –Son casi las siete de la mañana del sábado, no desperdiciarás el día-.

Solo aguanta hasta que se vaya, me daba ánimos.

-Yao, el perro se lleva tu panda de peluche-.

-¡Xiao Mei!- asqueroso perro, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi panda?

-Despertaste- su "sonrisa", si eso puede ser considerado sonrisa, me saludo.

-Papá- intente sonar lo más animado posible, y sí que era difícil –Estas aquí- el bastardo me engaño, Pochi no tiene a Xiao Mei.

-Como hermano mayor, debes de ser el primero en despertar, y despertar a tus hermanos-.

¿En serio? No quiero hacerlo, por lo general espero que Yong se despierte hasta las dos de la tarde. Yo me despierto a las once, y eso es porque me desveló en el internet. Pero como la sorpresa vino ayer, nos dormimos todos a las nueve.

-Tengo que despertarlos-.

Él asintió –Y recoge tu cabello salvaje-.

-No es salvaje- trate de alegar. Tenía el cabello suelto y enredado –Solo se levantó de mal humor- igual que yo.

-¿Qué es lo próximo?, ¿Te vas a poner un piercing?, ¿Te lo teñirás de rosa?- aquí vamos de nuevo, la paranoia de mi padre es exquisita.

-Solo tengo el cabello suelto, además el rosa es un bonito color y los piercings duelen-.

-¿Qué hare con esta rebeldía? A veces dudo que puedas cuidar de tus hermanos-.

-Al menos siguen vivos-.

-Hasta ahora. Oye, ¿Ya hablaste con Kiku?- su cara seguía igual de inexpresiva.

-¿Sobre?- estaba desenredando los nidos de ratas de mi cabeza

-Sus cosas- hizo énfasis en cosas.

-¿Te refieres al anime? No le veo nada de malo- estos nudos no se van por nada, malditos, por ellos me tendré que parar por el spray.

-Como se llame. Me preocupa su salud mental, eso que prefiera…el 2D-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte mientras esparcía el spray por mi cabello.

-¿Te lo explico con manzanas?- ¡Que amable suena! –Digo que si tu hermano tuviera la oportunidad, se acostaría con esas chicas voluptuosas, de ojos grandes y voces chillonas-.

-Solo déjalo- demonios, este nudo no se va, tendré que usar mis dedos.

-Lo mandare con un psicólogo, necesita ayuda. Dime que al menos tiene…amigos, y que sean de tres dimensiones-.

-Pues, se compró un nuevo juego para su 3DS. ¿Eso cuenta?- bromee.

-¡Qué!- lamentablemente el viejo no comparte mi sentido del humor –No quiero que solo vea esos monitos-.

-Cálmate, tiene muchos amigos reales-.

-¿Cómo quiénes?, ¿Son de internet? Dime que no se trata de una bola de pedófilos que van tras tu hermano-.

-No papá, son de la escuela- le explique –Tiene a: Feliciano, Ludwig, Heracles, Elizabetha, Alfred, Arthur, Lovino. Por nombrarte algunos-.

-Más te vale que sea verdad-.

Seguí desenredándome mi cabello, hasta que papá dijera que ya no era rebelde. Después de eso me obligo a despertar a mis hermanos, con él acompañándome ¡Qué alegría! ¿A quién engaño? Quiero llorar en un rincón.

Primero, fuimos por un blanco fácil, Li.

-¿Qué esperas?-.

-Ya voy- Mamá, ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Me acerque a Li hasta llegar a su oído, le susurre cuatro dulces palabras –Emil acaba de llegar-.

-Ya voy- se levantó a una velocidad impresionante y se empezó a vestir.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- el viejo sí que estaba impresionado –Incluso lograste que se vistiera-.

-Truco de hermano mayor. Oye Li, puedes continuar en piyamas, no era nada-.

Me miro con desprecio, luego miro a papá y su expresión se calmó.

-Tienes muy vacío el cuarto, deberías ponerle unos cuadros o una planta- comento mi papá.

-Así me gusta, limpio menos- respondió Li. La verdad es que su cuarto esta tapizado de fotos de él y Emil, y una que otra cosa de sus extraños gustos musicales.

La siguiente es despertar era Mei. Cuando entramos note el gran cambio que tuvo su habitación, sin esa decoración estorbosa, se ve más grande el cuarto.

-Mei- ¡Niña del demonio despierta! –Vamos hermanita, despierta- y como siempre, me ignoro –Si no te despiertas te puedes despedir de unas cosas-.

Se levantó de golpe. Me sonrió con ganas de asesinarme y saludo a papá.

-¡Buenos días!...padre-.

Papá le devolvió el saludo, teníamos intenciones de levantar a Kiku y a Linh, pero ya se habían levantado. El único que quedaba era Yong.

-¡Yong!- grite.

-No grites- me regaño mi padre –Gritar es para la gente no civilizada-.

No había más opción, sí quería despertar a Yong, tenía que hacerlo. Pero no quiero, ¿Es realmente necesario? Suspire y me acerque a su oído –Yong, puedes tocarme- las palabras que siempre lamentare.

-¿Enserio?- se levantó para abrazarme, y de paso decir que mi pecho es suyo.

-Por eso prefiero despertarlo a gritos- le recrimine a papá.

Luego de que me soltara papá nos llamó a la sala. La mayoría bostezaba, revise el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para las siete, él me dijo que casi eran la siete. ¡Mentiroso!

-Como pueden ver, estamos en la sala- gran observación –Nos sentaremos y actualícenme con lo que ha pasado- Es que hace un año que no veíamos a papá, y cuando viene solo es un fin de semana.

Yong fue el primero en hablar –Me comí un insecto-.

-Cosas importantes- recalco papá.

-El hermano Kiku ayuda en la biblioteca de la escuela- comento Mei.

-S-sí, veía a la señorita Karpusi muy ocupada y decidí ayudarla-.

¿Karpusi?, ¿De dónde me suena? ¡Ah ya! Kiku solo se metió para poder estar con ese amigo suyo.

-¡Qué lindo hijo!- felicito mi padre –Saben, he oído de una escuela cristiana. ¿No quieren que los inscriba ahí? Tiene buen nivel educativo y de seguro le quitaran a Kiku esa extraña obsesión-.

-Por última vez papá- interrumpí –No nos vamos a meter a nada-.

-¿Ni siquiera un retiro?-.

-No-.

Papá suspiro y continuo -¿Algo más?-.

Nadie quería hablar de nuestras cosas. Pero, muy en el fondo sabía que este era el momento perfecto para hundir a cada uno de mis hermanos, la desventaja es que al hacerlo, me pueden hundir a mí.

-Sé que han pasado más cosas niños, comiencen-.

-¿Qué tal si nos cuentas algo papá?- intervino Linh. ¡Buena esa niña! Ahora podemos estar más tranquilos de no dar tanta información.

-¿Algo? Pues, quería guardarles esto, pero creo que es el momento-.

-¡¿Nos compraste una PlayStation?!- gritó eufórico Yong.

Papá negó.

-¿Acaso me dejaras usar tu tarjeta de crédito para poder tener dinero en mi juego de rol?- Kiku empezó a fantasear.

Volvió a negar.

-¿Nos darás dinero? Mi ciudad lo necesita- comentó Li.

-¿Tienes una ciudad?-.

-Tengo en mi celular el SimCity. Mis ciudadanos están infelices debido a que me quede pobre y necesito comprar un tratamiento de aguas residuales o algo así. ¿Puedes creerlo? Antes me amaban-.

-¿Qué?-.

-A propósito- susurró –Mi ciudad se llama "La villa de Emil y Li". Todos esos sims son como nuestros hijos-.

-Claro-.

-¿Me pueden prestar atención?- suplicó papá.

Volvimos a dirigirnos hacía él –Bien- comenzó –Ya que ustedes no me dicen nada, yo les diré lo que nos pasó. Verán su madre, ella…está un poquito embarazada-.

¿Un poco? ¿Acaso se puede estar un poco embarazado?

-¡Mamá!- Yong se escandalizó –Pero está muy vie…- Mei lo golpeo.

-Hermano, eres tan ocurrente-.

El resto de nosotros nos encontrábamos callados, era obvio. ¿Quién quiere tantos hermanos? Desde que Kiku nació, me prometieron que él sería el último.

-Suena bien- Linh trato de romper el hielo.

-Sí, suena genial- secundo Li intentando sonar alegre.

-¡Se ven tan emocionados!- extrañaba el sarcasmo de mi papá, a veces el sarcasmo de tus padres endulza la vida –Muy bien, ya les dije lo importante. ¿Y ustedes?-.

-Yao consiguió trabajo- hablo Yong, obviamente le sonreí de la manera más dulce que pude en ese momento. ¡Voy a matarlo!

-¿En qué trabajas? ¿No me digas que vendes comida rápida?-.

-¿Yo comida rápida? Para nada. Mi trabajo consiste en conocimiento pedagógico. Me titule en línea para conseguirlo y requiere de gran esfuerzo-.

-¿Repartes periódicos?-.

-Es niñera, papá- Linh interrumpió mi grandiosa revelación.

-Niñero- corregí.

-¿Y lo haces todo tú solo? Que espantoso-.

-No, me apoyan- respondí.

-¿Quién? ¿Acaso te conseguiste una linda chica con quien casarte?-.

-¡Qué! ¡No! Es demasiado temprano para casarme papá, y es un chico-.

La decepción de papá fue evidente.

-Pero no te preocupes papá, ese chico es su esposo- Li empezó a reírse.

¡Imbécil! No le había mencionado a Emil ninguna vez, pero dos pueden jugar ese juego –Sí, a todo esto ¿Y mi cuñado Emil? No lo invitaste hoy, voy a extrañar tanto la presencia de ese jovencito-.

-¿Esposos?, ¿Cuñados? Ya me confundí, ¿Qué es todo esto?- papá hacía caras graciosas cuando no entendía algo.

-Es que Yao se va a casar con…Iván- Yong estaba a punto de decirle a Iván papá, frente a papá de verdad –Y Li se va a vivir con Emil a un refrigerador gigante-.

Papá no se veía del todo contento -¿Ya se han revolcado?... ¿Iván no era tu amigo ese?-.

El tacto de papá ilumina mi corazón –No papá, seguimos vírgenes por sí te interesa-.

-Como digas- me respondió -¿Sigues yendo a piano?-.

-Sí- mentí -¿Quieres escuchar?-.

-Para nada, primero sordo- papá es todo un pastelito -¿Quieres el coche? Me voy a comprar uno nuevo-.

-¿Hablas en serio?-.

-Hablas como si fuera algún estafador o algo así- me regaño.

-Pues eso eres-.

-Gracias, pensé que no se notaba tanto. Espero que aun te acuerdes de como conducir- me lanzó las llaves.

-Yo también-.

-Linh- soltó mi padre –Estas a cargo en lo que salimos-.

Me llevó hasta donde tenía estacionado el viejo coche –Este viejo- comenzó –Sobrevivió los once días de Pekín-Tíbet-.

-Buenos tiempos- recalque.

-Lo fueron-.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor, puedo jurar que mis manos sudan. Encendí el coche y me acerque al volante.

-Vamos, ni una abuelita se desespera tanto como tú, hijo-.

-Gracias, padre-.

Dimos una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad–El límite es de treinta kilómetros y vas a…quince- si ya lo sé papá –Y cuidado, porque si vas más rápido puedes viajar en el tiempo. A esta velocidad de locos que te traes podríamos llegar a 1985-.

-Muy gracioso. Eres el padre más simpático-.

-Y ese trabajo tuyo, ¿Te da muchas ganancias?-.

-Pues sí-.

-¿Qué piensas comprarte?-.

-¿No puedes confiar que tu hijo fue iluminado, para ganarse el pan de cada día?- respondí –Y que quiere saborear el fruto de su trabajo-.

-La verdad es que no, dime que no te compraras algo estúpido-.

-No es nada estúpido, es algo realmente útil-.

-¡Dios mío! Dime que no es nada que tenga que ver con ese gato feo-.

Trague saliva -¿Cómo crees? Hace años que me dejo de gustar-.

-¿Qué es?- papá no se anda con rodeos.

¿Qué podría ser? Algo que sea creíble y no tan "estúpido" como él dice –Una computadora- espero que no se haya notado el tono de duda.

-¿Es una pregunta o es una afirmación? Además, ya tienen una-.

-Pero quiero una para mi solito-.

-¿Para qué?...No me digas que guardaras pornografía ahí-.

-No, ¿Por qué crees eso?-.

-Esta generación esta tan corrompida. Toda esa música electrónica del averno, los anuncios de internet y las cremas para adelgazar…esta generación es un asco. En mis tiempos todo era más sencillo-.

-En tus tiempos solo habían dos personas. Por eso todo era más sencillo-.

-Muy gracioso, cuando tengas a tus hijos te vas a acordar de mí-.

-Sí, como no-.

Continúe con lo que según él, es mi velocidad tortuga –Hijo, lamento decirte esto, pero hasta las tortugas del juego del bigotón ese van más rápido-.

-Intentan matarte, es obvio que irán más rápido-.

-Me voy a dormir, cuando despierte espero ya haber llegado a la siguiente cuadra-.

-Dulces sueños-.

Seguí con el recorrido, incluso aviste a Emma paseando con Eucabeth. ¿Por qué tan temprano? Aunque las vi con unos papeles, de seguro van a promocionar su nueva obra.

-¿Ya llegamos?-.

-No papá, no hemos llegado a ningún lado-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-Si sigues así, te sacare del coche-.

-Te recuerdo que este coche sigue siendo mío. Por lo tanto yo te podría sacar y puedes regresarte en autobús, si es que encuentras uno-.

Paseamos un rato más. Aviste a Alfred haciendo fila en un negocio, estaba acompañado por Arthur y Francis, ¿Qué diablos quieren a estas horas? Y no sería sorpresa alguna que los tres empezaran a pelearse, dentro de unos minutos. Volteé y me encontré a mi padre santiguarse.

-¿Rezas para que no vayamos chocar a esta velocidad de locos?-.

-Rezo por ese sujeto- señaló a Francis –Tiene una cabellera rebelde como la tuya, aunque más cuidada-.

-Gracias por la observación-.

-No hay de qué. ¿Dime qué no hay más sujetos con cabellos rebeldes?-.

Lo ignore y seguí concentrándome en el camino, lo bueno es que no hay muchos coches a esta hora. Hace un año que no sabía lo que era pasear con tu padre en su coche, buenos tiempos.

-¡Qué espantoso!- se asqueo mi lindo acompañante.

-¿Ahora qué?- papá enserio era molesto.

-Esos dos- señalo a una pareja –Se están succionando a estas horas. Comparten sus microbios y meten sus lenguas por todos lados-.

-Déjalos papá, no es como si le hicieran algo malo a alguien-.

-Y esa chica parece una prostituta-.

-Papá, su falda está a la rodilla, está bien de largo-.

-En mis tiempos las chicas se alocaban enseñando los tobillos-.

-Si quieres te llevo a un convento, así podrás sentirte como si estuvieras en tus quince primaveras- le contesté.

Por fin regresamos de nuestra carretera al infierno, y en todo el camino, papá no paraba de hablar.

-Oye…papá. Voy a llevarme el coche-.

-¿Iras a una de esas fiestas con sexo, alcohol y drogas?-.

-No, voy a ir a una de esas fiestas de autos, moda y rock n' roll- ironice – ¡Voy a trabajar!-.

-Está bien, ¿Cuidaras al bebé de alguien?-.

-De hecho a la hermanita de un compañero. El chico se fue a surfear y no puede llevar a su hermana-.

-De seguro se fue a ligar con alguien- apunto mi papá -¿Qué se puede esperar de un adolescente?-.

Entramos a casa, esperaba que fuera un desorden, pero no fue así. Linh hizo un buen trabajo, ¡Adoro a esa niña! El desayuno de dudosa procedencia de Mei nos esperaba en la mesa, una sensación de tocar la comida para saber si tenía vida me invadió.

-Gracias Mei- hablo papá –Su madre dice que en vacaciones pueden visitarla-.

-A todo esto, ¿Cuándo nace?-.

-Tiene tres meses, haz el cálculo-.

-¿Está bien la abuela?-.

-Se encuentra bien, ha mejorado-.

-¿Ya han pensado en nombres? Porque en lo que salieron se me ocurrió un nombre genial por sí es niño- comentó Yong –Se puede llamar…Im Yong Soo Jr.-.

-Qué asco de nombre- agrego Li.

-También se puede llamar Im Yong Sooito, o Im Yong Soo II-.

-¿Qué te parece Im Yong Soo 2.0? El doble de enano, el doble de molesto y el doble de idiota-.

-Lenguaje Li- regañó papá.

El desayuno paso de lo más normal, normalidad en la escala de mi familia, claro está. Después del desayuno me quede a lavar los trastes, puesto que todo lo hago yo en esta casa. Li me hacía compañía en lo que jugaba con su celular.

-¡Demonios! Apunte mal y la burbujita no se juntó con las otras dos-.

-Qué pena, ahora saca la basura- le enseñe dos lindas bolsas de basura.

-Pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos-.

-Saca la basura o tiro ese teléfono tuyo por el escusado-.

-Bueno, ya voy-.

Solo esperaba a que fuera el mediodía para irme de esta jaula de locos. Si me quedo más tiempo aquí, probablemente enloqueceré. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de irme de un lugar, excepto una vez.

Era el intercambio de regalos de navidad, el salón tenía listos sus regalos y pasó Arthur a dejar su regalo. Ese regalo era una camisa que decía "Mississippi Queen", y se la regalo a Alfred. Como resultado, este también tenía preparada otra camisa, esta decía "Hound Dog". Fue un momento demasiado incómodo, mandarse indirectas por camisas era muy mala idea, en poco tiempo las chispas entre los dos estallaron. Y lo peor es que yo estaba en medio de los dos, fue muy incómodo. También el mismo día por la tarde, llego el señor de las cejas a dejarle un regalo a Francis en nuestro club. Lo más probable es que le regaló otra camisa.

-Ya lo tire, controlador-.

-Gracias subordinado-.

Luego del berrinche de Li, le mande un mensaje a Iván de que pasaría por él. Ya falta poco para irme, ¡Sí!

-Yao- ¡No! ¿Qué quieres señor? –Yong se atoró-.

-Eso siempre pasa papá, deja que Linh se haga cargo-.

-¿Qué pasa con ese niño?-.

-Solo quiere divertirse, o llamar la atención-.

-Serás buen padre- ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Papá me dio un cumplido? – Como yo- olvídenlo, ya se le quitó el encanto a esas palabras.

-Si papá, bueno, ya me voy. Si ves a Yong en el suelo y a Linh encima es normal, también es normal que Li no te contesté si mira su celular-.

-¿No considerarían la escuela cristiana?-.

-No-.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a lo que sería mi nuevo coche, que no es tan nuevo. Si va a ser mi coche necesita un nombre, estoy abierto a cualquier nombre, menos el de Christine. De hecho, si esta carcacha hubiera sido un Plymouth Fury del 58', hubiera enloquecido.

Conduje con mi no velocidad de tortuga, hasta llegar a casa de Iván. Al llegar lo encontré en sentado en la banqueta. Me acerque a él, abrí la ventana lentamente, saque mi brazo y…

-¿Te doy un ride guapo?- ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Por qué dije eso? -¡Lo siento!- grite –No estaba pensando, fue algo de último minuto y…y no sé porque lo hice- con el tono de desesperado que traía, pareciera que estaba engañando a Iván con alguien, y que me estaba disculpando.

-N-no hay problema- en serio traume al pobre Iván de por vida, espero que sea un recuerdo que se pueda borrar. Cuando se subió al coche, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me reí como el idiota que soy.

-El Audi 80 L del 1973, vino tu papá de visita- afirmó para cambiar de tema.

-Eres muy observador. Ahorita estás viendo a mi futuro coche-.

-¿Te lo va a dar? Pensé que había dicho que prefería ser tragado por leones en la sabana que dártelo-.

-Ya conoces al viejo y su sarcasmo. Además, se va a comprar uno nuevo- encendí el coche, listo para ir a casa de Jett –En otras noticias, voy a tener un hijo-.

Si Iván estuviera bebiendo algo, habría escupido -¿Cómo? ¿Te embarazaste? Pero nunca nos acostamos… ¿Embarazaste a alguien?-.

-Cálmate grandote, mi mamá se embarazó. Pero un nuevo hermano es igual a un hijo-.

-Ya veo, van a ser más hermanos-.

-Y sí me lo dejan a mi cargo, llorare. Lo sospeche desde que mi papá me dijo que sería buen padre- respondí mientras miraba fijamente al semáforo.

-Yo sí creo que serías buen padre-.

-Gracias Iván- me concentre en la carretera para no chocar con nada, ni matar a nadie.

-A propósito Yao, encontré una camisa que me recordó a ti- ¡Por favor que no sea como el suéter horrible que tejiste! Aun así, pensándolo bien, uso mucho ese suéter.

-¿Tenía mi cara impresa en él?-.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-.

-¿Bromeas? ¡¿Encontraste una camisa con mi cara?!-.

-La verdad es que no- frene al escuchar eso -¡Pero mira!- me mostró una camisa con un "lindo" mensaje.

-"No soy pequeño, soy tamaño divertido"- lo mire con mi mejor cara de "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

-Perdón- sonrió –Pero al verla, me acordó mucho a ti-.

-¿Gastaste dinero en eso?-.

-Pues sí- asintió –Me gusta regalarte cosas.

-Recuérdame que te debo de comprar algo, no es justo que gastes tu dinero así- estacione el coche, con mi superpoder de estacionar coches sin golpear al de atrás.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Jett y este nos recibió.

-¿Qué hay chicos? Qué bueno que ya vinieron, ahora podre ser uno con el agua-.

-Sera mejor que te vayas ahora sí quieres llegar a la playa-.

-Sí, sí- se despidió torpemente –Vigilen a mi pequeño ángel…nos vemos- cerró la puerta de golpe.

Al momento de voltearnos apareció la pequeña niña –Son ustedes, Peter me hablo de ustedes dos-.

-¿Ah sí?- la pequeña asintió.

-Veo que traes un coche- conozco ese tono, es el típico tono que usan para manipularte.

-No jovencita, no vas a conducir-.

-No iba a conducirlo, de hecho quiero que me lleven a un lugar-.

-Este coche no llega a disneylandia-.

-No, quiero ir al campo de minigolf, Peter me dijo que iba a estar ahí con sus hermanos-.

-Suena bien, ¿Alguna objeción Iván?-.

-No-.

-Está decidido, iremos al campo de minigolf. Súbanse todos al Yao Móvil-.

-¿Yao móvil? Que horrible nombre-.

-Niña-.

-Amy-.

-Amy, este coche necesita un nombre. Y no olvides quien te llevara de gratis al campo-.

Con eso la chica guardo silencio, por un tiempo -¿Por qué vamos tan lento?-.

-Si quieres nos mató ahorita, solo déjame pisar el acelerador-.

-No para tanto, pero vamos muy lento. ¡Miren! Hasta esos sujetos del tractor van más rápido-.

Vimos por la ventana y efectivamente. Alfred, su hermano y una señora loca conducían un tractor.

-Solo ignoremos eso-.

-Pero Yao, es muy difícil. Ese tractor es enorme- comento Iván.

-Ejercicio, imaginen que ese tractor es un barril-.

-¿Y de qué servirá eso?- preguntó Amy.

-Solo imaginen que es lo que sea, para que no le presten atención-.

En pocos minutos, aunque según la niña fueron muchos, llegamos al campo de minigolf. Lo único que debemos de hacer es verla jugar con su amigo.

-¿Podemos jugar Yao? Vamos será divertido- Iván puso esa sonrisa, él sabía que no le podía decir que no a esa adorable sonrisa.

Caí rendido –Esta bien, jugaremos- sonreí.

Iván empezó a dar pequeños saltitos -¡Esto será como una cita!-.

¿Un cita? La verdad nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Una cita en el trabajo? Suena divertido –Claro que sí-.

Recogimos las cosas para jugar golf, los tres juntos. Amy se adelantó a buscar el primer hoyo. Yo hablaba con Iván, todo era perfecto hasta que…

-¡Peter!- llamo Amy -¡Ya llegue hay que jugar!-.

Y no porque Peter me caiga mal, era alguien que lo acompañaba.

-¡Preciosa!- el pecoso hermano de Arthur corrió hacía mí, quito a Amy de su camino y me tomo de las manos -¿Me recuerdas? Soy Kyle-.

-En realidad no-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese alto interrumpe en nuestro destino?-.

-Mira amigo, primero yo no soy…-.

-¡Kyle! Ayúdame a cargar los palos-.

-¡Ya voy! Luego nos vemos hermosura- me quiño el ojo.

Suspire, ¿Tanto le cuesta ver que soy hombre? Me voltee a ver que Iván estaba más que molesto –Solo respira- troné mis muñecas –Yo pondré en su lugar a este idiota-.

-¡Hermosura! Mi hermano dice que pueden jugar con nosotros. No puedes rechazarme esta vez, nuestros niños van a jugar juntos de todos modos-.

-¡No me digas hermosura! ¡Soy hombre!-.

Su cara de asombro era exquisita –P-pero, tú…eres muy bonito para ser hombre. No puedes decirme que mi princesa es hombre-.

-Lamento decirlo, pero es verdad. Además tu princesa tiene novio-.

-¿Ese grandote es tu novio?- su cara me dio lastima.

Asentí –Ahora vete, hijo mío-.

-No, peleare por ti. No me importa que me rechaces, tú has ocupado mis pensamientos…y demostrare ser mejor que él-.

-Pero soy hombre-.

-¿Y? Me has gustado desde que cuidaste al enano-.

Era inútil pelear con él –Como digas, solo te diré que te pateare el trasero en este juego-.

-Precioso- ahora cambio el género de la palabra –Yo soy el caddie, al que tendrás que vencer a Scott-.

Alguien, mátenme -¿En serio?-.

-Es el rey del campo, buena suerte- me guiñó –Algún día deberíamos salir…como amigos-.

-Ese día nunca llegara-.

Cuando el pecoso se alejó Iván habló –Lo voy a matar-.

-No si yo lo hago primero-.

Nuestro pequeño juego empezó. El pecoso saco una libreta y le decía unas cosas a Scott. Mientras tanto, Peter y Amy empezaron a jugar. Esos dos se habían adelantado, así que esto sería un duelo de nosotros dos contra los Kirkland.

-Ya que yo me metí en este lío. Iván serás mi caddie-.

-Pero no quiero ver a ese sujeto-.

-Al menos a ti no te coqueteara-.

-Buen punto- respondió Iván -¿Qué hago ahora?-.

-Los caddies dan palos, dame uno-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

Mire la bolsa que traía Iván –Hay…ocho palos. Dame el que me aconsejes-.

Iván metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó, pues un palo -¿Este está bien? Tiene el número cinco-.

-Mi número favorito- exclame –Con ese palo ganaremos-.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Scott.

-Creo-.

-Seré el primero en sacar, ¿No hay problema?- su mirada da miedo.

-P-para nada-.

Se veía muy concentrado, este tipo se lo toma en serio. Golpeo la pelota y…la pelota se fue, nótese que no sé de estas cosas.

-Demonios- maldijo por lo bajo -¡Kyle! ¿Qué recomiendas?-.

-No hay nada mejor que el confiable putter- le entregó un palo –De todos modos estas cerca-.

Con poco esfuerzo Scott metió la pelota en el hoyo. Kyle escribía cosas en la libreta –Solo dos golpes, ese es mi hermano. La próxima hay que traer a toda la familia, aunque William siempre estudia y Artie ayuda en la iglesia-.

-¿De cuánto es la siguiente?-.

-Tres metros. Y no hay mejor opción que la "Vieja Beatriz"-.

-Mi palo favorito, pero ese es para…-.

-Te digo que es la mejor opción-.

Me prepare para golpear, he escuchado que hay un término para golpear esta pelotita. ¿Cuál será? Me acomode, listo para golpear, usare mi increíble fuerza. Tire y… avanzó unos centímetros.

-¡Tú puedes Yao!- Iván me animaba -¡Solo falta poco!-.

-¡Vamos preciosura!- grito el molesto de Kyle.

Continúe en el juego con mis golpes de niño de tres años hasta que puede anotar, se anota en este juego. ¿Verdad?

-¡Bien hecho precioso! Solo te tomo diez golpes para llegar al hoyo-.

Iván se acercó a mí –Bien hecho, eres el mejor. Mira ten este otro palo- se acercó a mí y me susurro –En serio, me estoy conteniendo para no matarlo-.

-Solo aguanta un poco más. Mira déjame contarte un secreto- tan pronto como se lo indique se agacho -¿Listo para escucharlo?- asintió y me pare de puntas para besarle la nariz.

-Y-Yao- estaba rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo.

-Si sigues así, parecerás semáforo- bromeé.

-Si ya terminaron- interrumpió el maldito pecoso -¿Podemos seguir?-.

-Como digas aguafiestas- soné molesto, y es que estaba cabreado por este tipo.

-Futuro esposo para ti, precioso-.

-Nunca-.

Los siguientes hoyos fueron normales. Cada hoyo que pasábamos se hacía más grande. También use todas mis fuerzas, para no dar más vergüenza de lo que ya doy en este juego. Lo arruine todo, caía en las trampas, no calculaba bien, tomaba palos al azar y los molinos son malvados. ¡Niños! ¡Jamás confíen en los molinos! Me parecí a cierto escritor que advertía sobre los baobabs.

No sé qué tipo de magia usa Scott. Casi todo le salía perfecto. ¿Por qué yo no tengo esa magia? Todo es más fácil en el celular, en la vida real…apesto en el minigolf.

Llegamos a otro hoyo, y esta fue la primera vez que gane usando menos movimientos que Scott. ¡Gracias Dios! Solo golpee a lo estúpido, pero gane. ¡Oh sí! Me siento genial. Pase por molinos, colinas y arena. Ahora por fin me siento glorioso. Aunque no tengo ganado el partido, pero si este hoyo.

-Descansemos- pidió Scott –Hace mucho calor, iré por un refresco. ¿Quieren?-.

Todos negamos. Scott se fue a quien sabe dónde por su refresco, y ese tipo Kyle tenía cara de planear algo, voy a tener que descubrirlo. En lo que planeaba como llevar a cabo mi plan apareció un conocido trío manejando un carrito de golf. Los mismos que montaban el tractor, ahora conducían. ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente?

-Oigan, lo siento pero voy al baño, por favor no se maten- reí un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Iván.

No fui al baño, en realidad me escondí, para ver las intenciones del pecoso malvado. Perdóname Iván, pero quiero ver quién es ese sujeto en realidad.

-Lindo día- comentó Kyle –Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como Yao se fijó en ti? ¿Usaste magia o algo?- ¿Qué se cree este sujeto? ¿Cómo puede hablar así?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetirlo?- Iván solo usaba esa sonrisa cuando estaba muy molesto.

-Solo mírate. Tu enorme nariz, estás pálido, eres un gigante, tu cabello es horrible y estas gordo- ¿Gordo? Él no está gordo, es peso bodoque.

-¿Qué?- contestó Iván con menos fuerzas. Iván se siente mal, y yo tengo la maldita culpa, aguanta por favor. Solo tengo que ver como es ese tipo en realidad. Iván…

-Solo mírate. Yo soy mucho más guapo que tú. Mis pecas son adorables, mi pelo es candente, estas cejas atraen, no tengo una altura anormal, mi nariz es respingada y no estoy gordo. Sí quieres a Yao como dices, déjalo con un verdadero hombre, como yo- ¿Un hombre como tú? Iván es más hombre que tú, aliento de cebolla, y estás del asco –Yo haría mucho más feliz a Yao. Se honesto contigo, ¿Qué le puedes dar a Yao? Solo le puedes dar pena. Además, yo le puedo comprar un montón de regalos, ¿Y tú? Apenas le puedes comprar un chicle. Déjamelo a mí, no solo pienses en ti, piensa en Yao- ¿Pensar en mí? ¿Qué clase de tonto es este pecoso?

-¿Altura anormal?-.

-¿Nunca te has medido? Apuesto que Yao tiene que saltar para alcanzarte. No serían una pareja normal, y ni siquiera pueden besarse bien-.

-Él me quiere- tras decir eso. Kyle se empezó a reír de lo que dijo Iván -¡Vamos! Él me quiere, yo he estado con él más tiempo que tú-.

-Suenas como alguien que fue dejado en la zona de "Solo somos amigos"- Kyle hizo la risa más espantosa que jamás he oído.

-¡Cállate! Yao es mi novio y mi mejor amigo -¿Novio? Es la primera vez que se lo dice a un tercero, y es que no estamos acostumbrados a ese término, ni entre nosotros nos decimos así –Tú no eres nada para él. Yo sé que él me quiere mucho, mucho. Tú solo le caes mal. ¿Y si no le puedo comprar nada? Eso no importa, lo que sí importa es pasar el tiempo entre los dos. Solo estás celoso-.

-¿Yo celoso? ¿De qué?- Kyle empleó el tono de sarcasmo-

-Desearías ser yo-.

-¿Ves esta cara? Te lo podría bajar cuando quiera-.

-¿Bajar a quién?-.

-¿Yao?- me encanta sorprender a las personas.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? Escuche toda la conversación. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy para fijarme solo en la cara? Aparte del que la tienes espantosa-.

-P-precioso. Lo siento, pero ese tipo me saca de mis casillas-.

-¡No me digas precioso! Solo eres una vergüenza para los pecosos-.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Scott apareció de la nada –Díganme que Kyle no hizo nada estúpido-.

-Pues…-.

-Lo sabía, así es él. No es nada más un idiota enamorado que no sabe respetar a los demás. Discúlpenlo- Scott agarró a Kyle de la cabeza –Es buena persona, pero un poco idiota. Vamos imbécil, ¿Qué esperas? Discúlpate-.

-Lo…siento- se veía la cara de dolor por la presión que causaba Scott –Solo soy un idiota enamorado- Scott lo soltó y pudimos continuar con el juego. Incluso alcanzamos al hoyo donde iban Amy y Peter.

-Te tardaste mucho, abuela- dijo Amy.

-¿Abuela?-.

-Conduces como anciana, y eres lento en todo-.

Continuamos con el partido de minigolf. Realmente soy terrible. Casi golpeo a Iván, a Scott me lo llevo de corbata, y es incómodo estar encorvado para todo, odio este juego. Por fin llego el último hoyo, estaba muy largo. Si no quería lucir como una escoria, tenía que lanzarla con fe. Scott hizo su swing, por fin aprendí como se decía, y no tardó mucho en meter la pelota. Ahora era mi turno, me aliste y golpee, la pelota llego y golpeo a una señora, nada serio. Espero que se haya notado el sarcasmo, por suerte culpe a Kyle de que él lo hizo y la señora lo golpeo con su bolsa. Seamos honestos, Kyle se lo merecía.

-Niño malcriado del demonio, ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a jugar?-.

-Lo siento señora-.

-Me pudiste dar un derrame cerebral-.

-Espere…- lo golpeo con su bolsa –No fue apropósito-.

-Imagínate que me hubieras matado, dejarías a dos niños huérfanos-.

-Ya dije que lo sentía-.

-No es suficiente- más golpes –Y o te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores-.

-Señora, con todo respeto, está loca- otro golpe más –La acusare con derechos humanos-.

-¡Qué derechos humanos y que nada! En mi época te enseñaban a golpes- otro golpe con esa bolsa mortal –Los niños de ahora, apenas y los tocas y se quejan como mariquitas. A nosotros nos enseñaban a ser duros-.

-Señora-.

-Incluso bastaba una mirada para ponerte en tu lugar-.

Terminamos el juego, y el equipo de Scott ganó. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué usara unos poderes de súper saiyajin para enfrentarlos, y que estos poderes solo se activen en el último minuto? Aquí nada es como en la tele, no tengo poderes. Incluso a Scott le regalaron un pequeño trofeo por ser un cliente frecuente, y ganar todos sus juegos. ¡Qué genial! Yo también quiero uno, aunque no en golf.

-Gracias. Pongo en alto el nombre de la familia Kirkland-.

-Tus ancestros están orgullosos- menciono el encargado.

-En especial los que vivieron en la horrorosa época de la prohibición- respondió Scott.

¿Prohibición? ¿De qué está hablando Scott? Debe de estar loco. Saliendo del campo nos topamos con el que fue bendecido por mi padre, Francis.

-¿Viniste a jugar de nuevo?- ¿A quién se lo decía? No creo que a mí o a Iván, nunca venimos a este sitio.

-Ya me conoces- respondió Scott –Hoy vengo acompañado del idiota y el bebé-.

Francis prosiguió a saludar a todos y añadió –Deberías encontrar más pasatiempos que el golf, te la vives ahí adentro-.

-Me la vivo en el campus, necesito de un pasatiempo-.

La plática fue amena hasta que interrumpí –Francis, ¿De dónde lo conoces?-.

-Scott no es tan viejo, cuando estaba en su último año nosotros estábamos en primero. Además, es el hermano de cejas, es obvio que lo conozco. Aunque, todos los hermanos mayores sobreprotegen a cejas y a Peter-.

-Tú haces lo mismo con tu hermana-.

-Bueno- jale a Amy y a Iván –Nosotros como que nos vamos. Adiós-.

Salimos de las vidas de la familia Kirkland y subimos al coche -¿Ahora qué?-.

-Podemos comer helado, claro ustedes pagan- pidió la niña.

No teníamos otra opción, fuimos a la heladería más barata que encontramos.

-¿Les puedo servir?-.

-Sí. Me puede traer un helado de menta, con mora, jarabe de zarzamora, chispas de chocolate, chispas de fresas, con brillitos y una cereza madura encima con crema batida-.

-Cariño, eso es imposible- respondió cortante –Pide otra cosa-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte. Yo quiero mi helado.

-Mira amigo, si tanto quieres tu helado hazlo tú. Yo solo te puedo dar helados humanamente posibles-.

-Está bien- refunfuñe –Deme uno de chocolate-.

-Yo quiero vainilla- pidió Amy.

-Yo quiero…menta- pidió Iván.

Después de pedir los helados, Amy nos hizo plática. Es una chica realmente interesante, incluso nos contó los secretos de Jett. Y a diferencia de los niños molestos de siempre, ella es tranquila. Es casi mi favorita, el número uno es Nathan.

-Entonces, Jett no sabía nadar y se ahogó en la piscina-.

-Aquí están sus helados. Para ti de vainilla, uno de menta para ti…y chocolate-.

-¡Oiga! Mi helado de chocolate no tiene chispas-.

-Que lastima, pónselas tú-.

Nota mental, me quejare con el gerente.

-No te quejes con el gerente- habló Amy –Esa chica es odiosa y tiene algún truco para salirse con la suya-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Mi hermano una vez intento quejarse, pero el gerente nunca le creyó. Nos dijo que su hija no haría nada malo, y que es una princesa-.

-Lo sospechaba, es una hija de papi- comente.

Terminamos nuestros helados, incluso nos dio tiempo de pasar por el parque. Nos fuimos a los columpios, esos viejos compañeros de la infancia.

-¿Me columpias?- le pidió Amy a Iván.

-Está bien- Iván empezó a columpiarla, mientras que yo me senté en el columpio de al lado.

-¡Más alto!- gritaba la niña.

Observe todo el parque, parte de mi corta infancia me la pase aquí. Tanto jugando como cuidando molestos hermanos. Incluso llegue a avistar a Alfred en la caja de arena, y es que el tipo aún cree que puede encontrarse a un dinosaurio en una de esas cajas. Fije mi mirada en el tobogán, ahí solía esconder a Yong cuando no quería que nuestros papás lo encontraran. ¡Buenos tiempos! También sigue el pequeño lago donde avente a Li cuando me enoje con él, a cambio Li me aventó meses después. Y uno de los de los árboles Linh dejó marcado su puño. En los rosales cerca del quiosco, Mei solía cortar flores para nuestros padres.

Pasamos un rato en ese parque, luego de decidir que ya era tarde pasamos a dejar a Amy.

-Vamos abuela, a este ritmo llegare mañana a mi casa-.

-No me digas abuela, y nuestra velocidad es normal-.

Llegamos a la casa de Jett, entramos y nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

-¡Hermano!-.

-¡No me vean!-.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunté.

-No creí que fueras capaz de hacer esto- regaño Amy.

-Perdón hermanita-.

-¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Lo siento-.

-Cómo es posible…y con ese sujeto- señaló a Thomas.

-Estoy confundido- expreso Iván.

-Eres el peor hermano- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en el rostro de Amy.

-Perdón, he sido mal hermano-.

-Alguien que me explique lo que paso- suplique.

-Es que el malvado de mi hermano estaba haciendo cosas con ese-.

-¿Cosas?- ¿Qué hacían esos cochinotes?

-Estaban viendo "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer" sin mí. De seguro ya llegaron a la parte en la que están siguiendo al Indio Joe-.

-De hecho donde esta Becky con Tom- respondió Thomas –Solo estoy aquí porque me aburro en casa-.

-Sí, verás, el me salvó la vida- explicó Jett –Estaba surfeando y me ahogue, pero él me salvó-.

-Te pude haber dejado en el agua-.

-¿Qué te parece si después de eso vemos "Viaje al centro de la tierra"?- Jett se agachó para estar a la altura de Amy.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Siempre cumpliré mi palabra, es mi camino ninja- Okey, definitivamente a este sujeto se le pego lo Kiku. Eso basto para que Amy sonriera -¿No quieren quedarse?-.

-No gracias- habló Iván –Nos esperan en otro lado-.

-Sí, nos esperan en…- ¿Dónde nos esperarían? ¿Qué puedo decir? –El consultorio del dentista de Iván. Le van a sacar una muela-.

-¿Ah sí?... ¡Digo sí! Tengo una carie, y no es nada bonito. Duele como el… - le pise el pie para que se callara de una vez, perdónenme, pero no necesitamos más explicaciones dentales.

-Espero que no duela…mucho- Jett nos entregó el dinero y nos largamos de esa extraña situación.

"_Tu pecho es mío. Yong no seas imbécil, graba algo más inteligente. ¡Feliz navidad! Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón…la fantástica aventura. No cantes eso hermano. Solo dejen el teléfono de Yao en paz"._

¿Qué demonios? Mis hermanos cambiaron el tono de llamada, otra vez. Conteste la llamada y era de mi maravilloso padre.

-Dime que no paso un desastre en la casa mientras no estaba- Lo más seguro es que sí.

-No, todo está normal. Hijo…tenemos hambre- en el fondo se escuchaban las voces de mi hermano gritando que tienen hambre.

-Preparen algo-.

-No sabemos-.

-Yo no me voy a poner a cocinar, estoy cansado-.

-Pues haz algo, ¿Y si vas por unas pizzas?-.

-Está bien- suspire -¿De qué?-.

Gritaron diferentes ingrediente, ni mi padre sabe que quiere, y menos mis hermanos.

-Está bien, será peperonni- colgué -¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Habrá pizza-.

-Como… ¡Una velada de pizza!- exclamo Iván.

Sonreí –Si, algo así. Podemos ver una película, solo que no sea esa espantosa película-.

-¿Te refieres a…esa película?-.

-Sí, esa película- respondí -Explícame las posibilidades de que un imperio extraterrestre nos ataque-.

-Tienes razón…pero da risa- sonrió Iván.

-¿Quieres rentarla?-.

-¿Podemos?-.

-¡Por supuesto! El último que llegue al auto, es un extraterrestre podrido- corrí hacía el auto.

-¡Eso es trampa!- corrió Iván tras de mí.

-Eres lento-.

-Al menos no me dicen que conduzco como anciana-.

-Lo que tú digas oficial Smith-.

-¡No me digas así, Yao! Sabes que odie a ese sujeto…oficial Blue-.

-No me llames como ese bastardo, se acostó con Eliza solo para vengarse de la extraterrestre de la colonia número 0651245- lo golpee levemente en el brazo, lo único que hizo Iván fue reírse.

-Y no me digas oficial Smith. No soy ningún loco que deja a su familia por irse a una colonia, y no cuento chistes terribles, ni uso pantalones ajustados-.

-Pero ambos usan boxers con figuras de dinosaurio- me reí.

-No me he comprado nuevos- se sonrojo Iván –Y tú tienes unos con la cara de Shanatty-chan. Incluso en se ve más cachetón-.

-¡Oye! ¡No veas mi trasero!-.

Y así es como se inicia una velada con pizza y películas mal hechas.

**Fin del capítulo IX.**

**Especial: El día que Emil rompió con Li.**

**Omake: **

-¿Algún día piensas casarte?-.

-No lo sé papá-.

-Vamos Linh, estas en edad-.

-¡Estoy en secundaria! ¿Y por qué el tema?-.

-Me aburro, y tu hermano no viene con la comida-.

-De seguro se hartó de nosotros y nos dejó-.

-¡Yong no llores!-.

-Probablemente se fue con Iván a un motel-.

-¡Qué!-.

-Papá, no te infartes. Ellos jamás harían eso-.

-Eso espero, sino una lección le espera a tu hermano cuando regrese-.

-No saques ese libro-.

-Lo traje conmigo-.

-Papá, nos traumaste con ese libro-.

-Este libro me ayudo en darles la "charla". A su hermano le espera la "charla" de nuevo-.

-¿La "charla"?-.

-La "charla"-.

-¡Dejen de decir "la charla"!-.

-¿Acaso no te gustó la "charla"?-.

-No, no me gusto la "charla". Por eso prefiero a mamá-.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Xiao Mei- Panda en chino, y si estoy equivocada, también es el nombre del panda de May Chang de Full metal Alchemist.**

**Creo que la mayoría conoce la canción de "Autos, moda y rock n'roll" sale en Cars 2 cantada por Moderato pero el original es por Fandango.**

**La personalidad del padre de Yao es como la de los adultos de la "Generación de los 70 de China". Esta generación se queja de la generación de los 90; diciendo que son mimados, egoístas y materialistas. Aunque la generación de los noventa se describen como: Individualistas e independientes. Un gran estereotipo de esta generación de los 90 es que siempre están en su celular, en el internet o simplemente en la computadora (Rasgo que me recordó a Li xD) Aunque no todo el tiempo es así, también levantaron un página para hacer ver sus opiniones y que no todos son idiotas como las generaciones pasadas dicen que son. Es muy común que los padres chinos les pregunten a sus hijos sobre el matrimonio. Se desesperan si están solteros y les organizan múltiples citas a ciegas, aunque tener novi chino es realmente complicado (Tal vez en otro capítulo lo explique) solo diré que se ponen sus moños XD **

**Hound Dog- canción de Elvis Presley. Se refiere a una chica que le mintió diciendo que es fina y con clase, cuando no es más que un perro que se va con cualquier hombre. Le dijo a Arthur que no es fino sino un perro cualquiera (Pero no al grado de decirle zorra) **

**Mississippi Queen- canción del grupo Mountain. Quitando el lado sexoso de la canción, lo que quiso decir Arthur es que (Al menos lo que yo entendí de la canción) Que puede gastar su tiempo y dinero en él, pero Alfred seguirá siendo el mismo (tontito XD para que no suene feo) de siempre. Le quería poner una camisa a Francis de parte de Arthur, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna frase. **

**Lo de sobrevivir el Pekín-Tíbet, se refiere al embotellamiento más largo de la historia ocurrida en esa carretera. Aunque no estoy muy segura, todas las fuentes que consulte venían con información diferente, así que opte por esta. De lo que puedo estar segura es que fue en agosto del 2010 y que duro entre diez y doce días. **

**Lo de Christine es de un libro de Stephen King. Christine es un Plymouth Fury con vida propia.**

**El coche de Yao, originalmente fue del abuelo de Yao.**

**Eucabeth es Kenia. Sale en el videojuego de Gakuen Hetalia en la clase de Seychelles. Eucabeth es un nombre Keniano de mujer sin significado.**

**La mujer en el tractor es la mamá de Alfred y Matthew (Junto con Merida di Angelo le llamamos mamá Jones) y lo del tractor lo saque de un dato que dice que Canadá en uno de sus momentos de locura monta tractores. Mamá Jones es genial.**

**Lo de la prohibición. En Escocia se volvió tan popular el juego que la iglesia, por miedo que los hombres prefieran jugar en vez de ir a misa, pidió que lo prohibieran. El parlamento así lo hizo, aunque lo jugaban clandestinamente. Los palos de golf los disfrazaban de bastones. El golf moderno se atribuye a Escocia, pero los registros más antiguos de este fueron originarios de China, aunque antes se creía que el registro más antiguo era de Holanda. Aun así descubrimos que Yao es un asco para jugarlo XD. Esto lo saque de NatGeo. **

**El papá de Yao es cristiano, aunque el país es laico, 59 millones de personas son cristianas. Más personas de china van a misa los domingos que en toda Europa. **

**Lo de la PlayStation es una ligera alusión a que antes se prohibía en China. **

**La frase de Australia la use al inspirarme en un strip de Himaruya. En el strip sale chibi Australia explicando que los japoneses son misteriosos para los australianos, y sale un Naruto diciendo su típica frase en el fondo. Junto con Canadá (Que tiene una colección de cosplay de Naruto y lentes de contacto de sharingan) y Japón, es fanático de Naruto. (O eso supongo, pero el anime si es popular en Australia) Naruto, además de su "Dattebayo", menciona mucho lo de su camino del ninja.**

**En el golf normal, te dan 14 palos. Aunque como hablamos de minigolf es menos técnico, te dan como 8. Este dato lo saque de una amiga que una vez jugó minigolf, así que no estoy 100% segura. **

**Mamá Yao va a tener a Macao ¡Yey! Y en lo referente al especial de Pochi, ya tengo planeado como sacarlo. ¡Ah! Y el coche no se llamará Yao móvil, no tengo un nombre pero luego le pondré uno. Si tienen una idea pueden compartirla. **

**Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta cosa y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Que les vaya bien en estas vacaciones o que las estén disfrutando (O que lo hayan hecho) Nos vemos. **


	11. El día que Emil rompió con Li

**Especial II: El día que Emil rompió con Li**

Domingo en la mañana. Los mensajes de ´Buenos días´ de Li me despiertan. Eran las nueve de las mañana, ¿Por qué el bastardo se despierta tan temprano? Disculpen el lenguaje, solo me pone de mal humor despertarme tan temprano. La única ventaja que le encuentro a esta hora, es poder salir de la casa sin que Lukas me acose.

Hablando de mi hermano, ¿Dónde está? A esta hora debería seguir dormido en el sofá, tal vez fue por el desayuno. ¿Qué hace mi hermano en el sofá? Como papá se enteró de que Lukas no usaba su cuarto y se la vivía en el sofá, le propuso que todo el sofá sería de él solo si le daba su cuarto. Oferta que Lukas aceptó, vaya tonto. De hecho, ayer vinieron sus dos raros amigos a jugar y a ver películas. No me agradan del todo sus amigos, no son malas personas y quieren a Lukas, pero son muy raros.

Primero esta Vladimir, un sujeto que se cree vampiro. Al parecer tiene un hotel, un fetiche por el yogurt, colmillos, pasión por leer la mano a todos y ´unir´ lazos. Según Lukas es una médium barata, pero efectiva. Y según Vladimir, hace "trabajitos" a módicos precios.

El segundo es Arthur, el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tiene muchos libros de hadas y le encantan los duendes. Según yo, Arthur tiene dos facetas. La primera es cuando está en el colegio, es el señorito perfecto y "responsable" presidente. Aunque la verdad, si vi cómo se mató para llegar al puesto donde está ahora, realmente ese chico es muy valiente. Y esta la faceta de "tontito", que solo sale a la luz cuando esta con mi hermano y Vladimir.

No hay rastró de Lukas, perfecto, me podre ir al cibercafé y almorzar algo ahí. Si preguntan porque voy a un cibercafé y no me quedo en casa, una sencilla razón… me evito ver a Lukas, no es que no lo quiera, pero prefiero evitarlo en mi rutina.

Al salir me llegó un mensaje de Li, decía que tenía que salir de su casa para evitar ver a su padre, y este apenas llego el viernes. Le mande un mensaje de que nos viéramos en el cibercafé, en el cibercafé donde nos conocimos…tengo que tratar asuntos con él. Es que, desde hace unos días empezaron los problemas.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-.

-Es el único lugar tranquilo, con comida e internet-.

-Los restaurantes también tienen de eso-.

-Sí, pero a esta hora está llena de familias con molestos niños-.

-¿No quisieras que fuéramos de esas familias con molestos niños?-.

-No, los prefiero tranquilos y obedientes-.

-Que exigente-.

-Quería hablarte sobre algo-.

-Bueno, pero que te parece como que dejamos de escribirlo, y me los dices en mi cara. Son de esas cosas que no se pueden decir por el chat-.

Me sonroje, tenía razón. No son de esos problemas que los dices por el chat, me voltee a verlo y reuniendo toda mi confianza le dije –Nunca nos…be-be-.

-¿Bebé? ¡Ay Emil! Tan jovencito y ya quieres un bebé. Sé que soy muy apuesto pero piensa en ti. Si tuviéramos un bebé sería mucha responsabilidad, y no creo que Yao quiera cuidarlo-.

-Be-besarnos-.

-Pero te beso en la frente todo el tiempo- se recargo en su asiento mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-En los labios- jugué con mis dedos.

-Estas nervioso por eso, ¿No? Te conozco, cuando juegas con tus dedos es porque internamente quieres explotar- odio que me conozca.

-Entonces… ¿Lo hacemos?-.

-Si te sientes seguro- me acerque a él, a sus la-labios. Sentía que haría combustión espontánea en cualquier momento. Él se acercó a mí, nos quedamos viendo un largo tiempo y la distancia era mínima. ¡No lo soporto más! Intente acercarme hasta que…

-Emil, ¿Por qué te alejas?- ese monstro apareció.

-Por nada- exclame –Solo es que me asuste-.

-¿Asustarte de esta belleza? Pero si la ves todo el día-.

No quería decirlo pero mi novio tiene un severo problema. ¿Le apesta la boca? Ojala ¿Huele mal? Ya quisiera ¿Esta alguien que pudiera vernos? No. Te preguntaras cual es el problema, pues muy simple. Mi novio, él, tiene un severo caso de… ¡Pubertad! Si como escucharon ¡Pubertad! ¿Eso es malo? Claro que lo es.

Cuando las almas gemelas buscan fundirse en un beso, y convertirlo en el momento más sagrado. Cuando el rastro de pecado se queda impregnado por primera vez, en tan vírgenes labios. Ese momento que no se quiere compartir con cualquiera, el único momento en donde el reloj se detiene. La acción de transmitir emociones, de callar palabras y expresar cosas que miles de letras no pueden. Se arruino para mí ¡Oh! ¿Quién osa arruinar tan bello momento? Ese donde los sentimientos salen y las golondrinas vuelan, donde las mariposas aletean para crear tan magnífico espectáculo…arruinado por el mismo con quien vas a compartirlo.

-¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?- me preguntó.

-No, todavía no me siento bien-.

-¿Quieres una…rosquilla? Tiene una carita. La hice yo mismo con la mermelada-.

-Sí, me encanta la mermelada de fresa- respondí comiendo la rosquilla –Me recuerda a nuestros días de trabajo-.

-Despedidos por falta de profesionalismo- Li hizo esa voz graciosa que me sacaba unas risas.

-Somos pésimos vendedores de rosquillas. Aun así, fue divertido, las tres horas que trabajamos- sonreí.

-Las mejores de tu vida nene- me guiñó el ojo -¡Ya sé! Seguiré el ejemplo de mi hermano y me pondré a trabajar. Todo el dinero recaudado será para la fundación "Comprarle una cámara a Emil", sé que te has encaprichado con una semi-profesional-.

Sí, me encanta la fotografía. Captar el segundo ideal del paisaje, porque en cada segundo, el paisaje es distinto. Tomar miles de fotos a los astros, y captar hermosos atardeceres. Esos atardeceres donde la luz del sol pasa por las nubes, esos que duran una fracción de tiempo, pero que se quedan una eternidad en la memoria, y se guardan en los restos del corazón.

-Dejemos ese asunto, concentrémonos en comer- volví a mi pequeño almuerzo. Li estaba acabándose el suyo, y yo apenas y lo tocaba.

-Mira, te quería mostrar este video- señaló a su computadora –Es un vine-.

Luego de tontear por la página un rato, cada uno abrió su cuenta de Instagram. Su cuenta estaba llena de fotos de él mismo, unas de los dos, y memes. Muchos memes, era como el dios meme. Mi dios meme.

Yo en cambio tenía fotos de paisajes que había visto, no soy retratista, así que casi no fotografío personas. Prefiero la calma de la naturaleza, para mí, el mundo tiene una belleza que el ser humano no tiene. Una belleza eterna y efímera a la vez, en un parpadeo la belleza se puede ir, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estará ahí. También tengo fotos que Li sube cuando hackea mi cuenta, esas fotos están en la lista de "Algún día las borrare", igual y nunca lo haga.

-¡Mira esta foto!-.

-Es solo tu pulgar- dije.

-¡Enserio! ¿Cómo se me puede ocurrir…? ¡Oye! Eres un mentiroso, mi pulgar no tapo nada-.

-Te la creíste- me quería reír.

-Eres de lo peor- me agarró del cuello y me despeino -¿Por qué me haces esto?-.

Yo solo me reía -¿Cuál era la foto que me querías mostrar?-.

-La tome ayer, mi hermano compró pizza y rentó una película, muy mala por cierto-.

-¿Tu hermano, el novio de tu hermano y un corazón en Paint? Además de que te dibujaste a ti mismo entre los dos, tienes mucho tiempo libre mi amor-.

-El corazón de Paint- corrigió –Estaban tan acurrucaditos, que me permití editarla. ¿Te acuerdas cuando edite a Yong?-.

-Le pusiste rayos laser, estrellas y le pintaste el color de la piel. Era el "rosado Yong"- como olvidarlo -Oye, hay un error en tu edición. Te dibujaste más alto que el novio de tú hermano, quítate como unos centímetros. Y ponte más gordo, no eres así de delgado, lo único que falta es que te hayas adelgazado las cejas-.

-Suenas como si no te gustara tu novio- conozco ese tono, el tono del puchero -¿Acaso ya no te gusto?-.

-Ahorita que lo mencionas- se lo tenía que decir, la razón por la que no pude besarlo.

-Me acuerdo de esa vez- ¡Oh no! Va a empezar con el relato de cómo nos conocimos –Yo escapaba de mi hogar, y tú igual. Necesitábamos internet, y este era el único lugar al que podíamos ir. Entramos y nos sentamos en las computadoras número 17 y 18-.

-Oye- trate de interrumpirlo, pero le encanta recordar cosas.

-Pediste un capuchino y yo un chocolate caliente. Confundieron nuestros pedidos y así empezó la magia- me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Solo te dije: Oye, creo que ese es mío-.

-Y nos enteramos que íbamos a ir la misma secundaria. Nos pusieron en el mismo salón, y como eras el único que conocía decidí hablarte- me asfixiaba en su abrazo.

-Sí, mira que genial pero…-.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mío?- No puede ser –En la cafetería de la escuela, delicadamente escribí en la servilleta: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-.

-Fue impresionante, ahora que lo pienso, pensé que lo pedirías por mensaje de texto- Por favor, deja de recordar cosas.

-Esas cosas no son para el chat, se tienen que pedir en persona. ¿En serio crees que soy tan poco romántico?-.

-Oye quiero decirte algo. La razón por la que me aleje…-.

El tono de llamada de Li me interrumpió. ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Acaso es una broma cruel del destino? ¿Estamos en una telenovela juvenil?

-Lo siento, pero Yao quiere que regrese a casa. Dice que papá esta de locos-.

-Eh, sí- contesté apenado -¿Nos vemos mañana?-.

-Mañana hay escuela, así que nos debemos de ver-.

-Claro- me sonroje. Empecé a jugar con el cuello de mi camisa –Te llamo luego, tienes que irte- Li soltó unas risas.

-Hasta mañana- me besó la frente…como siempre.

-Sí, hasta mañana- volví a ver a la computadora. Pedí otra rosquilla y más café. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Espera, se fue sin pagar ¡Maldito! Ahora lo tendré que pagar yo.

-Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios- sonrió la chica –Este, ¿No quisieras hablar? Tu amigo se fue-.

-No es mi amigo, es mi novio-.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía. Pensé que eran amigos- se sonrojo –Y pensé que eras muy lindo, y todo eso-.

-Perdón- me disculpe –Tu también eres linda-.

-Gracias, pero enserio discúlpame- casi me hacía una reverencia –Lo siento, en verdad discúlpame-.

-No, no hay problema. Perdón si la pregunta te ofende, pero ¿Qué harías sí alguien de tus amigos tiene un bigote, y se ve espantoso? ¿Le dirías que se lo quite? O ¿No haces nada?-.

-Bueno- puso un dedo cerca de sus labios –Creo que le diría que se lo cortara, pero hay muchos chicos que les gusta. Mi primo cuando le creció el bigote, se emocionó mucho, no quería quitárselo y se veía horrible-.

-Entonces, dirías que depende de la persona-.

-Creo que sí. Si a tu amigo le gusta el bigote, dudo que se lo corte-.

-Cielos- me acaricie las sienes –Y si vas a besar a ese "amigo", por primera vez... ¿Cómo le dices que su bigote se ve del asco?-.

La chica sonrió –Deberías de ser sincero con tu amigo, pero con un poco de gentileza. Dile que piensas que si lo besas, su bigote daría cosquillas-.

-Buena idea. Es que hay algunas personas que no les queda para nada- suspire –Lamento haber desperdiciado tu tiempo-.

-No hay problema, luego este lugar se torna aburrido. ¿No quieres un chocolate o algo?- me ofreció la chica.

-No gracias, no traigo mucho dinero-.

-S-si quieres yo invito-.

-¿No es parte de tu sueldo?-.

-No tanto, pero te ves exhausto- soy pésimo leyendo a las personas, pero sé que eso es una mentira. Va a usar parte de su sueldo –Pero, es que te ves tan cansado-.

-A todo esto. ¿Te gusta este trabajo? Disculpa si fui grosero, pero me dio curiosidad- me senté cerca de la impresora.

-No hay problema. A decir verdad me gusta este trabajo, hacer felices a las personas y pasar un rato divertido con ellos, ¿No piensas que es una cosa maravillosa? Y además hay internet-.

-Buen punto- respondí mientras me daba una taza de chocolate –Tal vez algún día sea mesero-.

-Es difícil. Tienes que aprenderte el menú, tienes que ser rápido, escribir todo con letra legible, ser amable aunque los clientes no lo sean contigo, usar bien la computadora y aceptar que no todos te darán buena propina. Pero aun así disfruto lo que hago-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte mientas veía mi taza de chocolate –Yo soy Emil-.

-Encantada Emil, yo soy Erika. Y bueno, voy en segundo año de la universidad-.

-¡Segundo año! Te ves muy joven-.

-Siempre me lo dicen- soltó unas risas -¿Y tú?-.

-No te burles, pero estoy en primero de preparatoria-.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que al menos la estabas terminando- Ella es la primera persona que no me resta edad, por lo general todos creen que estoy en secundaria.

Volteé a ver al reloj ¡Las once y media! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? –Erika, lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde y mi familia me espera-.

-No te preocupes, pase un buen rato contigo-.

-Yo también, y gracias por todo- me despedí.

-Nos vemos-.

Erika es una chica realmente amable, y tímida como yo. Fue bueno hablar con alguien sobre mi problema, espero encontrar una solución a esa atrocidad.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-.

-Perdón Lukas, pero en mi defensa tú ya te habías ido cuando me desperté. Y no digas que estabas en la bañera porque no es cierto-.

-Oigan, oigan. ¿Qué es todo este relajo?-.

-Nada papá- me lleve la mano a la nuca –Cosas de hermanos-.

-¿Se están peleando de nuevo? Vaya vida de ustedes dos- la risa de papá inundo la habitación -¿Qué hay para desayunar?-.

-Huevos- respondió Lukas –Y café-.

-Fuiste a hacer las compras. ¡Ay Lukas! No tienes por qué madrugar- comentó papá –Tienes que disfrutar la mañana, como yo-.

-Lo que digas- Lukas le sirvió el desayuno -¿No vas a sentarte?- dirigió su vista hacía mí.

-Lo siento, ya desayune-.

-Fuiste con ese noviecito tuyo, ese chico es una mala influencia-.

-Para ti, todo es una mala influencia-.

-Chicos cálmense- pidió papá –Lukas, ese novio de Emil se ve que es buena persona. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-.

Lukas guardó silencio, se sentó y empezó a comer.

-Vaya chico, siempre has sido así. Desde que te conocí- papá esbozo una sonrisa –Me acuerdo de ese día. Ustedes dos se veían tan solos, parecían dos angelitos-.

-Papá, no recuerdes eso-.

-Perdón, pero cada vez que los veo me acuerdo-.

Me senté para acompañarlos, aunque estaba seguro que Lukas no dejaría el tema de Li tan fácil. Vaya hermano que tengo, desearía cambiarlo de una buena vez, tal vez lo extrañaría…tal vez.

-Mañana voy a recogerlos chicos, me dieron el día libre-.

-¿En serio? Casi nunca te lo dan-.

-Y si quieren pedimos pizza, o alitas de pollo-.

-Papá, ¿Sabes hacer pasteles? En una semana es el cumpleaños de Vladimir, Arthur y yo planeamos una fiesta-.

-Bueno la verdad es que no, pero podemos ver un video en YouTube sobre cómo hacerlos-.

-Solo no se vayan al bosque a hacer brujería- intervine.

-Vladimir quiere quemar los libros de Crepúsculo de su prima-.

-¡Qué chistoso es ese chico!- comento papá –Deberías traerlos más seguido-.

-Preferimos ir al hotel, hay más espacio-.

-Los chicos y sus ocurrencias- papá se levantó a hacerse más café -¿Quieren?-.

Los dos negamos. Ya tenía suficiente de las bebidas calientes, por ahora –Papá, ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que se afeite su bigote?-.

-Qué extraña pregunta. Lo que yo haría sería afeitarlo por mi cuenta, como lo hice con mi tío. Fue hace diez años….-.

-Entendido- corté a papá, es que si no lo hacía iba a contarnos todo ese relato, por quincuagésima vez.

-Lo que yo haría sería matarlo y ofrecerlo a Odín- respondió Lukas –El mundo no necesita de un bigotón feo-.

-¡Óyeme! No es tan feo-.

-¿Acaso ese novio tuyo se creció el bigote?- Lukas daba sus últimos sorbos a su café –Te ganaste la lotería con él-.

-Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos para otro momento-.

-Chicos cálmense, el bigote es el orgullo de un hombre. Ustedes no lo entienden porque son lampiños, pero su papá si entiende la situación-.

-¿Qué?- no entendía a qué se refería, además de que me llamo lampiño.

-Emil, cuando un hombre le crece el bigote es porque ya dejo de ser niño, no se lo va a cortar, es mero orgullo. Puede verse horrible, pero no se lo afeitaría- explicó –Es su primer bigote de todas formas, a los chicos no lampiños les encanta presumirlo-.

-Entonces, ¿Me debo de aguantar?-.

Papá asintió –Tu también debes de aguantarte Lukas-.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sonrojo a más no poder –No sé de qué estás hablando-.

Papá solo le sonrió –Emil, tú dices que se ve horrible. En todo caso, puedes pedirle que se lo corte…o hacer que alguien lo haga por ti- no conocía ese lado malicioso de papá.

-¿Pagarle a alguien?-.

-Has dado en el clavo- me guiñó –Tú dices que tiene muchos hermanos. ¿Qué esperas? Págale a uno para que haga ese trabajito-.

Lukas empezó a reírse, reírse nivel Lukas, por supuesto –Por favor no lo hagas, quiero ver como se ve con eso-.

-Ya sé- me levante –No me esperen, iré a su casa de inmediato-.

-Buena idea le diste papá- Lukas ironizó.

-De nada, y Emil- volteo a verme –Buena suerte-.

-Gracias- salí de nuestra pequeña casa y me dirigí a la de él, sé quién podría hacer eso.

No tarde ni veinte minutos en llegar, todo estaba tranquilo. Si no fuera por el hermano mayor de Li, Yao. Al parecer iba a lavar el coche, pero se encontraba teniendo una guerra de agua con su novio.

-Disculpa- me acerque a él, evitando que la manguera me mojara.

-¡Hola Emil! Li está durmiendo, si quieres lo llamó-.

-¡No!- grite.

-¿No quieres verlo?-.

-No quiero hablar con Li, necesito hablar con Yong-.

-Es broma, ¿Cierto?- me miró preocupado.

-No lo es, necesito aclarar un asunto. ¿Puedes llamarlo?-.

-Está bien- su cara seguía dudosa –Iván, ve por mi hermano-.

-¿Por qué yo? Estoy mojado. Anda, ¿Por qué no vas tú?- sonrió.

-Porque estoy más mojado que tú-.

-Yao-Yao, eso es mentira. Yo estoy más mojado, y es tú casa-.

-Tú sabes que esos niños en su vida me han obedecido, por eso tienes que ir tú-.

-Pero está tu papá, y si entró empezara a preguntar cosas-.

Dios, ¿En qué me metí? Ahora están teniendo una discusión de parejas, eso va a tardar. Y yo tengo que ser espectador.

-Bueno está bien, ni tu ni yo. Que Emil vaya- Yao me señalo.

-No quiero que Li me vea. ¿Por qué no los llaman desde la ventana o algo?-.

-Está bien- cedió Yao.

Llego hacía la ventana y gritó – ¡Enano voz de pato! Te llaman-.

-¡No! El hermano Kiku me está enseñando como desbloquear la escena erótica de…-.

-¡Qué vengas!-.

-Está bien- el enano voz de pato se asomó a la puerta -¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Y tus modales?-.

-Mande- dijo de mala gana.

-Ahí te lo dejó Emil, no sé qué quieras pero es mala idea- me advirtió antes de irse a su coche, que no han lavado.

-¿Qué quieres cuñado?-.

-Mira, necesito que afeites a Li-.

-Eso te va a costar-.

-Ya lo sé, por eso vine preparado- le mostré mi paga –Mira, Li dijo que te gustaban-.

Sus ojos brillaron y tartamudeaba sin parar –Es un playboy con chicas latinas-.

-Sí, tu hermano dijo que te gustaban-.

-Me gustan las morenas, las latinas son tan apasionadas-.

-Te lo daría, pero necesito ese favor-.

-Hare lo que sea por las chicas, mira esas curvas-.

-Claro, quiero ver para mañana resultados- advertí –O estas chicas tendrán que quedarse conmigo- le quite la revista de la vista.

-Para mañana no habrá ningún peludo problema, entiendes peludo-.

-Confío en ti-.

…

Lunes en la mañana, que extraño, no hay ningún mensaje de Li. Igual y se despierte más tarde, no hay nada de qué preocuparme. ¿Estaría enfermo? No o ¿sí? Debo de dejar de preocuparme tanto.

-¡El desayuno!- gritó Lukas desde la cocina.

-¡No me he bañado!-.

-Lo hubieras hecho anoche-.

En fin, luego del desayuno papá nos llevó a la escuela. Pero primero pasamos por Arthur.

-Buenos días- saludo el chico de las cejas –Espero que se encuentren bien el día de hoy- Arthur usaba su faceta educada. Como todo buen caballero nos saludó a todos y pregunto si tuvimos un buen desayuno.

El camino a la escuela transcurrió tranquilo. Las hojas de los árboles adornaban el camino con su belleza que combina con tan esplendorosa estación. El piar de las aves, que le dicen al mundo lo libres que son y que nada los detendrá. La luz del sol que guía nuestro camino, con su calidez que derretiría cualquier corazón.

-Ya llegamos chicos, los espero en la salida. Por cierto, comprare los ingredientes para el pastel-.

-Que parezca lo más horripilante posible-.

-Ingredientes de miedo, lo tengo-.

Papá se despidió de todos nosotros. Lukas me agarró de la mano y caminamos junto con Arthur –No soy un bebé, puedo caminar solo-.

-Prefiero tenerte cerca-.

Así es como paso por los pasillos de la escuela, agarrado de la mano de mi hermano –Oye suéltame, tengo que ir a mi salón-.

-Te llevaremos-.

Y mi hermano junto con su amigo, me dejaron en el salón. No tuve oportunidad de ver a Li. Él está en el salón 6 y yo en el salón 2. Tendré que aguantarme hasta el recreo, vaya.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo el profesor de matemáticas -¿Listo para una emocionante clase?-.

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón, la tensión se elevó y las cortinas se abrieron para dar paso a tremendo espectáculo.

-Chicos, las matemáticas son divertidas-.

-Cierto- respondió un grupo de alumnos.

Abrí mi libreta para tomar apuntes, esto iba a ser un largo día. El profesor es buena persona, incluso hace a las matemáticas más divertidas, pero aun así no me gustan del todo. Tanta fórmula, ¿Para qué? Para lograr dominar a un concepto, porque eso son, un concepto. Un concepto que el hombre se inventó para expresarse. ¿Podríamos vivir sin números? Imposible, por mucho que los odiemos, no podemos.

-Esto vendrá en el examen. Si tienen algún problema con gusto resuelvo sus dudas. Pero si quieren accesoria, tengo un alumno que puede ayudarles-.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el chico de atrás.

-Si les interesa tanto la accesoria pueden preguntar al terminar la clase, pero como son muy curiosos-.

-Vamos profesor, dígalo-.

-Su nombre es…- estornudo –Perdón, se llama Yao. Es un chico divertido, de seguro aprenden algo.

¿Yao? No sabía que era bueno en matemáticas, aunque no me atrevería a estudiar con él. Su extraña personalidad me intimida, a veces.

-Continuemos- exclamó el profesor -¿Quién sabe cuál es el valor de Y?-.

Mi mente estaba en otro lado, no podía concentrarme sin saber que le paso a Li. ¿Habrá salido todo bien? ¿Cómo saberlo? Mi duda tenía hambre, y para alimentarla necesitaba saber cómo estaba Li. Espero que ese niño haya hecho un buen trabajo, no traigo una revista de esas en mi mochila por nada.

Al fin, la clase terminó. Podré ver a Li en lo que llega el otro profesor. Corrí de mi salón al suyo, pero no contaba con que él me estaba buscando.

-Tu- me señaló -¿Qué me hiciste?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si tú, me desperté con esto- señalo a su cara –Mi hermoso bigote desapareció, y esta nota lo explica todo-.

'Emil hizo esto'. ¡Idiota! Yao me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado, y no le hice caso. ¡Maldita sea! ese niño, es un imbécil.

-No es mi culpa, de todos modos ese bigote estaba horrible-.

-¡Era mi primer bigote!-.

-Por eso no te bese, se te veía del asco-.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo te atreves?-.

-¿Tan importante era ese bigote? Supéralo-.

-Era el primero-.

-Se te veía mal-.

-Estas celoso de mi bigote-.

-¿Celoso? Ya quisieras-.

-Tenías envidia porque eres lampiño-.

-Prefiero ser lampiño. Solo es un bigote-.

-¡No lo entiendes!-.

-Tú eres el que no lo entiende, arruinaste mi primer beso con eso-.

-¡Ni nos besamos!-.

-Mejor, no quisiera desperdiciar mi primer beso en ti-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Qué quisiera desperdiciar mí primer beso en ti!-.

-Así, pues yo tampoco-.

-Pues bien-.

-Bien-.

-Termino contigo entonces-.

-Mira como me importa-.

Me fui de ahí, no vaya ser que llegue tarde por ese idiota. Por fortuna el profesor llegó más tarde que yo, solo tengo que sacar mi libro de historia. Busque en mi mochila, no está. ¡¿Cómo que no está?! Según yo lo metí, no puede ser, lo deje en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué a mí? Solo tengo que pedirle a Li… ¡Oh! Rompí con él. Ahora, ¿Quién me presta? No me llevó con nadie más, pero si no me llevo con alguien más. ¿Con quién estaré en los recreos? No estaré con mi hermano y sus amigos raros, ni puedo ser la tercera rueda entre Berwald y Tino, ni puedo estar con los amigos de Mathias. Me quede solo, y todo por la pelea del momento. Se me subió el coraje al cerebro y no pensé bien. Bueno, al menos ese idiota se la pasará solo, igual que yo. Aunque eso no suene muy bonito.

La hora maldita llegó, media hora de soledad. Al menos que me rebaje a comer con mi hermano. Pero la última vez que comí con él… Lukas no dejaba de molestarme, Vladimir no dejaba de hablar de lo "lindo" que soy y Arthur pedía que me dejarán en paz. Ya sé, me iré a un lugar lejano donde nadie me vea, y comeré en paz. Observe vi almuerzo, no debí de hacerlo.

Había dos galletas, dos sándwiches, dos jugos de uva, dos manzanas. Me tocaba preparar el almuerzo para los dos… no importa, lo bueno es que Li se va a quedar hambriento. Siempre tienes que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Viéndolo bien, este es el momento perfecto para conocer a más personas, pero me da pena. ¡Ah esto es difícil! Ya sé, si estoy solo y alguien me ve, puede querer invitarme, así yo no pregunto y puedo estar acompañado. Solo tengo que esperar a que me pesquen. Y si todo eso falla me escondo en los baños o me voy a la sala de estudio.

Encontré el lugar perfecto, me pueden ver y pescar. Pero no es un lugar tan concurrido como la cafetería, porque ahí si me daría más vergüenza.

-Disculpa, estas solo- ¡Sí! Mi plan funciono -¿Quieres comer con nosotras?-.

-Claro, si no hay problema-.

-No lo hay- sonrió.

Me guio hasta un grupo de chicas y me presentó con cada una de ellas.

-Ella es Elizabetha- la mencionada me saludo.

-Ella es Emma- Emma me ofreció un waffle, aunque ya tenía mucho que comer.

-Ella es Eucabeth- choco sus puños con los míos.

-Y ellas dos son estudiantes de intercambio, de Francia y Austria- señaló a las últimas dos chicas.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Jeanne-.

La otra se sonrojo antes de hablar –Y yo María Teresa-.

La chica que me introdujo a ellas hablo –Y yo soy Lily-.

-Muchas gracias por… ¿Acogerme?-.

Elizabetha se rio –Agradécele a Lily. Oye, y ¿En qué salón estas?-.

-Estoy en el 1-2-.

-Yo estoy en el 1-4- respondió Lily –Somos los únicos de primero de este grupo-.

-¿Enserio?- todas asintieron.

-Oye Emil, eres hermano de Lukas, ¿No?- Emma habló.

Asentí con la cabeza -¿Por qué?-.

-Es… bueno- se sonrojo.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-.

-¡No! Su amigo…Arthur-.

Elizabetha intervino –Aunque ese cejón no se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Emma-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No preguntes, yo lo sé-.

-P-pero no importa –Emma estaba rojísima –No es que me importe, es algo platónico-.

-Y a Jeanne le gusta Francis- apuntó Elizabetha.

-¡Óyeme!- Jeanne empezó a reírse –Y a ti…-.

-¡No lo digas!- Elizabetha quería sonar enojada, pero estaba riéndose.

La plática siguió normal, fue divertido convivir con ellas. Todas ellas son muy interesantes y divertidas, me sentí muy a gusto.

Termino el día y ni rastro de ese idiota. ¿Quién lo extraña? Yo no, me siento bien conmigo mismo. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Estoy caminando hacia su salón, las viejas costumbres no se quitan. Papá dijo que nos vendría a recoger, así que no tendré que caminar con Li. Caminar con Li, tomados de la mano, riéndonos… ¡Ya deja de pensar en ese idiota egocéntrico!

-Hola- Lukas tomo de mi mano –Papá nos está esperando-.

-Lukas, tienes razón, Li es un idiota-.

Lukas sonrió –Por fin te diste cuenta, hermanito-.

-Si-.

Al subirnos al coche papá nos bombardeó con preguntas, pero su última pregunta -¿Y cómo esta Li? ¿Quieres que lo invitemos a comer?-.

-No, Li solo es un idiota más… un idiota lindo- suspire mientras miraba la ventana.

-¿Qué?- papá no entendía por lo que pasaba.

-Me decepcionas hermanito-.

-Ahorita estaríamos enviándonos memes, vines y tomándonos selfies. Luego las publicaríamos en Instagram-.

-Hijo te quiero, pero no entiendo que paso-.

-Luego estaríamos mandándonos mensajes con lindos emoticones- hacía dibujos invisibles en la ventana –Y nos quejaríamos de nuestros hermanos-.

-¿Es lo qué hacen?- Lukas intervino mis pensamientos.

-Y en Tumblr reblogearíamos nuestros post, y nos comentaríamos cosas. Entraríamos a YouTube a darle no me gusta a los videos de nuestros enemigos-.

-Hijo-.

-Pero en fin, sigue siendo un egoísta-.

-Claro, ¿Quieren que ponga un disco de ABBA?- pregunto papá.

-Como sea- respondió Lukas.

-Voy a cantar- Si, papá es de esos papás que aman cantar –You can dance, You can jive. Even one time on your life~-.

Llegamos sin que nuestros oídos sangraran a casa. Hogar dulce hogar, estaría en la computadora, pero no quiero encontrarme con ese idiota.

-¡Aquí está la pizza! A comer como familia- papá estaba muy feliz, pasar el día con nosotros era lo que más le gustaba - ¿Qué les parece si después de hacer su tarea hacemos bromas por teléfono?-.

-La última vez terminaste arrestado-.

-Entonces, ¿Una película?-.

-Suena bien- respondí.

La comida estuvo bien, creo. No lo sé, estoy muy confuso ahora. Lo único que debo de decirme es que yo no tuve la culpa, ¿o sí? Está haciendo mucho frío, ¿Se encontrara bien? Él no está acostumbrado al frío. ¿Y a mí que me importa? Se morirá del frío y yo no, porque soy genial.

Termine mi tarea, la termine más rápido ya que no tengo al idiota distrayéndome, con sus chistes, que no son graciosos. ¿O lo eran?

-Te puedo contar algo Lukas- papá se durmió a mitad de la película.

-Pero van a matar a la protagonista-.

-Ese Li es un idiota-.

-Dime algo que no sepa, te dije que ese no hermanito. Pero vas como perro tras de él-.

-Un egoísta, sin vergüenza-.

Lukas asintió.

-Me cae tan mal, solo piensa en su bigote. ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso el pelo facial es más importante que yo?-.

-Así parece hermanito-.

-Y aprendí chino por nada-.

-Que mal- Lukas miraba a la pantalla.

-Lo sé, es terrible, desperdicie mi tiempo en ese curso en línea-.

-Pero no me escuchaste- Lukas tomaba de mis palomitas.

-Soy un idiota- baje mi cabeza –Más idiota que los protagonistas de una película de terror o una telenovela-.

-Si quieres puedes tener esto- me dio una pelota para apretar –Sirve cuando quieres ahorcar a alguien-.

-Gracias te quiero… hermano mayor-.

La cara de Lukas fue muy divertida, escupió mis palomitas y casi se ahoga. Lo hubiera matado, pero bueno habrá más oportunidades para eso.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me preguntó.

-¿Yo? Nada-.

-Dijiste algo Emil, yo lo sé-.

-Nada-.

Empezó a picarme con su dedo en la mejilla, hasta que termino la película. No dejaba de decir que repitiera lo que yo nunca dije.

-Voy a bañarme, y no quiero que me sigas molestando- cerré la puerta en su fea cara.

Prepare la tina y en pocos minutos estaba lista. Me sumergí junto con mis juguetes, muchos me recuerdan a , aunque él está en la veterinaria. Pero mañana me puede acompañar en mí no melancolía. Mientras pensaba en , se acercó el barquito que Li me dio. ¡¿Qué todo en esta casa es de él?! Solo falta que mis boxers fueran de él, espero que no sea así. Aleje al S.S Xiao de mí. Mejor me concentró en mi lindo pulpo, lo compró papá cuando fuimos al zoológico.

Termine de bañarme ¿Ahora qué? Supongo que revisare el Facebook de Li, tal vez ya puso que está soltero. No, no debo de verlo, además perecería que lo acoso.

-Hermano, te traje chocolates y helado de vainilla-.

-Lukas, pero nunca…-.

-No hables- me metió una cuchara de helado en la boca –Tu silencio vale más que mil palabras-.

No podía hablar, mi hermano me iba a ahogar con helado de vainilla. Probablemente esto sea mis últimos pensamientos…o tal vez no. ¿Debería de ver una película romántica? Tal vez así me sienta mejor o peor conmigo mismo. ¿Debería descargarme la de ABC del amor o cartas a Julieta?

-Vamos come, te estas muriendo de hambre. Y aquí tengo una dotación de chocolates-.

-Li me hizo unos chocolates, solo que le salió muy amargo-.

-Deja de hablar de ese idiota. Mira el trenecito-.

Comía helado a merced de mi hermano. Solo sentía el frío en mi pobre garganta cansada. Después de parar al loco de Lukas y mandarlo a su sofá, decidí encerrarme con canciones de Adele. Me acosté en mi cama y abraza a mi peluche de orca. Lo conseguí en el acuario.

-Orca, odio a Li-.

Desearía que me respondiera.

-¿Qué harías orca?-.

-¡Me voy a dormir!-.

-¿Te vas a dormir, orca?-.

-Tu hermano-.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano, señor orca?-.

-Te estoy hablando-.

-Ya lo sé, señor orca, que mal carácter-.

-Emil soy yo-.

-Ya sé quién eres-.

-Tu hermano-.

-No, mi hermano es Lukas-.

-Emil, soy Lukas, tu hermano-.

-¿Le robaste la identidad a Lukas?-.

-No, aquí estoy-.

-¡Lukas!-.

-Ya me voy a dormir, pero primero, tengo que pasar por mi mascarilla-.

-Buenas noches-.

-Alégrate Emil, Li solo es un idiota- Esas palabras ya no tenían sentido para mí. ¿Lo era o no? Mi cerebro dice que sí, pero mis emociones dicen que no. Que sigo amando a ese inútil.

Apague la grabadora con las canciones de Adele y me fui a acostar, mañana también debía de evitarlo. Y tenemos educación física casi a la misma hora, lo tendría que ver saliendo de mi clase, nos toparíamos en los vestidores.

-Buenas noches señor orca-.

Algo me despertó, ¿Qué hora son? Las diez y media, hace una hora que me dormí. A esta hora estaría despierto, navegando en internet. Pero estaba muy agotado para eso. Salí de mi habitación para saber de dónde provenía ese ruido. Encontré a Lukas en la ventana.

-Mathias, no tenías que traerme serenata. Digo, ¿Quién dijo Mathias? Yo no, claro que no-.

-¿Qué?- ¿De quién era esa voz? Mi hermano traía… ¿Tubos, bata y mascarilla?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- doña, digo Lukas, se quitó sus pepinos de los ojos.

-Que espanto. ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano? Quiero disculparme-.

-Déjame pensarlo…no-.

-No me iré, esto costo. Me la compre en la tarde-.

-Pues tu "enamorado" no quiere saber nada de ti. Llamare a la policía, o a Yao-.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- intervine vestido con mi piyama de vaquita.

-Emil, por favor discúlpame, fui un tonto-.

Me cubrí con la cortina para que no me viera en esta pijama –No lo creo-.

-Ya lo oíste- Lukas quería cerrar la ventana.

-Fui un tonto. Creí que mi bigote era más importante que lo que tú sentías-.

-Li- susurre.

-Por favor, me sentí muy vació sin ti. Tú eres como mi programa para hacer memes, y yo la imagen- Li tenía su guitarra a la mano.

-Que tierno- me lleve las manos a la boca.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- mi hermano seguía arruinando la escena con su presencia.

-Y tú eres igual de especial para mí. Perdón por no entender la importancia de tu bigote-.

-Mejor me regreso al sofá- Lukas estaba a punto de irse pero lo detuve.

-Que bien- le sonreí –Porque tu mascarilla se está partiendo- con eso fue suficiente para que corriera a su sofá, que está cerca de mí.

-Emil- comenzó Li –Eh…-.

-Li. ¿Qué pasaría si decido volver contigo?-.

-Por ti mi dulce pastelito de chocolate, lo haría todo. Incluso me aprendí una canción con esta guitarra-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Pues mis ahorros los gaste en esto, y aprendí a tocar algo con un tutorial en YouTube. Si quieres te toco una canción-.

-Me gustaría- sonreí –Pero no quiero que despiertes a papá-.

-Que mal, estuve practicando como loco-.

-Entonces- jugué con mis dedos -¿Lo quieres volver a intentar?-.

-¡No!-.

-Por un demonio, ¡Cállate Lukas!- grite –A nadie le importa lo que pienses-.

-Me encantaría- Li se sonrojo, se veía tan lindo.

-Entonces ven aquí, pedazo de idiota- le hice una seña para que saltara y se sostuviera del barandal. Por suerte la ventana no está muy alta.

-Te ves más lindo de cerca- me comentó.

-Tu igual- sonreí.

-Emil- Li bajo la cabeza -¿Quieres?-.

-Sí, sí quiero-.

Silencio. ¿Cómo se supone qué se hace esto? ¿Yo me acerco o mejor él? Creo que mejor ambos, no sé.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte.

-Pues, tú mueves tu cabeza por aquí y yo por allá-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Más que la pata del mono-.

No entendí eso, pero hice lo que él me dijo. Nos acercamos y…

-¡Auch!-.

-De nuevo- ordeno Li.

Chocamos nuestras narices.

-Otra vez- dije.

-Me golpeaste-.

-Una vez más-.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, a las quinientas por fin logramos besarnos. El primer beso de ambos. Fue demasiado torpe, y creo que apreté mucho los labios, pero que importa. Fue un momento especial para mí, para los dos. Todo era perfecto hasta que…

-Li, me mordiste-.

-Perdón, se me paso. Es que sentí algo-.

-¿Algo?-.

-No sé, pero algo-.

-L-Li-.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-.

-¡Araña!-.

-Oye, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio-.

-No tú imbécil, esa araña- señale.

-¿Qué?- se volteo a ver su brazo, y soltó un grito no muy masculino que digamos -¡Quítamela!-.

-¿Y yo por qué? Eres tú el de la araña. Además qué tal si te pica y te aparecen poderes-.

-Y si soy Spiderman- comenzó -¿Serías mi Mary Jane?-.

-Lo que digas, solo quítate esa araña-.

Cuando se quitó a la araña quería matarla, pero lo convencí de que la dejara libre en el jardín –Creo que deberías irte. Tu hermano debe de estar contratando un detective privado para buscarte-.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana. Y perdón por pelea tan tonta- sonrió –Algún día te deslumbrare con mis dones musicales-.

-Espero que es día no llegue- me despedí.

-Tendrás que despedirte de tu señor Darcy-.

-No quiero ser Lizzy- puse mi cara de pocos amigos para cerrar la ventana. Ahorita que lo pienso, tuvimos un beso en el balcón, como Romeo y Julieta. "En mis labios queda el rastro de tu pecado".

-Si ya terminaste, duérmete- regañó Lukas.

-Sí, ya voy…aguafiestas-.

**Fin del especial II.**

**Omake: **

-Lukas, Lukas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Apuesto que esto no lo sabes-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-El verdadero nombre de Elsa-.

-Yo sé todo de Frozen-.

-Pero no el verdadero nombre de Elsa-.

-A sí, ¿Cuál es?-.

-No lo cayas a contar, pero el verdadero nombre de Elsa es…redoble de tambores-.

-Dilo de una jodida vez-.

-Elsa Pato-.

-¿Elsa Pato?-.

-¿Lo entiendes?-.

-Deja de reírte tan espantoso o te meto tus bloques de lego por el…-.

-No me hagas cosas pervertidas Lukas-.

-Mathias, eres un idiota, prefiero que me metan en una hoguera que tocarte-.

-Pero si ya…-.

-¡No lo digas! No son cosas que se dicen así nada más-.

-Bueno ya, haz sido un buen Lukas…oye no me muerdas-.

**Siguiente capítulo: Cuentos jamás contados.**

**Estoy muy feliz, porque apareció en una entrevista hacía China sobre vacaciones y esas cosas. Y salió que él dijo, Rusia es mi amigo TT u TT no pude ser más feliz. ¡Son amigos! Los sentimientos son recíprocos :D**

**Como vieron en vacaciones no tienes nada que hacer y adelante con esto XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 Y ya sé fue el papá de Yao, pero regresara, de eso estén seguros XD. Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten de su día. **

**Li le quería llevar gallo (serenata) a Emil XD, solo que no salió como esperaba. Y que pelea más rara la de los dos uvu **


	12. Cuentos jamás contados

**Capítulo XI: Cuentos jamás contados**

-Si quieres la clave del wi-fi, tendrás que asear tu habitación.

-Ya lo hice.

-Ocultar las cosas para que no las vea, no es sinónimo de asear.

-Pero se ve limpio.

-Li, si quieres tener internet, solo limpia.

-Odio que cambies la clave.

La rutina de siempre, ordenar a mis hermanos que hacer. Desearía tener descanso, pero el trabajo de hermano mayor jamás lo tiene. Todo fue culpa de mamá y papá, me dijeron que sería el único. Mientras seguía con mi agonía escuche el timbre, y nadie fue decente de pararse y abrir, vaya vida la mía.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Se encuentra…Yao?

-Soy yo.

-Firme aquí- señaló el señor cartero.

-Sabe, nunca supe porque se tiene que firmar- comente mientras me pasaba la pluma.

-Porque es como un trato con el diablo, cuando recibes el paquete ya nada puede pasar…

¿Qué mosca le picó? –Claro, mi papá dice que los contratos equivalen vender tu alma al diablo- no sé si esto es un contrato, pero fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió.

-Tu papá tiene razón- acto seguido me entrego una caja, muy bien decorada.

¿Qué será esto? ¿Es una especie de broma? Pero no es día de eso, probablemente sea propaganda. Tal vez sea de mamá, a mamá le encanta dar cosas. Hablando de mamá, extraño a la mía, es mucho mejor que papá. Mamá es el ser más dulce y perverso del universo, es muy linda.

Tengo la caja en mis manos, y ningún hermano a la vista, perfecto. Solo tengo que ir a mi cuarto sin ver a ninguno.

-Hola Yao- saludo Linh.

-Hola Linh, lindo día- escondí la caja tras mi espalda.

-Como digas. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Por supuesto hermanita- y de preferencia que sea rápido.

-Hay una chica que dice que soy muy intimidante, ¿Es cierto?

-Esa chica ha de estar ciega, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. Además tu fuerza descomunal sirve para que no te asalten o para iniciar una banda de criminales. De seguro solo está celosa de que ella no tenga una banda asalta bancos- Esas niñas celosas. ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Tienes razón, me diste una idea. Aran y yo robaremos en las tiendas, tomaremos todas las papitas que podamos y las esconderemos en abrigos.

-Sí, sí. Solo procura que no te agarre la policía, y si lo hace, dile que no fue mi idea.

-Gracias Yao.

Entre a mi habitación, cerré con seguro, porque esos niños no conocen la privacidad. Por fin solo, yo y mi caja misteriosa. Espero que haya algo lindo adentro, como dulces o serpientes. Me gustan las serpientes, son lindas y adorables. Abrí el misterioso paquete para encontrarme con…

-¿Un casete? ¿Estamos en 1970? ¿Abre viajado en el tiempo?- el casete tenía una nota -Reprodúceme para entrar a...- no es muy legible lo último.

Hice lo que el señor casete pidió, saque mi reproductor de Shanatty y lo mande a tocar. Y decían que tirara esta cosa, que bueno que no les hice caso.

"¿Está grabando? Este Yao, te grabe algo. Que tonto soy es obvio que lo hice. Bueno es un casete, como ves. Ya sabes son cuadrados y están algo extintos. Esto lo grabo para decirte que yo… te quiero mucho. Eres divertido y genial. Tu sentido del humor es único, y tu risa también. Solo muy pocos conocen esa risa de burro a medio morir tan característica de ti…espera ¡Eso se escuchó mal! Digo tus ojos son bonitos, me recuerdan a… ¿La miel? Aunque yo le veo color de jabón. Tus manos son delicadas, pero capaces de destrozar cualquier cosa. Y cocinas maravilloso, mejor que cualquiera. Si fueras un dinosaurio, serías una maiasaura, eso sonó raro. Tu cabello es bonito, en especial cuando te lo recoges en una coleta alta, y empiezas a correr. Si escuchas esto, por favor quema el casete y esconde sus cenizas".

Esa fue la cosa más extraña y linda que alguien haya hecho por mí. Iván es demasiado sincero, pero eso lo hace más lindo. Definitivamente debo de darle algo, no basta con solo cocinarle, debe de ser algo mucho mejor… ¡Miren! La caja trae un dulce de cajeta.

Preparaba algo para almorzar, en poco tiempo me iba a trabajar. El fiel Li, como perro que es, me acompañaba en lo que cocinaba.

-Como decía, Emil y yo tenemos un postre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, su nombre es… llama sobre iceberg.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Él es el iceberg, y yo la gran flama nene.

-Lo que digas- respondí. Tengo que condimentar esto.

-Algún día tendrás que prepararlo para nuestra boda.

-¿Me ves cara de sirviente? Además, ¿Quién dijo que te casarías con Emil?

-Pues yo, esa pelea me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas- suspiro.

-Entre ellas, tu juicio-.

-Muy gracioso, pero dudo encontrar a alguien como Emil. Él es genial, y no me puedo ver con alguien más.

-Lo que tú digas Romeo enamorado, solo espero no ser tu cocinero. Además. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que te cases con él?

-Tienes razón, su hermano impedirá nuestro sagrado matrimonio. Tal vez nos casemos en un lugar secreto, como un sótano clandestino.

-¡Que romántico!- exclame usando mi más que obvio sarcasmo.

Termine mi tan esperado almuerzo. Se sentía como la gloria, aunque no hay almuerzo más perfecto que un sándwich. En fin, me encanta comer, mas no atragantarme. Comer es saborear, atragantarse no es comer.

-Yao, cuando regreses. ¿Puedes comprar leche?

-Hay más hermanos en esta casa, pídeselo a alguien más.

Me fui de mi manicomio llamado hogar, aunque es temprano. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya sé, iré a esa tienda de albóndigas, no pregunten de quien fue la idea de vender albóndigas. Solo sé que es un negocio nuevo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Meat n´Wish! Donde tus deseos son nuestra carne ¿Desea ordenar?

-Unas albóndigas, por favor.

-Tenemos una gran variedad de albóndigas, desde las suecas hasta las chinas. Tenemos de pescado y las vegetarianas. Aunque estas últimas son de carne de verdad.

-Por supuesto, las chinas suenan bien.

-Su deseo está a punto de hacerse realidad. ¿Con salsa de soja amigo? Somos como unas hadas de la carne.

-Seguro, si la salsa está bien- ¿Qué demonios le dan a los trabajadores de aquí? Tal vez el aire de aquí tenga que ver. Eso, o la carne te hace enloquecer, tal vez por eso los vegetarianos no les guste.

Me senté a esperar mi orden, tal vez debería llevar a mis hermanos un día. Es el lugar perfecto para comer carne redonda. Vi entrar a dos chicas, una muy alta y otra muy bajita. La bajita se ve muy tierna.

-¿Para llevar amigo de pelo largo?

-Sí, por favor.

Las dos chicas pidieron sus órdenes y se sentaron en la mesa al lado de la mía.

-Me gusta que me hayas invitado Anya. Pero, no tenías que gastar tu dinero así, un bocadillo estaba bien.

-A mí me gusta que Chu-Chu este feliz, no hay problema.

-Tú y tus apodos, desde niña me has llamado así.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo- sonrió la más alta –Además suena adorable, porque Chun Yan es demasiado largo.

-No hay servilletas- se dirigió hacia mí –Chico. ¿No tendrás servilletas en tu mesa?

-Hay unas- le pase todas las servilletas de mi mesa.

-¿No las usarás?

-En realidad no.

-Gracias…

-Yao.

-Yao, muchas gracias.

-Eres muy fría con ese chico Chu-Chu. Ahora que los veo de cerca, se parecen un poco- comento la más alta de las dos –Se ven igual de adorables.

-¿Yo a él? Anya, no nos parecemos en nada.

-Para mí sí.

-Tus albóndigas están listas amigo- grito la empleada.

-Hasta luego- deje atrás al extraño par.

La chica me entrego mi orden. Se veía deliciosa y huele bien, espero que sepa igual de bien. Pague y me despedí de la empleada y de las dos chicas. Muy bien, ahora que ya es más tarde, pasaré por Iván. Me subí a mi coche sin nombre y avance. Le dije a Iván que lo vería cerca de aquí, y le entregare unas deliciosas albóndigas. Vi a Iván, use mí súperpoder de estacionar… golpee al coche de atrás, si nadie lo vio no sucedió.

-Vamos, súbete antes de que el dueño llegue- ordene.

-¡Somos fugitivos!- exclamo Iván –Me siento genial.

-Y este par de fugitivos huye de ley- arranqué para alejarnos de la escena del crimen.

-Me siento muy malo. Me siento con el poder de defraudar un banco- comentó Iván -¿Usare este poder para el mal?

-Mejor resérvate tu poder para otra ocasión, como comer estas albóndigas.

-Se ven muy ricas- Iván se veía gracioso al tratar de comerlas – No estoy hecho para comer en autos.

-No te preocupes, Yong lo puede lavar. A propósito, escuche tu casete.

-No, pensaba que no tenías reproductor.

-Estuvo bien, me sentí en los años setenta. Fue un lindo detalle- evite su mirada.

-¡Mira!- señaló a un edificio – De niños tomamos nuestros cursos de verano ahí.

-Estábamos en secundaria, no éramos tan niños. Y tu corte de pelo era gracioso- añadí.

-No tanto como tus lentes gruesos y tu cara de pizza.

-¡Óyeme!- Odio que me recuerden esa época.

-Tú empezaste.

Luego de horribles recuerdos, e intentar humillar al otro, encontramos el edificio.

-Según Altaír, es aquí.

-¿Qué piso?- preguntó Iván con una albóndiga en la boca.

-El décimo, demonios, es mucho caminar- resople. ¿Por qué la vida quiere que camine tanto? ¿Acaso es una broma del destino? Entramos al edificio, nuestra aventura inicia. El primer piso no fue nada, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Pero empecé a cansarme tras el cuarto piso.

-Yao, si nunca llegamos, quiero que sepas que… tu faceta de secundaria era adorable. Me gustaban tus lentes gruesos.

-Eh… ¿Gracias? Supongo que tu cabello no estaba tan mal. Si hablamos de la secundaria.

Mis piernas no aguantan, siento el dolor de tanto caminar. Mis pies empiezan a doler y ni siquiera hemos llegado al décimo piso.

-N-noveno.

-Ya casi.

Solo unos pocos escalones más, venga Yao. Darse ánimos a uno mismo ayuda de mucho. ¡Tú puedes Yao! ¡Nadie sube escalones como tú! ¡Si hubiera olimpiadas de subir escalones las ganaría! Sería el primer, segundo y tercer lugar.

-Yao.

Si Yao, no hay nadie que te pueda detener.

-Yao.

Eres el mejor con las escaleras. Eres el maestro de las escaleras.

-Yao.

Debería de comer algo después de esto.

-Yao.

-¿Por qué tanto…?- ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! Me lleva la… No otra vez. ¿Por qué? Malditas paredes, puertas y superficies planas. ¿Acaso el mundo me odia? ¿Qué le hice a las superficies planas para merecer esto?

-¿Estás bien? Al parecer paso de nuevo.

-Sí, ya me fije.

-Al menos ya llegamos- me tendió la mano.

-Al menos. Gracias, solo que si vuelves a poner tu cara de risa…

-Ya Yao, me das mucha risa.

Toque amablemente la puerta -¡Abran de una buena vez! No arruine mi hermosa nariz por nada. Mi nariz es hermosa. ¿Verdad?

-Sí que lo es- Iván sonrió –Pero será mejor que dejes esa puerta en paz.

-Esta puerta es responsable de mi sufrimiento. Merece odio y desprecio.

-Es caoba tallada a mano, no merece tanto tu odio. Si fuera de roble…

-Son ustedes.

-Si somos nosotros, y tenemos asuntos con esta puerta. Tu puerta.

-Ya Yao, no pasa nada- Iván me agarró de los brazos –Discúlpalo, no bebió su té.

-¡Qué no bebí mi té! Hay un ser que todo lo sabe y…- me tapó la boca.

-Yao, eres tan simpático.

-Solo cuiden bien de mi hermano, por favor. Y no hablen con los vecinos.

Nos despidió con esa advertencia. ¿Qué tendrán sus vecinos? Los mía me caen bien, me da galletitas y cuenta historias chistosas. Tiene ochenta y siete años, pero tiene el espíritu de alguien de dieciocho. Toda una jovencita, y no, no es sarcasmo.

-No hay problema. ¿Verdad Yao?

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue un extraño ruido, ni siquiera sé lo que dije.

-¿Lo ves? Yao dijo que sí. No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de tu hermano.

-Por supuesto, no hagan algo raro. Y no entren a mi habitación.

Altaír nos dejó en su apartamento, a solas. Solo hay un pequeño problema, tenemos que cuidar al chico que no sé si hable o no. ¿Lo hará? Eso, y no tenemos que hablar con los vecinos. Dos cosas por hacer, en fin.

-Deberías de tomar tu té, ya sabes para los nervios.

-¡No te metas con mi té!... ¿Y el niño?

-No debería ser difícil encontrarlo. Debe de estar cerca de aquí.

En eso volteo, mendigo susto que me di. El niño que no sé si hable, se encontraba detrás nuestro. Parece un demonio, cuando lo invocas se te aparece. Lo que más me da miedo de este mocoso, es que no habla. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que quiere? ¿Y si planea asesinarme? ¿Cómo lo sabré? Aunque, cuando eres asesinado, no debes porqué saberlo. En todo caso, no tendría chiste. Así que si planea asesinarme no lo sabré, al saberlo, no podría asesinarme. Y si me asesina apareceré en los periódicos y noticas, podría hacerme famoso. Pero no es una muerte bonita, ni siquiera sabría lo que es llegar a ser padre, espera eso ya lo sé, tengo que cuidar a cinco malcriados. Me acuerdo que de pequeño deseaba tener una cámara incrustada para grabar las maldades de mi hermano, y mostrárselas a mamá.

-Hola- saludó Iván – Somos tus niñeros, los mejores del mundo. ¿Qué te parece si nos dices tu nombre?

Buena estrategia Iván, no hay forma que rechace eso.

-Yo me llamó Iván, y la cosita adorable de mi lado se llama Yao.

Silencio. El chico mudo solo nos observaba, nos penetraba con la mirada. ¡Diablos! Deja de vernos. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Nuestras almas? Toma la mía, ni la necesito. ¿O sí? ¿Se necesitan las almas?

-¿Chico? Dinos tu nombre, por favor- suplique.

Nos observó detenidamente, suspiro y nos mostró un video. Un viejo VHS, no los había visto desde que golpearon a papá con uno. Esto es raro, nunca había sentido esto, extrañaba estas cintas. Tengo muchas películas en este formato, las veía con Kiku todo el tiempo. Hasta que en 2006 le compraron su Nintendo DS, y me abandonó.

-¿Quieres que veamos esta cinta?

El chico asintió, nos sentó frente al televisor y nos ofreció papás. Me encantan las botanas, más para acompañar las películas. Espero que la película que veamos sea de horror, esas me dan mucha risa.

-Cariño, estoy lista.

¿Qué? Lista para…

-Tú puedes.

-¡Yo puedo!-.

¿Qué es todo esto? El grito de la mujer rompió mis tímpanos. ¿Acaso es…?

-¡Quítalo!- pidió Iván.

-¿Qué nos mostraste?- El chico me entregó el estuche donde guardaba el VHS –Feliz cumpleaños. ¡¿Es una grabación de tu nacimiento?! ¿Por qué?

El niño mudo se encogió de hombros. Se retiró, probablemente mi semblante guapo y amenazador lo asusto, suena muy probable. Mientras tanto, Iván se traumo de por vida.

-Fue horrible- se repetía.

-Vamos Iván, todo estará bien- espero.

El chico regresó con un libro. Tengo mal presentimiento cuando los niños vienen con libros, o haces su tarea, o lees un cuento. Espero que sea la segunda, ya pase mi etapa de hacer la tarea de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa extraño amigo?

Me puso el libro casi en mi cara.

-Libro de actividades- tenía una nota pegada –Tarea: Hacer la actividad de la página cincuenta y tres- revise la dichosa página.

-¿Qué pasa Yao?

-Actividad: ¡Seamos creativos! Construye y diviértete en familia. Crea una manualidad para compartir en clase, no olvides comentar como te pareció la actividad. Al final, agradece a la persona que te haya ayudado- ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando ¡La página cincuenta y tres no! Me acuerdo cuando hice esto con Yong, termine haciéndolo yo. ¡Yo damas y caballeros! ¡Yo! Odio hacer esto. ¿Ustedes han hecho tarea de los demás? Creo que no, suertudos -¿Quieres qué te ayudemos?

El chico asintió, incluso se nos mostró muchos materiales. Si esto no fuera un apartamento, sería una papelería. Ver toda clase de marcadores, papeles, cartulinas y demás. Es el paraíso, mejor que de esas papelerías enormes.

-Me acuerdo cuando hice la página cincuenta y tres con Natalia, no salimos vivos.

-Bueno, pues manos a la obra- no me pagan lo suficiente por esto.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Iván se agacho para estar a altura del niño.

El chico nos mostró una imagen, se veía difícil. Pero no hay nada que un niñero como yo no pueda hacer. Soy fantástico.

-Eres muy bueno es esto Yao.

-Años de experiencia.

El chico cortaba hojas de colores con tijeras de seguridad, no puedo dejar que los niños usen tijeras peligrosas. Ni dejo que Mei y Yong las usen. Si se cortan y se sacan un ojo, no voy a estar ahí para limpiarlo. Sonó algo tétrico, pero si te falta un ojo, puedes usar parches. Los parches son geniales.

-Me acuerdo cuando hacía macramé.

-No tenía idea de eso Iván. Eso me recuerda a mi pandilla.

-¿Tenías una pandilla? ¡Yao era un criminal!

-No a ese grado. Solo robábamos máquinas dispensadoras y una que otra cosita. También íbamos al billar.

-Me enamore de un chico malo. ¿Tienes un tatuaje? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Solo uno, y pensé que te lo había dicho. Estamos igual, nunca me dijiste lo del macramé.

-Pero son cosas muy distintas. ¿En dónde tienes tu tatuaje?

Esto no necesita explicaciones, solo diré que mi cara estaba muy roja en ese momento. Iván soltó un 'Oh', seguido de una sonrisa extraña –Ya veo. ¿Dolió mucho?

-Era un virgen, así que un poco.

-¡Ya no lo eres! ¿Pero con quién…? ¿Fui yo?

-Virgen del tatuaje, era mi primer tatuaje en ese entonces.

Iván pronunció un ligero 'Ah' -Es un panda verdad.

-Me conoces muy bien mi amor.

Seguí con la actividad. Pintaba con los dedos el cartón. ¿Por qué no pinto con un pincel? ¿Lo han intentado? Para estas cosas es mejor los dedos, ocupan más espacio.

-¿Tenían nombre de pandilla?

-Nos llamábamos, no te burles, "Las pastas callejeras". Lo sé, es un nombre terrible.

-No es eso, es peculiar. En macramé también teníamos un grupo. Nos llamábamos "La liga de la justicia de los tejedores del bien y asociados". ¿Te gusta?

-Es original- respondí dudoso. Es un nombre muy largo. En eso sonó el timbre, probablemente Altaír regresó. Qué bueno, odio trabajar en proyectos como estos –Ya voy- la costumbre no se me quita, tiendo a abrir cuando escucho el timbre.

-Disculpa- cerré la puerta. Los vecinos, no deben de saber que estamos aquí. Probablemente sean infiltrados del gobierno, por eso nos prohibieron hablar con ellos. El chico se veía muy sospechoso, probablemente quiera interrogarnos. ¡Demonios! Le cerré la puerta. ¿Y si me encarcelan por eso? No, es imposible. Sigo siendo menor de edad, tengo inmunidad. ¿Qué tal si hay un criminal muy peligroso por aquí? Me van a interrogar si lo vi. ¡¿Y si me buscan?! Tal vez descubrieron nuestros crímenes del pasado, se enteraron que le robamos a esa anciana. Pero solo le robamos latas de sopa, teníamos hambre.

-Amigo, creo que me cerraste la puerta en la cara- comentó el policía internacional detrás de la puerta- ¿Podrías regalarme azúcar? Estoy haciendo un pastel.

-Lo siento, pero en esta casa somos libres de azúcar, verás no queremos enfermarnos. Así que vuelve pronto- ni crea que abriré la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Yao?

-Nada Iván, solo vigilo esta puerta. La sigo odiando, pero no tanto como antes. Definitivamente no hay nada aquí, solo soy yo y esta tonta puerta. No es como si le hubiera cerrado la puerta a un policía.

-¿Alguien me puede abrir? Necesito azúcar.

-¿Quién es ese Yao?

-Es el policía del que te hable. Todo un ser maligno, será mejor regresar a recortar y pegar. Nuevo plan, saltaremos por la ventana, crearemos pasaportes falsos y nos iremos a micronesia. Adoptaremos nuevos nombres, tú serás Gav y yo Sheng. Construiremos una cabaña donde criaremos ovejas. Con el dinero de las ovejas, pagaremos a un fotógrafo para que nos tome una foto. Dicha foto nos tendrá a nosotros con caras serias, mientras sostienes un tridente. Luego de tomarnos la foto, la pondremos como adorno de mesa. Unos años más tarde, adoptaremos dos niños y los llamaremos Jiang y Nikolai. Cuando tengamos mucho dinero, volveremos y todo esto será olvidado.

-No es que me moleste ir a micronesia contigo, pero es un plan muy extraño. Será mejor abrir la puerta- prosiguió a abrir la puerta. ¡Mi plan arruinado! Por Iván, ahora iré a la cárcel. Estoy listo para mi condena.

-Gracias por abrir, necesito azúcar. Este pastel no podrá estar listo. Aunque igual y quede terrible.

-Claro, no hay problema. Buscare el azúcar. Yao, no le hagas algo al chico.

-¿No eres policía?

-Creo que no, solo soy un chico que quiere hacer un pastel.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Erik. ¿Cómo se llama él?

-Él se llama Iván, yo soy Yao.

-Ya veo. Tendré que asesinarte por esto.

Trague saliva, todo mi esfuerzo por no ser asesinado fue en vano. ¿Por qué el mundo está en mi contra? Ni siquiera me despedí de mi mamá -¿Enserio?

-Solo tengo que ir por mi cuchillo.

-¿Puedo decir unas últimas palabras?

-No, porque no planeo matarte. Debería de hacerlo para que lo digas.

¿Qué? Pero acababa de decirme…

-No hay azúcar, si quieres voy.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo puedo ir. Gracias de todos modos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, puedo usar el horno, no tengo uno. Tal vez sea porque sea mal pastelero.

-Puedes usarlo, no hay problema- dijo Iván –Solo no desordenes mucho. No es nuestro apartamento.

-¿Son alguna clase de ladrones? Genial.

-No, somos niñeros- respondió Iván.

-Suena genial, yo soy solo un chico normal que vive al lado de una chica peculiar.

-¿Peculiar?

-Es seria, tiene un sentido del arte único y es muy trabajadora. Vivíamos juntos, pero eso fue hace un tiempo.

-¿Eran novios?

-La verdad no, pero fue agradable vivir con ella. Ahora trabajo en soporte técnico. Deje la universidad para continuar con mi sueño de estrella de rock.

-Espero que lo logres- Esta conversación se ha hecho muy extraña.

-Gracias, si quieres te regalo un CD. Voy por uno a mi apartamento-.

-¿Adiós? Mejor volvamos con el niño.

Regresamos con el niño, al parecer rayaba el trabajo con crayones. Bueno, al menos se ve más bonito. Solo olvidemos que eso pasó. En eso tocaron, madre mía ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-Yo abriré- Iván se levantó –Sigan con lo que hacen.

-Claro, regresando te espera…una guerra de pintura. Verde contra azul- yo iba a ser el color azul, por supuesto.

-Verde- respondió antes de irse.

Iván se está tardando, probablemente el chico lo hipnotizo con su rock n´roll. Sus acordes deben de estar locos.

-Niño, ya regreso. No vayas a arruinar mis hojas de colores. En especial el azul- el niño solo asintió. Lo más probable es que le haga algo a mis hojas de colores.

Fui a la puerta principal, y no me gustaba lo que veía. Una chica se acercaba demasiado a Iván, debe ser la otra vecina -¡Aiyah! Aleja tus sucias manos de mi novio, víbora rompe hogares. Al menos que quieras pelear.

-¿Yao?

-¿Darina? Te ves terrible.

-Yao, te ves igual… de terrible.

-Estoy confundido-.

-Iván, ella es Darina, mi vieja vecina. Era como una hermana mayor para mí. Llegó a cuidarnos a mí y a Kiku.

-No sabía que tenías ligue niño, siempre pensé que morirías solo. Hace años que no me sentía tan feliz, todos me dicen que soy muy aburrida, pero al recordar los viejos tiempos…

-Darina. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Nada, solo vivía con un sujeto. Nada especial.

-Chicos ya tengo…el CD- Erik ralentizó el paso –Darina, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, supongo. Luego nos vemos, deje unas compras.

Algo pasa con ellos dos. ¿Me preguntó qué? –Nosotros ya nos íbamos, de hecho cuidamos a un niño, y debemos entrar. ¿Verdad Iván? Estamos haciendo la página cincuenta y tres.

-¡La página cincuenta y tres!- exclamaron ambos.

-Yao, eres el chico más terrible que conozco, pero eso es imposible. Nadie ha tenido la calificación perfecta en esa página. Es prácticamente imposible.

-No conozco la palabra imposible. Haremos que ese niño tenga un excelente- está decidido - Tengo una mucha experiencia con estas cosas. Lo he hecho para mí, y mis hermanos- ahora me siento terrible de decir lo último. Hacerles el trabajo a esos malagradecidos hijos de mi mamá.

Volvimos al apartamento, ya decididos sobre esto. El chico que no habla tendrá una gran calificación, lo he dicho. Después de esto quiero comer, unas papas con queso serán perfectas. Solo tenemos que ser creativos, usaremos muchos colores y dibujos, esos distraen al profesor.

-Mira Iván, recorte estas hojas en forma de corazón- le mostré mi más que perfecto corazón, las mal cortadas y la deformidad están de gratis -¿Acaso no es bonito?

-Yo recorte el desarrollo fractal del tetraedro, lo aprendí en preescolar, en las clases de recorta y pega. Ahora que me acuerdo. ¿No eras muy malo en esa clase? La maestra decía que no tenías remedio, incluso dijo que estabas destinado a una vida de malos recortes.

-Gracias por acordarme Iván. Al menos no hice el ridículo en la clase demostrativa. Te pusiste tan nervioso que casi te ganaba.

-Bueno, pero al menos no llore el primer día de clases y me agarre de la pierna de mi mamá.

-Al menos me senté cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-No sé, pero me senté cerca de la ventana. Y también mi presentación fue gloriosa e inolvidable.

-Hola, me llamo Wa Wa Ya Ya. Esa fue tu gran presentación, estabas temblando como un pollito. Un pollito muy adorable.

-Y cuando enterramos a Francis en el arenero, éramos todos unos amores.

-Si ya terminaron de coquetear, estamos haciendo un proyecto- interrumpió Darina –Este cartón de leche no se pintara solo.

-Darina. ¿Qué es eso?

-Arte Erik, arte. La mayor expresión de arte del ser humano, plasmado en un cartón de leche. Incluso le puse brillitos. ¿A qué es lindo? ¿Verdad niño?

El chico solo asintió sonrojado. ¿Será que le gustó Darina? No lo creo, eso es imposible. Darina es terrible, supongo.

-Amigo que me abrió la puerta, y no me la cerró- Linda indirecta, amigo -Me pasas las hojas verdes.

-Claro. ¿Acaso no estabas haciendo un pastel?

-Puede esperar, le dije a mi gato que lo cuidara. ¿Quieren escuchar el CD? Hice cien copias, y créanme que quiero venderlas.

-Si quieres-.

-Traje hasta mi propia grabadora- sacó una grabadora de la nada –Y mi último sencillo "Luna de miel demoniaca".

-Suena lindo- respondí. La idea de por sí es algo perturbadora.

La música inundo el lugar, no era tan mala, incluso era emocionante. Es esa clase de música que te trae sentimientos mixtos, no es mala, tampoco va a ser lo mejor del mundo, pero es pegajosa. Es esa clase de música que usas para poner en la radio y tener una noche romántica en el coche. Sin llegar a acostarse claro. ¡No sean malpensados!...cochinos. O esa clase de música que pones en el autocine con tu pareja, y solo se besan. Igual y nunca se enteren de que trató la película. Sería lindo ir al autocine con Iván, luego los viernes hay. Si, deberíamos ir. Y sí vamos a ver la película, no somos como las parejas exhibicionistas.

-Yao, estas divagando de nuevo- Darina se posó al frente mío.

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-Te quedaste viendo a la nada, con esa cara de baboso.

-¿Cómo la tuya?

-Eres terrible Yao- sonrió – Y tu novio es muy lindo. Oye Iván. ¿Qué le viste a este enanito gruñón?- empezó a jalar de mis mejillas, odio cuando hace eso.

-No creo que sea tan gruñón.

-Entonces le dijiste enano.

-¡Tampoco! Es que…bueno ya saben. Eso y aquello…ding dung dlang.

-Yo que tú Iván, me busco a un enanito con más gracia.

El chico del pastel continuaba en lo suyo, de hecho no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Solo cosas tontas que pegaremos al final. Podría ser un cohete o algo así

-Oye Darina. ¿Cómo está tu pez?- preguntó Erik nervioso.

-Bien. ¿Y Demonio?

¿Demonio? ¿El chico del pastel tiene un demonio? Tal vez por eso le va al rock n´roll. Y esas canciones raras son inspiración de ese demonio. Buena teoría Yao.

-Está bien, solo espero que no se haya comido el pastel.

¡Ah! Demonio es el gato, pensé que era algo raro sobrenatural. Ahora que recuerdo, ellos solían vivir juntos.

-¿Ya terminaron sus partes?

-Un cohete.

-Hice una caja bien decorada.

-Mi obra de arte.

Yo les mostré mí escultura de tubos de papel sanitario, y el niño mostro un edificio que hizo. Juntando los cuatro, sé que se va a ver fantástico.

-¿Y cómo los pegamos?- preguntó Darina.

-¿Quieren que les pongamos macarrones? A los profesores le gusta, cuando estudiaba artes, antes de dejarlo, a mi profesora le gustaba los macarrones. ¿O era la profesora de primaria?

-¿Cinta adhesiva?- sugirió Iván.

-¿Qué les parece silicón?

El chico nos miraba, esos ojos me están vigilando. Suspiro y nos hizo una reverencia. Hizo señas con la mano. No quiero jugar caras y gestos ahora, sería más fácil que el chico hablara.

-No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, te preparare algo de comer- Darina se dirigió a la cocina –No le digan al hermano de este chico que use su cocina.

¿Cómo sabe que quería comer? ¿Acaso es maga? Puede ser…intuición femenina. Mamá siempre la usaba, de alguna forma sabía cuándo hacía travesuras. Tal vez pueda ver el futuro, como el día que se enteró que quería asfixiar a Li con la almohada, era justo, no se callaba.

-Yo te ayudo Darina- Erik se fue a seguirla.

El chico se nos quedó viendo. ¿Acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa? Nos mostró unos cochecitos, si mi intuición masculina no me falla, quiere que juguemos con él -¿Quieres jugar?- el chico asintió. Me entrego un coche azul, y a Iván uno verde. Sabía que quería el azul, este chico es muy atento. Nos acostamos en el suelo, empecé a jugar con mi cochecito –Cuidado niño, el coche azul está a punto de chocar con el tuyo.

-Y el coche verde viene volando.

-Iván, los coches no vuelan.

-El mío sí.

-Pues el mío tiene láseres.

-El mío tiene un alerón.

El chico aprovecho la situación y choco nuestros coches. 'Boom' pronunció. ¡Aleluya! Por fin dijo algo. Pensé que nunca nos dirigiría la palabra. Fue un buen fin para mi cochecito. Luego de nuestra matanza, nos mostró una caja de rompecabezas. ¡Amo los rompecabezas!

-¿Perros? Se ve fácil son solo…mil piezas- trague saliva, si cosa fácil. Al menos es mucho más fácil que jugar monopoly con un niño muy bueno en finanzas.

-¿Dónde va esto?

-A ver, solo ponlo al azar por ahí- le comente uno de mis grandes consejos. La sabiduría adquirida, por años de experiencias.

-¿Seguro?

-Es lo que yo hago-.

El pequeño continuaba con los perros de en medio, nosotros nos encargamos de los costados.

-Yao, puedo decirte algo.

-De que puedes, puedes.

-¿Quisieras? T-tú, como persona- pausa -¿Ir a las malteadas conmigo?

-Iván, me haces sentir…como si estuviera en el siglo pasado.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, en realidad, es bueno. De hecho te quería invitar al autocine.

-¿Querías que nos besuqueáramos?

-¡Iván! Mente sucia, no lo menciones frente al niño. Si eso sucede, sucederá. Pero lo importante es ver la película- el chico apenas me puede invitar unas malteadas, pero puede sugerir eso, interesante. Sentí algo en el hombro, era el niño, y al parecer ya terminó su parte.

-Sí que eres rápido- Iván se agacho a su altura –Somos unos caracoles comparados contigo.

Lo siguiente que paso es que el niño terminó el rompecabezas, es todo un genio para esto. Si fuera mi hijo, lo metería en competencias de armar rompecabezas.

-¡Ya están los sándwiches! ¿Lo quieres con leche terroncito?- el chico bajo la cabeza y asintió, jugó con sus dedos y acepto la comida.

-Eres un amorcito. Te serviré leche.

¿Acaso las caras adorables son imán de personas? Desearía volver a ser niño, mi cara era súper adorable. Las personas me amaban por eso, tal vez exagere, solo un poco. Pero a mi mamá le gustaba, y papá decía que estaba bien.

-Oye chico- ahora soy yo el que se inclina -¿Acaso te gusta?

El chico solo se sonrojo y asintió, es como cuando eres pequeño y te enamoras de tu maestra. No hay nada anormal en esto, luego se te quita –Darina fue mi niñera alguna vez, le gustan las flores amarillas. También los dibujos que ella considera "excéntricos". Irónico, ¿No? La niñera tuvo una niñera.

-Llego la leche pequeñito, eres muy adorable- Darina sonrió -¿A que sí Erik?

-Por supuesto, Darina es experta en la adorabilidad.

El chico bebió su leche, no sé qué pasaba por su mente, pero seguro Darina le ponía nervioso. Realmente no sé qué es lo que le ve a Darina, es linda, pero nunca la vi atractiva. Siempre ha sido la hermana mayor y molesta, al menos para mí. Luego de observar al crío comiendo, un sentimiento me invadió. Ese sentimiento que tienes cuando tus amigos traen mucho dinero, y tú solo observas como se lo gastan, en este caso con la comida.

De repente, Erik paró la música. Empezó a balbucear, de seguro se le metió un demonio, lamentablemente no conozco exorcistas por aquí, pero uno puede ser exorcista si se lo propone. Solo necesito agua bendita y una cruz, tal vez una biblia para golpearlo y que se le salga. Aunque todo mi plan fue arruinado cuando empezó a hablar bien, genial, cuando quiero hacer un bien.

-Darina, diré esto. Estos meses que nos separamos, han sido muy aburridos. Volví a sentir lo que es estar juntos, y lo disfruto. ¡Quiero volver a estar juntos! ¡Quiero que seas mi amiga de cuarto!

-Erik. Nunca pensé que dirías esto. Pensé que nunca íbamos a volver, pero este tiempo sin ti… ¡Ha sido aburridísimo! Y eso que me decían que era muy seria, piensan que por eso no puedo extrañar la diversión. Extrañaba tu sonrisa y tus chistes, era lo más divertido, compañero.

Esto es extraño, es como cuando explotas por decir algo, al parecer a ellos les paso. ¿No te ha pasado que quieres decir algo, y como no sabes cómo decirlo, solo lo gritas? El aspirante a roquero, y la señorita seria, les paso. Por lo que entendí, sus vidas eran muy aburridas sin el otro. Supongo que si mis hermanos se fueran de mi vida, esta sería muy aburrida.

-Esto fue… espontaneo- Iván sonreía, de seguro no tenía idea de lo que paso, igual que yo.

-Ni que lo digas- respondí.

-¡Estamos juntos! ¡Estamos juntos!- exclamaban los dos mientras saltaban -¡Somos compañeros! ¡Somos compañeros!

-Que bien que estén juntos, pero necesitamos saber cómo pegar esto.

-Cierto- Darina se soltó de Erik –Cinta de doble cara, pegamento en barra y silicón frío. Lo pegamos al edificio de forma que se vea bien, y solo le agregamos unas cositas finales.

-No hay cinta. Pero hay pegamento blanco.

-Servirá, pero para que esto no quede feo, le pondremos recortes y dibujos. Todos los dibujos que tengan.

Fuimos por lo que pidió Darina, cuando se pone seria da miedo. Me acuerdo que de chico, solía golpearme en la cabeza si hacía algo mal. Cuando tome esa jarra de galletas, me fue de… bueno ya se lo imaginarán. También cuando no quise comer esas ciruelas…

-¿Quieres hacer los honores pequeño?

El mencionado tomó el pegamento, y con sumo cuidado pegó todas nuestras creaciones. Un chico pega mejor que uno, que ironía. Darina le ayudo con unas cosas; Erik, Iván y yo, colocábamos pegatinas a lo loco. ¿A quién no le gustan las pegatinas? Cuando de pequeño te daban una estrella, era la gloria. Ahora solo te dan un número, nada especial.

-Se ve… único.

-Es original.

-¿Ahora qué?- la misma línea que en la película de peces, cuando salen del consultorio dental, y no tienen idea de que hacer.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos. Tengo un pastel que hacer, y un gato al que cuidar y amar.

-Fue lindo reencontrarnos Yao, pero no has cambiado nada. Iván cuida bien del enanito, nunca encontraras a un enanito con tanta gracia como él.

-También te quiero.

-Luego deberíamos de ir a algún lado.

-Espero que ese día sea dentro de mucho.

Se despidieron de nosotros, fue lindo ver a mi niñera. Creo que aún nos queda tiempo, los empleare en recobrar mis energías, como trabajador debo de tener muchas. Las reservas de energía sirven para un montonal de cosas, como dormir más. El pequeño se nos acercó con un libro.

-Dime que no es más tarea- el negó –Los mejores cuentos de…un tal Christian. Supongo que quieres que te lo leamos, pero que va, yo puedo contar mejores cuentos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-No te preocupes Iván, son historias que me sé de memoria. Las invente una tarde que mis hermanos no querían tomar la siesta. La historia que te contaré es una de las más emocionantes, románticas, y hermosas que jamás hayan existido. La historia del patito Xiao que nadie quería.

-¿Ese no es el segundo nombre de tu hermano?

-Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Había una vez un hermano pato, ese hermano tenía muchos hermanitos patos. Un día al gran hermano pato se le apareció un huevo gigante, por un segundo pensó que era de él, pero su asombroso intelecto le dijo que era imposible. Ese huevo se rompió, y de él salió un patito con muy mala suerte porque era muy feo. Las hermanas patas se asustaron que lo golpearon, pero lo dejaron vivo. El pato callado y el pato molesto decidieron que sería buena idea que fuera parte de la familia, el pato mayor lo dudo, pero al verlo tan feo acepto.

-Es una parodia de patito feo.

-Claro que no, es un cuento original. Pensaron en una cirugía para que no fuera tan feo, pero costaba mucho pan, y no es muy fácil que las ancianas te den pan en los parques. Luego pensaron en golpearlo hasta que quedara bonito, pero pato Eli no quería prestar su sartén. Pasaron los años, y pato Xiao se hacía cada vez más feo y desobediente. Se la pasaba en el pato Instagram, tomándose pato selfies, decía palabras como patolol y patomg. Nadie entendía ese vocabulario de patos. Incluso abrió una cuenta en Facepatook, y subía sus feas fotos, que por alguna razón a la patocomunidad le gustaban. Pato Xiao lo tenía todo, seguidores y semillas que comer, pero le faltaba amor. Pato Xiao se escapó de casa, y se aventuró fuera del parque. Ahí se encontró con una inmensa población, había cosas que caminaban en dos piernas, y perros. Muchos perros. Pato Xiao camino hasta que lo encontró, un solitario canario que vivía en una jaula.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó pato Xiao –Te ves tan solo.

-Es mi jaula llamada Lukas. No me deja salir.

-Que nombre más raro para una jaula, en fin, te sacaré.

-¡No! Mi dueña me extrañaría.

-¿No quieres volar conmigo?

-Pero soy un canario de clase alta, y tú un pobre pato de parque. Somos diferentes, la avecomunidad no lo aceptaría. Créeme que sí quiero volar contigo, pero…

Pato Xiao hizo oído sordo a lo que decía el canario. Lo liberó de la jaula y se fue volando, ante las protestas del canario diciendo que era secuestro.

-¿Cómo te llamas canario?

-Canaremil. ¿Y tú?

-Pato Xiao, pero me puedes llamar pato. Yo te llamare canario.

-Mejor te diré XIao, porque patos hay muchos, pero Xiao hay pocos.

-Entonces te llamaré Emil.

-El canario y el pato recorrieron las calles de alrededor. Volaban por los cielos, incluso iban a Avefiestas salvajes, era una buena vida para los dos. Hasta que el hermano pato mayor caminaba por las calles y los encontró, los separó y regañó a pato Xiao. Pero pato Xiao había cambiado estos últimos treinta minutos sin verlo. Su cuello se alargó, y era blanco. ¿Qué clase de magia usó? En fin pato mayor se lo llevo al lago de los patitos exigiéndole una explicación. ¿Cómo era posible que un pato feo tuviera cuello largo y los otros no? Era una total injusticia, en fin la vida era así. Pato Xiao extrañaba al canario, así que lo visitaba en las noches, lo que no sabía era que pato molesto y pata Mei sabían de sus escapadas. Ese dúo pensaba en cobrarle a pato Xiao muchas semillas a cambio de no decir el secreto. Como pato Xiao era más listo se las ingenió para salir de esa ocasión, declaró su independencia al pato mayor y se fue con un pato cejón, luego regresó y se tumbó en su sofá. Pato cejón estaba muy enojado, pero lo dejo pasar porque tenía más patitos. Pato Xiao decidió vivir solo en su propio lago, después de un tiempo los otros patos lo seguirían y se independizaron del pato mayor. Pato mayor estaba muy triste, pero se alegró al saber que sus hermanos patos no estaban muy lejos. Entonces pato mayor descubrió la sabiduría infinita, y fue feliz. Pateo el trasero de los patos que le caían mal, incluso se encontró con una raza alienígena que lo proclamo rey supremo y pronunció unas geniales palabras 'quack'. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció?

-Fue… ¿Original? El final fue inesperado.

-Debería estudiar literatura, mis libros serían 'Best sellers'

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué te pareció chico?- el chico mostro un dibujo, una flor amarilla -¿Piensas dárselo a Darina? Pues buena suerte.

-¡Ya volví! Espero que no hayan pisado mi cuarto y hayan visto mis sábanas. Heracles y Sadiq pelearon de nuevo, fue muy incómodo. Esos dos no se pueden llevar bien. ¿Qué pasó?

-Solo ayudamos a tu hermano con su tarea.

-Pues gracias, pensaba hacerla al regresar, pero han sido de ayuda- Bromea. ¿Cierto? Ahora nosotros hicimos el trabajo duro –Les pagare extra por el esfuerzo- ¡Aleluya! Trabajar como burro tiene su recompensa.

Nos pagó y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando sentí algo en mi pierna, alguien sujetaba de mi pantalón.

-Gracias señor Yao, gracias señor Iván- el pequeño susurro por lo bajo. ¡Wow! Jamás pensé que lograríamos que hablara, me siento completo en esta vida.

-No hay de que- susurramos –Te vemos luego.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos bien, incluso tomamos unas sodas de la máquina dispensadora. Las bebidas moradas son las mejores. Y comimos los inigualables aros de cebolla. ¿Sabían que las cebollas son buenas para que te apeste la boca?

Niños, no tomen soda antes de dormir, o lo lamentaran. Esa noche no pude pegar el ojo. Ni siquiera un informe del gobierno me hizo dormir. ¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes dormir? Puedes ver las caricaturas de media noche, vagar por internet y molestar en foros, jugar los juegos medio eróticos de tu hermano, o las tres. Incluso me hice muchas cuentas en redes sociales para matar el tiempo. Y en una página de citas soy 'Panda fogoso', y no podía dormir. En fin, me prepararé un café.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

**Siguiente capítulo: Un viaje siempre es la mejor opción.**

Omake:

-Hermano. ¿Qué es esto?

-Una vieja foto de mis años de pandilla.

-¿Tenías una pandilla?

-Ahora resultan que no lo sabían, pensé que se los había contado.

-¿Y quiénes son todos ellos?

-De derecha a izquierda: Feliks, Dimitri, Michelle, Arthur, yo, Feliciano, Gilbert y Carlos.

-¿Y por qué tenían una pandilla?

-Estábamos contra el sistema.

-Ya, en serio Yao.

-Está bien. Feliks gustaba de la ropa rebelde, Dimitri quería demostrar que también era malo, Michelle pensó que sería divertido, Arthur estaba de punk, yo porque soy libre, nunca supe el porqué de Feliciano, Gilbert porque se consideraba 'malo' y quería pasar tiempo con Feliciano, y Carlos por qué quiso.

-Mira dice algo atrás. ¿Las pastas callejeras por siempre? Vaya nombre.

-Fue idea de Feliciano, parecía buena en ese entonces. Nos tomamos la foto con esas cámaras que nadie usa, creo que tenía un rollo.

-Se ven felices, al lado de la máquina que acababan de asaltar.

-Deja eso Mei, concéntrate en limpiar.

-¿Puedo tener una pandilla?

-No.

-¿Podemos ser una pandilla? Todos nosotros podemos serla, sería una pandilla familiar.

-Dudo de la existencia del término, pero si es entre familia, no creo que haya problema.

-Gracias Yao- la chica abrazó al chico –Solo necesitamos de un nombre. ¿Qué te parece las "Rosas de Mei"? Por favor, por favor.

-Está bien, seremos las "Rosas de Mei"

-Gracias Yao.

-Solo… no me asfixies.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Darina y Erik- República Checa y Eslovaquia (Recientemente canónicos)**

**Altaír- Chipre**

**Carlos- Cuba**

**Llama sobre Iceberg, es un postre popular en Hong Kong. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo xD ok no. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, estamos a cinco capítulos para el final de este fic : ) Pronto mamá asiática hará su aparición junto con el nuevo miembro de la familia. **

**El título del capítulo se debe a que TRNC no habla demasiado. Solo con Altaír.**

**Nos vemos luego .3. **


	13. Un viaje siempre es la mejor opción

**Capítulo XII: Un viaje siempre es la mejor opción. **

¡Maldición! Estúpida imagen con estúpido fondo, esa imagen se burla de mi pobre técnica de quitar fondo. ¡Ah! Hola. ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo una pelea a muerte con el lord duque soberano rey imperial de los fondos, no se quiere quitar. Es horrible que en tu presentación haya imágenes con fondos mal cortados, y estas herramientas no me ayudan. Ctrl+Z ¡Ctrl+Z!

-Yao, si le haces caras furiosas a la computadora, menos te va a ayudar- Iván me regañó mientras leía su libro, ni siquiera me ve a la cara. Las personas deben de entender lo tan difícil que es quitar fondos.

-Las computadoras de esta biblioteca están malditas, yo lo sé. Eso no es de Dios.

-No creo que estén malditas, podrían estar mal conectadas. También podría haber un problema con la sensibilidad de los dispositivos de entrada- Iván estaba usando su lógica, pero no hay lógica en este asunto, solo espíritus malignos.

-Tonta presentación. Solo quiero adelantar mi tarea, pero no me deja.

-No te sientas mal Yao, a todos nos pasa. Mira, está científicamente comprobado que al ver este video de perritos girando en hélice te hace sentir mejor.

Se preguntarán. ¿Por qué este tonto quiere hacer su tarea? Pues ahí les va la respuesta, resulta que nos vamos de viaje. Iván pensó que sería buena idea traernos a los niños de viaje, para ganar más dinero, ya que la subasta será dentro de poco.

Al frente de nosotros se encontraba Kiku sentado, ahí. Es que el pobre no tiene mucho que hacer, aquí entre nos es la tercera rueda de todos. Me gustaría encontrarle una actividad o algo. Se supone que Kiku ayuda en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero hoy es su día de descanso, y decidió honrarnos con su presencia. Lo que más me preocupa es que no saca su cara de ese libro, y ni siquiera parece que lo está leyendo, más bien como que quiere ocultar algo.

-Iván- susurre -¿Podrías adelantarte? Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano.

-Claro, los espero afuera. ¿Quieres un jugo de manzana?

-Me conoces.

Cuando Iván se fue, lleve a cabo mi plan. No quiero verme como la mamá chismosa, pero debo de serlo, por mi hermano –Kiku. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Algo? No sé a qué te refieres.

-Es que has estado raro estos días, como que estas en otra galaxia. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estás leyendo ese libro.

-C-claro que estoy leyendo. Se llama…" ¿Quién se ha robado mi queso?" Y está muy interesante.

-¿A sí? A ver dime de que trata- a mí nadie me engaña, no señor.

-Es de un queso perdido.

-Kiku, algo pasa. Por favor, dímelo- pensé que no iba a ceder, pero al final lo hizo.

Llegue a una conclusión, mi hermano necesita un nuevo amigo. Pero no cualquier amigo, uno en donde no sea la tercera rueda. ¿Pero dónde encontrarlo? Todos sus amigos son unos… unos… ¿acompañados? Malditos bastardos, dejan solo a mi pobre hermano.

-¿Y tu amigo Heracles?

-Es que me da vergüenza- Estos niños de ahora, ya ni saben lo que quieren.

-Muy bien Kiku- lo arrastre hacía otra mesa –Este es Dimitri, convivan- lo moví donde Dimitri, era la persona más viable de toda la biblioteca.

-Yao, esta acción es completamente innecesaria.

-Kiku, solo dile hola- lo deje a solas con el Dimichurros. Es que necesita amigos donde no sea el mal tercio –Te espero en el estacionamiento.

-Pero esto es vergonzoso.

-Te espero en el estacionamiento- repetí. Nunca acepto un no por respuesta, al menos que sea de mi madre, ahí sí -y no te tardes.

Como soy tan genial, me escondí cerca de ellos para no espiarlos, solo quería escucharlos. Me acerque a ellos sigilosamente, quería saber si Kiku conviviría con Dimitri.

-P-perdón por lo de mi hermano, lo juro no volverá a pasar. Él está loco- ¿Yo loco? ¿Desde cuándo? No me quemes desgraciado, te estoy haciendo un favor.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta tu presencia. En realidad quería preguntarte algo- ¿Le va a preguntar algo? Ojala no le pida que sean novios. ¿Y si lo hace? Yo pensé que Dimitri tenía una relación amorosa rara con Vladimir. Además Kiku no está interesado en él. ¿O sí? Demonios, hice un monstro de pareja –no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer este ejercicio. ¿Tú sabes?

-Claro no hay problema. ¿Eso es una calcomanía de Attack on Titan?

-Eh si, de hecho me identifico con el personaje principal- Dimitri jugo con sus dedos –somos tan parecidos.

-Me gusta Attack on Titan- mi hermano se acercó más al chico yogurt –Mi personaje favorito es Mikasa.

Soy increíble, le conseguí un nuevo amigo a mi hermano. Esto me califica como el mejor hermano que jamás haya pisado la tierra, tengo buen ojo para las amistades. Debería ser el cupido de relaciones amistosas. Me retire de la biblioteca ya tranquilo, nada puede arruinar este momento.

-Hola Yao.

-Hola Darina- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! -¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes un hijo secreto del que yo no sé?

-¿Cómo supiste?

Santa ketchup. Darina tiene un hijo que va en mí escuela. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso es imposible, es demasiado molesta y fea.

-Es broma bobo. Tantos años y no has madurado, apuesto que me sigues viendo como la niñita fea e insoportable que cuidaba de ti.

Me sonroje ante tal comentario. ¿Cómo es posible que lea mi mente? Mi hipótesis de niño era cierta, Darina es una hechicera, bruja o maga –C-claro que he madurado. Para que veas lo tan maduro que soy puedes ver en mi alacena, hay avena y fibra. Lo que come un adulto maduro como yo.

-Comer fibra no te hace adulto Yao. Se me hace increíble que puedas cuidar niños siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

-No cambies el tema niña. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Soy la nueva directora.

-¿Y el señor Vargas? ¿Acaso es tan viejo que se jubiló?

Y como por arte de magia negra de Darina, el vejete apareció justo detrás de mí -¡Yo no soy ningún viejo! Aunque no lo creas, este jovenazo sigue atrayendo gatitas. A propósito- ahora miraba a Darina el muy cochino- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo que te importa.

-Nombre más raro, pero tu nombre es lo de menos. Tu belleza supera a la de mil soles- el director hizo esa pose soñadora y según él "romántica".

-Director, deje de coquetear con mi niñera.

-¿Sigues necesitando niñera?

-Digo mi ex niñera. Además no olvide quien cuido a sus nietos, y lo volverá a hacer- sentencie.

-Cierto, cierto. Bueno me voy, tengo una siesta dentro de cinco minutos. Luego nos vemos encantadora señorita.

Cuando el director estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Darina habló –Que asco de tipo. Y para qué lo sepas no voy a ser la directora, solo acompaño a Erik en su entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Erik trabaja aquí?

-Trabajará. No sé qué vaya a hacer, pero no mantiene sus trabajos por mucho tiempo. En fin, luego nos vemos pequeño, salúdame a Iván de mi parte.

-Darina espera, debo de decirte algo, por favor.

-Yao se me hace tarde.

-Es muy importante.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?- Darina se veía impaciente.

-No creas que se me olvida, me debes dinero de aquella vez.

-Yao, eso fue hace ocho años. Ya olvídalo.

-¡Jamás! Al menos dime si eres novia de Erik.

-¡Solo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido!- Darina trataba de soltar mi agarre, pero como soy más genial, no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Erik, gracias por venir. Yao no me suelta.

-Vamos Yao, suelta a Darina. ¿No ves que tiene piojos?

¿Piojos? ¡Qué asco!

-¿Piojos yo?- Erik solo le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. Tengo que alimentar a mi jirafa, luego nos vemos- salí corriendo de ahí, espero no tener piojos, no quiero comprar más productos para el cabello.

Camine solo por los pasillos, ahora que lo pienso, jamás se habían visto tan grandes. Me acuerdo que en primero de primaria, Iván y yo nos perdimos por los pasillos. Incluso llegamos al salón de los de segundo. Hay tantos anuncios en los pasillos, incluso Alfred pego su póster mal dibujado. Al lado del feo dibujo se encuentran los letreros hechos de Arthur sobre reglas y todo eso. Y encima de los letreros de Arthur se encuentran los anuncios del club gastronómico, cortesía de Francis. Vaya rivalidad. También se encuentran el póster que felicitaba al club de literatura por ganar la vez pasada, la foto tiene a Dimitri, Lily y Gupta.

Mañana nos iremos de viaje, y la idea me agota demasiado. Cuidar a los niños por casi dos días, pero todo lo hago por Shinatty-chan. Dios lo salve. Espero al menos pasarla bien, y si la oportunidad se presenta, estar a solas con Iván. Hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para los dos. Llegue al estacionamiento, Iván me esperaba fuera del auto.

-¿Sigues jugando Tetris?

-Es divertido. Además estoy aumentando mis funciones cognoscitivas. Es como el juego perfecto, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer porque no me diste las llaves para entrar.

Seré idiota. ¿Por qué no le di las llaves? El pobre estuvo afuera por mucho tiempo, probablemente se le entumeció el trasero –Disculpa por los daños musculares que te pude haber causado.

Iván se levantó –Pues mis músculos se encuentran bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Kiku hizo un nuevo amigo, y eso me alegra- Iván me pasó mi chamarra –Pero no sé si dejarlos solos aquí. No podemos estar esperándolos en el coche.

-Por mí no hay problema, no tengo nada que hacer. Solo estoy cultivando un hongo.

-¿Qué haces exactamente con tu tiempo libre?- me preocupa lo que mi novio haga en su tiempo libre, debería pasar más tiempo con él.

-Encontré uno por ahí, decidí examinarlo. Pero ve el lado bueno, ya tengo proyecto para la feria de ciencias.

-Claro, será mejor que entres al auto. El frío de afuera debe estar afectándote- lo metí al auto –Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Ya en el auto Iván me entregó mi jugo de manzana, debería ir a ver al médico, soy todo un adicto a esto. ¿Cómo no ser adicto al jugo de manzana? Si es tan delicioso y exquisito. Debería crear mi propia marca de jugo de manzanas, sería todo un éxito.

-Mira Yao. Encontré pollo frito.

-Pero siempre limpio este coche, demonios, Yong comió pollo en el auto. ¿Por qué siempre me lo ensucian de salsa agridulce?

-Ve el lado bueno Yao, este pollo esta delicioso.

-¿Enserio comes eso? Esa cosa puede tener un mes ahí.

-Para mí sabe a pollo de hace una hora.

-Si te pasa algo, conste que te lo advertí.

Me acomode en mi asiento, ignorando el hecho de que comen pollo de dudosa procedencia cerca de mí.

-Hace tiempo que no teníamos tiempo a solas- comenzó Iván -¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón- por un lado tenía miedo de la dirección que tomaba esta conversación -¿Qué quieres hacer?- pero por otro lado, no me importaba a que camino me dirigiría este río. Enserio, discúlpenme por frases tan bobas, perdonar.

-Ya sé- Iván exclamo de repente –Porque no me cuentas de tu banda.

¡Santo cielo santísimo glorificado y alabado! ¿Habrá un día en que nadie me recuerda esa etapa? Incluso tengo en mi memoria los regaños de papá – Ya hablamos mucho de mí. ¿Por qué no hablamos de ti? Explícame tu vida como… como… ¿Ciudadano promedio?

-Vamos Yao- se abalanzó sobre mí. Pobre cuerpecito mío.

-No te encimes… demasiado. Iván, estoy anatómicamente incomodo en esta posición, y en este lugar donde estamos.

-Te soltare, pero por un beso.

-¡Qué! Eso suena cursi, y estamos en público. Iván, sí de verdad me amas, evita que haga este ridículo.

-Solo uno. Por favor, por favor. Hazlo por los cachorros sin hogar, sé que no eres muy público que digamos pero…- lo corte de inmediato. Ya era suficiente plática –Y-Yao, no sabía que mostrabas afecto en público.

-C-cállate, me convenciste con los cachorros- aunque ni yo mismo me creo esta línea.

-Estas rojo- señaló, no necesito oír mis problemas de mejillas -¿Te gustó?

-N-no preguntes tonterías.

-Jamás imagine que Yao me volvería a besar en público.

-Ca-cállate- me tape con la chamarra –Tu lo pediste, pues te aguantas.

-¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?- Iván se cuestionó divertido –Porque las probabilidades de que hicieras eso eran muy reducidas, aproximadamente…

Lo corte con otro beso, pero está justificado porque no le para la boca. Nos separamos sin decir palabra alguna, aunque supongo que estas situaciones no merecen palabras. Me lo quede viendo a los ojos, no sé exactamente que esperaba, pero solo pase el tiempo mirándolo.

-Este. ¿Debemos de hacer algo?

-No lo sé- respondí –Solo te estaba viendo.

-Tienes ojos bonitos- sonrió Iván.

-Y tú tienes un lindo aliento de pollo.

-¡Q-qué! Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- el chico se disculpaba sin parar.

-No hay problema, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo- ¿O sí? –En fin, mañana te espero temprano para irnos, será el fin de semana más trabajador.

…

Ya es mañana, y no quiero dejar mi cómoda cama. Por favor alarma, no suenes, te lo imploro. Sigue en silencio. ¡Sí! La alarma no me ha atormentado…

¡Meow! ¡Meow! Despierta dulce terrón de azúcar, hora de levantarse princesa…

¡Joder! Alarma de Shinatty-chan, no me avergüences. ¿Por qué todas las alarmas de Shinatty-chan son así? ¿Acaso no pueden tener sonidos más masculinos? Digo, debería haber una programación que me permita quitarle 'el princesa'.

¡Te espera un gran día!

-Eso espero- le conteste a Shinatty-chan, eso espero.

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo para prepararme, agarre lo más cercano que tenía como ropa. Ahora viene la parte más difícil, arreglar mi cabello. Una belleza como yo, siempre tiene problemas con su sedoso cabello.

Pero no muchas veces se obtiene lo que se quiere, el señor cabello no decide ayudarme, me está costando desenredarlo. También tengo que humectarlo y cepillarlo, para que quede hermoso. Odio esta rutina, aparte de que los nudos duelen, tengo que soportar mi cara de despertar reflejada en el espejo.

Por fin termine mi rutina de aseo, solo me queda despertar a Li. ¿A Li? Sí, a Li, él me maravillará con su presencia. Posdata, solo viene por Emil, le vale pasar tiempo de hermanos.

-Li, por las chanclas de la abuela, párate holgazán.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-No quiero ir a la escuela mamá.

-Por un carajo soy Yao, no tu madre.

-¡Yao! ¿Por qué interrumpes mi refrescante sueño de belleza?

-Vístete, es hora de irnos.

-Claro- se tropezó de la cama, debo de admitir que fue gracioso –Solo pony tostada vampiro.

Debe de estar soñando de nuevo, en fin, es su problema. Así ha sido siempre como esa vez cuando fue su primer día de clases…

-Yao, no quiero escuela. ¿Y si las bancas son de dos niños? ¿Con quién me sentaré?

-En la banca que nadie quiera.

-¿Habrá niñas? Escuche que están llenas de piojos, y si te tocan te mueres.

-Eso es una leyenda urbana- respondí.

Nuestro preescolar estaba a dos cuadras de la casa, así que caminábamos juntos hasta allá. Yo era un sensacional chico de tercero de preescolar, y Li era un fresquito de primero. Como observan, hay mucha diferencia de nivel y estatus.

-Kiku tiene suerte de estar enfermo y de no venir- y Kiku estaba en segundo – Yo quiero estar enfermo.

-Kiku solo fingió estar enfermo, ahora está en casa leyendo o jugando con su game boy. Él no quería venir porque dice que el primer día de clases, es el día más innecesario del ciclo escolar. Solo se presentan, memorizan los nombres, la maestra se presenta, juegas y te vas- le dije.

-Eso espero- susurro.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la reja de colores, la que nos separaría de la libertad de la ciudad, para entrar a una cárcel llena de reglas y juguetes. Solo entrabamos con nuestros uniformes bien limpios, y ya éramos parte del instituto.

-¿Qué tanto observan?- era la voz del señorito perfección.

-Espero que mi hermano se atreva a entrar.

-Como sea, solo espero que hayas estudiado para este año. Para que sepas me memorice los nombres de las figuras geométricas, se deletrear correctamente el abecedario, pinto adentro de los bordes, y perfeccione mi aritmética.

-Tu ego y tus cejas se inflan al mismo tiempo- comente –Vámonos Li, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu salón.

-¿H-harías eso por mí? G-gracias- me abrazó.

Arthur se acercó peligrosamente a mi hermano -¡Oye! ¿Tú que ves?- trate de alejarlo de Li.

-Presiento que tu hermano tendrá grandes cejas, es algo que los espíritus me dijeron.

-Vete con tus actos de magia barata a otra parte, no maldigas a mi hermano.

Y esa es la historia del porqué de las cejas de Li. Aunque creo que no viene mucho al caso, pero al menos ya saben lo que sucedió. Arthur maldijo a mi pobre hermanito, y le puso ese adefesio. Aunque ya saben que dicen, no puedes contra la magia negra, obscura, neón, o como se llame.

Salí a ver la Van, no es mía, es de Erick. Erick antes trabajaba como chofer de van, esas que te llevan a pequeños viajes. Ya había empacado todo lo necesario: dinero, productos para el cabello, plastilina, diario de viaje, lápiz, enciclopedia por si quiero golpear a alguien, bolsas de basura por si necesito esconder la evidencia, kit de primeros auxilios, comida, agua, lentes, el libro de "Perdona si te llamo amor" (Que definitivamente no leo, y que es mera coincidencia que haya acabado por aquí con un separador de páginas) Todo listo.

-Ya termine Yao. Mira, hasta traigo el reproductor de DVD.

-Esa cosa es más vieja que mis calzoncillos. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Pues la cambie por unas cosas de Mei.

-Si se entera, ella te matará.

-Pero no tiente porque enterarse. Hasta traigo unas películas, tengo: El aroma de mi amado, Destiny Rivers, El perro que supo andar, Perdidos en Santiago y muchas más.

-Hazme un favor, y sube al auto, por piedad- suplique, él no tiene gusto cinematográfico.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que Iván llegó, venía con un suéter muy gracioso -¿Qué pasó Iván? ¿Santa Claus asalto la tienda?

-Muy gracioso Yao. ¿Acaso irás a la fiesta de té de la princesa pastelito?

-¡Oye!

-Mamá, papá. No hay tiempo para pelear, tenemos que irnos. Recojamos a Emil primero. ¿Si?

Odio admitirlo, pero Li tenía razón, era hora del transporte. Subimos al Yao-Yo Van. Nos instalamos y prendí la radio.

-Mamá. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Parece una cabra berreando con bronquitis.

-Bueno señor lo sé todo de música. ¿Por qué tú no pones algo para que nos deleitemos? ¡Oh gran señor!

-Te mostrare lo que es música- de inmediato nos castigó con su música de su legión demoniaca –Esto es música vejete.

-No, esto es una tortura. ¿Verdad Iván?

-Mejor acordemos no poner música- opto este último.

El camino estuvo medio silencioso, digo medio porque Li no para de reír por las películas. Mientras que Iván y yo, tratábamos de mantener una conversación, que no fuera interrumpida por este taradito risueño.

-Muy bien Li, ya llegamos. Despierta a tu amante con un beso- y cállate de una vez.

-Eso hare- bajó del auto -¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves tú- o sea, terrible.

-Entonces eso significa que me veo sensacional- hizo algo raro con los dedos, como una pistola, pero no sé para qué.

-Ve por el matador.

En lo que Li subía por la… ¿ventana? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Hay una puerta a veinte pasos, demonios, caerse de la cama le hace mal -¿Puedes creerlo Iván? Al parecer Li perdió su sentido común de tanto golpe. ¡Este mundo está perdido!

-Cálmate Yao, de seguro se metió a una competencia de escalada y tiene que practicar.

-Iván- hice una pausa- tu siempre sabes que decir.

-¿A sí? Digo, sí, claro.

Lo contemplé por un momento. ¿Por qué no me había fijado en él? Siempre hemos sido amigos, pero hasta hace tiempo no lo veía solo como amigo. En secundaria me gustaba otra persona, no diré su nombre porque me harán burla, los conozco. Dios mío, he sido tan ciego. Iván es perfectamente imperfecto. Su linda nariz y joder, esos ojos.

-¿Qué tanto ves?- al escuchar su voz, desperté de mi trance.

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que nos divertiremos este fin de semana.

De la nada llego Li cargando a Emil en la espalda –Perdón por la tardanza, pero todavía no se levantaba.

-Te odio- bostezo de Emil –Li, eres un idiota.

-¿Al menos soy un idiota lindo?

Emil murmuraba cosas que no le encontré ni pies ni cabeza, pero bueno, no soy responsable de mi cuñado. Hablando de cuñados, sospecho que tendré otro dentro de poco –Solo métanse- ordene.

-Está bien, amargado. No quieres que dos seres enamorados revivan su chispa del amor- replicó Li.

-Que chispa del amor y que nada, súbanse al auto y no quiero verlos en el espejo reviviendo tal chispa. ¿Está claro?

-Sí mamá.

Recoger a los demás niños era pan comido, solo nos faltaba una casa, la de los Vargas. Esperábamos a los tres últimos que llenaran esta van. No deberían de tardar.

-¡No quiero a ir a este apestoso viaje! Prefiero quedarme en el sofá- grito una conocida voz.

-Pero hermano, el abuelo nos necesita fuera este fin de semana. Tiene cosas importantes por hacer- razonaba otra voz.

-¿Cosas importantes? Lo más probable es que termine en un hotel de quinta.

Tras el par de hermanos, venía el hermano más sabio y maduro… Ángelo. El niño tenía cara de quererlos callar, pero sabía que no se tenía que meter cuando Lovino estaba como toro furioso, citando a Antonio.

-Hola chicos- saludó Feliciano –Gusto en verlos. Saluda hermano.

-No quiero ir con mocosos malcriados, ni quiero una nana que me cuide. Solo vine a esta mierda de viaje porque no había opción.

-Pensé que ibas a venir para coquetear con las muchachas y para olvidar a…

-¡Cállate niño!- ante tal grito Ángelo empezó a reír.

-Sí, nosotros también te amamos Lovino- el susodicho alzó la mirada un poco, pero de inmediato la bajo, este tipo es un cobarde.

Los tres se subieron a la van, a partir de ese entonces empieza la historia de nuestro pequeño viaje. Las primeras horas fueron un infierno. Los niños hablaban, gritaban y comían. Les dije que pararan la boca, pero no me hicieron caso. Se acordaran de mí cuando no nos alcance la comida. Luego de ese infierno sobre la tierra, todo se tranquilizó. Los niños se distraían con las películas de Li, Emil estaba a su lado durmiendo, me impresiona que alguien pueda dormir con semejante escándalo. Mientras que Lovino tejía una bufanda, supongo.

-Hay que jugar a algo- Olvide decir que como Andrei quería estar con Iván, está sentado en medio de nosotros -¿Podemos jugar a algo hermano Iván?

-¿Cómo qué?- respondió el supuesto hermano.

-Ni sí ni no ni blanco ni negro.

-Eh. ¿Qué es eso?

-Elemental- dijo Sherlock- es un juego donde nos hacemos preguntas, pero las respuestas no pueden llevar las palabras: sí, no, blanco y negro. ¡Yo empiezo! ¿Te gustan los perros?

-Es una pregunta muy interesante. Diría que son asombrosos, en especial los de color neutro- color neutro, dios mío Iván. Me reía internamente -¿Te gustan los gusanos?

-La verdad es que los encuentro muy interesantes, son maravillosos.

-Yo me sumo- interrumpió Li de la nada – ¿Te gusta mamá, Papá Iván?

-Nuestra vida sentimental no te ha de importar- regañe. Los niños de ahora, son unos chismosos de lo peor. Al menos no me desconcentran de la carretera.

-Responde- Li ignoró mi comentario.

Iván se quedó sin habla pronunciado un ligero 'Eh' –Deja tu pregunta Li, es obvio que me ama tanto que se quedó sin habla.

-Se te va a inflar la cabeza Yao.

-Y a ti las cejas.

-Responde hermano Iván.

Iván parecía de esos cachorros asustados del mundo –Sera mejor que lo dejen, lo pondrán más rojo que el cabello del de atrás.

-¡Escuche eso!

-Pues la respuesta es positiva, me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho Yao- se escondió tras su bufanda –No me miren estoy en bufandalandia.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso. Para que sepas, a mí me también me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, verdad.

-Ustedes dos me van a dar diabetes- apuntó Li sacando la lengua –Mejor me voy lejos de ustedes y su caramelización.

El resto del camino estuvo tranquilo hasta que la típica y legendaria pregunta apareció -¿Ya llegamos?

-No, falta un poco.

-¿Ya casi?

-No.

-¿Ya estamos ahí?

-Cuando estemos ahí, yo les aviso. ¿De acuerdo?- por favor niños, déjenme en paz.

Me dejaron como treinta y dos segundos en paz hasta que –Tengo hambre.

-Pues come. Empaque el almuerzo.

-Pero ya lo comimos.

-¡¿Pues cuanto comen?!

-Estamos en pleno crecimiento.

-Bueno, pero no digan que no los alimento- maldita sea, se comen todo. Les dije que dejaran algo.

Nos tuvimos que estacionar cerca de esos camiones de comida. Cuando tenga a mis propios hijos será muy cansado, pero he practicado con mis hermanos, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Además soy muy joven y bello para esas cosas –Muy bien niños fórmense, y no coman mucho porque no tengo dinero y no quiero ir como perro mimado pidiendo la comida de sus dueños.

-¿Qué comerás Toby?

-No lo sé.

-¿No se te apetece pasta? La podríamos comer como los perros.

-Por favor, quien sea, sálvenme- replico trencitas de la forma más estoica posible.

La comida se tarda un montón, y el menú no se ve muy apetecible. Hay cosas demasiado raras como: Tacos de salmón, Omelette de brócoli, hot dogs con rosquillas, hamburguesas de huevo, sándwich de camarones. ¿Se les antoja eso? En lo personal no. Hubiéramos comido más rico y gratis, si no se hubieran tragado todo -¿Qué piensas pedir Iván?

-Pues… es el menú más excéntrico que he visto. Supongo que la sopa de letras está bien.

¿Sopa de letras? ¿Acaso tiene cinco años? Sería la puntada perfecta si no viniera del sujeto que colecciona peluches de un gato –Estamos en las mismas. Entonces dos sopas de letras serán.

Nos formamos en la fila que estaba eterna, al fin, cuando llegó nuestro turno no lo podía creer. Era Yuan Cheung, mi amor de secundaria luego del que no diré su nombre porque lo conocen.

-¿Qué van a querer?

Abrí mi boca, pero nada salía de ahí. Solo un eterno 'Ah'. No me pongo nervioso porque me gusta, no señor ya no me gusta. Iván es mejor.

-Dos sopas de letras por favor. ¿Vas a querer algo más Yao?

-No- él iba a clases de piano conmigo, y tocaba hermoso. Pero fue algo pasajero, creo que ni supo de mi existencia.

-Aquí tengan dos sopas de letras. ¡Qué lo disfruten amigos!- mi teoría era cierta, no se acuerda de mí. Desgraciado, verás que me importas.

-Que chico más amable. ¿No lo crees?

-Sí- respondí.

-¿Estás bien?- Iván detuvo el paso.

-Estoy bien, solo que algo agotado por tanto manejar.

-No te preocupes Yao- me abrazó –Si lo necesitas, podemos descansar. De todos modos estamos a veinte minutos de las cabañas del Tío Tom, en auto claro.

No es un chiste lo de las cabañas, literalmente se llaman así, como el libro. Hablando de libros espero que nadie haya visto el mío, en especial Li, él se burlaría por toda una eternidad.

-Ven Yao, sentémonos por aquí, donde no hay mosquitos.

Lo seguí, pero los recuerdos de la clase de piano inundaban mi mente. Yo era el chico del fondo y él era el de la primera fila, el centro de atención. Tenía cierto encanto que nadie podía resistir. Al principio pensé que tenía cierta admiración por él, pero luego me di cuenta que había caído en sus encantos. ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Solo me recuerda lo tonto que he sido por fijarme en él. ¿Acaso padecía de ceguera? Aunque… creo que sí pienso en el primero padezco de sordera, ceguera e inteligencia, todos juntos.

La comida estuvo aburrida. Así que como sé que son muy chismosos les contaré algo. En clases de piano solía ser el chico tímido por el que no dabas una moneda, pero era comprensible, la mayoría de la clase eran más grandes que yo, yo era el más joven de ahí. Ese joven por el que no das ni una moneda.

Las clases eran de dos horas, más o menos. Yuan era uno de los últimos en salir, sus padres llegaban tarde por él. Varias veces considere hablarle, pero me daba mucha penita. Si me acercaba a él me ponía a temblar, tartamudeaba y lo rojo se me subía a la cabeza. Además. ¿De qué podría hablarle? ¿Y si no podía mantener una conversación? Y mis frenos, lentes y demás cosas de puberto que me hacían ver espantoso. Así que opte por admirarlo sin que él lo sepa.

Una tarde en mis momentos de admirador, él se sentó solo esperando a su papá. Traía un libro consigo y empezó a leerlo. Volteaba las páginas con mirada desinteresada. Siempre tenía oportunidades para hablarle pero no sabía cómo hablarle. Solo lo veía, y si el volteaba, me escondía como gato espantado esperando a que se largara. ¡Era un acosador de lo peor! Es esa etapa de la secundaria que quieres borrar de tu memoria.

Incluso me traía mi libreta conmigo para dibujarlo, aunque es de esos dibujos que escondes de las garras de tu familia, en especial de los enanos llamados Yong. Aunque, hace tiempo que tire esos dibujos, se fueron al caño como vulgarmente se diría.

Una vez Yuan me habló para pedir unas notas, estaba a punto de dárselas, hasta que una maldita niña le da las suyas. Me enoje tanto ese día, si esa niña no le hubiera dado las notas, él se hubiera quedado con las mías. Y fue la única vez que me dirigió la palabra, me ajuste mis lentes maldiciendo mi suerte.

-¿En qué piensas?- me interrumpió Iván terminando su sopa.

-Solo pensaba en que será de mis hermanos. Si no estoy con ellos probablemente ya habrán quemado la comida e incendiado la casa.

-Linh está con ellos, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Lo sé, solo es que- jugué con mis dedos –Yong está destruyendo la casa ahora mismo. Lo presiento. Mei debe de estar poniendo su karaoke, y Kiku respira el oxígeno de allá.

-Tranquilo- Iván se acercó hasta chocar narices –estoy seguro de que todos están bien. Y si no es así, que le caiga un rayo a ese tipo- señaló un sujeto al azar.

-No Iván, no puedes lanzarle rayos a tipos al azar- reproche –mejor que le caiga un rayo a alguien que odiemos.

-¿El maestro de educación física?

-Sí, ese sádico de deportes. Ya ni cuando iba a artes marciales.

-Tienes razón Yao, ya ni cuando iba a…a… a- Iván trataba de pensar en alguna actividad física - ¿Boxeo?

¡Qué! –Iván. ¿Ibas a boxear? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Pues, son cosas que hace uno. Papá decía que sí aprendía a boxear, me iba a ir bien en la vida.

Iván no tiene cara de boxeador, ni de algo parecido. Es demasiado lindo para boxear, aunque hay gente linda y poderosa ¿Qué cara le ven a Iván? Yo le veo cara de vendedor de amuletos, o vendedor de flores. Pero a él le gusta la ciencia.

-Disculpen- se acercó Tobías -¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Anders fue al baño y aproveche para escaparme.

-Si quieres. ¿No crees que es demasiado obvio que estés aquí?

-Tienes razón. Iré a esconderme en esas cajas. Pero por favor, no me vayan a olvidar- se fue corriendo hasta sumergirse en las cajas. Ahora las cajas emitían un aura depresiva.

-A Iván le hace gracia- comentó.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

-No lo sé, pensé que sonaría genial. ¿A Yao no le gusta?

-No es eso, es que me tomo por sorpresa. Aunque si a ti te gusta- parecer un chico de primaria –puedes hacerlo.

Luego del pequeño descanso, regresamos a la van. Los niños parecían satisfechos de drenar mi preciado dinero. En medio del camino escuchamos un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Mi internet!- adivinen quien fue -¡Se ha ido! ¿Por qué? Estúpida señal- chillaba la voz. Emil trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero el dramático no paraba.

-Ya pasara, cuando lleguemos a otro sitio de seguro volverá.

Luego de tanto llanto, era hora de actuar –Li, si sigues con tus berrinches te juro que te tiro el teléfono por la ventana, y saldrás a buscarlo a solas.

-Está bien me calmo. Abrázame Emil- Li se aferró de Emil.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame- le pedía –Todos nos ven.

-Eres muy suavecito.

A los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en las cabañas del Tío Tom. Nos bajamos y buscamos la recepción. Habíamos pedido una reservación, no crean que somos tontos.

-Iván, habla con la chica y dile sobre la reservación.

-¿Reservación?

-Si ya sabes, cuando llamas a un lugar para apartar un puesto, en este caso una cabaña. Ya sabes un verbo transitivo. El pretérito perfecto de "Tú has reservado".

-¿Yo reserve?

-No me digas que no reservaste.

-Dijiste que tú lo harías.

-¡Fantástico! Ahora dormiremos en el suelo- maldijo Lovino. Feliciano trataba de consolarlo con muy poco éxito. Ángelo solo se reía.

-Muy bien hecho mamá- me regañó Li.

-No te pases, no olvides quien es tu hermano mayor.

Para mi suerte, Emil se llevó a Li afuera, con el pretexto de tomar fotos para el internet. Muy bien. ¿Qué haces cuando no tienes reservación? ¿Esperar que el mundo se burle de ti o ir ahora mismo a pedir una cabaña?

-Solo pidan una cabaña y ya- sugirió Amy –no se compliquen la vida.

-Eso es lo que iba a decir- agregó Giselle arreglándose su cabello.

El chico mudo se nos quedaba viendo fijamente, compartía la misma mirada de Kiku. Algo vacía pero que parece grita con los ojos.

-Señor Yao, señor Iván. ¿Es cierto que dormiremos afuera?- preguntó Nathan preocupado.

-No, dormiremos en la van- respondí en tono de broma.

-¡No puede ser! Mi fabuloso trasero se podrirá ahí dentro- grito Lovino no entendiendo que era un chiste.

-Es un chiste. No tienes sentido del humor.

Lovino se acercaba a mi enojado, pero Feliciano lo detuvo mientras lo abrazaba –No es nada Yao, nos gusta abrazarnos de esta manera… es relajante- pero no hay nada que temer, que su guapo protagonista no perdería con un debilucho como Lovino. Lovino no ha llevado artes marciales como yo.

Suspire –Iván, acompáñame a la recepción- nos alejamos del grupo de los tres chiflados, que en vez de ser tres son como diez u once chiflados.

-Sabía que algo faltaba.

-Sí, mejor consigamos donde dormir antes de que solo nos queden cinco personas que cuidar.

Al hablar con la jovencita, ella nos ignoró. Se volteo tan pronto como nos vio venir.

-Señorita- Iván estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, cuando esta se alejó de su toque.

¿Qué le pasa? Si sigue así le daré un comentario negativo por el internet. Sera como: Ven aquí si odias…. ¿dormir?

-Disculpe- pero la voz de la chica me interrumpió.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera? Quiero estar a su lado, no puedo ser detenida- murmuraba en voz demasiado alta. Como dirían, habla consigo misma. Incluso hacía poses graciosas y dramáticas -¿Acaso he encontrado al príncipe que me acompañara toda mi vida?

-Seguimos aquí, por si le interesa- puse mi mano sobre el escritorio.

De repente, la chica se mostró revelando un leve sonrojo por sus mejillas. Si se ponía más roja, de seguro echaría humos. Abrió la boca pero solo unos ruidos salieron de ella. Sus manos rozaban su barbilla y murmuraba cosas en voz extremadamente baja. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso las chicas son así de extrañas? O ¿Sólo las recepcionistas son así?

-Es nuestro destino. ¿Cómo se llama flor de mil amores? Nunca me había sentido así, siento que mi corazón arde. Puedo ver el lazo que nos une, un lazo que nunca puede ser cortado- miraba fijamente a Iván, aunque no por mucho tiempo porque después bajo la mirada.

-¿A quién le hablas? No veo a nadie más por aquí- Iván miraba por todos lados.

-A usted- juntó sus manos.

-¿A mí?- Iván estaba impactado.

-A usted caballero.

-Disculpa niña- interrumpí dicha escena -¿Quieres decir que te has enamorado de mi…?

-No solo es un enamoramiento, es amor predestinado- alzó su brazo.

-Perdón por eso- Iván se disculpaba –pero no puedes ser mi amor predestinado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas casado? No te preocupes, si quieres puedo deshacerme de ella.

Muy bien, eso sonó muy tétrico.

-No es eso, es que…

-Es mi novio- agregue a la conversación.

La cara de la chica era todo un poema, inmediatamente se tiró al suelo, se hubiera golpeado pero Iván la detuvo. La chica abrió sus ojos y miro al suelo –Las cartas me dijeron que mi amor iba a atravesar esa puerta hoy mismo. ¿Acaso me han mentido?- se hizo bolita en los brazos de Iván y sollozaba -¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

-No te sientas mal. Porque no te paras, limpias… y nos das una cabaña- susurre lo último.

La chica se limpió sus lágrimas, aún le escurría la nariz, pero decía que estaba bien. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo a donde supongo que esta el baño.

-Qué extraño fue esto- exclamó Iván.

-Ni que lo digas.

A los pocos minutos regresó, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se había atado el pelo en una coleta. Venía dando saltitos, cantaba una extraña canción y nos entregó unas llaves –Supongo que querían esto- guiñó el ojo –Si quiere, le puedo mostrar el lugar- se colgó el brazo de Iván. Si creen que soy estoico, me siento algo molesto por la acción, pero no soy un monstro verde de los celos que va a matar a cualquiera que se acerque a él. No, por favor. ¿Qué me creen?

-Pesas un poco. ¿Podrías dejar de colgarte? Por favor- Iván parecía algo incómodo con el chango que se colgó de él.

-Que mal- suspiro de mala gana -¿Por qué las personas son así? Mi corazón tiene un hueco- mordía un pañuelo imaginario.

En lo que la chica se peleaba internamente, los hermanos Vargas se acercaron al chisme. Lovino venía echando humos, con Feliciano siguiéndole –Hermano, no te enojes- chillaba este último.

-Maldito día.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a la joven, esta los miraba como quien mira a un cachorro. El color se le subía a las mejillas y se quedó paralizada.

-Joven damisela. ¿Cómo se encuentra tan bella flor como usted?- Lovino en su intento de amor de verano, sin ser verano, flirteaba con la muchacha.

-Increíble- le brillaban los ojos a la joven. Ignoró a Lovino y pasó con Feliciano -¿Cómo te llamas?

Lovino tenía una cara demasiado graciosa. No paraba de preguntarse que tiene Feliciano que él no. Para empezar es: agradable, amable y no te grita porque sí.

-Al parecer nadie quiere al hermano Lovino- se burló Ángelo.

Feliciano y su nueva amiga, hicieron buenas migas. Es como si se conocieran de hace siglos, reían y hablaban. Al parecer el enamoramiento de nuestra amiga duró poco. Así son las cosas, un día estás enamorado de alguien, y a siguientes lo olvidas. Esto parece generación exprés, se le curó el mal de amores.

En lo que los demás socializaban, Iván y yo decidimos ir a la cabaña. Estábamos a solas, dejamos las cosas y acomodamos algunas cosas antes de que la flojera nos ganara. Estaba cansado, lance un bostezo que contagió a Iván. El silencio inundaba la cabaña. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando estas a solas con alguien?

Bostece- Iván, estoy muy cansado. ¿No te quieres dormir?

-¡¿Dormir?!- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa -¡¿Contigo?! No pensé que esto iba a llegar tan rápido, a decir verdad me siento nervioso. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Pues, no le veo lo malo. Hay como dos literas, si quieres podemos dormir en una.

-El espacio es muy pequeño para eso Yao-Yao.

-De hecho, hay espacio para los dos, algo apretados.

Iván empezó a dar vueltas mientras murmuraba cosas. Si seguía así, va a formar un hoyo en el suelo.

-Calma, formarás un hoyo en el suelo.

-Es que…- le tome de la mano antes de que dijera algo más, es una tradición desde niños. No hay nada mejor que tomarse de las manos cuando se está estresado –Yao.

-¿Te acuerdas? Solías tomarme de la mano cuando me desesperaba- susurre mientras le acariciaba su mano. Se sentía tan bien, podría expresar más, pero no sabría cómo describirlo. Me sentía extremadamente bien.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- comenzó –Nuestros papás no venían por nosotros, y pensamos que nos habían abandonado en la escuela. Incluso lloramos, pero nuestras manos no se separaban.

-Fue una sensación horrible- comenté –Pensé que jamás vendrían por nosotros.

Iván sonrió y preguntó -¿Te asustaste mucho?

-C-claro que sí- se me rompía la voz –pensé que ya no me querían en casa.

Iván se acercó a abrazarme, metía sus dedos en mi cabellera como si me peinase. Yo en cambio repose en su pecho. Así nos quedamos un rato, se sentía tan relajante, tan tranquilo.

-Bueno, terminemos con la melancolía- me separe un poco de él y le mire a la cara -¿Qué te parece si comemos unos nachos?

-¿Nachos? ¿Tienes nachos? ¿Dónde?

-Tranquilo. Guarde una bolsa solo para nosotros dos, la escondí en mis cosas para el cabello, nadie iba a revisarla- saque de la maleta una bolsa de colores llamativos, porque no hay nada mejor que recostarse y comer unos nachos, en especial si es con Iván.

**Fin del capítulo XII**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿Lovino consiguió una princesa?**

**Omake:**

-¿Están seguros de que así son los panqueques?

-Obviamente, los invente yo de todas formas.

-El hermano Yao sabría qué hacer, lo extraño mucho.

-No necesitan de Yao, si me tienen a mí.

-Eso es peor.

-Gracias Linh.

-Kiku deja tu computadora. Ayúdanos a hacernos de comer.

-Podemos pedir pizza.

-Pero nadie quiere recibirla, a Mei le da vergüenza.

-Me hare caníbal si no como algo pronto.

-Estas cosas ni parecen comida, están todas quemadas, deformes, y una se pegó al sartén.

-Con miel, todo se resuelve.

-¡No Yong, no te atrevas!

Explosión.

-¡Yao, te necesitamos!

**Por fin regrese de la tumba xD ok no. Es que empezaron las clases TuT y eso quita mucho tiempo. En especial las tareas imposibles de biología, me he tenido que desvelar haciéndolas. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La segunda parte transcurre en la noche de ese día, verán que tan raro resultara todo eso. **

**A propósito, las películas de Li son inventadas, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **


	14. ¿Lovino consiguió una princesa?

**Capítulo XIII: ¿Lovino consiguió una princesa?**

Aquí Yao reportándose para el deber. ¿Cómo han estado amigos míos? Yo estoy de muy buen humor, Iván y yo cumplimos…

'¿Qué demonios haces?'

¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo te has liado para entrar en la narración? Para tu información soy el narrador legítimo, con algunas excepciones, claro. Aquí el que cuenta la historia soy yo, y ningún tontillo como tú me sacará de mi puesto.

'Solo les das a los lectores una vista errónea de mi ser'

Por el santo pay de manzana, no he dicho nada malo de nadie. Siempre digo que todos son unos amores.

'No me la creo, de seguro les dices a todos que soy un gran bebé llorón, y eso no es cierto'

Yo solo habló con la verdad. No quiero seguir discutiendo, si quieres narrar el capítulo adelante, no soy nadie para impedirlo… más que el protagonista de la historia.

'¿De verdad? ¡Increíble! Tengo un gran poder, puedo deformar este mundo'

No te pases, solo durará por este capítulo, recuérdalo. Y había usado mi tono de sarcasmo.

'Sí, sí. Mejor vete a acostarte, que Lovino Vargas se encarga'

Lectores, no me hago responsable del uso de las palabras de este chico, y si dice cosas malas de mí, aclaro que no son ciertas.

…

Me siento preparado. ¿Cómo le hará ese sujeto para empezar? Bueno no importa. Soy Lovino Vargas, el hermoso. Como sabrán de la situación, nos encontramos en un horrible viaje. Feliciano no para de cantar canciones felices, y para colmo a todos los bebés les gusta. También se enteraron de que una chica rechazó a esta belleza, pero no me afectó, en lo absoluto. Hay millones de peces en el mar.

-Hermano, ¿por qué no te unes?- mi hermano trataba de convencerme para unirme a su legión de diversión, tonterías y juegos infantiles. Pero estoy muy grande para esas cosas –Cantaremos tu canción favorita.

-¿C-canción favorita?

-Sí, la introducción de panchita la cerdita- sonrió de forma bobalicona, tonto Feliciano.

-A-a mí no me gusta esa tontería.

-Pero si la tarareas todo el tiempo, cuando nos bañamos la cantas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el que hace esas cosas!- disculpen a mi hermano el loco.

-¿Te gusta panchita cerdita?- un mocoso pelirrojo me preguntó.

-Claro que no- respondí -¿Por qué me gustaría una cerda con retraso mental y con canciones peores que las de mi abuelo?

El pelirrojo solo regresó su vista hacia mi hermano pequeño, mientras que Ángelo ahogaba unas risas. Maldito niño. ¿Por qué Dios me castigo con tremendos hermanos? Uno demasiado feliz y llorón, y el otro con mejor suerte con las chicas que yo. ¿Acaso soy tan feo? No, eso no puede ser posible, los Vargas somos hermosos. Según el abuelo, mi sexto abuelo, el papá del tatarabuelo de mi abuelo, fue proclamado el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Con eso compruebo que los Vargas, por naturaleza, somos hermosos.

-Feliciano, Ángelo, me voy.

-Hermano, ¿no quieres jugar? Pensé que querías pasar tiempo con nosotros- Feliciano dejó atrás esa sonrisa bobalicona suya. Puede ser odioso, pero no me gusta verlo triste, aunque nunca se lo diría en su cara. Además soy el hermano mayor, el mejor. El que tiene control de la tele, puedo dar golpes a los menores, y el que puede usar el baño en situaciones de emergencia. ¡Ah! Pero no olvidemos el que puede mandar a los otros a abrir cuando tocan, aunque Ángelo no me obedece, y Feliciano es muy inútil.

-Sólo voy a caminar- tras decir esto, me aleje a caminar por ahí, no quería estar en ese ambiente. Primero me rechazan, luego quieren jugar, y para colmo la parejita está aquí. No saben cuánto asco da a ver al altote intimidante, y al enano de fuerza extraordinaria juntos. Son tan… tan… ¿Dulces? ¿Acaramelados?

Trate de dejar de pensar en eso, pero es imposible, mi cerebro los recuerda a cada rato. ¿Por qué ellos están juntos, y yo no tengo a nadie? No me importa quien, pero no quiero estar solo, esta soledad me enferma. ¿Por qué las chicas se alejan de mí? ¿Habrá una a la que le agrade? De lo que se pierden, eso les pasa por ciegas.

En ese momento, me encontré con el ángel que el cielo me quiso dar. La chica más hermosa del universo, la más bella. Sus cabellos castaños con un poco de tinte azul verdoso, sus ojos que parecían dos orbes de color avellana, y el pequeño camino de pecas que se asomaba por su nariz. ¡Era perfecta! Se encontraba patinando no muy lejos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, está decidido, hablaré con ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?

-¿Yo?

-Efectivamente, no hay ninguna otra damisela por aquí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Verás- comencé –te vi patinar…

-¡No me digas! ¿Tú también patinas?- preguntó de repente.

¿Patinar? Yo no sé de esas cosas, pero no quiero quedar como un tonto –C-claro. Hasta un niño de ocho sabe.

Soltó unas exquisitas risas, música para mis oídos –Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Traes patines?

-No, lo siento.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado aprender de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Me encanta aprender las técnicas de otros patinadores, es simplemente fascinante.

Me habló por un rato, hablaba de cosas tan naturales para ella, y del otro mundo para mí. No paraba de hablar de su patinador favorito, y de sus técnicas favoritas. También que en su ciudad, van a inaugurar una pista.

-¿Y quién es tu patinador favorito?

¿Quién? ¿Qué le puedo inventar? No quiero terminar esta charla –Eh, pues- vamos Lovino piensa en algo –Puerarbotana Suelotacielo.

-Que nombre más raro. ¿Es de por aquí?

-Es… serbio.

-Con razón no se me hacía conocido. ¿Te cuento algo?- me guiñó el ojo, eso significa que… que… ¡Le gusto! –siempre he deseado participar en un roller derby.

-¿Enserio? Yo también.

Se me quedó viendo muy extrañada, pero al final sonrió –Ya veo, eres de los pocos hombres.

¿Pocos hombres? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Pero ella me gusta -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-El roller derby por lo general, es de mujeres, pero creo que es interesante que los hombres también participen.

-Cierto- susurre –A propósito, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-Es verdad- se acarició la cabeza –Soy Lydia. ¿Y tú… noble caballero?- su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas.

-Lovino- repitió –me gusta ese nombre. Luego nos vemos, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero te prometo que en una hora estaré libre, por si quieres pasear un rato.

-Efectivamente- respondí –me encantaría.

Mi primera cita, y con una muchacha tan hermosa y perfecta. ¿Habrá algo mejor? Ahora que lo pienso, ya recordé porque estoy aquí. No solo porque el viejo me obligó, sino para deshacerme de alguien.

-Lovi, ¿Cómo estás? Hoy en clase no pare de pensar en ti.

-¿D-de qué demonios hablas?- definitivamente no tartamudee.

-Tu abuelo va a salir, ¿no? Te puedes quedar conmigo, si quieres- corrió a abrazarme.

-Me asfixias, tarado.

-Perdóname, es que estoy tan emocionado. Me alegra pasar mi fin de semana contigo.

En ese momento las palabras "Emoción" y "Fin de semana", no dejaban de resonar en mi mente. ¿Pasar todo un fin de semana con él? Me moriría, por eso decidí alejarme todo lo posible. Un excelente plan.

Suspire ante tal recuerdo, me fastidia. De hecho, todo el mundo me fastidia. ¿Por qué el mundo es un gran bastardo? Como decía mi tío, la vida siempre te mostrará el trasero. Tiene tanta razón. El gran idiota estaba muy acurrucado en mí. Estoy tan… enojado.

Cuando era pequeño, mi abuelo me inscribió a clases de piano para liberar mi inexistente frustración. Todas las maestras me odiaban, excepto una que siempre me sonreía. Me decía que no tenía nada de malo tocar enojado, que era una forma de expresar mis sentimientos, y que de eso se trataba la música… de expresar. Desde entonces me quería casar con ella, pero tenía marido. Esa época fue la que inició mi mala suerte con las chicas.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Era un grito de altos decídeles, solo había una persona que podía gritar así. Decidí regresar al infierno, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer en una hora. Al llegar, me encontré con la escena del crimen.

Para resumirles, una ventana de un coche ajeno rota (nuestro transporte) el enano gritando como loco, niños riéndose y disculpándose, y un mastodonte buscando algo. El crimen perfecto.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre jugar con un balón?

-Es fútbol- respondió un mocoso.

-Pensé que jugábamos quemados.

-¿Qué no era voleibol?

-Siempre pensé que era matatena.

Nuestra nana regañaba a los demás, mientras que el otro sacaba un rollo. ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? Será tonto.

-Iván. ¿Por qué traes un rollo?- le preguntó la niñera.

-Usualmente lo usó para cubrir los labios de Toris y practicar mis besos- muy bien… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto? ¿Con qué lo golpearon de pequeño? –nos puede servir para encubrir la ventana rota.

-Fingiré que no escuche la primera parte- resoplo –Aunque una almohada también sirve, por si te interesa.

-Bueno, no funcionaba para mí, me vi obligado a usar otros métodos. ¿Pero te gustan?

-Pobre Toris, deberíamos disculparnos con él- lo gracioso de esa relación es que el enano mandaba –dime que traes cinta adhesiva.

-Por supuesto, vengo preparado. A propósito, ¿Tú usas almohada?

Yao se puso de los mil colores y sabores, decía maldiciones demasiado rápido y no paraba de dar leves golpes al otro –C-cállate. Esos tontos, el único maestro de los besos soy yo, aunque no haya besado a nadie. Bueno no a nadie, he besado chicas como mi mamá y mi abuela.

-Perdón Yao, para compensarte te tengo un regalo- de la nada sacó un suéter, y muy feo –Es un suéter, dice puente.

-¿Puente?

-Y el mío dice hidrógeno. Un enlace formado a partir de la atracción de dos átomos.

Alguien, quien sea, sálvenme de estos nerds. Lo único que falta es que hablen de sus cosas científicas que nadie entiende. La otra vez los pille en la escuela haciendo cosas muy indebidas, cosas tan prohibidas por la sociedad, reprimidas. Estaban ellos dos a solas, en un pasillo obscuro de la escuela. Yo estaba escapándome de la clase de gimnasia cuando los escuche. ¡Dios mío! Debieron de estar ahí.

-Iván, no, ya es suficiente.

-Solo un poco más.

-Te dije que no, ya estoy cansado- pensaba grabarlo para que les dieran su reprimenda por urgidos.

-¿Ni tantito? Solo una vez más y te juro que ya.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a la anterior.

-¿Y si te prometo que esta es la última? ¿Rápido va?

-¿Lo juras? ¿Por tu abuela?- debo de admitir que el enano fue listo, meter a la abuela en esto le da cierto impacto al juramento.

-Por ella y por mi madre.

El chico suspiro –Vale, pero esta será la última. En un bosque de la China, el chinito se perdió. Como yo andaba perdido, nos encontramos los dos. En un bosque de la China, el chinito se perdió. Como yo andaba perdido, nos encontramos los dos- tartamudeo un poco - Bajo el cielo de la China, el chinito se sentó y la luna envidiosa e indiscreta lo besó. Luna envidiosa, luna infortuna. Tenía celos, celos tenía de mi fortuna. Anduvo un rato y se sentó. Junto al chinito, junto al chinito me senté yo. ¿Contento?

-¡Mucho! Me encanta cuando cantas- ¿Lo ven? Estaban cantándose canciones ñoñas, preferiría que se estuvieran dando agarre a verlos acaramelados.

-Ni creas que lo volveré a hacer.

Por eso ese par es insoportable, son tan dulces que dan diabetes. Pero según Feliciano son muy "lindos", pero yo no les veo lo lindo. Más bien, dan pena ajena, si eso.

-Hermano- Feliciano vino a contagiarme con sus brazos rodeándome, esos brazos llenos de enfermedades como la: patatalaria, patatacólera y la peor de todas la filariasis patatalinfática –Te extrañe mucho. Fue muy aburrido sin tus insultos y rudeza innecesaria.

-Silencio, para tu información tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿Acaso el hermano Antonio esta por aquí?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que estar ese tarado aquí? Mi cita es una chica, muy linda por cierto.

-Pensé que Antonio y tú se amaban- mi hermano lloriqueó -¿No es así? ¿Cómo le diría Kiku? ¿No es canon?

¿Canon? ¿Acaso soy cámara? –No entiendo tu lenguaje.

-Kiku me dijo que cuando dos personas se aman mucho es canon, tan canon que duele. Y esas dos personas se les llaman pareja, y si te gusta mucho es tu OTP.

-Feliciano- comencé –Hermano yo… te quiero…

-¿Sí?

Suspire, no puedo guardarlo más -¡Te quiero decir que!

-Dime hermano.

-¡Tus amigos son muy raros! ¿No puedes tener unos más normales? Uno es una patata rubia, que para colmo tiene otra patata más fea enamorado de ti. Y el otro me cae bien, pero es raro.

-¿Patatas?

-¡Yo solo me entiendo!

-Lo que digas hermanito…eh. ¿Te puedo contar algo? Le prometí al abuelo decírtelo cuando estemos a solas.

¿Ahora qué? El abuelo seguro descubrió que yo era el que me robaba su colección de revistas, yo que pensaba que lo había ocultado bien. ¿O se abra dado cuenta que le quite el control parental al netflix?

-Pues veras… tú sabes.

-Párate de rodeos y suelta la sopa- Feliciano me miro confundido por un momento, pero luego suspiro y sonrió como el babas que es. ¿Por qué los tontos son muy felices?

-El abuelo nos inscribió a un campamento de artes. ¡Sorpresa! ¿O primero decía sorpresa y luego lo del campamento?

-¡Estas jodiendo! No iré donde me haya inscrito el abuelo, la última vez tuvimos que ir a un curso de tejido.

-Tejías buenas bufandas, hasta me tejiste mi bufanda roja. Eso fue hasta el… accidente- susurró de manera melancólica. ¡Joder! A veces mi hermano me da miedo.

-No recuerdes esas cosas, está prohibido en esta familia mencionar "el accidente".

-Perdón, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, has de entender.

-Te lo sacare a golpes- lo amenace, lástima que nadie toma mis amenazas en serio, malditos.

En fin, para no hacer largo esto, la charla con el perico de mi hermano duro casi una hora. Me decía cosas sobre sus amigos raros y algo sobre la pasta. Tuve que cortar nuestro circuito de la comunicación porque se me hacía tarde para mi cita con la chica más linda del universo, su cabello castaño con esas luces azules verdosas… es simplemente exquisito.

Camine un rato hasta dar con el punto donde nos conocimos. ¡Ya me lo imagino! Después de esta cita nos casaremos, y viviremos felices en mi tierra natal, la hermosa Italia. Nos mudaremos a un apartamento con un perro pequeño, hasta que tengamos a nuestro primer hijo, y Feliciano será el padrino. Mi hijo tendrá el nombre de mi padre, y si es niña será el nombre de mi madre. Nuestro niño o niña, será aplicado a los estudios y entrara a Cambridge. Luego cuando nuestro hijo o hija se case, nos mudaremos al campo donde pasaremos nuestros últimos días, no sin antes visitar a nuestros nietos. ¡El plan perfecto! Solo necesito una sortija, aunque una tapa de refresco puede hacer la misma función. Es cuestión de hacerle un agujero.

-Lovino.

Solté mi grito de exclamación completamente masculino y atractivo –H-hola.

Ella por su parte, soltó unas risas que pareciese que fuera un ángel. ¿Por qué habrá tanta perfección en ella? Incluso ahora, con la luz del sol, su perfección es más evidente. Se logra ver el pequeño camino de pecas que recorren su preciosa nariz. Lo he decidido, nuestra boda será en el castillo de Odescalchi. Nuestra invitación mostraría algo como "Prohibido la entrada a patatas que no traigan regalos". Imagínense como será nuestro vals.

-¿Lovino?- escuche -¿Estás bien?

-Perdona mi rudeza Lydia, estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-El futuro- mi respuesta fue simple, no quería hacer más raro todo esto.

-Ya veo. ¿Cosas como los estudios y la universidad?

-¡Eh! Si… claro.

-Yo también pienso en eso, me preocupa no pasar el examen de admisión, o estudiar la carrera equivocada.

-Sea lo que escojas, vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

Ella sonrió levemente. ¡Demonios! Su sonrisa es hermosa, me podría derretir –Gracias Lovino.

Asentí, no sabía que decir para romper el hielo. Pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre posibles temas de conversación, como el clima. A las chicas les encanta hablar sobre el clima -¿Quieres patinar? Traigo un par de patines extra.

-¿P-patinar?- ¿Se referirá a pararme en cuatro ruedas por el suelo? Pero... yo jamás he patinado. ¿Y si me rostro se arruina? Además no son las de dos rueditas al frente y otras atrás, son las cuatro en línea.

-Claro, podemos hacer una pequeña carrera si se te apetece. Patino por las pistas de aquí, el terreno es perfecto.

-No creo me que me queden los patines- tenía que huir de esta situación.

-No te preocupes por eso, se ajustan. No olvides ponerte el casco y las rodilleras- en lo que ella lo decía, me ponía todo el equipo de patinaje.

Le diría que me rompí la pierna, pero eso no será nada creíble. Al final me rendí ante sus suplicas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Pu… eso estuvo cerca. Casi me tropiezo al pararme. ¿Cómo puedes mantener el equilibrio en estas cosas? Siento que si me muevo mi cara conocerá al señor suelo.

-Por aquí- Lydia me guiaba a un nuevo lugar, donde se encontraba la dichosa pista.

-¡Ángelo!- grite.

Y como rayo, salió disparado a mi encuentro -¿Pasa algo hermano mayor?

-¿Acaso no me ves? Tu hermano necesita ayuda.

-¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque si no lo haces le diré a esa chica que te gusta que duermes con cobijitas, y adoras mi pequeño potro.

-¿A cuál de todas?

-¡No te hagas! A la de lentes-

-No te atreverías.

-Rétame.

Al final accedió a agarrarme de la mano y guiarme hasta Lydia, no es tan difícil después de todo.

-Hasta aquí te dejo, no quiero ser la tercera rueda.

Ahora que se fue mi problema es llegar hasta ella. Con unos pasos no torpes, llegue hacía ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó.

-Nada, solo un pequeño dolor en las piernas, pero estoy bien.

-¿Puedes competir?

-¡Por supuesto!- mentí.

Nos posicionamos donde ella había establecido que era la línea de meta –Nuestro objetivo- me explicó – es salir de aquí, rodear el área de las mesas de picnic, darle una vuelta a la pequeña fuente del área de juegos, llegar hasta las canchas de basquetbol y volver. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna- trague saliva, esto iba a estar del asco.

Al decir tres, ella salió, patinaba con mucha gracia y velocidad. Mientras que yo me encontraba aquí –No puedo llamar a Ángelo, ya no tengo con que sobornarlo.

Decidí ir por mi cuenta, un paso al frente y… ¡paz! Colisione contra el piso, me levante como puede e intente seguir el paso, avance un poco hasta temblar. ¡Dios mío, sálvame! Este deporte es de salvajes.

Después de unos cuantos intentos, fui capaz de levantarme sin balancearme. Ahora solo es cuestión de moverme. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Creo que lo estoy logrando, voy lento, pero lo hago.

¡Bien hecho Lovino! Lydia dijo que el primer paso es rodear el área de las mesas de picnic. Llegue hasta allá. Lo que vi me sorprendió, había demasiadas mesas. ¿Por qué a mí? T-tu puedes, solo es rodear esa selva de madera y comida.

Me arrastre hacía un extremo del área, me agarre de una de las mesas para no caerme. ¡Eso es! Si me agarró de las mesas, podré llegar hasta el final. Avance un poco hasta estar casi sin mesa, es cuando me estire para alcanzar la más cercana. Así fue sucesivamente, pero no iba muy lejos con esto.

-Bien Vargas- me dije a mi mismo, mientras me contorsionaba para sostener la mesa, y que al mismo tiempo pudiera ver la ruta –no es un gran lío. Solo tengo que impulsarme y con suerte, llegare al otro lado sin daño cerebral.

Al tratar de voltearme, por accidente me resbale, les digo que casi hago un Split. Pero la mesa me salvó, gracias mesa. Ya al recuperar mi postura, hice mis cálculos, espero que la estúpida clase me sirva para algo.

-A la una, a las dos, y a las tres- deje la mesa y me impulse como pude, todo iba más o menos bien si no fuera por una mesa que me interrumpió. ¿Cómo osa interrumpir mi perfecto plan? ¡Zas! Otro choque, ahora por una nueva mesa.

-Lovino.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tan mal estas?

-Estoy bien- mi abdomen estaba por toda la mesa, los que comían ahora veían mi trasero -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- levante la vista y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que el enano gruñón.

-Sabes- ahora un aura obscura lo rodeaba –tarde años para preparar el almuerzo perfecto para Iván y para mí, y tus tontos juegos lo arruinaron. ¿Te sientes bien con toda la comida en tu pecho? Porque si eso es lo que quieres puedo…

-Yao- el gigante lo agarraba de donde podía –no te enojes con él, fue un accidente.

-La comida… es lo más importante en esta vida.

-Sé que te tardaste en hacerla, y lo aprecio mucho, pero no deberías enojarte con él. Míralo, pobrecito.

Me sonroje ¿De las pocas personas de por aquí, tenía que chocar con ellos? La vida sí que me odia. Y lo peor de todos, se ensucio mi playera favorita. ¡Maldición! Corrí como pude. ¿Ahora los patines si colaboran? Genial.

Llegue al área de juegos, solo tengo que rodear la pequeña fuente. ¿Dónde estará? -¡Niño!- señale a un niño al azar -¿Dónde está la fuente?

-No pienso decirle.

-¿Por qué no?- ¿Qué acaso no le enseñan a respetar a sus mayores?

-Porque no dijo por favor.

Resople -¿Me podrías decir dónde está la fuente, POR FAVOR?

-No- se introdujo una paleta a la boca – Se me acaba esta paleta, y sin dulces no puedo hablar. Es una condición médica.

Condición médica, mis narices. Este niño es imposible. Mejor le preguntó a otro.

-Espera- pero no le hice caso, no estoy para ser el burro de nadie.

Me encontré con una niña, muy fea por cierto. Su vestido chillaba el color rosa, y estaba demasiado arreglada.

-Niña. ¿Sabes dónde está una fuente?

-Cerca de mi casa hay una.

-¡No! Me refiero a una fuente de por aquí.

-Mis papis dicen que no hable con desconocidos. Podrías hacerme algo.

Me tachan de… ¡Ay! Estoy harto de los niños feos que están aquí –Mejor me voy.

Le pregunte a todos, pero ninguno supo responderme. Al final opte por preguntarle a una ancianita.

-Disculpe señora. ¿Sabe usted dónde hay una fuente?

-¿Eh?

-Fuente- me acerque a ella.

-¿Acaso quieres ligar conmigo muchacho?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo preguntó por una fuente.

-Fui esposa de un soldado.

-Sí, sí, muy interesante. ¿No sabe dónde hay una fuente?

-Te advierto jovencito, cuando era joven, fui campeona de gimnasia.

-Eso no me importa. ¿Acaso esta sorda?

-¿¡Me dijiste cerda!? Eso, ni Dios te lo perdona.

-No, es un malentendido.

-Ya verás- me golpeo con su bolso –esto es por coquetearme, aunque estoy halagada. Y esto es por decirme cerda.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué trae allí, piedras?

-Una abuela jamás revela sus secretos, y menos a un sublevado como tú.

Un… ¿qué? Conclusión, jamás se metan con una ancianita, pueden parecer dóciles, pero son un demonio. Ese día lo aprendí a las malas.

-Menuda vieja.

Aunque, si no fuera por la abuela, no habría encontrado la fuente. ¡Solo un paso más! Ya puedo saborear la victoria. La victoria es como un rico pastel con una fresa encima, tan dulce y glorioso. Solo tengo que rodear la pequeña fuente, no supone ningún problema.

-Solo un poco- ¡zas!

¡Auchi! ¿Por qué hay tantos tréboles, joder? Hacen que me tropiece por todos lados. Tontos tréboles esparcidos por la hierba. Pare de maldecir mi suerte cuando escuche unos patines a lo lejos, solo podía ser ella. ¡Lydia ya va de regreso! ¡Jo!

-No tengo tiempo para terminar- susurre mientras esperaba a que se alejara un poco, luego de eso iba a seguirla.

No ganare la carrera, pero no me vería tan patético ante ella. Al fin la encontré, tan bella y linda. Me dan ganas de abrazarla, es irresistible.

-Lovino, no tardaste mucho.

-C-claro que no. Eres muy buena en esto.

-Pues gracias, tú también lo eres.

Trague saliva al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Yo bueno en algo? Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta –Lydia quiero decirte algo, es muy personal.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-He querido decirte esto desde que te vi. La verdad es que, no sé por dónde empezar, solo sé que tengo que decírtelo- léase con voz romántica profunda.

-Lovino.

-¡Caray! Estoy tan confundido ahora mismo, siento que es como si te conociera desde siempre.

-Pero apenas nos conocimos.

-Exactamente, es como una tortura para mi cerebro.

-¿Soy una tortura?

-La peor.

-De verdad lo siento.

-¡¿Qué?! No, todo lo contrario. No tienes por qué disculparte.

-¡Eh! No lo entiendo, si me acabas de decir que te torturo. Estoy muy confundida.

-Lydia, tú… tú me gustas. Eres una chica preciosa y linda, y… y…

-Lovino- me estremecí cuando sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre –No.

Al escuchar esas dos palabras mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos, sentía una daga atravesándome el corazón y apretujándolo. Un gran dolor recorría mi pecho -¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Hoy nos conocimos Lovino.

-¿Y si pasamos más tiempo?

-Imposible. Lovino, eres un gran chico pero…

-¿Soy feo? ¿Enano? ¿Un estorbo?

-Todo lo contrario- sonrió –Eres gracioso, grande y maravilloso.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Suspiro antes de responder –Es que yo- ¿Acaso tiene una enfermedad misteriosa que apareció de la nada, como la de las películas? –Tengo novia.

¿Novia? ¿No escuche mal verdad? Dijo que tiene novia, válgame Dios, es imposible que me corresponda.

-Perdón por no corresponderte- su mirada era sincera, ella se sentía mal por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas culpable- le sonreí –Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo es la… afortunada?

-Es demasiado linda, es tan pequeña y adorable. Muy atenta y bella a la vez, es perfecta en todos los sentidos. Sus manos tan suaves, y cálidos abrazos- no paraba de hablar de lo maravillosa que era esa chica, hablaba de cada mínimo detalle que se le ocurriese – de seguro tú tienes a alguien así. Solo que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú sabes. Alguien que siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuyos abrazos son cálidos y llenos de emoción, siempre te sonríe y te levanta el ánimo. A alguien así, realmente le importas.

Mis mejillas ardían ante tal descripción. ¿Alguien que haga eso todo el tiempo? ¡Bah! No tengo ni esperanzas para pensar que si quiera le caeré bien a alguien. Aunque… tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien encaje.

-Encantada de conocerte Lovino.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya es tiempo que me vaya, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, enserio, pero me es imposible. Desearía que nos volviéramos a ver.

-Yo también- nos dimos la mano, su mano es tan suave.

-Estarás bien- susurro antes de irse.

Hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado significado para lo que me dijo. ¿Bien de qué? ¿De salud? Aun así, estaba halagado ante su preocupación.

Volví a donde se encontraban los demás sin muchas ganas, al fin y al cabo son un grupo de idiotas. Me quedaría donde estaba con Lydia, pero estaba obscureciendo, y es noche de luna llena, no me quiero enfrentar a ningún hombre lobo. Los hombres lobos son peludos y feos, me matarían de un susto.

-Hermano- al parecer al único que le importo es a Feliciano -¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Necesitabas protección?- interrumpió el pervertido de Ángelo.

-Tu cállate, solo hablare con Feliciano.

-Que genio.

-¿No trajiste a la linda jovencita?- puso un gesto melancólico –Y yo que quería conocer a mi cuñada.

Normalmente le diría que se callara, pero no me siento con ganas de decírselo –Al parecer, nuestros caminos no estaban destinados a cruzarse.

Feliciano se soltó de mí y cubrió su boca con sus manos –Parafraseaste a…

-No lo digas. Solo quiero estar solo.

Pero como era de esperarse, mi hermano jamás seguía mis órdenes. Al punto que empezaba a alejarme, me agarro en un abrazo –Sabes que eres el mejor, ¿verdad?- hundió su cabeza en mi espalda.

-Feliciano.

-Solo quiero que lo sepas. Me alegra ser tu hermano.

-A mí también, pequeña cabeza hueca.

Feliciano sonrió, y me soltó lentamente con algo de sopor. En mi perspectiva, parece un niño pequeño –Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir. Solo hay una cabaña, será mejor que agarres una cama lo antes posible. Eso sí, no quieres terminar en el suelo. Ven, volvamos.

-Si- asintió para alcanzarme. Al estar a la misma distancia que la mía, comenzó a hablar de sus tonterías. El mismo Feliciano de siempre.

…

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Demonios! Solo hay dos literas. ¿Saben lo que significa?

-Qué esta noche, solo cuatro de nosotros dormirán calientitos y cómodos.

-¡Andrei!

-Esperen, por favor no se precipiten. Si nos detenemos a pensar…

-¡Guerra de literas! Quien la consiga, la consiguió, quien no… dormirá en el suelo.

-Pero por aquí hay un sofá.

-¡Qué empiece!

Y así empezó una de las guerras más tontas. Ver quien se liaba con una cama, y humillar a los que no la consiguieran. Muy astuto. Por suerte, yo no me meto en esas cosas. Prefiero dormir afuera que pelearme por tonterías.

Lo que más me sorprendió de esto, es que el chico que no ha dicho ni pío desde que inició el viaje, consiguió una cama. También, por desgracia, Ángelo consiguió.

-Y-yo no conseguí- lloriqueaba Feliciano -¿Cómo tendré dulces sueños sobre gatitos, Ludwig y gelato sin cama?

Esperen… ¡Qué! -¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

-¿Sueños?

-Después.

-¿Gelato?

-Antes.

-¿Ludwig?

¡Lo que me faltaba! Mi hermano y sus sueños eróticos, húmedos con el macho patatas. ¡Brillante! -¿Por qué carajo sueñas con él?

-Es mi pez.

-¿Transformaste a calzoncillos de patata en pez?

-Es un pez.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero quieres decir que usaste magia negra?

-Mi pez, el anaranjado, se llama Ludwig. Me lo regalo Ludwig.

-¿El pez te lo dio un pez?

-Ludwig me lo regalo, al parecer él no podía tenerlo y me lo quede. Gilbert le puso ese nombre, según él porque tiene su misma cara- pobre pez.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?- toda pertenecía extraña patatosa contagiosa filíca, debe de pasar por mi aprobación. La vez pasada, por navidad, la patata mutante le regalo a mi hermanito una bufanda de color rojo. ¿Pueden creerlo? El tipo tiene agallas si cree que le puede regalar bufandas a mi hermano. Esa bufanda olía a sentimientos de patatas malévolas. Mi pobre hermano no debe de caer en su hechizo, como hermano mayor es mi responsabilidad cuidar la poca integridad de mi hermano.

-Te lo había dicho, pero no me hiciste caso. Estabas viendo una serie muy rara de chicas con orejas de gato.

-N-no recuerdo haber visto algo así- ¿Quién se cree para hacer semejante acusación? Puede que en el promocional, las chicas se hayan visto muy lindas y tiernas, pero yo no soy así. ¡Qué les quede claro! –En fin, solo ten cuidado- le advertí.

-¿Eh?

-Como hermano mayor soy yo quien te debe de cuidar.

-Pensé que el puesto lo tenía Ángelo.

Ni Feliciano confía en mis asombrosas habilidades de hermano -¿Por qué un niño de la mitad de nuestra edad, te cuidaría?

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por… Yao. Digo Yao, para no llamarlo de manera más despectiva. Lo podría llamar de diferentes y horribles maneras, pero si se entera que lo llamo así, me patearía el culo sin piedad. Les advierto, puede no parecerlo, pero infunde miedo. Una vez, un chico se burló de su apariencia, para resumirles el tipo no pudo levantarse por una semana. El subdirector quería suspender a Yao, pero el abuelo le detuvo alegando no sé qué cosa. Probablemente defendió a Yao como recompensa por "cuidarnos". Debo de admitir que si yo fuera su novio, estaría temblando como gelatina todo el día. Pero ni se les ocurra decirle al enano que me da miedo. Es un secreto, ¿Capisci?

-Como no hay más camas dormirán en el suelo- soltó de repente.

-¡¿Qué?!- este tipo está loco -¡Yo no dormiré en el suelo!

-Tranquilízate, habrá más personan acompañándolos en el suelo, pueden transmitirse calor.

-¡No dormiré con mocosos! Está decidido. Prefiero que se me enfríe el culo en el bosque, que dormir con mocosos piojosos.

¡Gran error! Enoje al tipo, frunció el ceño, pero antes de que algo pasara, el grandote lo calmo. Lo tomo de los hombros y empezó a pasearlo por el lugar, hasta que se tranquilizara. Le contaba muchas cosas, no le paraba la boca, pero eso hizo que se calmara un poco. ¡Mi cara estaba a salvo!

-La noche es joven, que les parece pasar un rato afuera- sugirió una vez calmado.

-¿Podemos hacer fogatas?- preguntó un enano con mallas.

-¿Asar malvaviscos?- preguntó una niña.

-¿Hacer hogueras y quemar cosas?- preguntó el perturbado niño de colmillos.

-Sí, sí y no. No venimos a matar cosas ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué opinas Iván?- me pregunto cómo funciona la relación del furia andante y el gigante.

-Supongo que será una gran oportunidad para observar estrellas. Traje mi telescopio, y tengo unos binoculares- sacó de la nada un telescopio. Vaya, este tipo viene preparado.

-Vaya, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo. No pensé que traerías el telescopio- pareciese que Yao ya lo esperaba.

-¡Vamos Yao! La noche está muy despejada, y aquí no hay ningún edificio que arruine la vista. Estoy ansioso por enseñarte las constelaciones, tengo un mapa sabes, si tenemos suerte podemos encontrarnos con un planeta. ¡La noche nos aguarda! Puedes anotar cosas en mi libreta, esperaba que ya llegase la noche, el club de astronomía va a estar encantado- el grandote estaba empujando al otro. Estaba muy extasiado.

-C-claro, solo que mí suelas no son eternas.

Los demás salieron, los niños abrían los malvaviscos y las salchichas. Ángelo se estaba luciendo, les enseñaba a prender fogatas.

-¡Increíble! ¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?- una chica de lentes le preguntó.

-Instintos de hombre- le respondió mi hermano. Aunque la verdad, es que los tres éramos partes de los boys scouts, solo que al que le iba bien era a él.

-¡Ángelo, no conocía ese lado d ti!- otra niña con coleta se dejaba asombrar.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conocen de mí, señoritas.

Los críos estaban impactados por la mediocre actuación de mi hermano, hay que ser tonto para creerle –Vaya farsa. ¿Verdad Feliciano?... ¿Feliciano?

Mi hermano, que antes me acompañaba, se encontraba asombrado por Ángelo también. Enserio. ¿Qué tiene ese niño que lo hace irresistible?

-Y ese es escorpio, su estrella más brillante es Antares, una supergigante roja conocida como el corazón del escorpión. Aquella de allá es la osa menor.

-Si dices más nombres, mi cabeza explotara.

-Lo siento. ¿Te agobie?

-No es eso Iván, solo que… ¡¿Cómo te memorizas tantas cosas?!

Pero el de la bufanda le ignoró la pregunta –Quiero hallar una estrella, hay millones en el espacio sin nombrar. Cuando encuentre, le pondré el tuyo. ¿Te parece?

Al otro se le subían los colores a la cara –Si tú así lo quieres…

Vaya parejita más rara. ¿No hay gente normal por aquí? Al parecer soy el único cuerdo de este lugar.

El resto de la noche estuvo tranquilo. Nos reunimos en la fogata a contar historias, típico de campamentos.

-Niños, por peticiones del señor Vargas no podemos contar historias de terror.

-¡Qué! Mi hermanote me había contado una donde empalaban a alguien. Hermano Iván, ¿Por qué las cosas son así?

-B-bueno, eso yo no lo decidí.

-La razón es porque nos dijo que Lovino no puede dormir si escucha historias de terror.

-¡N-no es cierto! ¡Quiso decir Feliciano! Es él el que no puede dormir.

-Pero si específicamente dijo Lovino.

-Lovino miedoso. ¿A dónde vas? ¿A hacer pipí del miedo?- se burlaba Ángelo, como odio a ese chiquillo.

-Calma chicos, no estamos aquí para burlarnos de las discapacidades de los demás, en cambio contaremos historias más amenas para que Lovino pueda dormir- el niñero empeoraba las cosas. Ahora seré objeto de burlas de niñitos.

-¿Puedo contar de la vez que mi hermano perdió una partida de póker contra mí, y tuvo que entregarme toda su ropa y pertenencias?

-Preferimos no escuchar de la desnudez de Francis.

-¿Podemos jugar blackjack? He tenido muchos naturales en ese juego.

-No vamos a jugar contigo Giselle.

Al final, el niño de las cejas conto una historia muy extraña sobre cómo iba a conquistar Inglaterra, y sus hermanos serían sus súbditos. El chico pelirrojo contó una historia de cómo se iba a casar con un tal "Toby", pero fue interrumpida por un golpe del de mallas. La niña de una coleta, contó la historia de cómo un erizo de mar lastimo su hermano.

Los primeros bostezos se hicieron evidentes, los niños, incluyéndome, estábamos muy cansados. Todos se estaban dirigiendo a la cabaña hasta que…

-Oye- bostece -¿Por qué me cierran la puerta?

-Porque el señor prefiere dormir a la intemperie, que con un montón de mocosos. ¿Me dice que no se acuerda?- sacó una grabadora de la nada y reprodujo: "Hola, soy Lovino Vargas y yo… ¡No dormiré con mocosos! Prefiero que se me enfríe el culo en el bosque, que dormir con mocosos piojosos"

-Pero…

-Aquí lo que se dice, se cumple.

-¿En dónde dormiré?

-En la camioneta hay espacio. Debiste de hacer pensado primero, antes de abrir tu bocota- y así el acceso al calor se me era denegado.

-Maldito-susurre por lo bajo –Nadie se entromete con Lovino Romano Vargas. Mi trasero se paralizará por tu culpa.

Entre en la dichosa Van, pero era incómoda como *****. Así que me salí, puedo dormir yo solito en la obscuridad y merced del bosque. Solo tengo que hacer una sábana con las hojas y ramitas que encuentre… ¿A quién engaño? Esto está de las heces fecales. Quisiera llorar, pero los Vargas (a excepción de Feliciano) no lloramos. Somos machotes. En eso se escuchó un ruido, un lobo estaba a punto de comerme.

-¡Mami!

El lobo se acercaba más y más, y me preguntó -¿Lovino?- ¡El lobo hablaba! De seguro yo era caperucita roja –Lovino no llores.

-No estoy…- levante la vista, y vi un peculiar rizo.

-¿Roderich?- me seque mis masculinas lágrimas – ¿No eres tú un lobo?

-La última vez que me cheque no lo era.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Mi familia vino de vacaciones. Nos hospedamos en las cabañas que están más al norte. Lo mejor es que mi molesto primo no lo sabe.

-¿Las lujosas con televisión en alta definición y microondas para palomitas?

-Eh, sí. ¿Dónde estás tú?

-En la cabaña con apenas cuatro literas sin calefacción, y una tele de mala recepción con canales locales.

-¿No deberías estar adentro?

-Me echaron. ¿No deberías estar en tu cabaña?

-Me dijeron que fuera al baño, pero me perdí. Cambiando de tema, los fanáticos de músicos candentes se apoyan- me tendió la mano –no puedo dejarte solo.

-Roderich- susurre aceptando su mano. Por suerte todo esta obscuro, sino…

-Tengo la primera temporada, por si quieres verla conmigo.

-Me encantaría. Quiero ver a Frédéric en acción- sonreí.

Y así es como yo, el asombroso Lovino Vargas consiguió una princesa, que perdió… pero se encontró con su salvador un… ¿Príncipe? En fin la moraleja de esta historia es que soy genial, y dos que no vayan a enojar al enano o sino los manda a comer huesos. De todos modos conquistare al mundo, las patatas serán mis esclavos, y yo seré más guapo de lo que soy. Creo que eso es un gran final. Pero no sin antes disculparme contigo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. ¡Panchita perdóname! No debí de haber dicho que tenías retraso mental, tú eres asombrosa, espero que algún día me perdones.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

**Siguiente capítulo: Shinatty-chan te espera. **

**Omake:**

-Casi te caes.

-Creo que esto no fue la mejor idea.

-A mí me gusta.

-Si… porque tú no tienes media nalga al aire.

-Te dije que si querías dormir sobre mí.

-No puedo incomodarte toda la noche. ¿Y si dormimos en el suelo?

-Pero el sofá es cómodo. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en él.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Ya sabes cosas…

-¿Puedes dejar ese aura de misterio y decirme?

-Pues los sofás sirven para muchas cosas entre dos personas.

-Tengo tu bufanda en mi cara.

-Upsi. Los sofás son útiles para hacer cosas como estas.

-I-Iván. No… ya déjame… por favor.

-¿No te gusta?

-N-no es que no me guste, pero…

-¿Te incómoda?

-Algo.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, dejamos las cosas que nos estorban.

-¡Canijo!

-Sí, es que eso ya me está empezando a molestar. Es muy grande.

-A mí me gusta así.

-Sí, pero ese gran peluche de Shinatty-chan, interrumpe nuestro abrazo. Tal vez si lo acomodamos en otra parte, podamos dormir juntos en paz.

-Pero Shinatty-chan es muy suave. También Iván es muy suave. Los dos son muy abrazables. ¿Cómo elegir entre ellos dos?

-Yao.

-Está bien, dejaremos a Shinatty-chan en el suelo. Solo que no me estrujes, casi me dejas sin aire.

-Perdón, no sabía que aplique mucha fuerza.

-Es difícil de creerle al sujeto que viste piyamas con figuras de pato.

-Tú tienes una con perritos.

-Vale pues, a dormir.

-Está bien. Eres muy suave Yao.

-Tú también.

**No quería tardarme con esto pero TT-TT doña inspiración se había ido y me dejo abandonada. Además que las tareas me impiden escribir, pero tratare de escribir lo más rápido posible. En serio, no quería que tomase mucho tiempo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. El castillo que menciono Lovino, existe, es un castillo cerca de Roma donde es muy caro rentar. **

**Cada review es mut valioso para mua XD, aun así enserio, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ya casi llegamos al final! No sé si hacer un especial (antes del final) con Kiku o Pochi. **


	15. Shinatty-chan te espera

**Capítulo XIV: Shinatty-chan te espera:**

-¿Qué son esas cartas?

-Son las cartas que mandan los estudiantes al consejo. Uno de los labores del consejo estudiantil, es escuchar las opiniones de los demás.

-¿Y sobre qué escriben?

-Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias.

-¿Como en los supermercados?

-Algo así. Si quieren pueden abrirlas, es parte del trabajo leer las cartas.

-No sabía que se podían enviar cartas. ¿Tú lo sabías Lukas?

-Vladimir, eso siempre lo dicen a inicios de curso.

Suspiro, suspiro, este día es muy aburrido. Falta diez minutos para que las clases empiecen y no hay rastro de Iván. ¿Lo habrán abducido? No, él es muy inteligente como para estar a altas horas de la noche en el telescopio. Mi mano choca contra mi mejilla, sin Iván, esto es muy aburrido. Solo escucho la conversación del trio de disque magos, pero no hay nada interesante. ¡Si lo sé! Soy un chismoso, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Ya es hora que me vaya a mi salón.

-¡No Lukas, no te vayas! Te queremos con nosotros- Vladimir sujetaba a Lukas de la cintura.

-Déjame que me ensucio.

-¿Por qué no te quedas cinco minutos más?

-No- respondió el cuñado de Li –ya me voy.

-Se nos fue Arthur, se nos fue. Ya no somos nada, escuchaste. ¿Qué somos?

-Vladimir, mejor siéntate. Se un murciélago bueno.

Saque mi libreta para empezar a rayarla, es una libreta vieja, muy buena por cierto. Ahora solo sirve para mis dibujos, pero era mi libreta de geometría del preescolar. Tengo aun mis notas de cuadriláteros. Mientras la hojeaba note algo particular, una hoja suelta.

Pensaba que era de uno de esos ejercicios de colorea cual de todas estas figuras es un cuadrilátero, o algo así. Más fue mi sorpresa de toparme con algo completamente distinto. Era una carta, con la peor letra que un niño pequeño pueda tener.

Desdoble la hoja y comencé a leerla. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? Es una carta de Iván. ¿Por qué la habría guardado aquí? ¿Quieren saber que dice la carta, verdad? Como sé que son unos chismosos se los resumiré. A juzgar por la fecha, era cerca de la época navideña, dice que es genial ser amigos, y que en un futuro le gustaría compartir una taza de chocolate caliente cerca de la chimenea, porque eso se hace en la navidad. Tengan en cuenta que la carta no era muy detallista, digo era de niños pequeños, así que no era la gran cosa. Me preguntó si algún día compartiré una taza de chocolate con Iván, sería la noche más especial de todas. Chocolate e Iván, no hay nada mejor.

¡Ah! Pero no vayan a pensar que Iván tiene una letra fea, al contrario, es una letra muy hermosa. Obviamente de niño no vas a tener la letra perfecta, pero mejoro bastante.

Mencione ya muchas veces a Iván, y no ha aparecido. Se supone que si llamas muchas veces a alguien, tiene que aparecer. ¿Y si no viene? Tal vez esté enfermo, entonces tendría que visitarlo en la tarde, mandare a mis hermanos que caminen solos a casa. Si, eso hare.

-¡Yao!

'¡Gah!' Eso me espanto, no me gustan las sorpresas, bueno depende de que sea la sorpresa – ¡Me espantaste tonto!- una sorpresa con jalea de frijol o algo así, ese tipo de sorpresas si me gustan.

-Perdón Yao.

-¡Eres tú! Y-yo lo siento, no q-quería llamarte tonto. Pensé que eras alguien más. ¿P-por qué llegas tan tarde? Pudiste haber tenido un retardo, o una amonestación o... o…. ¡Un castigo! D-deberías tener más cuidado.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no es para que te pongas rojo.

¡Eh! ¿Y-yo rojo? -¡Patrañas! N-no estoy nervioso.

-Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué es tan listo? –Bueno, si lo estoy no creo que sea ningún problema.

-Vamos. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? Ya llegue.

-Excelente.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?

-Negativo- Iván no puede saber que me preocupe por él, creerá que estoy pensando solo en él, y que soy un acosador obsesionado –solo no quería que llegaras tarde, ya sabes cómo son los profesores.

-Te preocupas por mí. ¡Qué lindo!- juntó sus manos –Anda no seas tímido, las cartas me dijeron que hoy sería un día muy bueno. ¿Quieres qué te lea la suerte?

-¡¿Quién eres, y que hiciste con Iván?!- el verdadero Iván jamás estaría ofreciéndose como una médium o algo así, ahora resulta que hace tarot.

-Pero si soy yo, solo descubrí mi verdadero talento.

-¿Leer la suerte es tu verdadero talento? Eso déjaselo al trio de locos de la escuela.

\- Yao, si hace poco tenías un amuleto de la buena suerte. ¿No quieres que te haga unas predicciones?

-La verdad es que así estoy bien. Mira ya en un minuto empiezan la clases, mejor dejémoslo por la paz.

Y así pase mi día, Iván hacía su cosa rara con las cartas. Al final de día, pasamos un rato en la azotea de la escuela, nada mejor que estar a solas… con un médium. Hablamos un rato de las cosas cotidianas de nosotros. Por ejemplo, él me contó que su hermana menor, tiene un recital.

Él quiere mucho a sus hermanas, aunque a veces él me cuenta, que ellas llegan a espantarlo. En especial Natalya. Y debo de admitir, que la niña da miedo a veces. Aunque, no creo que sea mala.

-Mira lo que traje, lo guarde para este momento.

-¿Es el horóscopo?- porque eso era lo último que necesitaba. Deseaba que no sacara alguna revista de chismes, con el horóscopo de hoy.

-Eso no- saco de su mochila…

-¡Bollos de crema!- exclame – ¡Y son de fresas!

-Tus favoritos.

-¡Se ve tan delicioso! Dame la mitad, dame, dame- ahora era mi turno de ser infantil, pero entiéndalo, es un bollo de fresa. Puedo sentir su dulzura derritiéndose en mi paladar. Si seguía con esto, pareciera que estoy haciendo un puchero por el bollo –Dame un poco- no paraba de moverme, estaba muy emocionado. Los bollos de fresa son de temporada, y apostaría que ese es uno de los últimos.

-Ni modo- Iván puso parte del bollo en su boca, dejando una gran parte del bollo expuesto. ¿Conocen esos palitos de chocolate que se ponen en la boca? Algo así. ¿Cómo se llamaban… polis? No sé, pero a Kiku le encanta, dice que con esos palitos se puede hacer un juego donde terminas… compartiendo saliva.

-Cambié de parecer.

-¿Estás seguro? Entonces me lo comeré- se giró para comer el bollo a mis espaldas. Me está engañando con un bollo -¡Qué dulce!- exclamaba –Es una lástima que Yao se pierda de esto.

Tenía que soportar la tentación, no caería en sus juegos y trucos.

-Son los últimos. Tendrás que esperarte todo un año si quieres uno. Pero quien sabe si harán el otro año. ¡Qué pena!

¡Suficiente! Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Eso duele, Yao!- empuje al pobre.

Me acurruque detrás de su espalda –Iván es muy malo. Se comió el último bollo de fresa.

-Yao.

-Pero aun así- me posicione sobre de él. Quedamos cara a cara –amo demasiado a Iván como para enojarme con él- sonreí. El pobre solo se sonrojo ante el comentario, eso me hizo reír un poco –Vamos, déjame probar el de fresa.

Me acerque a él lentamente, nuestras narices chocaron, y eso me hizo sentir alegre. Con mi lengua tome delicadamente el pequeño rastro de crema que tenía cerca de sus labios –Es muy dulce.

Sonreímos antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, hasta que perdimos la cuenta de cuantos besos habían sido.

-Iván.

-¿Si?

-¿No te gustaría estar así por siempre?

-La verdad es que sí, pero dejaríamos atrás muchas cosas. ¿No te parece?

-Sí, pero hace tiempo que no teníamos estos momentos.

-No te desanimes Yao, las vacaciones de verano llegaran pronto. ¡Podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras!

-Eso sí, pero también estaremos ocupados con lo de la universidad. Además, si hacemos todo lo que yo quiera. ¿Dónde estarías tú en el plan? Sería mejor que fueran cosas que tú quieras.

Él sonrió antes de responder -Un día que tengamos libre, hay que ir al lago. ¿Te parece? Aprovechamos a mejorar mis habilidades con las cartas. Así que haríamos algo que ambos queramos.

-Te diría algo, pero mejor me callo- no sé cómo relaciona un lago con sus cartas mágicas –Ya sabes, porque en un lago se va a predecir el futuro y no a pescar- ironías.

-¿Querías pescar?

-Mínimo un paseo en un bote con remos.

Iván se quedó viendo su baratija por un rato. ¿Quién fue el estafador que le vendió esas cosas? No fueron ustedes, ¿o sí? Finalmente, se dignó a hablar. Pero lo que dijo no fue la cosa que hubiera deseado oír. En lugar de un "Claro Yao, tendremos un paseo romántico en un bote de remos", y digo bote de remos porque no quiero la gran maravilla, un simple paseo está bien.

-Las cartas dicen que lo que necesitas es un juego de baloncesto.

Muy bien, cuando se despiste debo de quemar esas cosas del diablo – ¿Qué van a saber esas cartas de lo que quiero? Para su información, prefiero unas enchiladas suizas.

-No le encuentro la relación- agrego Iván jugando con sus cartas.

-Quiero verlas- indique.

-No las entenderías, somos muy pocos que nacimos con este don de leer la fortuna. Podría lanzarte un maleficio- alejo sus cartas de mí.

Debo replantearme pasar más tiempo con él, de lo contrario será absorbido por un mago extraño de calcetas púrpuras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, leerme el café hasta morir?- ¿Ustedes de verdad creen en esas cosas? Además soy Wang Yao, nadie me puede maldecir. Nací tan asombroso que es imposible maldecirme.

Aunque, ignoró mi comentario -Puedo también leer la mano- acto seguido, tomo de la mía -¿Quieres que te la lea? Podemos encontrar algo interesante, como la línea de la suerte, o ver cuanta vida tendrás- comenzó a… ¿Acariciar? Mi mano. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados –Vamos no te pongas nervioso- abrió uno de sus ojos, nunca había visto algo así, pareciese que el color violeta brillaba. Estaba perplejo - ¿Acaso tu mano tiene cinco dedos?- sonrió.

Me solté de su agarre -¡No me lo recuerdes! Fue muy idiota de mi parte. Mejor nos vamos a casa, ya pasaste mucho tiempo en el sol.

-Esta nublado.

-Bueno, ya pasaste mucho tiempo en las nubes. ¿Mejor?

-Eso tiene otro sentido.

-Vámonos.

Y así termino nuestro día de escuela. Iván se quedó a cenar, planeamos como iba a ser lo de mañana. ¿No saben que día es mañana? Pues nada más, ni nada menos, que la subasta. ¡Si, lo he anhelado tanto! Shinatty-chan va a ser mío, y de nadie más.

-Entonces, tú me levantas si el de la subasta no me llega a ver.

-Sí, y no olvides el presupuesto.

-Lo tengo anotado. También se nos deja ver los productos antes de la subasta, hay que planear bien que sería lo más difícil de conseguir.

Ya espero ver a Shinatty-chan, todo él será mío. Imagínenselo, productos originales importados en mis manos. Ya me lo imagino, levantarme con mi sábana de Shinatty-chan, cepillarme los dientes con mi cepillo de Shinatty, ropa interior, almohadas, peluches, cartas, lapiceros, carcasas, y el DVD de colección de la ídola Chi-Ka interpretando las canciones de Shinatty-chan.

El DVD tiene material extra, hasta te enseña a aprenderte la coreografía de las canciones, incluye entrevistas, detrás de escenas, y un episodio nunca antes visto de Shinatty-chan y sus amigos. Definitivamente tengo que ganar el DVD.

-Hola- saludó una voz ronca.

-¡¿Kiku?! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Y-yo- Kiku jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Tadán!- del fondo, por allí de la parte obscura de la habitación, apareció una sombra. Estaba ante nuestros ojos la figura que deformo a mi querido hermanito. Mostro una sonrisa socarrona, y poso sus manos en los frágiles hombros de Kiku -¿Les gusta? ¡A qué es llamativo!

-Li, sabía que estabas detrás de esto. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Kiku?- ¿Por qué no abandone a mis hermanos en la calle, cuando tuve la oportunidad? Les abrí la puerta diciendo que ya eran muy grandes para explorar el mundo, así me hubiera ahorrado un montón.

-Más bien, que se hizo. Diles Kiku- dijo el autor intelectual de esta fachada.

-Verán, en mi afán de ser notado por más personas, he tomado una decisión muy importante para mí. Adaptare este estilo como parte de mi vida, quiero que todos ustedes sepan que soy un nuevo Kiku. ¡Me gusta el anime, el azúcar, las chicas con orejas de gato y…!- Kiku empezó a derrumbarse – y… y.

-Kiku, lo habías ensayado. ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas?- interrogó Li –Vamos.

-He… he- tartamudeaba Kiku.

-¿Hentai?- inquirió Li.

-¿Heracles?- se preguntó a sí mismo, el pobre de mi hermano.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-No lo sé.

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpí la horrible escena –Díganme de una vez que paso.

-Cálmate Yao. Kiku me dijo que quería ser más llamativo, y que más llamativo que ser gótico. ¿A qué es una monada? Combinamos el negro y el blanco a la perfección, diría que pareciese todo un caballero victoriano.

-Bueno, haz lo que te haga sentir cómodo- agregue – solo que si viene papá, yo no me meto en este lío- Si lo sé, soy muy bueno para librarme de problemas. Pero ya conocieron a mi padre, solo imagínense como se pondría.

-G-gracias Yao. Prometo que si me queda un trozo de pastel de tres leches decorado con pedazos de chocolate y hojaldre, pensare en dártelo- sonrió Kiku.

¿Pensara? Vaya que le importo. Mis hermanos son tan caritativos y amables, son una lindura.

-Nos vamos- se despedía Li.

-¿A dónde vas jovencito?

-Acompañare a Kiku a comprar un rollo de wan-nyan. El mejor postre que puedes adquirir, es tanta su popularidad que la fila es de aproximadamente dos horas.

-Pero ya es tarde- me opuse.

-Son apenas las siete, llegaremos a las nueve. Lo prometemos. Si quieren traemos algo para ustedes.

-Les sonara raro, pero tráiganme un bollo de crema sabor fresa, porque alguien no me dejó ni un solo pedazo- ya sabrán quien es alguien.

-Te ofrecí, pero lo rechazaste.

-Porque esa no es manera de ofrecer comida. Era una propuesta muy indecorosa.

-Los bollos de fresa son muy populares Yao- interrumpió Li -¿Y si no encontramos de fresa? Además, por estas fechas se acaban.

-Uno de té verde está bien.

Al terminar mi oración, Linh bajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Me preguntó si podía salir, dijo que era algo muy importante, tan importante que era un secreto. Espero que no sea para ver a su amigo ese, pero en fin, no tuve más remedio que dejarla salir.

-¡A ella no le dices nada, y es menor!

-Porque es mujer, y sabe cuidarse sola.

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Se atreverían a asaltar a Linh?

-Bueno, no.

-Lo ven, yo me preocuparía más por el asaltante, que por Linh.

Al final los deje ir con una advertencia. Es tan lindo ser el jefe de la casa, puedo arruinar las salidas de mis hermanos cuando quiera. Aunque, por ser el mayor tengo más responsabilidades y esas cosas. Aunque deben de agradecer que no soy tan abusivo como otros hermanos mayores, ya saben esos que te mandan hasta por el microondas y que te pegan para "hacerte más fuerte".

Las cosas con mis hermanos se calmaron bastante desde que crecimos. Antes era tan común arañarse y morderse, ahora solo es una rivalidad menos violenta. Me acuerdo que una vez jugando, pegamos a Yong con cinta industrial en la pared. Y otra vez casi ahogo a Li con una almohada, pero yo lo pague más, el desgraciado me dejo una marca de mordedura, casi sangro. También cuando Li y Yong jalaban del cabello de Mei, y esta los pateo. ¡Lindos recuerdos! Hasta me acuerdo de la vez que llevamos a Yong al hospital porque Mei le hizo caerse, no querrán saber que le paso al pobre.

-No pensé que fueras tan blando con tus hermanos- comento Iván -¡Qué lindo!- comenzó a agarrar mis mejillas –Si sigues así, harás que mi cerebro derrame demasiada oxitocina.

-Eso duele. Si sigues así, yo también pinchare tus mejillas- Iván soltó unas risas -¿No me crees?

-¡Eso duele Yao!

-Te soltare, si me sueltas.

-¡Nunca! Tus mejillas son tan lindas.

-Si no me sueltas, quemare tus cartas.

-Si haces eso, no iré contigo mañana.

Suspire no tenía otra alternativa, para acabar con las discusiones que solemos tener, hago un trato –Me sueltas y hago eso.

-¿Harás eso?

-Solo si me sueltas- y así se rindió. No puedo creer que haga esto, no puedo creer el morbo que tiene Iván por verme hacer eso.

Me pare y le di la espalda. Odio hacer esto, pero a él le resulta gracioso. Levante mi mano derecha, luego la izquierda, para hacer una pose con ambas manos. Me voltee, y empeche con la actuación –Aru, aru yo~ Llevare mi aru directo a tu corazón~, soy Wang Yao vamos a sonreír aru~- sonreí de la manera más forzosa posible. Termine con una pose "linda", me da vergüenza hacer eso y actuar todo "adorable".

Iván aplaudió diciendo que era lo más adorable que puede haber en el planeta tierra –Deberías de estar ante los escenarios, de seguro te adorarían.

-No es para tanto.

Seguimos los dos a solas, sin que ninguno de mis hermanos interrumpiera. Al final, Kiku y Li llegaron exactamente a las nueve. A su regreso, Iván dijo que ya era hora de marcharse.

-¿De verdad? No está un poco obscuro. Puedes quedarte, si así lo deseas.

-Tengo que ir a casa, además solo sería un problema aquí.

-No digas eso- le regañe –tú nunca serás un problema.

-Hasta mañana- nos dimos un corto beso de despedida –Sólo no me despiertes tan temprano- él me conocía tan bien, iba a estar todo emocionado por el evento que probablemente lo despertaría a las cuatro de la mañana.

-No lo haré, supongo- Iván se limitó a sonreír, y se marchó. A veces pienso que esa sonrisa puede ocultar muchas cosas.

Cerré la puerta, pero había cometido un pequeño error. Mierda, me repetí internamente. Los dos lo habían visto todo.

-Son tan adorables que deberían casarse. ¿No lo crees Kiku?

-Todo está grabado en mi celular, puede servir como chantaje Li.

Chocaron las manos –No por nada eres el mejor de tu clase, hermanito.

-Cierto. Aunque la recalcitrante forma de ser del hermano Yao podría complicarnos.

-Kiku, es hora de darle una buena enseñanza. Y a veces las lecciones más inestimables, son las más laboriosas.

-Cierto. ¿Debemos Li?

¿Qué demonios les pasa? Como el hermano mayor que soy, repruebo este tipo de disciplina. Pero no sabía que me esperaba, solo estaban viéndome con malicia. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Soy un buen sujeto, no me meto con nadie y todo eso. Todo es culpa de mis padres por obsequiarme tantos hermanos. ¿En qué pensaban?

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Se lo mostramos a Yong?- preguntó Li.

-Hermano Yao, te respeto, más o menos- empezó Kiku –pero como hermanos menores tenemos el derecho de arruinar tu existencia. Sera fácil, danos parte de tus ahorros, y serás libre.

-Si no lo haces- ahora era el turno de Li –puedes despedirte de tus vacaciones. Le enviare el video a mamá. Y para convencerte más, aún tengo el número de Arthur.

¡No, todo menos al cejón ese! Solo jode mi existencia, maldita sea. Primero a mi madre, luego a ese sujeto. ¿Quién sigue, Santa Claus? -¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Nuestras demandas son sencillas- explicó Kiku –queremos que nos dejes salir cuando queramos, unos audífonos, y manga para mayores de dieciocho.

Okey, que demandas más extrañas, pero está bien -¿Quieres manga para adultos?

-Descubrieron que mi credencial era falsa, y no me dejaran ir a la sección para adultos. Tú tienes una credencial, así que me compraras lo que te ordene.

-¿Me usas para comprar pornografía?

-C-claro que no, también hay unos muy violentos. Ya sabes que tienen tanta sangre que no te lo quieren vender, aunque ya hayas visto el anime medio censurado.

-¿Y por qué los audífonos?

Era el turno de hablar para Li –Se me cayeron en el baño. Y no voy a usar audífonos que hayan estado ahí atorados, quien sabe que hubo ahí dentro.

-¡Ya llegue!- saludo Linh -¿Qué paso exactamente?

-Negocios, hermanita. Mejor vete a tu habitación- la dirigí a su cuarto. Si se enterara que está pasando, quien sabe que me pediría. Por suerte, Linh es muy educada y me obedeció. ¡No como la bola de inútiles que tengo por hermanos!

-¿Qué dices?

-Usualmente me negaría, pero no quiero que nadie vea mis relaciones socio-afectivas… acepto. Pero con una condición, ustedes van a cambiar los pañales del nuevo hermano.

-¿Nuevo?- se repitieron los dos -¡Se nos había olvidado!

-¿Es enserio?

-Yo ya tuve suficiente con verlos crecer a todos, así que es su turno de cuidar bebes. Yo ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas. ¡Y denme mis bollos!-

Me retire del lugar como todo un ganador de bollos. Sonreí para mis adentros, ellos van a saber lo que es bueno.

…

No puedo creer que ya sea hoy, el día que he estado esperando por un gran largo tiempo – Iván, tienes que probar estos dulces de Shinatty-chan, están buenísimos.

-Me gustaría Yao. ¿Pero eso no fue prohibido en veintisiete países distintos?

Caminamos por todo el lugar, era el paraíso de Shinatty. Tantas cosas adorables y hermosas que hay en un solo lugar. Si me muero, este sería el paraíso –Iván, tomémonos una foto con Shinatty, ¿sí?

-La fila está un poco larga.

Sonreí de la mejor forma posible, ya saben esa típica sonrisa con ojos de cachorro que nadie puede decirle que no –Por favor, no todos los días hay una subasta con un Shinatty-chan presente- le agarre de la mano –Me harías el hombre más feliz.

-Está bien.

Al final de una espera de veintitrés minutos, si soy muy exacto, nos tomamos una foto con Shinatty. Iván aparecía sonriendo torpemente, mientras que yo estrangulaba a Shinatty.

-¡La mejor foto!- dije mientras la contemplaba -la pondré en un marco.

-Pobre señor Shinatty, te tuvieron que quitar los guardias de él.

-Lo sé, ahora tengo mi orden de restricción con nada más ni nada menos que la firma de Shinatty. ¿Lo ves? Un autógrafo, y gratis.

-En unos minutos nos van a dejar ver los productos. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarle?- me tendió su mano. Ese era un juego que los dos conocíamos muy bien, actuábamos como si fuéramos de la realeza.

-El placer es mío, lord Iván- acepte su propuesta.

Mientras caminábamos, le explicaba a Iván lo tensas que se iban a poner las cosas –Esta es una subasta dinámica a la inglesa. Lo que quiere decir que es ascendente, cada producto tiene un precio de reserva e ira aumentando.

-Debemos de pensar muy bien que es lo que vas a comprar. Los productos más fáciles de adquirir, saldrán más baratos que los de edición limitada- comentó Iván –pero estoy seguro que Yao ganara.

Sonreí –Tengo suerte de tenerte a ti- un minuto, mencione la palabra suerte…

-¿Quieres una rápida sesión de lectura?

-¿Trajiste tus cartas?

-Quería saber si a Yao le iba a ir bien, si le va mal, no sé qué es lo que haría.

-Eso es muy lindo Iván, pero no era necesario traer eso.

Al final lo convencí para que no hiciera nada ridículo en frente de todos. Debe de aprender que las subastas no son el lugar indicado para trabajar como médium.

-Mira- señalé –es un póster del show de Shinatty-chan de hace diez años. Lo regalaban junto con los huevos de chocolate de la marca.

-¿Había huevos de chocolate de Shinatty?

-Y gomitas azucaradas con jalea de frutas.

-Suena a diabetes- respondió Iván.

-A gloria querrás decir.

Caminamos hasta topar con el largo monto de productos exclusivos de mi gato favorito. Era tan hermoso, lloraría de la alegría, pero perdí mis lagrimales en la guerra. Bueno eso no es verdad, pero no voy a llorar ahorita.

-No puede ser- empuje a Iván para que nos escondiéramos –es la guerrera de las subastas de Shinatty-chan.

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica con coletas. Nadie sabe su nombre, pero se le conoce como "Green Dam-Tan"- explique.

-Que nombre más raro.

-Si ella está en una subasta, solo viene por el producto más caro y raro que haya. No la vuelves a ver. Cuenta la leyenda que en realidad es un agente del gobierno.

-Suena a que es malvada.

-Sin duda.

Luego de que la jovencita hiciera su aparición como el cometa Halley, la aparición que muy pocos llegan a ver. Continuamos por el recorrido, hasta que no había nada más que ver.

-Yao, ya me aburrí. Y falta para que empiece.

-No me lo recuerdes, yo tengo posado mis ojos en el premio gordo.

-Hay que jugar a algo.

-Iván. ¿Qué podemos jugar en un espacio cerrado?

-Yo me refiero a otra clase de juegos. ¿Qué te parece el juego de los recién casados?

-¿Eso fue una propuesta de matrimonio?

-N-no- Iván se sonrojó - me refiero a que es un juego de preguntas. Yo te pregunto cosas y tu respondes- Iván se veía realmente emocionado -¿Empezamos?

-Cuando quieras- le respondí.

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

-Esa es fácil, desde el preescolar. En la clase 2-6. Te pedí un lápiz, tómala.

-¿Cuál fue el primer regalo que te di?

-Era un dibujo de un girasol.

-¿Qué solíamos hacer en las vacaciones de verano?

-Atrapar insectos.

-¿Cuándo tome tu mano por primera vez?

-En esa casa embrujada.

-¿Cuál era nuestra frase?

-Serás la manzana de mi dumpling.

-¿Mi pasatiempo favorito?

-Ahora tienes la maña de las cartas, pero también te gusta usar tu microscopio.

Luego de seguir jugando, y que Iván se sorprendiera de mi memoria. Empezó la subasta, pero lo primero que subastaron era los productos fáciles de conseguir, solo un novato compraría de esos. Los expertos, no es por presumir, sabemos exactamente que comprar.

Mis rivales no era solo la chica de coletas. Se encontraba Li Wa Toi, el chico con la colección de peluches más extensa de Shinatty-chan; desde los que ves en las tiendas de la esquina, hasta los más excéntricos. Lo que fue una total sorpresa fue verlo a él.

-Iván, voltea a tu derecha.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La otra derecha. ¿No ves a un conocido?

-Es Vash- susurro -¿Cómo?

-No sé, pero quiero averiguarlo.

-Es muy peligroso Yao, ten cuidado.

-Tú también vienes.

-¿Y por qué yo?

No le iba a preguntar directamente que estaba haciendo, decidí espiarlo. Su traje era de lo más curioso, vestía unas gafas negras con un abrigo muy grande. Como si fuera a robar algo.

-Están presentando las baratijas. Sólo los novatos las compran- Vash si sabe. Pero note que no estaba hablando consigo mismo, hablaba con alguien más –Si está muy caro no pienso comprártelo.

No tengo ni idea de con quien está hablando. Solo sé que Vash no es el que ama a Shinatty-chan, el que está al otro lado de la línea es el verdadero rival. Tiene suerte de tener a Vash de su lado, él es muy bueno con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con dinero.

-Si lo sé. Y-yo también te quiero- Vash comenzó a tartamudear - nos vemos esta tarde, en donde siempre.

Podría estar compitiendo con su dulce hermanita. Aunque no sabía que Lily era fanática de Shinatty-chan. Si no es con Lily, ¿Quién podría ser?

-Mejor nos alejamos Yao, no quiero interrumpir- Iván me llevó arrastrando lejos del chisme.

Paso tiempo para que dejaran de anunciar las cosas que solo los incautos compran. Después de un pequeño receso, anunciaban las cosas que los coleccionistas tenías apartadas con sus ojos. No me quería arriesgar demasiado con lo primero que anunciaran, debía tener la mente fría. Solo me alocaría por el DVD de colección.

-¡Miren lo qué tenemos! ¿Les gusta el arroz? Pues con la arrocera de Shinatty-chan, el arroz será más divertido- anunciaba un hombre de mediana edad.

-Arrocera- repetí, me encanta el arroz, quiero una.

-Yao- sentí la mano de Iván en mi hombro –no vayas a irte por la primera cosa que veas. Ya tienes una arrocera.

-Pero no de Shinatty-chan- hice un pequeño puchero.

-Luego le dibujamos uno.

-El precio de reserva es trecientos. ¿Escuche trecientos cincuenta? Trecientos cincuenta a la una… ¡Nueva oferta, cuatrocientos!

Iván tenía razón, no debía de dejarme llevar. Además, los expertos en esto, están calmados, ni siquiera se inmutan. Respira Yao, vienes por el DVD. Pero conociéndolos, eso va ser lo último que van a anunciar.

-Vendido al señor de gorro gracioso.

Calma Yao, no te pongas nervioso. Sigue el ejemplo de los expertos, están calmados. Quisiera saber dónde tienen puesto los ojos, espero que no en el DVD.

-En la época de 1970, salió un producto muy inusual. Su venta fue tan baja que no duro mucho tiempo en el mercado, me refiero a la rockola de Shinatty-chan.

¡Qué genial! Pero se objetivo Yao, no tenemos discos de vinilo. Sería inservible. Aun así pensé en darle una probada, aunque alguien más me gano.

-¿Quién recuerda a Mina Ming? De seguro que todos, pues que mejor que tener la guitarra de su álbum de "Shinatty Sunshine". El único dúo que hizo con Shinatty. Esta guitarra fue de uso exclusivo para grabar el álbum, no se usó para nada más. El precio de reserva, por ser ustedes, es de cuatro mil. ¿Escuche cuatro mil doscientos?

Green Dam-Tan había alzado la mano. Li Wa Toi no tardó en responder. ¿Debería? Demonios, Yao, vienes solo por el DVD. Además Li ya tiene una guitarra.

Al final Green Dam-Tan, fue la ganadora de la prestigiosa guitarra. Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa macabra llena de maldad. Esa chica si da miedo, detrás de esa cara chula, hay un demonio.

-Pasemos a lo siguiente- debía de comprar algo, en caso de no poder conseguir el DVD – Estos tenis que solo se produjeron en Tailandia, son exclusivos. No solo por la cara de nuestro querido Shinatty-chan, sino también porque fueron usados en la película Tailandesa "No eres tú, Shinatty robo mi corazón". Película donde la chica deja su matrimonio perfecto, para fugarse con un vagabundo que será el futuro creador de Shinatty-chan. Claro que estos pares no fueron usados directamente por los actores. El precio de reserva es setecientos. ¿Escuche setecientos cincuenta?

Había alzado la mano, nunca me había sentido tan poderoso. Debía de ganar esos tenis, además me podían hacer más alto. Un gasto necesario, ¿no?

-¿Alguien da más?- el sujeto anunciaba -¿Escuche ochocientos?

Vash levantó la mano. ¿El tacaño Vash gastando ochocientos en unos tenis? De seguro quiere demasiado a la persona con la que estaba hablando. Eso es amor, y del bueno.

-¿Ochocientos cincuenta?

Li levanto la mano. ¡Ahora el niño quiere tenis! Por eso no confió en los niños, todos son unos demonios por dentro. Bueno algunos, hay unos bien educados. Podría mencionar a mi hermanita Linh y a Nathan.

-Novecientos.

Sentí que algo me levantaba, era Iván –Gracias- respondí algo sonrojado mientras levantaba la mano.

-Novecientos setenta.

Vash levantó la mano.

-Novecientos setenta a la una… a las dos…

-¡Mil!- grite.

-Linda oferta. ¿Alguien quiere apostarle más? Mil a la una…

-¡Mil quinientos!- grito una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Era la famosa coleccionista Eli Pizarro, se dedicaba a coleccionar todas las prendas posibles de Shinatty-chan. ¿Cómo sé eso? Investigo, esa es la clave niños.

-Mil quinientos a la una, mil quinientos a las dos, y mil quinientos a las tres. ¡Vendido a la señorita Pizarro! Que para su información, ya nos ha honrado con su presencia en otras subastas.

Iván me bajo ¿Por qué tantos coleccionistas hoy? ¿No pudieron escoger otro día para comprar? Estoy perdido. Debo calmarme, si me lo propongo, ganare el DVD. ¡Soy Wang Yao y vengo a ganar el DVD!

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

-¡Iván!

-Tenías cara de constipado.

Pasaron diversos objetos, pero los postores eran mejores que yo. O mejor dicho, eran más ricos que yo. Al menos no es una subasta en sobre cerrado. ¡Maldita pobreza! Tenía que conservar lo último que me quedaba de paciencia.

-Ahora pasemos a algo más moderno. Esta colección de DVD de Shinatty-chan. La querida ídola Chi-Ka actúa en ellos. Tiene un jugoso material extra. ¿Escuche dos mil?

¡Dos mil! No pensé que iban a estar tan caros, bueno es una colección. ¿Debería? De que hablo, soy Wang Yao, y los Wang somos decididos -¡Dos mil quinientos!

-Vaya acelerado. Dos mil quinientos a la una…

-Tres mil- Green contraataco.

-Tres mil doscientos- ahora era Li.

-Tres mil seiscientos- ¡Vash!

-Cuatro mil- recé para que no subiera demasiado, estaba rasgando el dinero.

-Cuatro mil cien- la señora Eli a habló.

-Cuatro mil trecientos- aposte, aún tenía reservas, pero muy pocas.

-Señores cálmense. Cuatro mil trescientos a la una, cuatro mil trescientos a las dos, cuatro mil trescientos a- ya lo podía sentir, el contenido extra era todo mío. Los demás postores habían gastado su dinero en libro escondido sagrado de la santa sede de Shinatty-chan, pero no sabían que esto era mucho más valioso.

-¡Cinco mil quinientos!

-¡Buena oferta! Cinco mil quinientos a la una, cinco mil quinientos a las dos, cinco mil quinientos a las tres… vendido al señor disfrazado de panda.

¡Qué! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Tenía asegurada la victoria, y un panda me la quita. ¿Pero por qué? El hijo de fruta se quedó con el material extra y todo lo asombroso de esta tierra. ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! Amo a los pandas, pero este panda no vera nunca jamás la luz del día.

-Sacare mis tijeras- susurre, pero como era de esperarse, Iván me detuvo.

-Yao, no mates al señor panda.

-Es que por su culpa- hipo –no gane- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía contenerlas más. ¡Soy un tonto! Desaproveche todas las oportunidades, todo por un tonto DVD, y ese estúpido panda. ¡Sí seré imbécil!

-Calma Yao- Iván me acercó a su pecho –no siempre podrás ganar, pero tienes todo mi apoyo.

-L-la colección…- las lágrimas salían lentamente – yo no pude.

Iván tomo el rastro de lágrimas para alejarlo de mi rostro –Vamos que eres más lindo cuando ríes, que cuando lloras- no dije nada, solo seguí llorando. Apreté a Iván contra de mí. Pobrecito, lo habré dejado sin aire.

Mascullaba unas cosas, pero ya me iba calmando de poco a poco. Seguíamos en esa misma pose, no me importaba que los demás lo vieran. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? Suspire, todo por Shinatty-chan.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos, o tal vez horas, pero Iván no dejó de estar a mi lado. Él es como un superhéroe, siempre está para salvarme -¿Mejor?- preguntó Iván.

-C-creo- mi nariz estaba pesada –gracias, por soportarme. Debo de parecer un niño para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soy el más viejo aquí, pero soy un saco de furia impulsivo. Ha de ser un horror aguantarme, siempre actuando de manera infantil y soberbia. Imagínate, acabo de llorar por una tontería. Soy un desastre.

-Pero Yao, tú eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido. Yao es muy divertido, me encanta pasar el tiempo con él. Además eres muy listo, y sabes cosas, y eres bonito y… y… no puedo describir lo tan maravilloso que eres. Desde que te conocí, sabía que eras especial. Siempre me hacías reír cuando estaba triste, me hiciste sentir, que ya no estaba solo en este mundo. Tú como que conectaste conmigo y "clic", eso paso.

-Iván. ¿De verdad soy todo eso?

-Mucho más.

-Eres el mejor. ¿Lo sabías?- sonreí. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

-¿Quieres ver tele basura mientras comemos helado?

-¡Demonios, sí!

-Recuperas muy rápido el ánimo- Iván comenzó a reírse.

-Soy muy emocionable, pero así como viene, así se va. Puede ser eso, o puede ser la palabra helado.

-Te amo Yao.

-Y yo a ti, Iván.

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

**Omake:**

-Vamos Kiku, te estaré apoyando desde aquí. Estoy contigo en espíritu.

-¿Estás seguro Li? ¿Me veo llamativo?

-Claro que sí, solo camina y llamaras la atención.

Así el joven Kiku obedeció. Camino por los alrededores, esperando a que se diera cuenta –Por favor Kami-sama, ayúdame a que se dé cuenta- pensó.

-Kiku.

-Kami-sama puede ser muy cruel, perdón.

-¿Qué?

-¡Perdón! N-no sabía que eras tú. Estaba cantando una canción de un anime, uno viejo.

-No hay problema. Pero nunca te había visto así.

-¿Eso es malo? M-me puedo quitar la ropa si quieres. ¡Pero no lo malpienses! Quitarme la ropa, pero no en un propósito sexual, más bien en una connotación…

-Te ves lindo.

-¿Lo crees?- nuestro Kiku se ruborizo -Muchas gracias.

A lo lejos se veía un joven feliz de participar como casamentero. Se repetía a si mismo lo genial y guapo que era. ¿Y quién soy yo para desmentirlo?

**Próximo capítulo: "Especial III: Días de perros"**

**¡Yey! En serio perdonen la tardanza, es que hubo exámenes, y señora inspiración se fue. El capítulo que están leyendo es completamente diferente al original (Lo volví a hacer xD) Por suerte ya disfrute de mis dos primeras semanas de vacaciones. ¡Yey! Aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, tratare de hacer el próximo capítulo más temprano xD ¡Perdonen! TT-TT El siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo. ¡Ah! Y los góticos japoneses son diferentes a los de occidente. **

**Para los Reviews de Guest y Puré con arroz: Si escribiré otro, tengo la idea de uno, no sé cómo quedaría pero ahí vemos :3 **

**Y para Isabel: Lovino consiguió príncipe (?) o algo así xD pero si los princesos son hermosos.**

**PD: Este capítulo tiene muchas referencias. Encuentra todas y recibirás un aru aru yo~ (Igual en el siguiente publique las respuestas)**

**PD2: La famosa Green sale en un fanart que hizo himaruya de ella con Shanatty. Igual el nombre de los otros dos postores. El de Eli está basado en una coleccionista de la vida real, y el otro es el nombre de mi bisabuelo. Creo que así se escribe xD es que solo me decían su nombre por voz, y pues no supe cómo se escribía. **

**PD3: Aprendí cosas de las subastas xD **


	16. Días de perros

**Especial III: Días de perros.**

¡Buenos días a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien. Soy Kiku, y seré su narrador el día de hoy, espero ser de su agrado. ¿Cómo puedo iniciar? Es la primera vez que hago esto, y anhelo que les guste. No soy como mi hermano Yao, así que no esperen que quede tan… como él hace. Hace mucho calor últimamente, ¿no lo creen?

Ya que mencione a Yao, supongo que debo de hablar de él. Les diré que gracias a él estuvimos a punto de llegar tarde a la escuela. ¡Llegamos exactamente a las ocho y media! Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida, incluso casi dejo mis zapatos fuera de los casilleros de la entrada. Y todo porque él quería hacer un gran almuerzo para papá Iván.

-Kiku, no has tocado tu almuerzo.

-S-sí, perdón. Sigo pensando en lo de la mañana.

Era hora del almuerzo, junte mi banca con la de Feliciano como lo hacía todos los días. También, como todos los días, Ludwig nos acompañaba. Hemos sido amigos desde hace ya tanto tiempo, que incluso años atrás teníamos un nombre, sólo que luego fue olvidado.

-¿Qué paso en la mañana, Kiku?- Ludwig me preguntó.

-Se salvó por un pelo de llegar tarde- le respondió Feliciano –es una lástima que no estés en nuestro salón. ¡Deberías de estar! Es súper divertido, y nuestra maestra titular es muy linda.

-Si claro, sólo déjame hackear el sistema de la escuela, ya regreso.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Cómo crees Feliciano! Es de muy mal gusto hackear cosas, no es nada limpio.

Mientras los dos discutían de si debía de quedarse Ludwig o no, yo me concentraba en mi almuerzo. Estaba delicioso, un acierto para mi hermano.

-Cambiando de tema- intervino Feliciano –nuestros hermanos se gradúan en Marzo. ¿No se sienten algo raros? Y-ya no veré a mi hermano mayor, nunca jamás. Tal vez se vaya al océano Índico, o puede irse al desierto del Sahara, o a Machu Picchu. ¡No lo volvería a ver!

-Tampoco se van a ir muy lejos, solo se gradúan- Ludwig le respondió de manera calmada para no alterarlo demasiado –Es lo normal. Además falta mucho para que llegue Marzo, apenas estamos a mitad de Julio.

-Y en unos días empiezan las vacaciones de verano- agregue para poder animarlo un poco –No tendrás que soportar las clases de matemáticas, y podrás pintar en la escuela cuantas veces quieras.

-Tienen razón… ¡Ya sé! Les compraremos un pastel a nuestros hermanos cuando se gradúen, así la despedida no será tan mala.

No tenía el corazón para decirle no a Feliciano. No es que no quiera a mi hermano, pero si le voy a comprar un pastel, prefiero comérmelo primero. A Yao le puedo dar puerros, le hará más provecho. Además, cada vez que se compraba una rebanada de pastel, jamás me la daba. Solo me daba la mitad de la rebanada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones Ludwig?- Feliciano quería saber si su amante se iba a quedar por el lugar. De seguro planean tener una cita y no me invitan. Pero si me invitaran, sería un estorbo, y ellos no podrían hacer más cosas.

-Voy a visitar a mis primos. Lo más probable es que me van a obligar a ir al lago… salir- Si bien Ludwig tiene un solo hermano, está repleto de primos. Ludwig es el menor de ellos de todos modos.

-Me gustaría tener tantos familiares como ustedes chicos.

-¡No, no quieres!- Ludwig y yo gritamos –No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Siempre se meten contigo- resoplo Ludwig.

-Tienes que soportar sus extraños gustos musicales, y su acoso sexual- exclame.

-¿Pues qué clase de familiares tienes?- me preguntaron.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo pude decir eso en voz alta? Todos sabrán que abusan de mi –Eh… p-pues yo, es eso- los colores suben a mi cara, de seguro moriré de sobrecarga –tengo un Yong.

-Está bien… fingiremos que eso nunca paso- sentenció Ludwig.

-M-mejor.

-¿Qué clase tenemos después?- Feliciano preguntó, al menos no se extrañó tanto como Ludwig.

-Lenguaje.

Su cara se deprimió de nuevo. Ludwig y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados a sus cambios de humor, la mayoría de las veces está contento y riendo, pero se deprime fácilmente. Y es que mi amigo…

-¡Odio lenguaje! Los libros que leemos no son nada divertidos, y la clase empeora cuando es día de caligrafía. Todo me sale horrible, mi letra es horrible.

-Feliciano, no podemos hacer que los libros sean más interesantes. ¿Acaso quieres que tengan dibujos y colores? Y no tienes una letra fea, solo que no sirves para el arte de la caligrafía- Ludwig le trato de explicar de la manera más suave posible, sin llegar a mimarlo claro. Les digo que esos dos traen algo, algo que yo quiero saber. Probablemente cuando yo no estoy se besan y abrazan, lo perfecto para una fotografía.

-El único arte para el que no sirvo.

-No te preocupes, de seguro con la práctica mejorarás. Además los libros que leemos son muy entretenidos- comente.

-¿Qué tiene de entretenido un amor imposible? Todo está lleno de tristeza y desesperación. ¿No hay historias más alegres?

-Creo que no.

-Si yo fuera el maestro pondría historias más felices. Las que leemos me deprimen mucho.

-Ya casi termina el día, no tienes por qué deprimirte por una clase, s-si quieres te invito a un helado después de clases- ¡Ludwig se sonrojo! Estoy más que seguro que traen algo entre manos, por mucho que me gustaría ir, no debo de interrumpir en mi pareja. Aunque nada me impide de espiarlos, probablemente vayan a casa de Feliciano y se acuestan el en sofá, los dos solos… ¡Y llega el director! Y se escandaliza que prohíbe la entrada a Ludwig a su casa. Para seguir con su amor se ven en las noches y deciden escaparse juntos. Feliciano toma de un veneno que lo dormirá por unos días, Ludwig creerá que está muerto y se apuñalara, para que al final Feliciano despierte y vea que su amado está muerto y decide acabar con su vida. ¡Sería buena idea para un fanfic! Podría llamarse… "Patatameo y Pastalieta", una trágica historia de amor juvenil. Mucho más trágica que la de los vampiros y hombres de negocios.

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias, eres el mejor Ludwig! ¿Vienes Kiku?

-Lamento decirles que no podré, le prometí a Arthur ayudarlo con unas cosas del consejo, pero vayan ustedes dos solos, de seguro pasaran un buen rato a solas. Ya saben, sin que yo esté presente, ni nadie más que ustedes dos. Por qué los helados se disfrutan más en pareja, está científicamente comprobado.

-Kiku, ¿estás bien? Eso sonó muy raro… sonó como si nos trataras de decir algo- Feliciano sospechaba de mí, es que me gano la emoción. Lo siento.

-Yo no he tratado de obligarlos a hacer algo, probablemente los confundí con mi forma de hablar, lo lamento- ¡De una vez ya cásense! Están peor que mi hermano, aunque, dudo mucho que alguien le gane a mi hermano. Mi hermano e Iván sí parecen una pareja de casados.

Luego del inconveniente, era la hora de que iniciaran las clases. Como siempre Feliciano se durmió en lenguaje, por lo que el profesor tuvo que pararlo a recitar casi la mitad del libro que leíamos. La clase vino con más sorpresas, como la entrega de nuestros exámenes de caligrafía.

-Jóvenes, no les fue tan bien como esperaba. A los que tengan problemas con la caligrafía, les recomiendo visitar el club de caligrafía de la escuela. Son muy buenos, los asesore yo el año pasado, y quedaron en segundo lugar en el torneo regional de caligrafía. Y si van bien, les recomiendo que voten por el club de caligrafía en el clubtatón, los chicos necesitan papel más estilizado, y una mejor tinta.

Qué manera más extraña de promocionar un club. Es la primera vez que un maestro promociona un club.

-Estoy nervioso Kiku, no quiero que mi abuelo vea mis notas. ¡Tendré que hacer un hoyo en el jardín otra vez! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cavar lo suficientemente profundo para que nadie lo vea hasta dentro de cien años? Ya cuando sea viejo y solo disfrute de mis días.

-Las terminará viendo, ponen las calificaciones en el pasillo.

-Tendré que romperle las piernas a mi abuelo, yo no quería.

-¡Feliciano!

-Calma Kiku, era una broma. ¿No has escuchado la frase "rómpete una pierna"?

-No es una obra de teatro.

-¡Claro que sí! La obra se llama: "Rompamos las piernas del abuelo para evitar que vea tus malas notas".

Eso suena a un mal plan, y por mal me refiero a terrible. No puedes ir a romper piernas de mayores por tus malas notas. Y si ustedes lo hacen son muy malas personas, a los mayores se les respeta. Espero que Feliciano no haga algo que podría lamentar.

-Feliciano, ¿tú también vas al curso? ¡Genial!

-¡Michelle! ¿Tú me acompañaras verdad?

-Por supuesto. Para eso son los amigos, se acompañan en las malas situaciones.

-¿Ustedes también van?

-¡Feliks!

-¡Qué genial estaremos todos juntos!

Al menos estoy aliviado de que Feliciano no se sentirá solo. No me lo perdonaría que Feliciano estuviese solo, no por todo lo que hizo por mí.

Al finalizar el día, era mi turno de limpiar el salón. Me quede limpiando con Diego, Kaguta y Gupta. Aunque no lo crean, Gupta es muy parlanchín, era difícil seguirle el ritmo de la conversación. Por suerte hoy no tengo práctica de arquería, por fin un día para mi solito. Sin club de arquería, ni club de periodismo. ¡Sólo yo! Empezare esta maravillosa tarde para mí mismo, llegando al coche de Yao por sorpresa. No tomo mucho para que llegara la parejita feliz, si saben a qué me refiero, no sé qué hacer con esos dos, supongo que puedo…

-Parece que estamos solos.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Podemos?

-Por mí no hay problema.

-¡Kiku! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el club de arquería.

-Y ustedes deberían controlar sus… impulsos, por ponerle un nombre a semejante acción.

-¡No íbamos a hacer nada pervertido cochinote! ¿Verdad Iván?

-¿No?

-¡No!

.-Hagan lo que quieran, prometo no ver… tanto.

Luego de que Yao me regañara por mi disciplina, que según él es la actitud de un pervertido, encendió el coche. Lo malo es que es un largo camino a casa, a mi cama querida. Como verán, mi cama y yo tenemos una relación muy especial, una amistad especial y sincera. No comparto esa relación con otro ser que no sea mi cama.

-Yao. ¿Crees que soy lindo?

Solo falta que escupiera agua imaginaria -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque con esta apariencia mi punto de encanto es la lindura. ¿Soy lo suficientemente lindo?

-Que pregunta más extraña es esa.

-¿Soy lindo, puro, tierno?- repetí.

-Bueno eres todo lo que tú quieras, menos puro.

Al menos tuve una respuesta algo decente. Según esta revista si soy muy lindo la gente se me ofrecerá a hacerme favores, y me dará muchos obsequios. Cartas de amor, chocolates en el día de san Valentín, más chocolates en el día blanco, dulces… muchos dulces. Paletas, pasteles, bollos, galletas, sería el paraíso. Obtener todo el azúcar que yo quiera usando mi lindura. Debo de mejorar si quiero que regresando de vacaciones me lluevan las gotas de caramelo.

-Iván, te amo, pero deja de verme que me espantas. Si no quieres provocar un accidente, déjame de ponerme nervioso.

Genial, una escena, hay que dibujar la tensión.

-¡Perdón Yao, pero hoy te ves muy guapo! Te arreglaste tu cabello de forma única, se ve suelto y amarrado al mismo tiempo, me gusta mucho.

-G-gracias, tú también te ves bien- mi hermano se sonrojo, debo de captar el momento, que bueno que llevo mi pequeña libreta a todos lados –Y Kiku, sería fantástico que dejaras de dibujarnos. Hay un espejo retrovisor, ¿lo sabías?

-No estoy haciendo nada, soy inocente- alegue.

-Quería guardar esto para el final Kiku, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

-¿Me compraras la almohada de mi esposa que tanto quería? Por fin usarás ese dinero tuyo que acumulaste, muchas gracias.

-No, pero pasarás el fin de semana en el lugar más divertido sobre la tierra- sonrió Yao.

-¿Mi cama?

-¡Mejor aún! Te apunte al grupo de "Seamos amigos" de la señora Yang para introvertidos. Dura todo el fin de semana y te enseñan como pasar de ser introvertido a extrovertido, además puedes hacer millones de amigos. ¿A que es fantástico?- ¿Socializar? ¡Con este calor! Mi hermano es un loco si cree que saldré de la casa.

-Y si no quiero-respondí- ya tengo suficientes amigos.

-Puedes no ir, pero estarías desobedeciendo las órdenes de mamá- desobedecer ordenes de mamá, mamá… mamá. ¡No puedo, mamá da mucho miedo cuando se enoja! De seguro si se entera que no fui me quitaría a mis esposas, mi teléfono, el internet, y mi colección de manga. O mucho peor, me obligaría a salir en vacaciones a tomar el sol. Este curso debe de ser una advertencia, si no atiendo, me mandara a lo peor. ¡A un campamento de verano! Los campamentos no duran dos días, duran años, todas las vacaciones.

En los campamentos te toca el sol, te quema. Hay insectos y animales no lindos. Te ponen a sembrar, a pescar y a divertirte con muchas personas. Personas que terminarán escondiendo tu ropa interior cuando te bañes, personas que no son nada lindas. Tampoco hay gatos, los campamentos de verano carecen de amor felino. Mataré a mi hermano con mi mente, solo tengo que observarlo con detenimiento.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Iván?- preguntó el malvado de Yao.

-Parece que tendré que ver que dicen las cartas sobre esto.

-¡Cargas eso a todos lados!- mi hermano ya no parecía tan sorprendido como antes -¿En dónde te los escondes?

-Es un secreto- sonrió papá Iván.

-Si llevas eso a nuestra cita te puedes despedir de tus brujerías.

-¡No son brujerías! Yo soy puro, para leer la fortuna es necesario un corazón puro. Si no eres puro, es difícil leer la fortuna. Leer la fortuna es un llamado divino, y para eso hay que ser puros. ¿Entiendes, verdad Yao-Yao?

-Creo que sí, pero me espantas con tanto espiritismo.

-Vamos, ¿no quieres ver que hay en tu futuro?- Iván empezó a hacer cosas raras con las cartas, las movía de un lado hacía el otro.

Se preguntarán si yo creo en esas cosas. Las cosas las decides tú mismo, pero a mí me encanta que en año nuevo me lean la fortuna.

-Estoy conduciendo, no hagas cosas raras.

Iván lo ignoró, seguía revolviendo hasta que –Um… vaya- se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, tendré un parche o algo? ¿O acaso tendré ocho brazos?

-Conservare esta información para mí mismo. Lo verás cuando el momento llegue, mientras tanto, concéntrate en no chocar.

¿Me preguntó que habrá sido tan gracioso? Tal vez algo muy vergonzoso le pase a Yao, y alguien debe de grabar el momento. Ya saben, para atesorar los recuerdos. Quizás se tropiece en medio del patio de la escuela, o le descubran su ropa interior de gatos con corazones, o mejor aún… que se caiga en el lago del parque.

-Sí no me dices que me pasará, te juro que…

-¿Por qué tan emocionado Yao-Yao? Pensaba que no creías en estas cosas, ¿acaso cambiaste de parecer?

-N-no, es que… bueno, eso, y aquello… todo es tu culpa- ver a Yao avergonzándose solo, es tan gracioso. Antes Yao era muy supersticioso, no sé porque cambio.

-Vamos Yao, estarás bien. Al menos que no te guste la idea.

-¿Qué idea? Iván, solo me haces que me dé más curiosidad.

-Es tu elección de todas formas Yao.

-¡Llegamos!- intervine.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¿Por qué no nos preparas un té Yao?- sugirió Iván

-¡No me cambies el tema!

Los dos, o más bien Yao, siguieron discutiendo. Vaya par que hacen, pareja más dispareja, y no solo en la estatura. Al menos mi hermano puede estar aliviado que Li no le hará bullying por lo que paso. En fin, mejor tomare un jugo de naranja y aceptare mi horrible destino del fin de semana.

Me acomode en mi cama -¿Por qué debo de sufrir? Querida, no quiero ir. ¿Sabes lo tan horrible que es esa gente? Además en época de calor es mejor quedarse a ver la tele. N-no quiero que me obliguen, ¿y si pierdo mis calzoncillos?

-¡Kiku deja de hablar con esa almohada que te ves raro!

-Es una de mis esposas, ¿a qué es linda con ese par de coletas? Además, esto es allanamiento, no debes de interrumpir en mi cuarto, yo no lo hago con el tuyo.

-¡Si lo haces! Además solo venía a decirte que la comida estará lista en veinte minutos. También te recuerdo tu destino de fin de semana, mejor ve empacando.

¡Ah, que fastidio! No quiero salir a ningún lado, menos con gente que ni conozco. Al menos puedo disfrutar estas últimas horas que me quedan para hacer todo lo que me gusta, Antes del horror y la desesperación.

Mientras pasaba por mi pena, un sonido me distrajo, el sonido del opening de "Beat in angel" para ser exactos. Lo más probable es que Feliciano me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome de lo lindo que se divertirá el fin de semana con todos, y yo perdido en las montañas o algo parecido. Platicamos un rato mientras le contaba mi problema.

'Eso suena terrible, no podrás ayudar en la biblioteca como prometiste'

'Lo sé, fallar mi promesa. Esa no es la actitud de un guerrero'

'Pensé que era por…'

'¡No!'

Acabe con la conversación antes de que solo me diera pena, no soy muy bueno manejando estas situaciones. Parezco una protagonista de shoujo.

-¡La comida!- Yao grito. Al menos tengo algo con que distraerme, espero que Yao haya cocinado arroz. El arroz es simplemente lo más delicioso del mundo. Soy la clase de persona que encuentra delicioso el arroz sin importar su condición.

Incluso tengo recomendaciones de como comer el arroz cuando el día es caluroso. La mejor opción es preparar el clásico ochazuke. El ochazuke es muy fácil de preparar sin mucha labor, y es delicioso incluso con hielo, y mucho más delicioso con pepinos salteados. Luego, si te atreves, están las bolas de arroz asadas. Con miso o con salsa de soya, si las tomas y das una pequeña mordida, puedes disfrutar de la fragancia. Yo podría comer al menos tres. ¡Toda una recomendación!

Mis demás hermanos no llegaban de la escuela, así que solo era yo con la parejita. Lo bueno es que Dios escucho mis plegarias y hay arroz para comer. ¿Ya les dije lo tan sabroso que es el arroz?

-¿Irás Kiku?- preguntó mi hermano tras tomar un sorbo de té.

-No tengo opción.

-Me alegro que sea un sí.

-Te ves preocupado- esta vez el que habló fue Iván -¿Quieres saber tu futuro?

-¡Iván!- regañó Yao –Deja de ser espiritista.

-No tiene nada de malo Yao, solo veremos cómo le irá a Kiku- puso su mano de cartas sobre la mesa, escogió una de ellas –Número once, la fuerza- mostró la carta -simboliza la voluntad que se antepone a cualquier problema, para solucionarlo. De seguro no habrá problema que no puedas solucionar.

¿Fuerza? No creo tener la fuerza de un saiyajin, ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviva? ¿Y si en el curso aparece un alienígena gobernador intergaláctico? No podre vencerlo con mi ki actual.

-Yao, veo que tienes muchas cosas viejas esparcidas. Si las mantienes por mucho tiempo de seguro tendrás mala suerte. Cuando la mala suerte se acumula, no hay nada mejor que limpiar el cuerpo y el espíritu. Puedes limpiar la casa, organizar tu closet… luego de todo eso lo mejor es tomar un baño un poco más caliente de lo usual, eso le da un toque especial. Al final puedes verte en el espejo y reír, de seguro la buena suerte vendrá hacia ti.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas Iván? Pero debo de admitir que el baño suena bien.

-¿Quieren bañarse juntos?- pregunte.

-¡Nada de eso! ¿Por qué todo lo quieres pervertir?- Yao no dejaba de molestarme.

-Yo no pervierto nada, son ustedes los que actúan como un par de amantes sin control- no puedo creer la falta de confianza que me tiene Yao. Yo no soy capaz de pervertir algo, mi mente es tan limpia como el agua que usamos para beber.

-¡No actuamos como dos pubertos, Iván dile algo!

Iván se aclaró la garganta antes de recitar -¡Poder espiritual!

Yao abandono toda esperanza que le quedaba. Su semblante estaba en blanco, yo no lo veo nada de malo al espiritismo de papá Iván, pero a Yao le incomoda, supongo.

-Iván- comenzó –al cuarto, ahora- dijo de una forma extrañamente calmada -¡Y no haremos nada sucio por si quieres saber!- lo último era dirigido hacía mí.

-Yo nunca dije que iban a hacer cosas sucias. Tú eres el que sobreactúa.

-Te estoy vigilando jovencito- comentó antes de irse. Vaya hermano que tengo.

…

-Despiértate dormilón, no olvides que día es hoy.

-¿Mi esposa me declaró su amor y hoy es nuestra boda?

-Casi aciertas, es el día del curso. Vamos vístete Kiku, no debes de llegar tarde, causarías una mala impresión.

¡Eh! Entonces lo del curso no era un sueño, y yo que pensaba que todo era una pesadilla. ¿Por qué a mí? No quiero ir, no quiero levantarme, no quiero vestirme.

Entre tiros y jalones, Yao me pudo llevar al afamado curso. Estaba casi en los límites de la ciudad, no podré correr a casa. ¡Qué horrible situación la mía! –No quiero ir solo.

-Hay más chicos.

-¿P-podrías acompañarme, hermano?- use la cara más tierna de mi colección, Yao nunca pudo resistirse a mis encantos. Junto con Linh, soy uno de los hermanos consentidos.

Tome por sorpresa a Yao. Este no sabía que decir –K-kiku, me alagas… ¿podrías repetir la palabra hermano, por favor?

-Hermano.

-¡Lindo! Me da ganas de apretar tus mejillas todo el día. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?- lo tengo justo donde quería, les dije que ser lindo tiene sus ventajas.

-Hermano, ¿quieres un helado?

-Por supuesto que sí hermanito, te llevaré a Sweet Dreams- su sonrisa era demasiado para mí, era tan rara, hasta daba miedo -¡Espera! Tienes que ir a un curso… ¡Todo esto era tu plan!

-Veo que lo descubriste.

-¡Tonto, tonto! Por un minuto caigo en tus engaños, pero no volverá a pasar. Wang Yao no cae en lo mismo dos veces.

-Ya veo.

Yao murmuraba cosas, decía que no podía con mi lindura y que no debería engañarlo. Que cuando llegue a casa prepara gyoza, ya que es el platillo que menos me gusta. No paraba de hablar. ¿Por qué la mayoría de mis hermanos habla tanto? ¿Alguien les habrá dado cuerda?

-¡Buena suerte Kiku!- se despedía de mí -Aquí te prepare el almuerzo para el fin de semana. También te entrego esta llave, no sé para que sirva pero en fin. Aquí tienes plastilina por si te aburres, y unos lápices para colorear. Empaque tus zapatos de excursión, frituras por si te da más hambre. ¡Oh! Y una pelota por sí quieres jugar golf, encontré también un filete de hule, un pato de hule, hasta un yoyo. Además aquí tienes otra pelota de hule, una moneda para que me llames, y comida de mono.

-¡Comida de mono! ¿Pero por qué?

-No seas necio Kiku, tú llévatela. Además tienes ropa interior limpia, hasta te empaque tu boxer favorito. Y te guarde una de tus muñequitas.

-¡Figuras de colección!

-Lo que sea… vaya esto es muy pronto. Y pensar que ayer estabas en casa jugando con tus videojuegos y escapando de Mei y de Yong.

-Eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero bueno- se secó una lágrima imaginaria – ya eres todo un hombre ahora.

-¡No me voy a la universidad!- respondí.

Yao me empujo hacía la puerta del establecimiento. Para ser sinceros no sé qué vamos a hacer, no tengo idea si saldremos al peligroso mundo exterior, o nos quedaremos. Bueno ya estoy aquí, un guerrero jamás se rinde en medio de la batalla, debo de seguir hasta el final.

-Yao, ya me arrepentí de….

Ya no estaba, de alguna forma ya me lo esperaba. Ahora solo tengo que mover mis dos piernas… ¡No puedo, es tan difícil moverlas! Sera mejor que me acueste en el suelo a lamentar mis penas. Pero, no puedo rendirme.

Si algo aprendí de los shonen es que nunca debo rendirme, tengo que proclamar un discurso motivacional de cinco segundos tiempo anime, que en realidad toma medio capítulo de la serie. Mi discurso debe de ser tan motivador que los espectadores deben de llorar y lamentar en las condiciones deplorables en las que vivo, mientras todos mis seres queridos son asesinados frente a mis ojos y luego me lamente de no haber hecho nada al respecto.

¡Vamos, Kiku! ¿A quién engaño? Fácilmente pase media hora observando a la puerta. Creo poder moverme si pienso que es como un videojuego, uno de simulación de caminar. Solo presionas A y B, coordinas y avanzas hasta que superes tu record en distancia. Si recorres la mayor distancia te dan un premio, y no hay nada más gratificante que un logro desbloqueado, o una medalla.

-A- di mi primer paso, esto es sencillo –B- continué. Repetí el proceso hasta llegar a lo que supongo es una recepción -¡Buenos días!

-¿Nombre?- me preguntó una recepcionista de mediana edad al parecer.

-K-kiku.

-¿A qué vienes?

-Bueno, este, al curso de introvertidos- jugaba con mis dedos, esa señora daba miedo.

-En lo que buscó tu nombre, siéntate.

No había ningún asiento cerca, supongo que quiere que ponga mi ki debajo de mis pies para flotar y así…

-La sala de espera esta de ese lado- apuntó a una puerta. ¡Esa cosa ha de estar llena de gente! Pero si lo razonó, gente tímida como yo. Pero esto es un edificio muy grande, no creo que solo den un curso aquí.

-Puedo quedarme parado aquí, no tengo problema- comenté – me puedo quedar congelado por el miedo, si gusta.

-¡A la sala!

No tuve más remedio que dirigirme a la sala de espera. ¿Y si ahí dentro hay un maniático? Y lo peor de todo es que ese maniático de seguro no es una linda chica yangire o yandere. Solo tengo que abrir esta puerta, sí, abrir, girar.

Finalmente pude entrar, no había tanta gente como imaginaba, pero aun así era algo numerosa. Esto no es tan malo como pensé, pensaba en algún tipo de jungla llena de personas desconocidas y extremadamente altas, pero esto está bien.

-Kiku.

Voltee al escuchar mi llamado, como si llamarán a un superhéroe para que salve el día. Un superhéroe con un robot gigante o con algo de carisma y humor.

-No sabía que estabas por aquí- era el hermano de Alfred, Matthew, por alguna razón las personas lo confunden con Alfred, pero no hay nada que se parezca a Alfred.

-Créeme no quiero estar aquí, me obligaron- respondí sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco vengo por gusto, mi mamá me obligo. Dijo que debía de ser más sociable, y que de paso le compre una orden de tacos después de todo esto.

-Lo sé las mamás son terribles, siempre te obligan a salir cuando no quieres, y luego te hacen ir por cosas que no quieres- todo lo que dije es verdad, las mamás son lindas, pero también terribles seres que te obligan a hacer cosas que no quieres.

-¿Ustedes también están aquí por eso?

-¡Gilbert!- exclamó Matthew -¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?

-Pues que era tan asombroso como para estar en casa, y me tuvo que mandar aquí.

-Di la verdad- reclamó Matthew.

-Está bien, solo porque me lo pides tú. Señora mamá dijo que siempre hablaba de lo asombroso que es estar solo, y como me veía con las mismas personas de siempre… eso es todo básicamente.

-No explicaste casi nada.

-Pero me alegro de estar con ustedes dos, hagamos que este fin de semana valga la pena- nos estrangulo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Espacio personal- salió un hilo de voz con mis últimas caladas de aire. Adiós mundo cruel.

-Me ahogo.

-¿Muy fuerte?

-Demasiado.

Al final nos llevaron a un cuarto, muy espacioso y lleno de almohadas. Debo de admitir que estas almohadas estaban muy cómodas, no me importaría tomar uno o dos para la casa… aunque eso es deshonesto. Pero eran la gloria.

-¿Creen que aprendamos algo?

-Para ser sinceros, lo dudo mucho. Pero espero pasar un buen rato- respondió Gilbert.

-Si no aprendo nada quiero mi dinero de vuelta- aunque "mi dinero" es más bien: "el dinero de mi hermano ganado con tanto esfuerzo para no obtener nada de lo que deseaba, y que al final decidió ahorrarlo en vez de comprar un jacuzzi como le sugerimos".

Charlamos por un rato hasta que la famosa instructora se hizo presente. No es correcto llegar tarde, chicos recuérdenlo, llegar tarde es malo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la instructora –estaba haciendo cosas.

-Yo soy cosas- dijo la que la acompañaba esbozando una sonrisa.

La instructora le golpeo con su libreta- Te me vas calmando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- lloriqueaba la "víctima" -¿Lo haces porque frote tus pechos?

-¡Cállate!- más que instructoras parecen un par de niñas de quince años.

-¿Esas son las que darán el curso?- susurró Matthew.

-Esto va a ser un momento muy incómodo chicos- comentó Gilbert.

Tomo tiempo para que la instructora calmará a su acompañante. Entre risas la "victima" se pudo calmar, al final ella trató de abrazar a la instructora, pero la última la rechazo. ¿Sera acaso que…? Está la posibilidad que la instructora… ella fuese… una chica que le gusta… ser tsundere? Nuestra instructora es una tsundere, este curso está cada vez más interesante. ¡Yuri y tsunderes! ¿Estoy acaso en el paraíso? Solo falta algo de yaoi, unos mechas, y una chica moe.

-Perdón por el contratiempo chicos, mi asistente no cierra la boca.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Tú te levantaste tarde esta mañana.

-Como les decía- ignoró a la otra – Soy su asesora, la señora Yang. Espero de todo corazón que nos llevemos bien, y que este curso les ayude muchachos.

-¡Y yo soy su ayudante Rin! Me pueden llamar Rin-Rin… aunque eso suene como si llamaran por el teléfono. Pero si no les gusta llamarme como si estuvieran haciendo una llamada, pueden llamarme: Rinny, Rinto, Rinko, Rito, Riko… aunque siempre quise llamarme Eli, o llamarme Serena. Me pueden llamar Eli si quieren…

-¡Rin!

-Perdón, creo que me emocione. Y si me quieren dar un regalo de agradecimiento les sugiero comprarme dulces de arroz, o curry. También me gustan los emparedados.

-En fin. Como primer paso de nuestra nueva aventura, nos introduciremos. Ya nos conocen a nosotras dos, aunque más a Rin, pero nosotros no los conocemos a ustedes. Así que se presentaran cuando escuchen su nombre de la lista.

Yo fui de los últimos en pasar, incluso Matthew y Gilbert fueron casi de los primeros. La mayoría de los chicos del curso no dijeron mucho, y el que más hablo fue Gilbert. No sé si Gilbert debería estar aquí, pero bueno no le hace mal a nadie.

-Kiku.

Mi nombre, genial ahora debo pararme -¡Buenos días a todos! Me llamo Kiku y me gusta el azúcar y el arroz.

-¡A mí también me gusta el arroz! Debería ser parte de mi club de amantes del arroz- exclamaba Rin, esa chica es muy activa.

-Bueno, ya que nos presentamos todos vamos a introducir el curso. Son únicamente tres sesiones, una hoy, y dos mañana. Al terminar la primera sesión, los llevaremos a un cuarto donde podrán instalarse para dormir. Se tendrán que despertar a las siete de la mañana, y el desayuno será servido a las siete y media.

-El desayuno de mañana será muy rico, se los aseguro- agrego Rin -¡Nos divertiremos un montón! Puedo tocar las maracas si quieren.

-Como primera actividad- la instructora era muy buena ignorando a Rin – Formarán equipos de tres. Así que las personas que estén a su lado, serán su equipo.

¡Vaya conveniencia! Estaré con Gilbert y Matthew, no tendré que sentirme raro al entablar una conversación.

La señora Yang, empezó a darnos una explicación sobre la introversión, timidez y esas cosas. Visualizar el problema, y las consecuencias de ser tímido. Todo esto con las interrupciones de Rin, que no se tomaba nada en serio el curso.

-Rin, estamos dando un curso y paras de hablar.

-Perdón Yan-Yan, es que me emocione.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas en serio- la instructora no paraba de regañar a la otra chica, aunque a esta última no le importaba demasiado. Más bien parecía acostumbrada, o entretenida ante los regaños de la instructora.

Luego de una sesión muy aburrida, donde se nos hablaba de mucha teoría, nos llevaron a unos cuartos. Esto es un edificio donde se imparten cursos y clases, así que por obvias razones no había camas. Debí de haber traído la mía. ¿Si me transformo en un chico mágico, podré traerla?

-¿Dormiremos en el suelo?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Nada de eso chicos, les traemos bolsas para dormir. Perdón si no es cómodo, pero no podríamos traer camas hasta aquí. Y bueno, espero que también traigan su almuerzo para cenar- habló Rin.

-¿Teníamos que traer almuerzo?- susurro Gilbert.

-Pobre chico, te daría el mío, pero apenas es para que yo sobreviva.

-Vamos Rin, dale algo, tú comes un montón de todas formas.

-Pero Yan-Yan, es una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas. Y además tengo apenas dos tazones de arroz para sobrevivir la noche.

-Creo que es hora de dejar de comer tanto.

-Pero estoy en pleno crecimiento- lloriqueaba Rin.

-Crecimiento tus narices, ya pasaste por esa etapa hace ya bastante tiempo.

Mientras tanto la instructora y su ayudante comenzaron a discutir sobre la comida. Rin no paraba de alegar que seguía en etapa de desarrollo, pero la instructora le decía que ya estaba bastante vieja para esas cosas y que debía madurar.

-Mira lo que ocasionas Gilbert- regañó Matthew – supongo que no tendré más remedio que darte parte de mi almuerzo.

-¿Lo harías?

-Si… no es como que yo solo te los esté dando, no tengas la idea equivocada. Kiku también te dará parte del suyo, ¿verdad?

-Claro, no hay problema- ¿Por qué Matthew actuó así tan de repente? ¿Acaso, nos invaden los tsunderes?

-¡Qué buenos amigos son! ¿Acaban de conocerse?- preguntó Rin.

-Somos conocidos de la escuela.

-¡Escuela! Que buenos recuerdos, yo solía ser como ustedes. Aunque los profesores me regañaban por nutrirme en clases.

-¿Pues cuántos años tienes?- peguntó Gilbert.

-¡Qué indiscreto! A una mujer no se le pregunta eso.

-P-perdón… es que.

-¡Es broma hombre! Tengo treinta y uno años, y en unas semanas es mi cumpleaños.

Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar, esta chica me dobla la edad, casi. Uno esperaría que alguien de treinta y algo, fuera más maduro y responsable. Pero tenemos a esta mujer que actúa como si apenas cumpliera dieciséis. No sé su forma de actuar le resta años, o es una chica que le vendió su alma a un demonio y no envejece.

-Se ve muy joven- comentó Matthew.

-Aunque no lo crean estoy acostumbrada a esas palabras. Nadie cree mi verdadera edad, ¿será por mi forma de peinarme? Siempre me peino de una coleta de lado. ¡No! Debe ser porque sigo siendo demasiado linda. Me pasa lo mismo que Yan-Yan, nadie se toma enserio nuestras edades.

-¿Pues cuántos años tiene la instructora?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Unos veintitrés.

-¡Se ve más….!- Matthew calló a Gilbert antes de que este dijera algo.

-Disculpe, pero cualquiera pensaría que sus edades son las inversas- interrumpí.

-Lo sé, nadie nos cree cuando decimos nuestras edades. Como ven que Yan-Yan actúa mucho más madura que yo, asumen que es la mayor. Es una lástima, ¿pero ustedes nos creen verdad?

-Claro- respondimos.

-¡Qué alegría! Yo invito las bebidas- guiñó el ojo.

-Pero somos menores de edad- explique.

-N-no es cierto, yo no- agregó Gilbert –puedes invitarme una cerveza cuando…

-¡Eres aún menor de edad!- cortó Matthew.

Rin se estalló en carcajadas –Ustedes chicos se creen todo lo que digo, son muy ingenuos al parecer. Si yo no tomo, no aguanto nada. Además hay algo mejor que las bebidas.

-¿Mejor?- Gilbert estaba altamente intrigado.

-No se lo digan a nadie chicos, pero la única cosa mejor que el alcohol es- inserte pausa dramática –los fideos instantáneos.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía si hablaba en serio o era otra de sus bromas. No era la respuesta que esperábamos oír.

-Verán los fideos instantáneos, son más sabrosos que el alcohol. Pero si hay algo mejor que los fideos instantáneos, son los fideos caseros. Esos sí merecen la gloria y las bendiciones de los dioses. En especial cuando tienen carne.

-¡Rin! Vamos ayúdame- regañó la instructora. Rin apenas se pudo despedir.

-Vaya chica, digo mujer… ¿muchacha?

-Mejor llamémosla… ente de características femeninas de unos treinta años cuyo nombre es Rin- sugerí.

-Es algo largo.

Al llegar la noche, fuimos los únicos tres que no compartían cuarto con nadie más. Al parecer los demás salones estaban llenos, así que estábamos en uno para nosotros tres. ¡Qué alivio! Sin todo ese mar de gente llenando espacio, mientras tú quieres escapar y relajarte a solas.

-Supongo que es hora de comer- comenzó Matthew –traje unas tartaletas con mantequilla, galletas de menta, y para acompañar algo de chocolate caliente.

Azúcar, rica y deliciosa azúcar, no me puedo contener -¿Me podrías dar una de esas tartaletas?- la tentación era muy fuerte.

-Claro agarra, tú también Gilbert- dijo Matthew –aquí tienes, tómalo.

-Es mucho dulce.

-¿Quieres comer o no? Vamos Gilbert, si no lo haces tendrás hambre toda la noche y no nos dejarás dormir.

Mientras Matthew regañaba a Gilbert y le daba una clase de nutrición. Yo saboreaba el azúcar que se derretía en mi paladar. Carbohidratos, sacarosa… toda una delicia. Además de que lamenta en esta galletas le da un sabor excelente a al chocolate. Si fuera por mí me acabaría toda su comida.

Voltee a ver mi almuerzo. Estaba bien empacado, incluso Yao le puso una nota. Eso es demasiado dulce, supongo, y no de azúcar sino dulce. ¿Por qué Yao es así? La nota decía: "Come todo tu almuerzo o te despides de tus muñequitos". Olvídenlo, ya no es nada dulce.

-Chicos- interrumpió Rin – si quieren bañarse hay regaderas en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.

-¡Eso es chocolate! Adoro el chocolate, me gusta en su forma chocolatosa, y con mucha azúcar. No es amargo, ¿verdad? Yo no soporto las cosas amargas, mi lengua es muy sensible.

-Supongo que es el día donde todos se comen mi almuerzo- agrego Matthew –genial.

-Perdón, pero es que la comida me fascina. Si por mí fuera estaría comiendo todo el día.

-¿No tenías unas hamburguesas o algo así?- preguntó Gilbert

-Eso solo era la entrada.

Me sorprende la clase de poder que oculta. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que no sube de peso? Quiero ese súper poder. ¿A cuántos tuvo que matar?

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano, tampoco le para la boca.

-Deberían agradecerme. La razón por la que consiguieron un salón para ustedes solitos fue gracias a mí- habló mientras comía una de las galletas de menta.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me cayeron muy bien. Así que decidí conocerlos mejor, me recuerdan a mis hermanos- sonrió.

-¿Y la instructora?

-Yan-Yan está trabajando en unos papeles, va a estar ocupada por un buen rato.

-¿No piensas ayudarla?

-No, a veces ella quiere estar consigo misma.

Luego de eso, Rin cambio el tema de conversación. La mayoría de la conversación se la llevaba Rin, que no paraba de reírse y de comer. Incluso obligo a Gilbert a comer parte de su "preciado" almuerzo.

-Debes de comer, sino lo haces te quedaras rascuache… digo flaco para siempre. ¿No quieres músculos?

-Sí, pero no creo que las papas fritas me den músculos.

-No seas malagradecido con lo que te dan. Tus amigos se preocupan por ti y no quieres comer. Anda, les pongo mayonesa si no te gustan solas.

-¿Mayonesa?

-¿Prefieres mostaza?

-Siempre pensé que se acompañaban con cátsup.

-¿De verdad? Jamás había probado esa combinación- de inmediato le quito las papas fritas a Gilbert para bañarlas en cátsup –delicioso. ¿No quieres? Escuche que las papas fritas te hacen guapo.

-¿De dónde?

Ella solo se reía mientras le daba de comer, parecía toda una mamá en esto. Me recuerda a la mía, algo gruñona, pero muy dulce en el fondo. Extraño cuando nos obligaba a comer vegetales, y cuando nos leía cuentos antes de dormir, y sus besos de buenas noches. Cuando era pequeño siempre me leía mis poemas favoritos, y también me arropaba con mi cobija favorita. Y cuando me caía ella me curaba mágicamente.

-A todo esto Rin, ¿cómo conociste a la instructora?

-Vaya pregunta que me hacen, me agarran desprevenida- suspiro, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír.

-¿Acaso eras su maestra y era un amor prohibido?- pregunte –por favor díctame los detalles, saque mi pequeña libreta inmediatamente.

-¿Trabajaban juntas?- dijo Gilbert.

-¿Se conocieron en una biblioteca?- fue el turno de Matthew de preguntar.

-¿Acaso son fanáticos de las películas románticas? Eso es muy cliché- respondió – la conocí de una mejor manera.

-¿Cuál?

-La golpee con un salmón. ¿No me creen? Pues les cuento. Hace tres años, me encontraba haciendo las compras cuando apareció. El salmón más rico, jugoso y grande que puede haber existido. Había mil formas de cocinarlo: a la mantequilla, ahumando, a la plancha, en tataki, marinado. Sabía que tenía que comprarlo y saborearlo de una buena vez. Lo agarre y de pronto otra mano apareció, levante la mirada para ver a mi rival. Era una chica algo malhumorada. Me regañó por tomar su salmón, yo no me iba a rendir. Peleamos por el salmón hasta que en un movimiento le golpee. Ella me miró de muy mala gana y se fue, había obtenido mi victoria, y una rica cena.

-¿Pero cómo… empezaron?

-Espérate chaval, que no he terminado. Luego de eso, la encontré de nuevo mientras hacía mis compras. Nos formamos en la fila a esperar que nos atendieran, mientras esperábamos ella se disculpó por lo del otro día. Y así nos fuimos conociendo hasta que ella me invito un café. Claro que como glotona que soy, no tome solo un café. Ella se molestó un poco, me dijo que si seguía comiendo así la próxima no la pagaba ella. Entonces yo le pregunte que si quería que saliéramos a muchas más citas. Hubieran visto su cara, estaba roja como una fresa.

-Qué forma más extraña de conocer a alguien.

Luego de esa historia. Hablamos de cosas más triviales. Nos presentamos de nuevo ante ella, y ella se presentó con nosotros. Comentó que le gustaría viajar por todo el mundo, o al menos tener un internet con mejor banda ancha.

-Sera mejor que me despida chicos, Yan-Yan se molestará si no me encuentra dormida. Dice que debo de dormir ocho horas diarias. ¿No es lindo?

Podríamos seguir hablando, pero ya era mucho hablar por el día. Decidimos que era hora de dormir también. Es extraño dormir sin Pochi.

¿Qué les puedo decir del domingo? En lugar de la sesión teórica, hubo una sesión práctica. Desayunamos muy rico por cierto. Los equipos del día pasado, los ocupamos para hacer una micro exposición. Nos dijeron que escogiéramos cualquier tema que quisiéramos, de preferencia uno en donde todos los miembros ya tengan conocimiento, y solo venir al frente a hablar sobre el tema. Escogimos exponer de los dulces, porque Matthew y yo teníamos debilidad frente a ellos, Gilbert acepto de mala gana.

Luego nos cambiaron de equipo, me toco con una chica de apariencia tierna, y otro chico que le fascina leer. Cada equipo tenía un reto que completar, y quien lo hiciera en menor tiempo ganaba un manga que la instructora le quitó a Rin. La chica se llamaba Miriam, y el chico Luka. Miriam era muy amable, linda chica. Por el otro lado Luka era más esquivo, pero al final se acostumbró a nuestra presencia, es muy buen conversador. Si bien no hablábamos mucho, era una conversación de lo más placentera e interesante. Al final del reto, Miriam nos ofreció unas galletas saladas que se trajo consigo. No soy fanático de lo salado, pero no puedo negarle algo a alguien, y menos a Miriam.

Nos cambiaron de equipo demasiadas veces, tantas como para que al final me terminara acostumbrando a tanto cambio. Había conocido a un sinfín de personas, cada una diferentes e interesantes a su modo. Incluso conocí a otro fanático del manga, se llama Nikolai. Y a una chica fanática de los pasteles llamada Kaila.

Por todo el calor que hacía, nos tuvieron que sacar. Nuestra última actividad, fue un convivio. Trajeron sandías, tome una para mi solito. No hay nada mejor que combata el calor que una fresca y dulce sandía. También sirvieron carne asada, y Gilbert no podía resistir por más tiempo. Comió toda la carne que su cuerpo podía resistir.

-No comías ayer, y ahora no paras de comer. ¿Quién te entiende?

-No me regañes Matthew, además solo me daban azúcar.

-Pero el azúcar es lo mejor que hay- agregue.

-Kiku tienes razón. Deberías variar tu comida- explico Matthew –si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar. Así podrás comer todo lo que tú quieras y consideres.

-¡Lo harías! Gracias. ¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar pasta?

-¿Pasta?- ¿por qué Gilbert quisiera pasta?

-Quiero prepararle un gran plato de pasta a Feli, de esa forma será más adorable para mí.

-No entiendo la lógica de la pasta- respondió Matthew –pero si eso quieres.

-Disculpa Gilbert- interrumpí -¿Acaso sientes algo por Feliciano?- porque él se casará con tu hermano, y no quiero que te sientas mal o algo así. Pero nunca he considerado los sentimientos de Gilbert, ¿acaso esto podría significar una disputa entre hermanos?

-Es lindo, a mí me gustan las cosas lindas- eso no respondió a mis dudas, pero no creo que pase de un encanto hacía lo lindo.

Seguimos platicando hasta que se agotó el tiempo. La mamá de Gilbert fue a recogerlo, ella dijo que si no lo hacía de seguro Gilbert se perdería por las calles y estaría llorando en algún lugar de la ciudad. Aunque Gilbert negó todo eso.

Matthew tuvo que salir por la orden de tacos que su mamá le encargo. Y a mí, Yao me recogió, y vaya sorpresa que estaba con papá Iván, esos dos no se separan ni un rato. ¡Demasiado dulce! Ni un shoujo es tan acaramelado.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Yao.

-Creo que sí, hay mucha gente interesante.

-Mis cartas decían la verdad después de todo, no hay problema que no puedas solucionar.

-Supongo que por portarte tan bien, debo recompensarte con algo. ¿Quieres ir a por unas hamburguesas?

-Para ser sinceros. Solo quiero descansar, tanto socializar me dejo agotado. Una siesta de dos días no me vendrá nada mal.

A recargar batería.

**Fin del especial III**

**Siguiente capítulo final: Lin Shun**

**Omake:**

-Yao. ¿Te cuento un chiste?

-Claro Iván.

-Oye golpearon a Helio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy noble.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-No reacciono.

-Iván, ¿es enserio?

-Tengo otro. Encontré un perro y lo llame hidrógeno

-¿Por qué llamarías así a un perro?

-Porque no tiene familia.

-Iván… tus chistes no son Au puro. Na tus chistes.

-¿Me seguiste la corriente Yao?

-¡Claro que no! Solo te estoy mostrando lo tonto que se escuchan.

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza, es que salí de viaje, y para acabarla señora inspiración se me va. Tuve que hacer este capítulo como dos o tres veces hasta que quedo como me gusto xD. ¿Por qué se llama días de perros? Porque la expresión se usa cuando hace mucho calor, y como muchos personajes mencionaban el calor que hacía… la expresión se usa gracias a la astrología. Hace referencia a sirio, la estrella más brillante de la constelación del can mayor. Se convencían que la relación entre el verano y sirio resultaba en días de calor. Ese periodo se conoció como canícula, de can que es perro. Y pues nació días de perros. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuando termine la historia hare otra, tengo una enfocada nada más en amistad entre los aliados, y otra Rochu. **

**Nos vemos y feliz año :D**

**PD: Iván es un gran nerd para mí :3**

**PD2: Diego es Ecuador, Kaguta es Uganda (pssst sale en el juego de gakuen hetalia como Chibi) y Gupta es Egipto, en sus apariciones en el anime no habla, pero himapapa dijo que le encanta hablar. **

**PD3: Beat in angel solo es una canción, no un anime. Pero es un genial título para un anime ;) **


End file.
